Scarlet Hearts: Konoha
by apaixonante-saudade
Summary: One throne, six princes: brotherhood, love, family and pride. "Only one would be able to survive and be the Emperor- the others would die." When everything they hold dear are being put on the line, they could only walk on ahead and hope that they would be the last one standing. /SasuSaku & multiple pairings/ Ancient China AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello!** **This is a new verse that I'm trying out after watching a lot of Chinese and Korean historical dramas. I was intrigued at how an Ancient China AU could be used, and decided to experiment with it.**

 **While the title, inspiration and concept comes from the famous Scarlet Hearts/ Scarlet Hearts Ryeo dramas, the plot of this story will be entirely different. I'm fairly new and it's also my first attempt at writing such a lengthy story so I hope it'll be well received.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated, because I'd be very glad to know what you think of it. I welcome constructive** **criticism and any opinions or questions as well.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **\- SCARLET HEARTS: KONOHA -**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Fire Country is a grand one, its longstanding history narrating their many victorious feats over the multiple dynasties under wise rulers. Standing proudly with the prosperous and busy Konoha as its Imperial capital, their name resonates as one of the strongest Empires among the other neighbouring Great Empires. It was an accepted fact, albeit begrudgingly by their enemies, and nobody who knew of the Fire Country could argue with that.

From using the maximum potential of its rich natural resources, the strategic placing of the country as business ports to the widespread lands for its powerful military forces, the citizens enjoy the prosperity of their busy economy as well as the harmony of their safety.

However, as perfect as it may seem, it is also a complicated empire. Namely, with the monarchy of the empire.

Traditionally, following the ways of the previous rulers, the Emperor would pass his crown down to his firstborn son or the named Crown Prince, effectively announcing that Prince his successor and the automatic ruler upon his death. However, unlike previous dynasties, the current Imperial family of the Fire Country was facing a problem.

The Imperial couple did not bear any children, much less a son.

While the people have nothing but praise for the success of the dynasty under the rule of the Emperor Jiraiya and his wife, the Empress Tsunade, their childless marriage remained a common gossip topic for the people.

No, they did not truly mean harm. The people didn't bear notions of treason against the Imperial couple, they were very much satisfied. But, as people often do, they would criticise the marriage of thirty years that bore no children, whispering their own deductions, mostly along the lines of why wouldn't Emperor Jiraiya accept a concubine to produce an heir?

Like all his predecessors, the concubines of the Back Palace remain a custom, amassed from noblewomen of prominent families who wanted to build a good relation with the Imperial family, members of the Inner Court or even the Grand Council, be it for their business or to strengthen their placing and power.

However, unlike the ones before him, the number of concubines that resided in Emperor Jiraiya's Back Palace was minimal and other than on the wedding day, he had never met them personally again. He would admire them afar occasionally and watch when they displayed performances as a normal man attracted to beauty and entertainment, but that was it.

The citizens would always shake their heads in pity whenever they approached the topic. Those women were sent to the palace, mostly willing, as the Emperor's wives to enjoy a lifetime of luxury yet spent their whole lives never talking to him more than five times. Their intimacy with him would only be limited to the wedding night, and that was it. While they did try to catch his attention multiple times because bearing a child first would easily put them in the running for Dowager Empress, their efforts would always be fruitless.

Perhaps, the people sighed, it was better that they entered the Back Palace for wealth and power rather than love, and never form attachments to him. How could a woman who truly loved feel tolerant to sharing her husband with many?

Mainly, the citizens didn't understand why the Emperor would risk ending his line and passing his throne to an outsider, and they did not know the impact of their words on the strong-looking Empress.

Empress Tsunade had been much affected and depressed by the gossip in her earlier days, every remark had felt like a knife twisting through her. But as years passed, she had learned to harden herself and prove herself even more, striving for the success of their empire. She wouldn't give them anything else to talk about. And after years of hard work, she had effectively brought herself to where she stood that day- strong and powerful.

Yet, her disability to bear children would always remain a thorn in her heart.

"I would allow it, you know," the blonde-haired woman had said to her Emperor before when she felt like she had hit rock bottom once upon a time.

They were young then, married for a decade, her confidence shattered by words behind her back. Ten years they had struggled and when the royal physician timidly shook his head, she was at a loss of what to do.

"Those women come in to become your concubines, yet you never visit them personally. You have a duty to fulfil, and they are there to help you," she caressed his face as she spoke, tone weary. "You should go to them. I see how you look at them, you know, and I understand that you've always wanted a family of your own. Go to them, they can give you the child I cannot."

Her usual lively amber eyes were then dull, filled with sorrow and pain, a look the Emperor would never forget in his lifetime. Dark circles marred the fair skin beneath her eyes, her hands fiddling with her silk dress.

She had meant every word she said back then, knowing the unspoken longing the Emperor had to cradle his own child one day. Even thirty years later, when their problem had received a solution, she wouldn't protest a single word if he wanted one of the concubines to carry his own biological child.

The Emperor Jiraiya had been quiet as he moved to sit down beside her, grasping her hands in his. "I promised you that I would only have you as my wife and none other. While I admit that I do watch them, it isn't them I want to build my family with," he had assured her gently. "It will not change just because we don't have any children of our own."

"But that means that the line will end with me," she said, her voice hoarse. "With us."

"That doesn't matter."

"Then," Tsunade hesitated to speak before shaking her head and proceeding. "How will you choose an heir in case of anything?" she had asked quietly.

Jiraiya patted her hand soothingly. "Do not worry about that, my dear. There is a long time to go before we are to face that decision. I'm going to live for a long time, you know," he joked, attempting to alleviate her mood.

The pair settled into a comfortable silence as they leaned against each other in their chambers, the Emperor's arms around his wife as she was deep in thought.

"We have the noble families, don't we? Those that govern the states of the country," Tsunade said slowly, remembering the many noble families that had pledged their loyalty, governing and maintaining order in each of the states. "If by the time we do not have an heir, why don't we choose one from them?"

Jiraiya's brows had furrowed together as he contemplated her suggestion. She observed him carefully, nervous of what his reaction would be at her rather abrupt suggestion. It was unheard of, but then again, their situation had never occurred in the past dynasties.

Finally, with a warm smile, he had finalised his decision. A decision that would create the solution for their situation many years later, and one that made her crack a small smile for the first time in a long time, a sigh of relief escaping her pink lips.

"I've met the families' children. They aren't bad children, but most of them are still too young now. In a few years – that's settled then."

After various seasons have passed along with seedlings that shrivelled up too early and hopes that bled crimson, the Imperial couple wiped their tears dry and sought each other's comforting embrace as they came to their conclusion – their efforts had unfortunately bore no fruits.

Thereafter, the heirs of seven selected noble families had been adopted into the Imperial family as their own children, groomed to be potentially someone who would be able to take over the throne someday.

Both Emperor Jiraiya and Empress Tsunade had handpicked the families that would send their children together, carefully screening through multiple factors to hope for the best. They knew what it meant to be a successor of the throne, and they looked for particular qualities that could ensure the seven children wouldn't turn to walk down the darkest, worst path one day.

In the shadows, each of the seven children's clansmen had elaborate plans for their own heirs. Menacing, nefarious, scheming.

No matter how loyal they were and no matter how the Imperial couple had selected those they deemed wouldn't bear a great darkness, these clans had greed and ambitions of their own and the Emperor's decision indirectly fuelled that. What the parent couldn't achieve, the children will – that became their philosophy upon receiving the order.

Politics for the throne was inevitable, but the children were to be stripped of their innocence for the purpose and glory of their clans' reputations. To emerge as the best became the only thing the children were to fight for, the only advice their clansmen bade them farewell with.

With their small shoulders squared, lips trembling and nervousness hidden beneath a then poorly-schooled mask, their brimming tears were the only indication of their fears. The children were sent off to the Imperial palace no longer as just children of noble lords, but as the one who would bring glory to the name of their families.

They became children of the Imperial Palace, the kids who were forced to grow up too early, suddenly loaded with burdens much too heavy for their young age.

And that was how that predicament a decade and two years ago led to the current battle of wits for the throne in the dragon's den.


	2. Fate's Encounter

As the first ray of sun reflected on the polished marble stairs of the Imperial Palace of the Fire Country, the wide gates creaked opened. The compounds, silent as it was moments ago bustled to life as maids, guards, servants and court ladies scurried to their positions, preparing for a new day ahead.

There are many quarters built within the entire Palace grounds, and one in the direction of the north was already bursting with commotion in the early morning.

"Your Highness, please. You have to get up now," the old maid in charge of the Uzumaki quarters was pleading outside a closed door. The other maids had the Sixth Prince's change of clothes, but no matter how hard they tried, the door wouldn't budge.

"No! Leave me alone!" came the muffled boyish reply.

The older maid sighed. "The time for the morning assembly is approaching. Please open the door and let us serve you, Your Highness."

"I said no!"

They were at wits' end, and exchanged anxious glances. It wasn't the first morning assembly that Sixth Prince Naruto Uzumaki had missed or had been late to, but the Empress had mostly been lenient. That morning, however, was not a good time for the Prince to throw his usual tantrum.

"What is this noise?" a smooth, baritone voice intervened. The maids bowed upon being announced of his arrival, trying to fix their appearance discreetly.

"Your Highness," the older maid hurriedly bowed as she greeted. "It is nothing for you to worry about, Your Highness. We are just trying to get the Prince Naruto to open his door."

The young man arched a dark brow, shifting his gaze to the closed door. "Oi," he called, his voice still rough from his sleep. He didn't notice the effect of his presence on the maids in the vicinity, the blush that swept their cheeks.

It was no secret that any female, regardless of their age, thought that the stoic Fourth Prince was handsome. Of course, not that Sasuke ever tried to stand out – he just did.

"… Asshole? Is that you?"

"Get up already. The Empress isn't in a good mood today."

There was a moment of silence.

"On a scale of a chopstick to a room, how bad of a mood is she in?" the voice had changed drastically from bratty to timid.

"The Emperor's table," Sasuke replied with an irritated sigh. Immediately, the doors slammed open and a blonde man ran out, cerulean eyes wide.

If he weren't in his panic haze, Naruto would sit back and laugh at how they gauged the Empress' moods by the scale of the things she destroys. But precisely because he was, he just frantically turned to Sasuke.

"Help me. I'll be there in five minutes," he said, slamming his door open and beckoning to the maids. "Well come on! Hurry up!" They bowed and entered his room, not before letting their gazes linger once more on the handsome, aristocratic beauty of the dark-haired man.

Sasuke left the Uzumaki's right after with his own band of servants trailing behind him, proceeding to the Grand Hall of the Imperial Palace where the morning assembly was held.

"Oi Sasuke," a man with scruffy brown hair called as he made a turn.

"Kiba."

Kiba yawned, the maids still busy tying his dress robes as he walked briskly to keep up with Sasuke's strides. "And I thought I was late," he grinned lazily.

"Don't compare me with you, I live the furthest. And I stopped by Naruto's," Sasuke explained simply.

"I heard the Empress's in a bad mood," the brown-haired man said, straightening the dark red belt of his matching red robes as the maids took a step back and sighed in relief at their handiwork.

Sasuke nodded. "Exactly why we should hurry."

As the two men reached the top of the stairs of the main throne room in the centre of the palace grounds, they straightened their appearances and entered the large hall. Hundreds of pairs of eyes swivelled and fixed on them.

It seemed that the assembly started without them, as the ministers were in the middle of some discussion with the Emperor when they were interrupted.

"Emperor Jiraiya. Empress Tsunade," Sasuke greeted as he bowed. Kiba followed suit, his warm brown eyes gauging the Empress' current neutral expression.

"You're late," she chastised.

"We are sorry for our delay and interruption," Kiba apologised, and noticed Sasuke not explaining himself.

He shifted his gaze and saw that his other adoptive brothers were lined up at the Emperor and Empress' left according to their ages, a distance from all the ministers of the Inner Palace, save for Naruto.

The Emperor waved his hand before motioning back to the minister to continue, and the pair shuffled to the side to get in line with the others, not missing the sharp glare that came from the Empress.

"I'm surprised you're late today, Sasuke," Neji said quietly, standing at the head of the line being the eldest. Shino, who stood beside him as the second eldest, nodded while Sasuke merely grunted.

At the back of the line, Sai lifted his sleeve to reach for something, and although not quite noticeable, his purple robes had paint splattered on it. Quietly, he passed the Prince before him, Shikamaru, a small purple woven pouch which earned himself a puzzled look.

"I encountered her on the way. Apparently you haven't been eating well?"

Shikamaru sighed and accepted it, tucking it into his own green robes. "That troublesome woman."

"You're welcome," Sai smiled.

"I'm here!" Naruto announced still walking with haste, the belt of his dark orange robes yet to have been tied properly.

The minister that had been abruptly interrupted once more narrowed his eyes at the blonde Prince, but said nothing. They were, after all, the Princes of the Fire Country, even if they were merely chosen for the part.

"Naruto!" Empress Tsunade barked. "This is the fifth time in a row!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, bowing deeply. Discreetly, he sent Sasuke a glare and his expression was practically shouting accusingly _'You didn't cover for me!_ , _'_ to which the Fourth Prince replied with a shrug and a smirk, clearly understanding.

"Enough, go take your position," the Empress sighed and motioned to the minister who was standing in front of them. "Thank you, we will address your matter later."

The minister bowed and went back to his position in line while the Empress turned her amber eyes to her husband who stood up, commencing the main purpose of the assembly that morning.

"Dear ministers of the Inner Palace, Grand Council and my heirs," he began, his booming voice commanding the full attention of every member present in the room. "As you all have remembered, I received the notice of a visit from the Wind Country's leaders. I expect all preparations of the feast to be ready before their arrival in three weeks. Now, there are two main reasons why I summoned this assembly today. One, is regarding a political marriage that is to take place between a Prince from our land, and a Princess of the Wind Country. While we have yet to choose who for the groom, I wish to hear the opinions of all of you."

The hall was instantly filled with chatter as the ministers whispered amongst themselves. The seven princes exchanged looks, but said nothing. Finally, a silver haired man stepped out, others recognising him easily as the Chancellor.

"Your Majesty, who is the Princess that Wind has offered?" he asked.

"I will be receiving the name when they arrive, Kakashi," Jiraiya replied. "I don't think any of my princes are acquainted with Suna's royalty, neither have they seen any of Suna's princesses. Have you?" he turned to his seven adopted heirs.

"No, Your Majesty," they echoed.

"Your Majesty, political marriage aside, what is the second reason?" Neji spoke up.

Jiraiya let out a deep breath. His expression grew serious as his brows furrowed together. "The Lightning Country has requested our help. It has something to do with their rebels, but I will discuss this matter with the ministers and my council later," he brushed them off. "Discuss amongst yourselves who will take the Suna princess as a wife, and you will be making your decision after their week-long stay. You are dismissed."

Neji wanted to protest, but Shino tugged on the sleeves of his white robes, understanding a dismissal when he saw one.

"Very well. Please excuse us, Your Majesty," he said grudgingly. His brothers echoed his words and they left the hall in orderly fashion.

"Do you have one in mind already?" Tsunade asked her husband quietly, her wise amber eyes observing the white-haired man's clenched fingers.

"I do not know yet. We will see, my dear," he replied. He turned his attention back to the room to discuss the second issue as the doors closed behind the last exiting prince.

"As you all know, the war of the rebels in the Lightning Country 12 years ago took many lives and impacted not only theirs, but also our country horribly. Back then, we sent our best nobles and forces to fight alongside them, and we have managed to score their royal family a victory. However, new rumours regarding the return of the rebel group Akatsuki have surfaced."

Worried murmurs echoed the hall. The horror of the rebellion – the consequences of corruption, were still fresh in their memories even if it happened more than a decade ago.

It was one of the darkest times the people of the Lightning had experienced, and unfortunately heavily impacting not only the Lightning Country, but also the other neighbouring Empires. The economy took a dangerous plunge, and they were all on the brink of war. It had been a very tense period for all of them, officials and citizens alike.

"While it is a rumour without a fact, I feel that there is no harm in checking it. I have sent my people down to the Lightning Country to make investigations. I ask that security at our borders tighten, and generals to start recruiting their army earlier this year. We have to be ready if those criminal rebels decide to strike."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Jiraiya nodded. "Dismissed."

As the crowd slowly filed out of the room, Tsunade and Jiraiya remained on their thrones quietly, deep in thought.

"This will be a hectic year," the Empress chuckled dryly.

"I agree, my dear. First off, let's replace the table in our chambers, then we get to work."

"I told you I do not appreciate your pet toad sitting on my papers."

"He didn't mean to! And you didn't have to throw the whole table. Now I can't find him."

"Are you complaining?"

"….Of course not, dear."

 **.**

Outside, the Princes descended the flight of stairs, chattering amongst each other after putting much effort into pulling Neji away from trying to press his ear against the close doors of the Grand Hall.

He had wanted to eavesdrop but knowing how the Empress would eventually find out and punish all of them regardless for breaking the rules, the other Princes didn't want to risk aggravating her temper and eventually forced Neji to leave with them.

"What are you doing today, asshole?" Naruto caught up and slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, a wide grin on his lips.

The dark-haired man looked at the arm in disdain. "I'm going out of the palace with Sai. We're in charge of the decorations for the feast, remember?"

Naruto yawned. "Ah, the feast. It's so boring how I'm stuck with the guest arrangements."

"You're the most sociable next to Kiba," Shino pointed out.

"We're princes. We shouldn't be doing this!" the blond complained, earning a smack on the back of his head by Neji, who finished sulking rather quickly.

"Be quiet, Naruto. We all have a part to play in this," he berated the blonde.

The youngest, Sai, nodded in agreement. "The Autumn Festival's on the same day. Be considerate of the staff who have double the work. All we do is come up with ideas and concepts."

"Come on," Kiba grabbed Naruto by the arm before he could whine further. "Let's go sort out that damn guest list so I can go to the city later."

"You just want to go visit that secret girlfriend of yours!"

"What? No! Listen..."

Their bickers echoed the palace grounds as the remaining four brothers watched in exasperation.

"It really feels like we're all brothers, doesn't it?" Shino suddenly said quietly.

They became silent.

"Too bad there comes a day we'll be forced to turn against each other," Neji sighed, walking down the steps and ahead of the others.

 **.**

Sasuke walked around the vendor street of the busy city, looking through the various trinkets and ornaments displayed while Sai had went to some tailor's to choose the colour palette and cloths.

They often left the Palace in disguise when they were children, enjoying the many displays around the streets. After they got older and the responsibilities got heavier, they didn't get much leisure time anymore.

Sai and Sasuke had ordered their guards to not follow them around, instead to wait for them at the main square until they were done. It felt relaxing to walk around without having people shadowing him once in a while, and it had been quite some time since Sasuke had visited the markets freely.

"Excuse me," a shy voice called as he felt a tug on the sleeve of his casual, black robes. Turning around, he saw a woman probably younger than him, eyes downcast and a blush gracing her pale cheeks.

"Can I help you?" he asked blandly.

The woman giggled and he groaned inwardly. She was quite pretty, with her long brown hair and dainty features, but he wasn't one to go for looks.

"If there's nothing, then excuse me," he said curtly, pulling his sleeve from her grasp. However, she quickly lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

"Please! There is something you can help me with," she said while blinking her baby blue eyes at him in a flirty manner.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, miss, I'm quite busy here so if you could just find somebody else..."

"My name's Ami, what's yours?" she ignored his statement, flashing him a pretty grin.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to go," he said impatiently, shaking her grip off.

Before she could grab hold of him again, he took large strides and disappeared in the crowd. When he was sure he was out of her reach, he allowed himself to return walking at a normal pace, letting out a sigh.

It was always like that, and it annoyed him greatly. He wouldn't have minded if the women that approached him could make intelligent conversations but so far, he had no luck. It was either his name or his status they wanted to know. He wouldn't have spoken to her if he could, but the mannerisms of the Imperial palace had been drilled into him.

Him humouring her with a reply – that was his courtesy.

Making his way through his crowd, a dark blur suddenly came his way as a cloaked figure bumped into his chest, causing him to lose his balance slightly and the other to topple backwards.

"Watch it!" a low hiss came from the figure he had collided with.

"Why don't you watch where you're going instead?" Sasuke snapped, his very short temper was rising.

The person lifted his head slightly but not enough to see his eyes, his hat had a dark veil which only allowed Sasuke to see the faint outline of his jaw and his lower face. The person had a rather small figure was dressed in dark shabby clothes, even a black tattered cloak.

"Men like you, dressed head to toe in fine silks. Clearly a dog of the Empires, what do you know!"

The man's voice was still fixed in a low hiss, which aggravated the Prince further. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Watch your mouth, scum."

"Scum?" the man growled. "Fix your superior complex. You're no better than any of us once your status is gone. We all know how temporary those things work."

A sudden shouting noise could be heard over the crowd from the end of the street. A group of men were searching the streets angrily, wooden bats in hand.

"I saw the brat run this way!"

The person muttered a low curse and got up quickly, pushing past Sasuke to run off. Seeing the commotion and making the connection, Sasuke smirked and grabbed hold of his wrist, slightly surprised at how thin the man was. His grip had enveloped the other's whole wrist and not only so, but Sasuke was also a great head taller than him.

"All that preaching… You're a thief aren't you?" Sasuke taunted.

"Don't make assumptions!" he snapped, trying to break free.

"There!" The group of men spotted them and began making their way through the crowd. The man inhaled sharply at being spotted and he flung Sasuke's hand away harshly, loosening the strong grip on his thin wrist.

Swiftly, he managed to escape the raven-haired Prince, but not before the veil of his hat was grabbed and tugged hard by Sasuke, revealing the face of the thief who dared to insult him. As the veil parted open, his features were not exposed due to the high-collared coat he wore but a pair of visible rich, emerald eyes stared back at him.

Sasuke was clearly taken aback at the unusual eyes he sported, and the man took the opportunity to scurry off, weaving through the crowd and vanishing within seconds. The group of men followed suit, letting the disguised Fourth Prince to stand there in surprise.

After realising that the commotion was over and was about to continue strolling the market, he saw something catching the light and glinting on the floor. Crouching down to pick it up, he realised it was a silver hairpin with jewelled cherry blossom flower patterns.

Tucking it safely in his robes, Sasuke smirked to himself at a revelation: it wasn't a man that had been spitting words at him. It was a woman. And surprising as it was, it would be much interesting to see her again.

 **.**

"Are you alright?" Sai asked, sensing something different about the other Prince. "Did something happen?" he prompted again when the only response he received was a smirk.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, his signature grunt that everyone had learned not to even ask what it meant. "It's just been an interesting day."

Sai looked at him strangely, but decide against questioning. After all, the Fourth Prince has always been quite the mystery, keeping his thoughts mostly to himself.

"I decided on the colours of the fall, matching this shade of light teal blue. It's Suna's colours mixed with the Autumn Festival's," he changed the subject. He was flipping through his sketchbook, where he had made elaborate drawings and notes of his ideas.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Sai's sketchbook. "It's good."

"Thanks," Sai replied, pleased. Sasuke rarely praised anything, and this was a weird mood he was in. While observing the other man's strangely smug expression, Sai noticed something glinting from his brother's belt.

"What is that?" he asked, reaching out to take it before Sasuke could react. He examined the hairpin which pink jewels were glistening beautifully under the sunlight. He frowned. "I've never seen this around," _Especially the pink jewels._ "Where did you buy this? I would like to find one too. It looks… exotic."

"Exotic is right," Sasuke murmured under his breath, a flash of the pair of green eyes crossed his mind.

"Which lucky girl did my fourth brother lay his eyes on? What a miracle, I must tell the others when we get back. I'm sure His Majesty would be pleased that you're showing interest after all. We were beginning to think you bat for the other team," a cunning smile was playing on Sai's lips.

Sasuke snatched the hairpin with a growl. "I found it. Shut up. Let's go."

"And we were so confident you're going to be out of the running because you wouldn't be able to produce heirs with whatever partner of your choice!" Sai called when Sasuke walked faster away from him, receiving a dark glare in return.

He took quick strides until he was far ahead of an amused and chuckling Sai.

"Interesting day it is."


	3. Second Meetings

Neji's lavender eyes followed the dancers' every move, carefully monitoring their choreography. The other six- _antisocial losers, he sneered at them_ , chose jobs that didn't require them to meet with anyone else. Mainly, women.

They said they weren't afraid, but really, they all but ran away when screening through the performers for the feast. Upon learning of their identities as the Princes, the performers took every chance they had to swarm and fawn over them. Barely escaping, they came to a unanimous decision to let the oldest brother be in charge.

"You're more disciplined," they reasoned seriously, snatched up the other jobs and fled before he could argue. The decorations, the menu for the feast, the accommodations for their guests, constructions. Jobs that only required them to meet ministers and servants.

It wasn't like he didn't agree with Naruto's thoughts when Jiraiya first summoned all of them to assign them these tasks, but one look at Tsunade's observing amber eyes and all protests died at his lips. He wasn't about to screw up his chances if it turned out to be a test of their capabilities.

Currently, he was overseeing the practice of the dancers from the Dragon House, a rather famous and luxurious establishment that sat proudly in the heart of the Imperial city of Konoha. It was well known that they trained skilled dancers and performers, reputable even in other Empires. Watching them practice around the pavilion he had chosen a distance away from the main courtyards of the Palace, he could easily see why people from far and wide would frequent the inn.

"Take a break, and we shall continue later," he informed the lead dancer, a beautiful brunette with light caramel brown eyes.

She relayed his orders and went off to rest in a corner, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead. The other dancers dispersed immediately, flitting around him in no time at all, trying to strike up a conversation. Neji was instantly reminded that they were really chosen for their abilities.

Swiftly, he evaded their clutches and made his way towards a certain brown-haired young man standing in a distance who was displaying a rather amused smile on his face, leaving the dancers to watch his retreating back in disappointment.

"You're quite popular, aren't you, Neji?" Shikamaru whistled.

"Don't be foolish," he chastised. "Why are you not doing anything?"

"That's because I'm not part of this," the Fifth Prince yawned in response. "I'm busy discussing plans with Lord Yamanaka. This feast is just troublesome."

Neji raised a brow, clearly unhappy at how Shikamaru was exempted. He crossed his arms in front of chest before commenting in a snarky tone, "Busy with the tactician or with his daughter?"

Shikamaru sent him a glare. "Go back to your dancers and enjoy their company," he snapped in retaliation, lips suddenly curving upwards in a cheeky grin. "Or perhaps it's just one woman's company you care for?"

"Shikamaru," Neji threatened.

"Alright, I'll be going," he waved lazily and walked off, not forgetting to nudge his chin towards the pavilion once more.

The eldest Prince scoffed and went back to his task. It seemed that within the time frame of the few minutes he was speaking to Shikamaru, something had happened. The dancers were huddled around a body sprawled on the floor. Upon nearing, he realised it was their lead dancer and rushed to her side at once, supporting her limp form on his own shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked sharply.

"Oh, Your Highness, what shall we do? She grazed her arm and sprained her ankle before she fainted!" one of the dancers said worriedly.

"How did it happen?" Neji frowned.

"She slipped on a step," another dancer stated much too nonchalantly. The eldest prince's gaze shifted from one girl to another and let out an aggravated sigh.

The women looked anxious, but a few of the less competent actresses had their lips slightly tilted victoriously. It was clearly a ploy for her position – after seeing so much of it in the palace, he had to be dumb to not to realise that.

It was obvious, being the lead dancer would give them the spotlight in a grand event with two Imperial families present, their hopes of catching they eye of a member of the Imperial family or even a high-ranked minister of the Inner Palace was not new. He would give them credit though, some of them were good at pretending and he made note of their names to hand it to Anko afterwards. He was sure the owner of the Dragon House would love to have a word with those who injured her daughter.

"Send her to the physician to heal up," he ordered a pair of the nearby guards as he gently placed the unconscious woman into the guard's arms, the other one running off to summon the Imperial physician of the Palace.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye the remaining women had dropped their act, unaware of his attention on them. They were blatantly smirking now, and although he did not display it, he was rather furious. It was easily decided that he wouldn't give any of them the position of the lead, and would even send a request to Anko for an entire new batch of dancers.

"Let's end it here for today," he said coldly, leaving immediately to check on the injured woman himself.

When he entered the guest chambers that she was sent to, he saw her pressing a cloth to her forehead, nursing a bruise that had started to form where her head hit the concrete earlier. She spotted him hovering by the door and motioned him to enter with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, standing by her bed.

"I'm alright, Your Highness," she bowed her head low, restricted to bedrest. "However, I'm afraid I cannot continue the dance you have planned. I'm sorry. Punish me as you see fit."

"Lift your head, Tenten," Neji ordered. "You are not at fault."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Tenten tilted her head, her caramel eyes bright with unshed tears. "I can suggest a replacement and teach her myself, if that is alright with you, Your Highness?"

Neji was quiet as he contemplated her suggestion. "Alright, as long as it isn't any of the girls from outside," he stated. "In fact, if possible, I'd like to change all of them."

Tenets laughed. "As you wish, Your Highness. And don't worry, I know the perfect person to fill in the role, and she's one of our House's new dancers," the mirth that danced in her eyes suddenly faded and they looked almost sad. "She's talented, and she'll do well."

"If you have confidence in her, then I shall leave the choice to you," Neji said, deciding not to question the hint of pity that seeped through her tone.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I will have Anko send her over soon."

 **.**

"It's been days now, Sasuke," Sai dropped the comment nonchalantly without looking up at Sasuke, casually flipping through his notes. "Are you sure you're surviving alright without meeting that girl?"

They had been working in Sai's quarters for the past few days with a few servants, different colours of fabric sprawled all over the floor of the foyer. They were busy preparing for the decorations that would be hanging along the main courtyards to the feast area.

Sasuke glared at him before turning his focus back on cutting the fabric in his hand. "Shut up," he snapped. "I told you there isn't anyone."

Sai shrugged, used to the Fourth Prince's brooding ways. He was about to retort smartly when someone else beat him to it. Unfortunately, the loudest among them all had entered right at that moment, and his cerulean blue eyes widened upon hearing the last part of Sai's sentence.

"The bastard has a girl!?" Naruto shouted in surprise, running over to the duo and sitting down in front of them at once.

"No, I don't." Sasuke responded through gritted teeth, but the blond promptly ignored him and his denial.

"Tell me, Sai!"

Sai merely smiled. "I'm busy, Naruto. Annoy somebody else," he said, turning back to his drawings and proceeded to ignore Naruto, who was unhappy at being brushed off and relentlessly bombarded the pair with questions.

They would cave in and answer, the blond Prince was certain. They always did.

"Shut the hell up already," Sasuke growled after five minutes of nonstop chatter, patience worn out. "We're busy, so go away."

"Not until you tell me!"

"I told you, I don't!"

"Oh?" Cerulean blue eyes shone mischievously as they caught sight of something glinting beneath the raven-haired Prince's robes, and he quickly reached out a hand to swipe the object. He raised it to his eye level and twirled it between his fingers, a cheeky grin on his face. "Then what's this? Hmm? A gift?"

"Wow, you actually bring that along with you wherever you go?" Sai displayed an amused smile at watching Naruto dangling it in front of Sasuke, whose eyes were narrowing dangerously by the second. "Are you sure you're not lying when you said you found it, Sasuke? It seems more important than just a found object."

Sasuke growled and raised the pair of scissors in his hands, pointing the sharp end towards Naruto threateningly. "Give it," he demanded.

"Oi! Watch where you're pointing that!" the blond jumped to his feet, taking a few steps back. He eyed the sharp scissors warily, but didn't forget to tease Sasuke even so. "I'm surprised you're being so defensive over this. I'm very proud of you Sasuke, you're finally getting your head out of your ass and chasing after a girl! Although this means I've lost to Kiba on that bet about you getting out of the running-"

"I'll cut you."

Sasuke even snipped the pair of scissors for effect as he took brisk steps towards Naruto and snatched the hairpin out from the blond's fingers, tucking it back into his dark robes. The Uzumaki chuckled at the flustered raven-haired Prince, enjoying how he was reacting to something so immensely when he was normally so composed and impassive.

"I really found it. Now what the hell are you even here for, dobe?"

"Oh! Right!" Naruto grinned, clapping his hands together. "Have you guys seen Neji's dancers? Especially the lead! She's so pretty!"

"Yes, we have," Sai replied, rolling his eyes. "Tenten is Neji's friend. We've all seen her since we were children. I wonder how would Neji take it if he knew you were ogling her."

"I'm not talking about Tenten, idiot! I'm not ready to die just yet," the blond scowled, watching the two return to their tasks at hand. "Listen to me! She got hurt so Neji had to replace her with this new lead."

"Got hurt," Sasuke scoffed, cutting up the fabric into half. "She probably hurt Tenten herself so she could get that spot."

However, Naruto wasn't listening. "Come on," he merely said and grabbing the sleeves of their robes, he pulled them up forcefully from the floor and out of Sai's quarters. They were reluctant to move, but he was persistent in pushing them from behind until they arrived near the dancers' practise area.

"There!" he pointed to the pavilion in a distance, where Tenten was standing beside Neji, coaching the new lead. They couldn't see her features from where they stood, but they could easily see the unusual light pink hair she had.

"Who has pink hair?" Sai frowned. "I hope Neji chose a dress that wouldn't clash with that. It'd be disastrous."

"Oh come on, Sai! Her beauty can overcome any colour!" Naruto defended.

Sasuke scowled and took a seat around a small marble table nearby, chin resting in his palm. Sai followed suit to sit down beside him, and Naruto began protesting how they didn't appreciate the beauty of women.

"It's no wonder the old man's worried about your marriage prospects!" he grumbled. "There are so many dancers there and none of you are even looking. Like I get we have to be careful not to cause anything scandalous but will it kill you to even see-"

Meanwhile at the pavilion, Neji dismissed the dancers for a break, having watched them train strenuously for the entire morning. As expected, with a few casually dropped sentences on the incident in his letter reporting on Tenten's injury, Anko had changed the entire batch of dancers.

Last he heard, the previous batch were demoted from their position as punishment and were now doing chores in the Dragon House. As he quoted from Anko's reply, _'back to basic to train their discipline'_. He expressed his sympathies – nothing personal, just manners required on his part as a Prince. But he did at least try to appear sympathetic.

The young women bowed upon his command, dispersing from the pavilion. It didn't take long for them to notice the three handsome young men sitting in a distance, and it took even shorter time for them to saunter over. Neji let out a sigh, these new dancers were no different, keeping an eye out for the official or two that would walk pass occasionally but at least they didn't tear each other apart.

As long as they did no harm, he could turn a blind eye to whatever else they did.

"Why, hello," one of the dancers greeted the trio with a bright smile. The blond-haired young man stopped his loud chatter and rested his cerulean blue eyes on her curiously.

The other two were staring at her, no emotions to be deciphered from their blank expressions. "What are your names, my Lords?" she tried again, nibbling her lower lip, attempting to look innocently appealing.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke snapped moodily. He shot a glare to Naruto, as if to tell the blond that this was particularly the reason why he didn't want to come in the first place. Naruto got the message easily, raising his hands in surrender.

"Oh come on now, don't be shy," she giggled, placing a hand lightly on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sai stared blankly. "We're busy," he stated, turning his gaze away from her to stare in a distance, fingers drumming the marble surface. The young woman looked slightly put off, but her companions arrived and interrupted her before she could try again.

"You don't seem that way?" another dancer said, standing close to Sai to the point he was quite overwhelmed by the smell of her perfume. "Come on, we could have some fun. Are you the Imperial guards?"

"Or are you the Princes' assistants?" one dark-haired dancer asked, her light brown eyes gleaming. "I heard they're handsome. Not as much as you, I'm sure," she fluttered her lashes, fingers purposefully brushing Naruto's arm.

The blond man chuckled. These women were beautiful, but subtlety wasn't their thing. "We aren't. I'm sorry ladies, but some other time maybe. We're in the middle of a discussion, you see."

"Come on," the dancer who approached first whined and pouted. "I'm sure you're not that busy to ignore us," she said in a sultry voice. Her companions echoed in agreement, trying to persuade the three young men to talk to them more than the curt sentences they delivered, prompting and asking meaningless questions.

"Stop disgracing yourselves," a new voice interrupted coldly, and the dancers' expressions immediately soured. "Prince Neji is waiting. Your break is over."

The women turned their noses up and harrumphed but grudgingly obeyed. They removed their wandering hands and straightened their postures, glaring at the new young woman as they walked past her. The three men shifted their gaze and saw a mop of rose-coloured hair and realised that it was the new lead dancer that had spoken.

"I apologise for their behaviours," she bowed, her voice sounding melodious like tinkling bells once the coldness was gone.

"It's alright," Naruto gave her a friendly grin. "So you're the new lead dancer. I hope you do well."

Sasuke, on the other hand, was stunned when he saw her face, the first real emotion besides irritation that he had displayed so far. All he could register was a pair of rich, emerald green eyes staring back at him and widening slowly, never mind the growing scowl that was etching on the rest of her features.

Almost at once, they pointed an accusing finger at each other and shouted simultaneously.

"You!"

Sasuke's lips curved up in a smirk when he realised what her identity was. The young woman was gritting her teeth, fuming.

"So I was right about you," she spoke first, anger lacing in her tone and arms crossed in front of her chest.

Naruto and Sai were staring, puzzled. The girl was beautiful with fair skin and long, silky rose-coloured hair tied up in a simple-do. She had a heart-shaped face with pink, pouty lips and a pair of mesmerizing emerald green eyes. Her figure was petite but her curves filled the robes she wore perfectly well.

Never mind the fact that there was someone who didn't get flustered in front of Sasuke, the oh-so-handsome Prince the maids were always squealing about, the pair didn't expect them to be acquainted in any way. What really surprised them though, was the ongoing staring contest that was going on between the Fourth Prince and the petal-haired dancer.

"And look at yourself. It seems you're not a thief after all," Sasuke drawled.

"Of course not!"

The Prince shifted closer to her, their faces inches apart. There was a mocking smile on his lips, the cruel look that twisted his handsome features intimidating her. "Oh? Being a courtesan is something to be proud about?" he asked darkly.

A gasp escaped her lips followed by a sharp crack that echoed the courtyard. As if it was possible, Naruto and Sai's eyes widened further, their jaws slacking.

Sasuke's head was angled to the side, the pale skin of his cheek reddening and his onyx eyes were wide in shock. She cradled her hand, unbelieving that she had slapped a stranger, but she pressed her lips together and maintained her firm front.

A few guards came running as they heard the commotion, but Sasuke raised a hand discreetly to stop them. The rosette didn't notice the gesture, her gaze still fixed angrily on him.

"I don't care if you're an Imperial guard or a Prince's assistant or even a general," she snarled. "Watch your words, you leech."

As she turned to stomp away, a hard tug pulled her backwards and she stumbled into the dark-haired man's arms. She felt a sudden fear creeping up her spine when she saw the dangerous, threatening look he had, a fear worse than the intimidation she felt earlier. His cold grip was still on her wrist, but his fingers didn't tighten around it.

"How dare you, you lowly being," he growled. "I bet you took this position from Tenten, didn't you? Accident, they said. Surely you planned it all, how stupid do you think we all are?"

The woman's lips parted as she was at a loss of words and Sasuke took her lack of reply as guilt of her wrongdoings.

"Another materialistic one, I see. Wanting to be the focus of the feast of the Imperial families through such lowly methods – Ha! What a joke. You preach so much about status, but clearly you want one as well," he hissed, lips curving upwards into a sardonic smirk. "You don't know who I am, and you wouldn't want to offend me the way you are."

If the situation weren't so tense, both Naruto and Sai would have marvelled at how Sasuke had practically spoke more to a stranger that afternoon than he ever did to them ten conversations combined.

Pushing her off gruffly, she stumbled and fell backwards and onto the grass which cushioned her fall. Sasuke was about to order a nearby guard to take her away, but was interrupted before he could.

"Sakura!" Tenten's worried voice called as they saw the brunette limping over to the fallen woman hurriedly, Neji supporting her. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sakura murmured, collecting herself. She quickly got up and dusted her dress as Tenten reached her side. "Don't worry about me, Ten. You needn't have come, your leg isn't well yet."

Neji frowned. "What were you doing, Sasuke?" he asked. He turned to Naruto and Sai, who were still watching with matching confounded expressions. "And both of you! Why didn't you stop him?"

"I… He… They..." Naruto mumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence. Sai just shrugged, not bothered.

"This wench dared to slap me. And how could you let her lead the dance? You of all people would know that Tenten getting hurt was surely a ploy for her to step up herself?" Sasuke snarled with his arms crossed in front of his chest and chin lifted proudly.

"Which was why she's here in the first place," Neji sighed, shaking his head at the misunderstanding.

"What?" Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed.

"She wasn't part of the dance. When Tenten got hurt, I didn't want to choose anyone currently present as the lead. Thus, she recommended Sakura," the eldest Prince explained. "In fact, the entire batch of dancers have been changed."

Sasuke stubbornly let out a grunt. "That doesn't change the fact she slapped me. It's a death offense."

"You insulted her first," Naruto blurted. Sai elbowed the blond Prince, sending him a pointed look clearly asking him to shut up and stay out of it.

"I was speaking the truth!" the raven-haired man snapped harshly. "She's a courtesan, isn't she?"

Tenten's caramel eyes watched with a hint of sadness as Sakura went back to the pavilion herself then turning to the fuming prince.

"I have to disagree, Your Highness," she bowed. "Sakura is not a courtesan. She's only a dancer of our House. We have strict rules on our positions. Does she know that you're the Fourth Prince, Your Highness?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together tightly. "I believe not."

"I think you should apologize, Sasuke," Neji said, not unkindly. "You two obviously got off on the wrong foot."

"To the likes of her? No." Sasuke scowled, turning on his heel to take his leave, dress robes billowing behind him. He stomped away angrily, chin high and expression haughty, his guards trailing right behind him. Naruto sighed and bid the others goodbye, chasing after the older Prince. Sai also excused himself promptly, walking back to his quarters to resume his work.

"Will this affect Sakura's performance?" Neji turned to Tenten.

She shook her head. "It would not, Your Highness."

"Then let's just get back to practising," he said, walking back to the pavilion with Tenten by his side. Upon noticing the furrow between her brows, he added to assure her, "Sasuke will come to. He has a nasty temper, but he's not a bad person."

Naruto summoned a few maids much later after Sasuke had stormily returned to his quarters. Not even his personal servants had dared to go near him, sensing the rage that he was practically emanating. They merely trailed a few feet behind him timidly, heads low.

He knew Sasuke would be in a foul mood after such a disastrous encounter. Disrespect was something the raven-haired prince could never accept, especially when he had worked so hard over the years to quell the nasty things spoken about him behind his back.

However, Naruto didn't blame the young rose-haired woman. It wasn't like she knew who he was or how he handled his emotions, and not to mention that the things he said to her was uncalled for too.

"Send a few people to check the Fourth Prince's quarters later in the evening. I have a feeling there'll be things to clean up," he told the maids, who bowed and replied with a 'yes, Your Highness', but he could sense the fear and unwillingness they felt in going near the prince with the famous temper.

"I'll make sure he leaves the quarters by then," he added, assuring them slightly. They muttered their thanks and went off.

As he was nearing the Fourth Prince's quarters, he heard a muffled crash from inside. Sighing loudly, he made his way towards it.

 **.**

"Let's play a game. Hide and seek, except this time, make sure to not come out until I come find you," a girl in her teens grasped the thin arms of another younger girl.

The lights around them danced warmly, people were chattering in loud noise, speaking about an upcoming festival. It was a small but anticipated event even in a winter evening, them being a small town off the main road of the borders.

Her mind was muddled, the sounds around her muffled. She distinctly remembered her sister's beautiful face pale beneath the lights, a flash of worry in those rich amber eyes. But she didn't know why, couldn't recall why.

"But sister-"

"Come on, Saki," the girl smiled, although a hint of desperation was laced into her voice. Her smile was tight as she tried to convince the younger child. "Be a good girl, would you? Go on, I'll count to a hundred."

"I… alright." The younger girl finally agreed hesitantly and scurried off to hide, waddling around the piled snow to a secluded spot between the vendors' stalls.

Seeing the younger girl hidden from plain sight, the teen's expression hardened as she stole a glance behind her and quickly ran away. There wasn't much time left.

 _Liar. You left me alone._

"Be a good girl, would you?" the boy her age asked.

It was also winter, but at another point a in time. It was less cold, maybe because she was snugly wrapped in comfortable woolly clothes suitable for the weather. Her view was covered in white, a hill overlooking a path of sorts.

"But-"

"Come on, Saki. You can't follow me all the way there, what would your parents say?" the boy sighed gently, his dark eyes resting on her.

He looked handsome for a child, but she could no longer remember his features clearly. However, she remembered that his colours were a stark contrast to the blanket of white that sat around them, his warmth one like the fire of the hearth she enjoyed sitting in front of at home. She didn't want to let him go. In times such as theirs, there was a large chance people would never meet again. She's heard her mother speak of such regrets for so many times that she already understood this fear.

"Will I see you again?" she asked quietly.

The boy nodded firmly in response to her question. "I'll definitely write to you every month. And I'll come visit you every year."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Wait for me under this blossom tree every Spring Festival. I'll be here to meet you. For sure," he smiled at her, which was a rarity for him. A certain comfort settled her worries upon seeing the curve of his lips and she smiled back easily, their pinkies intertwined tightly.

 _Liar. You never came back._

"Be a good girl, would you?" a man asked, smiling down at her.

His usually kind features had a certain twist to them that day, and she wasn't comfortable with the strained look she saw in his eyes. The grip he had on her shoulder was harder than usual, but not enough to hurt.

"But uncle-"

"Put those talents of yours into good use. You could do well. Mitarashi will take you under her wing," he pressed on. She was unsure, and most certainly did not understand the reason of his sudden request.

"Like a teacher?"

"Ah… yes. Like a teacher," the man said, releasing his grip. "She could show you how to flourish."

He must've taken her question as an inclination to agree and he seemed to be pleased about it, she realised. She shifted her weight from her left feet to her right, taking a small step backwards from the man that had been taking care of her for the past many years.

"Can I think about it?"

"What else do you have to think about!?"

His kind tone was fading, and the anger that was seeping into his voice was scaring her. Her emerald eyes widened at this side that she had never witnessed, and the man noticed her reaction. No, he couldn't be the antagonist in her eyes, not yet. Not when his family – the blood related ones – were struggling for resources. He was sorry, but there was no other way. He shut his eyes and massaged his temple.

"You know what? Fine, go think about it. Meanwhile, go get some groceries from the marketplace, would you?"

"Yes, uncle. Thank you."

 _Liar. You betrayed me._


	4. The Prelude

"Hello?" Shikamaru called, knocking gently on the main door of the tactician's quarters before pushing it open and entering. His voice echoed around the spacious building, and he wondered if Lord Yamanaka was around.

It was his usual afternoon routine to drop by the Yamanaka quarters, sometimes to pass time by playing chess and other times to discuss the many strategies available with the tactician to secure a great Empire such as theirs. His father had been one of the top tacticians in the country before the Emperor had assigned a state for him to govern, and Shikamaru had inherited his high intelligence.

He was about to leave when someone called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Your Highness," the graceful voice greeted from above him.

He inclined his head upwards to see a familiar young blonde standing on the second floor, peering down at him with her bright, ice blue eyes and a warm smile. Slowly, a fond smile spread across his own lips, recognising the tactician's daughter and his childhood companion at once.

"Ino. It's nice to see you."

"Likewise, Your Highness," Ino descended the stairs, bowing when she reached the last step and was standing in front of him. "Why don't you take a seat? My father will arrive a little later. Tea has been prepared."

She turned to lead him towards the table that sat in the hall a small distance away from the entrance, her long pale blonde hair sweeping behind her.

"How's training going?" he asked, making small conversation as he took a seat.

Ino's ice blue eyes lit up in excitement, playing the part of the accommodating host and pouring him a steaming cup of tea. "Wonderful! The physician decided to teach me about the poisonous herbs this time. It's interesting," she beamed. She chattered on about the new plants she had gotten to know about, and included how they could be used for skincare as well.

"Glad to know you're enjoying it," Shikamaru chuckled, observing her animated gestures as she spoke.

Ino had been his first friend when he just arrived in the palace, as their fathers were best friends before them. While her father tried to coach her into learning up military tactics, she had shown preference for the physician's and the parlour's herbs, an influence she received from her mother's love of flowers.

Shikamaru had decided to be the one to work with her father, letting him be more open to the idea of his daughter pursuing what she wanted.

"Of course, it's thanks to you," she grinned at him. "If it weren't for you, father would probably still be forcing me to read all those books on military tactics." She scrunched up her nose at the thought of it, how she had been forced to sit down for hours just to read up on things she never took an interest in.

The Prince chuckled. "I can imagine."

"If you ever need anything, you have a subject in me," Ino looked at him gratefully, her expression serious. "You know that we've always been friends, and nothing will change that," she added firmly upon seeing the small furrow that appeared between his brows.

Shikamaru stiffened at her selection of words and his grip on the teacup tightened.

Ino wasn't as ignorant to the Princes' situation as he thought she was. He used to think that she only knew they were adopted to aid Emperor Jiraiya govern the country, but seeing at how she told him that, he knew she was aware that the brothers by bond would have to turn against each other and contend for the throne someday.

And for that, connections with the ministers and generals was important. It was absurd to think of it when such events seem to be far away, but he knew it was inevitable with all their families' hopes on them. Ino had offered her support for him, and beneath her simple words, she had offered her life at his command even if she tried to sooth the fact with their friendship.

He wouldn't let any harm come to her, he promised to himself. His lips were pressed into a tight line even at the thought of it. No matter how bad their competition would be, he wouldn't let her blood be shed.

"Thank you, Ino."

She blinked. She suspected it was for more than just the tea, but she accepted it with a smile nonetheless. "Of course. Please excuse me, Your Highness. I need to be at the physician's, I'm sure father will be back very soon."

"I'll just wait here," he nodded, finger circling the rim of the teacup absentmindedly. "I'll see you at the feast then."

Ino bowed and left, leaving Shikamaru with a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

At another end of the vast palace grounds, Naruto and Neji arrived at the foot of the large Hall where the older man had summoned them. Dressed in their formal dress robes in their own selected colours, they marched up the flight of marble stairs leading to the Grand Hall.

Their footsteps echoed against the polished floor loudly upon entering the Grand Hall, and they bowed in greetings to the middle-aged man sitting on the large golden throne with intricate dragon carvings, a crown sitting upon his white-haired head.

They noticed he was discussing something in a low voice with his chancellor, a silver-haired man wearing a mask and an eyepatch covering his left eye.

"You summoned us, Your Majesty?" Neji asked.

"Ah, yes," Jiraiya lifted his head from his hushed discussion and cleared his throat. "Kakashi here has received word that General Hiashi and his daughters will be visiting a week after the Autumn Festival."

Neji's jaw tightened, but he did not display any further emotion. "Is that so?" he replied, his voice carefully composed.

The silver-haired man nodded in confirmation. "We were hoping that Naruto, you can show them around when they arrive?" Kakashi requested, his visible eye crinkling.

"Understood," the blond replied, frowning slightly. His cerulean blue eyes shifted to the man beside him, whose lavender eyes were fixed on his feet, thoughts seemingly distant.

"As for Neji, we have a mission for you," the chancellor turned towards the older prince who looked up immediately upon his name being called. Kakashi descended the small flight of stairs from the podium where the Emperor sat and walked towards Neji, passing him a scroll.

"I have to say that this is rather important. Discord between families is one thing, but discord between one family might pose a problem," he hinted, tone changing into a serious one which caused the brunet to raise a brow.

Kakashi's lone eye was watching him cautiously, making him feel slightly anxious. Quashing his discomfort, Neji slowly unravelled the sealed scroll and braced himself for any sort of bad news. The worry he felt was easily dispelled as he read the contents but it was replaced by something akin to vexation, refusal at the tip of his tongue as his brows furrowed.

"I see," he merely replied after a moment of silence where he was sure all three pairs of eyes were fixed on him attentively. "And does Your Majesty think I'm capable of handling... this?"

"I think you are more competent than you think," Jiraiya said encouragingly, hands wrung together in front of him. "It is due the day after the Autumn Festival. Shikamaru will join you after." There was no room for argument, and Neji could only grudgingly accept it.

"I understand, Your Majesty."

"You may be excused, Neji. I'm sure you have the preparations to go back to."

There was finality in the Emperor's tone, and Neji bowed stiffly as he said curtly, "Yes, Your Majesty, I shall take my leave." With that, he turned and left without another word, head high and posture as regal as always.

Naruto watched him leave, confusion evident on his features. He spun towards Kakashi and Jiraiya with a questioning look.

There wasn't much that could take the ever-confident Neji Hyuuga off-guard, and he was sure he had never seen Neji display such a range of emotion in a span of such a short time.

"While most of the mission's contents is top secret, Your Highness, all I can say is that Neji has been assigned to the West military camps to train the new recruits," Kakashi answered the unvoiced question, gone was all traces of seriousness when he spoke to the older Prince earlier. "Shikamaru will be going with him to meet with the Assistant General to discuss the strategies they have."

"Then why does he look unhappy?" Naruto asked slowly. While no obvious expression had been displayed, he could easily tell by the way the older prince had his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

Naruto was perceptive to emotions of others that way, which was what exactly made him the most compassionate and approachable one among them all.

Kakashi exchanged glances with Jiraiya, who merely closed his eyes. There was no hiding anything from this blond young man, he knew he would be pestered until this Prince got his answers. Jiraiya shrugged towards Kakashi, allowing the silver-haired man to explain why, seeing no reason not to disclose the specific answer to that question.

"The West encampment belongs to his clan. The state there is under the govern of the Hyuuga."

 **.**

Sakura was walking around the palace garden, her footsteps light as she walked along the stone path in the quiet night, careful not to make too much noise. The waning crescent moon was hanging high up in the clear, night sky. She remembered feeling horribly stuffy in the palace her first few days, overwhelmed by the amount of luxury that decorated every corner.

One night, where the half-moon hid behind clouds, she stumbled past the tall shrubs and discovered the vast and beautiful garden that sat hidden behind, and she easily decided it was her favourite place. Simple, white daisies decorated two sides of the path, neatly trimmed and maintained. She felt refreshed upon admiring their simplicity as compared to the amount of brilliant red and gold she saw all over the compound.

Slowly, Sakura made her way towards the stone bench that sat in the middle of the garden, lifting her gaze to stare at the faint stars as she sat down. It was around three in the morning, but she had been awoken abruptly and couldn't fall back asleep after.

" _The bright full moon is slowly rising across the sea; and far away, you're admiring it with me_ ," she muttered the old poem that surfaced through her mind. It rolled off her tongue easily, presumably something someone read to her many times when she was a child as she couldn't remember her caretaker being literate. " _Separated hearts far apart in the world; tossing and turning sleeplessly as each are plagued with thoughts_."

" _Blowing out the candle to enjoy the moonlight, it becomes no darker; putting on a coat to take a walk, but it becomes no warmer._ "

The familiar smooth baritone voice she had argued with few days before chimed in as he appeared right before her, a hint of smirk curving his lips slightly. He looked almost ethereal, his aristocratic features beautiful under moonlight.

" _Although the moonlight is beautiful, I am not able to share it with you_ ," he took a seat on the bench, filling the empty space beside her and elegantly arched a brow when she let out a light, tinkling laughter.

" _Therefore, let me go back to my sleep, in hopes of reuniting with you in my dreams_ ," she finished, stretching her arms outwards. The smile remained on her lips, her emerald eyes downcast as she was seemingly in thought.

"Commoners hardly learn poetry of this sort," he spoke up after a while. It sounded condescending to one's ears, but Sakura easily noticed that there was no hostility in his words.

"Commoners also don't stroll palace grounds and intrude on monologues," she retorted teasingly.

They both lapsed back in comfortable silence after the short exchange, both admiring the faint twinkle of the stars in the night sky. It was a clear night as no clouds were in sight to block the view. Paired with the tranquillity of the palace, it gave them both a peace of mind.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison and was taken aback in surprise at the coincidence. Sakura laughed while Sasuke merely smirked, although secretly, he found her laugh rather endearing.

"What are you doing up this late?" Sasuke asked, tone void of any animosity that had existed in their first two encounters. "Missing your lover? Your home?"

The rosette sighed, a wistful smile on her face. She angled her head towards him and met his curious gaze, shrugging. "I could ask the same to you."

Sasuke gave her a light-hearted glare, which she interpreted perfectly as 'I asked you first'.

"Alright, alright," she conceded with a chuckle, folding her hands in front of her and placing them on her lap. "I don't have a home, nor do I have a lover. I was just… thinking of the things I've lost," she chose her words carefully.

"You lost your home?" he asked.

Sakura wanted to tell him there was nothing strange about that, seeing as how they had been mere children during one of the most unstable period of times of the Empire.

Many lost their families, to death or to separation. Orphans bloodied and bruised begging at the sidewalks weren't a strange sight. But she held her tongue, unsure of her own predicament. Perhaps she was one of them, just luckier than most.

"Did I?" she muttered. Sasuke didn't understand, but he could feel the sorrow of the rosette upon breaching this subject. "How about you? Part of the work of the palace staff?" she asked, changing the subject.

Sasuke blinked at her sudden shift of topic, but decided to let it go. He digested her words with slight confusion and paired with how she used 'commoner' back at him earlier, he remembered that she didn't know of his identity. Nobody had really given away the fact that he was a Prince yet.

"Even palace staff get to rest, the Emperor isn't a slave-driver you know," he responded smoothly. "I had things on my mind."

"Missing your lover? Your home?" she threw his earlier words back at him, earning herself a grimace on his handsome features.

"I don't remember my home," he shrugged nonchalantly. "The palace has been my home for as long as I can remember."

"What?" Sakura frowned, not really understanding. "Did you start work young?"

"I came into the palace when I was 10 years old," he explained, skimming over the question of work. "Before that, I was with the Uzumakis. I don't remember who my real family was."

"What happened?"

He seemed reluctant to answer, his dark eyes fixed on the ground with a small furrow between his brows. She was about to dismiss her question when the silence was becoming suffocating but to her surprise, he spoke. "They said they found me half-dead, lying by a river," he mumbled. "They picked me up on their way back and things proceeded on from there."

"Don't you want to find your family?" she asked carefully.

Sasuke let out a non-committal grunt, expression impressively blank. "I don't know. I guess they'll show up if we're meant to reunite."

Sakura nodded in understanding, deciding not to pry further. His stiffened body was enough indication that he didn't wish to continue further on the topic. Their friendship was new and tentative, and she wasn't about to break the newly-formed acquaintance due to her needless curiosity regarding his personal life.

"I don't remember my real family either. I guess that makes two of us."

"I'm sorry I insulted you yesterday," Sasuke blurted his apology abruptly, turning his head away from the rosette.

Sakura smiled to herself at his futile attempts to hide his embarrassment, observing the reddening tips of his ears, the crimson a stark contrast against his fair skin. He was a prideful person, something she learned the moment they met, and the apology must've taken him quite the courage to muster.

"It's alright," she replied, a bright smile on her lips. It was warm, Sasuke noted as he turned back to face her, especially the look in her emerald eyes. "I had the same misconception when I first entered the Dragon House. I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Anko says I still have more to learn."

"Forgiven," he said simply and Sakura let out a gasp, one more mocking than surprise. "What? I'm not that petty," he frowned at her, catching her look. His lips were pressed into something akin to a pout, but she didn't point it out. Not like he would admit.

"Ah. Good to know," she grinned. "You didn't mention anything about your lover though?"

Sasuke smirked at her right then and she would never tell him, but she found it extremely attractive. He looked much better with his lips curled upwards – no matter a smile or a smirk – than that usual scowl he sported as if the whole world had offended him. In fact, his scowl was one of the most intimidating ones she had come across, his glare could send a grown man cowering.

"I have too much to count," he said arrogantly, making her shove his shoulder lightly.

Sakura scrunched her nose in mock disgust. "Man-whore."

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh. It wasn't loud and more of a throaty chuckle, but he was close enough to Sakura for her to hear and she found it rather wonderful, pleasing to the ears even.

"Annoying woman," he muttered not unkindly in response as they both continued to sit under the starry skies, enjoying the peaceful silence of their company. He cleared his throat and spoke after a while, "We should probably go back. It's quite late now."

Slowly, he stood up and offered his hand to her, which she took with a small grin.

It wasn't a big leap, but it was a small improvement in their growing friendship.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _Since this story is an Ancient China AU, I thought why not insert a few related customs and literature? And so I did._**

 ** _The italic phrases between Sasuke and Sakura's late night conversation was roughly translated from a Chinese poem《望月怀远》, which title literally translates to 'watching the moon and missing someone afar', written during the Tang Dynasty._**

 ** _Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I look forward to more of them!_**


	5. The Calm, Before

The Lightning Country is one of the Great Empires as well, situated towards the north-east of the Fire Country, a few smaller lands bridging the two large Empires. While it couldn't compare to the scale of the Fire, nobody dared to underestimate the power of the Lightning either. They were people known for their strength, both mentally and physically.

It is known, as they endured harsh weather conditions during seasons and their people did different kinds of manual labour due to their geographical situation. As all previous rulers knew the lands and their citizens like the back of their hands successfully and cleverly played on this potential, they created one of the firmest empires to stand among all the others.

However, the newest dynasty experienced many conflict since the current Emperor took over. These were problems brought over from the previous dynasties, and it became an issue that halted the progress of the Lightning Empire. Disputes within the country and its internal battle for powers arose rapidly within the years, making it not as harmonious or strong as their neighbours, the Fire and the Wind Countries.

The citizens were more rowdy and rebellious ever since they had succeeded in infiltrating the Imperial palace years ago, but after the leader of their rebel group disappeared back then, the ministers had successfully quelled the raging protests and ensured that none of the citizens acted rashly. Control had been regained momentarily.

Inside the Inner Palace, the Emperor's advisors and ministers were gathered in their Grand Hall, a serious meeting ongoing. They submitted their reports accordingly as the Emperor listened from his seat, seemingly bored. But when the last minister timidly announced his report, the Emperor's entire demeanour stiffened, dark eyes boiling with anger.

"I thought we managed to get rid of them back then!" he growled. His words were slightly slurred, but no one dared to point it out. This Emperor had no tolerance for disrespect, nor had he any qualms to execute anyone just for looking at him wrong. His temper was well-known throughout the entire Palace.

It was only always one issue that could invoke a response in him, albeit not a pleasant one. Rumours about the return of the rebellion had surfaced once more, and many were saying how the group did not disband back then.

The rumours of that sort had been flying around much more frequently than usual, the infamous group's name being thrown out once more after not being uttered for almost a decade.

The newest word that got around was that they were never entirely quashed in the first place, and merely went into hiding. They were said to have been preparing and expanding their group tirelessly every day for the past 12 years, waiting for the right moment to strike and usurp the throne from the 'useless Emperor'.

Needless to say, the resurfacing of such rumours had successfully fanned the flames of the citizens' anger once more.

"Please calm down, Your Majesty," his chancellor pacified, a silver-haired man in his thirties with thin and angled features, hollow cheeks and slitted eyes. "Let us listen to his report."

"Of course, these are just baseless rumours, Your Majesty," the minister added quickly, hoping to quell the rage of his Emperor. "Emperor Jiraiya of the Fire Country is already aiding in our research into this matter."

"Although these are baseless rumours, I do not see fault in us doing our best to prevent so," another minister disputed. "If they have truly expanded like the rumours say so, they are no longer a threat to just the Imperial family. They are a threat to the whole country, and it will affect our partners as well."

"I agree," one of the older and more experienced ministers spoke up in a grave tone. "If they weren't destroyed, we all know what else still lurks. I suggest we send men to find all traces of that... trade," he spat the last word as if it tasted foul on his tongue, his greying brows furrowed together. "And get rid of it once and for all before they could use it to break down our walls once more."

"Agreed," one spoke up. "The law is on our side, and all we need is one word from Your Majesty. Those trades are illegal and a danger to the stability of our country! It must be eradicated, just like those foul criminals that created them!"

"As Emperor Jiraiya has already sent his forces, I suggest the best course of action here is to let them investigate first whilst we focus on strengthening our military," another suggested. " We can't waste our resources if it turns out to be merely rumours. We need to prepare ourselves in case of a riot or worse, war."

The Emperor silently considered the suggestions that were being thrown from all over across the room. Finally, he held up his hand, and the chatter ceased as a tense silence descended upon them all once more.

"I have come to a decision," he boomed. "Summon the Prince."

His orders were carried out promptly, servants scurrying off to search for the aforementioned prince. Not long later, the large doors of the Grand Hall swung open with a loud creak as hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to the lean figure making his entrance.

They scrutinised him coldly and measured him up, none of those gazes were filled with anything warm or kind at all except for those few who stood in a corner, sporting the identical fair-skinned, dark-hair and dark-eyed aristocratic features as him.

Whispers accompanied the young man as he walked in gracefully, his chin held high and back arched straight, a product of his constant training. He oozed confidence, his dark-eyes calculating as he fixed them on the Emperor that sat right in the front of the room.

He could feel the watchful gazes piercing through him and he was mindful of the room full of enemies, yet there was not even a slight change in his stoic expression. 'The prodigy child,' they all know him as, and they all feared him.

He stopped just in front of the Emperor's podium where the golden throne was. Head lowered as he stood before the man on the throne, he bowed deeply.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" he asked in a carefully neutral voice.

"There is a rumour flying around that can constitute to treason," the Emperor stated. "I want you to take the East camps' forces with you. Train them and prepare them enough in case of war, while I send people to search for the source of this nonsense rumour," he ordered strictly, clearing his throat when the Prince continued staring at him blankly.

The young man got the message easily and he was expected to accept then be dismissed. He bowed again and straightened after, but this time instead of fixing his gaze somewhere near the steps at the feet of the Emperor, he lifted his dark onyx eyes, boring them into his father's. His jaw was clenched tightly, but other than that there was nothing that gave his emotions away. His answer was curt and mechanical.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

 **.**

Ino hummed to herself as she left the Imperial Physician's quarters right before noon, a light bounce in her steps. She was in a good mood as the physician had praised her learning ability on the poisonous herbs and had started teaching her how to create the antidotes. Paired with her hobby of learning about flowers, she found especially the poisoned ones to be interesting.

She tucked a woven purple pouch into her sleeve, preparing to pass it to the Fifth Prince when he would drop by afterwards.

Sakura turned around another corner, confused by the similar-looking corridors. They were on a lunch break, and she had wandered off the path after her mind drifted off to her earlier conversation with Tenten, thus leading to her current situation.

Tenten had been monitoring their warm-up stretches before the dance practice, and Sakura noticed a gleam of sadness shining in the brunette's eyes whenever they laid on her. She didn't like the pitying look, even if she knew the other girl meant no harm. She could only imagine the stories Tenten heard about her – sold to the Dragon House by the debt-collectors after her caretaker couldn't pay them back.

While the brunette did grow up in the Dragon House and therefore seen many complications even as a child, she lived a rather sheltered life as the adopted daughter of the establishment's owner. Anko wouldn't let Tenten go near the horrors she's seen herself, and thus trained her until she was qualified for the position of the Crown.

Turning around another corner with a frustrated sigh, she accidentally bumped into another woman turning around the corner from the other side of the wall. They stumbled backwards together, falling down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura pushed herself up hastily. "I was too caught up in my thoughts, my apologies."

She helped the other woman up quickly, praying she wasn't one of those snooty high-born she's met on multiple occasions who distanced themselves like she had some incurable disease. The blonde woman was very pretty, Sakura noticed the moment she lifted her head. Her ice blue eyes were mesmerising, and much to Sakura's surprise, filled with warmth.

"It's alright," Ino laughed it off easily upon grasping Sakura's hand.

She dusted her dress and looked up to observe the young woman standing in front of her with a sheepish smile and that queer mop of rose-coloured hair. Her dressing was surprisingly simple – a simple white garment, tied at the waist with a light pink ribbon that matched her hair.

"I'm Ino, what's your name?" she introduced with a friendly smile, assuming they were around the same age.

"I'm Sakura," the rosette sniffed for a moment, looking down at her own hands before turning to Ino with a slight frown. "Is that the smell of ginger? And ginseng?"

The blonde blinked her ice blue eyes. "I… Yes," she replied sceptically, suddenly wary.

Sakura's emerald eyes brightened up like a child who received candy. "Are you a healer? Is that why you're in touch with herbs?" she asked gleefully. The blonde could only nod mutely, unsure of how to react. "It must be wonderful, to be able to get in touch with things like that. Are you trying to make a concoction for the stomach?"

"I…Uh," Ino was stunned now. "Yes, I am."

The young woman opposite her must knowledgeable in the field of medicinal herbs if she could tell just by smell, yet she had never seen her around the physician's before. Judging from her clothes, she was not a servant in the palace, and was unlikely a visiting noble lady. They never dressed plainly, especially not in a place such as the Imperial palace itself.

"Who are you, Sakura?" While there was curiosity in her voice, suspicion was also evident.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I must look like a mess to you. I'm not dressed properly yet, you see," Sakura chuckled in embarrassment, smoothing her dress down consciously. "I'm a Dragon House entertainer."

"Well Sakura, you seem like an interesting person. Why don't we sit down somewhere to talk?" Ino suggested without missing a beat, her lips curving upwards in a grin.

Sakura's smile widened and let out an exhale of relief, thankful that the blonde didn't react negatively. "I would but I have to run now. How about later this evening?"

Ino nodded. "Of course. I'll drop by the pavilion you all are always practising at. I'll see you then!"

The rosette felt a slight hopefulness and joy blooming in her heart, wondering if she could make a new friend. Not until after Ino disappeared from her view that she realised she was still lost and forgot to ask for directions.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, she took the turn she saw Ino coming from, hoping it was finally the path out of this confusing wing of the Palace.

 **.**

The harsh sunlight was blaring into his room before he knew it, and Sasuke was rudely awakened by that along with a noisy shout from the foyer of his Palace wing. He had stayed up all night to complete all orders for the feast and he hadn't felt that so exhausted since he first started training with the leader of the Imperial guards a few years back.

They were on a tight schedule being only a few days away from the arrival of the Wind's Imperial family, and he knew the other Princes weren't exactly having the best few weeks either.

Aside from the blond one who had been shouting outside. Of course, he thought with a wince, that one seemed to have endless amount of enthusiasm for life. He went to take a walk after a bath in one of the Imperial hot springs near the Back Palace, and with hair still damp, he decided to drop by Neji's.

A quiet company was always much preferred, even if it was the irritable Hyuuga.

"Hey, you."

He stopped in his tracks and inclined his head sideways to see a familiar woman walking towards him. She looked tired, but shot him a smile nonetheless.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" he raised a brow.

She shrugged. "Are you on duty? I thought the guards were all on lunch break."

"On du… Oh. No. I finished my shift few hours ago," he caught himself before he could slip up. "Just came back from the springs."

He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to tell her who he was. Maybe because he was afraid she'd change her treatment towards him as he had grown to enjoy their banter over the past weeks.

"Good to know. Your hair's still dripping wet, it's soaking through your coat," Sakura laughed, taking out a handkerchief and wiped away the droplets trickling down the side of his neck. Stepping back, she gave him a sheepish grin. "I'm on my break too. But um, I'm a bit lost now."

Sasuke smirked at her and was about to tease her for the gesture, but held his tongue when she shot him a glare. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"The only thing I've been doing the past weeks are dance, and my feet are getting sore," she complained good-naturedly, skipping lightly beside him as he led the way. "I'm glad the feast is next week already. I never knew Tenten was such a slave driver!"

The raven-haired prince only chuckled in response as she rambled on, "I've seen the decorations in the main square. They look stunning! I heard the Princes were working on it as well, that's quite a surprise. There's so much to see around here," she paused to let out a small sigh. "It's too bad I'll have to go back to the Dragon House after the event. Then it's back to more dancing within those walls for me."

"You know, usually after a grand feast like this, the Emperor usually grants requests?" Sasuke said. "You'll probably get a reward as the lead dancer."

Sakura blinked. "I didn't know that. Huh."

"With the amount of money, you could leave your work at the Dragon House," he suggested, observing her reaction amusedly.

Her emerald green eyes lit up and her expression brightened for a moment, but it dulled quickly, her lips turning down. "I could," she sighed, footsteps slowing down. "But I don't see the point in that."

Sasuke frowned. "Why? Did you find work there voluntarily?"

"Everyone wishes they could've done better. I was just lucky Anko decided to put me in the entertainer troupe rather than..." Sakura trailed off, paling at the thought. "But the Dragon House provides me a roof over my head and standard meals every day. I would be stupid to reject that. Plus, Anko's not bad, she treats me really well."

While there was unsaid 'but' lingering after her sentence, she seemed unwilling to continue.

He suddenly recalled their conversation on home a few nights back, and he remembered she didn't answer about her home. "You could go back to where you came from before," he said.

Suddenly, she laughed. It wasn't her usual cheerful, pleasant laugh. It was almost bitter and sardonic, and Sasuke realised it sounded so foreign from her lips. It didn't fit her.

"I came from nowhere," she said. "And nowhere else to go."

"Then stay here," he blurted. Sakura turned her large green eyes at him, surprised at his uncharacteristic outburst.

"Why?" she asked. In truth, he didn't know why he would suggest something like that as well. It came out on impulse, an idea that perhaps got planted in his mind after finding himself often in her company. She did make a good conversationalist, and her treatment was oddly refreshing.

"Don't take it the wrong way," she said slowly. "But I honestly just don't see any reason for me to leave the Dragon House and work here."

"Would you stay, if there were one?" he muttered.

"If so, then how, may I ask? They're strict here. The importance of Imperial family and the country are tied together. They won't just let anyone in," she chuckled. She patted his arm as they reached a fork in their path. "I think I see the pavilion from here. I should go now. Thank you!"

Sasuke nodded as the young woman waved and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. When he was suddenly reminded of a certain hairpin he had with him, she was already gone from his sight. His stomach grumbled in protest and he made his way towards the kitchens. He was thinking of eating by himself in his room, changing his mind on visiting Neji.

The rosette's company was enough for his day.

 **.**

As the sun set across the horizon, painting the sky in shades of warm colours, the candles of the dining hall where the Imperial family enjoyed their meals were lit brightly as the Princes sat around the dining table, each sporting a mask of seriousness.

They were in the middle of some most-likely-important discussion, seeing as how the delicious dishes laid momentarily forgotten in front of them and all servants had been asked to leave, doors shut behind them.

It was a rare sight to see all of Princes together in that state, especially when even the usually boisterous blond and brunet duo who couldn't keep still were glued to their seats.

The servants huddled outside the closed doors of the hall, ears pressed against the walls and some trying to peek through the paper-thin windows, attempting to grasp what the Princes were discussing. They tried to land their hands on whatever gossip they could, it was the only indulgence they had to fill their dull routines with a little spark.

It proved to be no avail though, as the sturdy structure of the building was also surprisingly good at its sound-proofing. The only sounds they caught were the occasional louder whines of the Uzumaki prince.

Inside, the Princes were currently staring unanimously at Naruto, who in contrast to the others' blank expressions, had a scowl marring his handsome features.

"No!" he whined, slamming the table with force, rattling the fine porcelain wares slightly. "Why should I be the one to marry the Suna Princess? I refuse!"

"You'd make a good diplomat," Shino provided, leisurely filling his rice bowl with the side dishes since the glutton of the group was distracted.

"You'd get along well with her. Probably," Sai shrugged. "You get along well with everybody."

"It's the only way you'll get a wife anyway," Kiba scoffed. Upon noticing Shino silently filling up his bowl, he followed suit, knowing that the food would be gone in a matter of seconds the moment Naruto's attention was back on dinner.

"And we're finally able to get rid of you." Sasuke muttered, already eating his meal.

Naruto stared at them slack-jawed, but apparently still caught up in his frenzy. "How could you offer me as the sacrificial lamb here!" he bellowed. "How about Neji? He's the closest in age to the Suna Princess!"

"I wouldn't say 'sacrificial'. She's not exactly a horrible person. At least, better than most of the noble lords' daughters we've been introduced to," Shikamaru drawled. "And Neji would destroy all favours between Suna and Konoha immediately. Just look at him, that antisocial and stiff act of his."

Neji choked on an automatic, snarky response that was at the tip of his tongue but forced himself to nod in agreement, although not before sending the younger prince a venomous glare at his description of 'antisocial' and 'stiff'.

"But…" Naruto's gaze swept around the room while thinking of what else to say, the faint clanging of the others' utensils against the porcelain plates ringing in the air. "How about Kiba? He's not antisocial. Or Shino? Shino's calm! Yeah! How about them!?"

Sai shook his head. "Kiba's too hot-headed, he'll probably offend the Emperor upon meeting. And Shino's too silent, he doesn't express his opinions."

Needless to say, Kiba and Shino were offended, but they mumbled a half-hearted agreement.

"The Bastard!" Naruto blurted out at once, pointing a finger in Sasuke's direction. He looked like he was at a cross between crying and being angry, which gave him a hilarious constipated expression. "Or Shikamaru! Or even you, Sai! Why can't you all do it instead of me!?"

"Because it's your only shot at even getting a woman to be interested in you. That's all the reason we need for you to go through with this." Sai smiled.

"You know what?" Naruto sighed, throwing up his hands. "The decision isn't even required to be made by today. We'll just see who's the Princess, and we'll decide after getting to know her," he negotiated, eyeing his brothers. His stomach was grumbling in protest, and upon realising they had already started eating without him, snatched up his pair of silver chopsticks and filled his own bowl.

They all stared at the blond who was scarfing down the roasted pork, then exchanged glances and shrugged.

"That's got to be the smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth, dead-last," Kiba smirked.

"I am impressed with Naruto for the first time since I met him," Shino quipped.

"It's much better than the usual requests of dumb games to settle choices," Shikamaru yawned.

"Although his attempts to save himself is futile, I agree that it makes sense," Neji nodded solemnly.

"It's not like our decision to push him forward will be changing within a week, so I don't mind." Sai agreed.

"Who knew the dobe had a brain?" Sasuke muttered.

Watching his brothers finish up their meal quietly, Naruto felt a sense of accomplishment as they stopped harassing him. That is, until their words settled in his mind and he stood up abruptly while glaring at them, rattling the plates again.

"Oi!" he shouted in protest, only to earn himself a round of laughter. His cerulean blue eyes landed on Sasuke's smirk and it triggered a memory, one he was anticipating to use against the raven-haired male. His own lips curved up lazily.

"So, Sasuke..." he started.

Sasuke straightened up immediately upon hearing the smug tone Naruto was using. Nothing good ever came out of that tone and that satisfied expression, it either meant Naruto wanted a favour or he had something up his sleeve.

The others knew it as well, which was why their attention were fixed upon him immediately. He shifted uncomfortably – but unnoticeably – in his seat.

"What?"

He should've noticed the change in expression in the rest of them, how they were staring at him as if they knew something he didn't – which clearly in this situation, they somehow did. He should've just dropped everything, rose from his seat and strutted off.

"What the hell?" he growled, glaring around the table. Kiba and Neji were mirroring Naruto's smug expression now, even Shino had leaned back in his seat in interest.

"I'm curious," Naruto said. "I heard that both of you were at each others' throats just yesterday afternoon."

"Who?"

"Oh, you know," Kiba chimed in gleefully. Apparently, they were all in tune with the subject they wanted to tease him with, leaving him the only one in confusion. "That pretty little lead dancer from Neji's troupe?"

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself," Shino stated. "You were walking with her this afternoon."

"And talking to her," Shikamaru added.

"Civilly. With smirks and no anger," Naruto pointed out.

"Not to mention a proper conversation, I heard," Neji raised a brow.

"And accompanying her throughout her lunch break." Sai smiled.

"Wow," Sasuke marvelled sarcastically, gritting his teeth. "I didn't know you all could synchronize so perfectly. What happened to this unity the last time we were sparring against the guards?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto sniffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We've always been united. What happened between us and the guards was a mistake. Their mistake, of course."

"Was it? I remember you started picking a fight with your own team – _us_ , first." Sai blinked, tilting his head sideways.

The blond snapped towards him at once, hissing at him to be quiet. "Now isn't the time to pick my faults, Sai. We're interrogating Sasuke here!" Sai's lips formed an 'o' and turned his attention back to the fourth prince.

"She got lost and I was showing her the way. But I didn't have lunch with her, so you've got that wrong," Sasuke said, eyeing the now-emptied plates that sat in front of them disdainfully. The dishes had been effectively cleared within minutes. "I would've starved if I came back here after that."

None of them looked particularly convinced. "Right," they echoed variations of it mockingly, grinning and chuckling at the Fourth Prince's expense.

"We're on good terms now. Nothing more," he finally snapped. He was about to push back his chair and leave, but was held back by Kiba who sat on his left.

The brunet grinned wolfishly. "Does that mean we have a shot with her?"

"What?" Sasuke frowned, slightly lost.

Naruto shrugged. "She's pretty, you know. We'd like to get to know her too," he teased.

"Stupidity is unbecoming of you, Sasuke," Neji sighed at his still confused face. Really, and people praised that young man for his brains? "The two are basically saying they hope to be romantically involved with her."

"You speak like you don't want to be a part of it?" Shino turned to Neji.

"That is because I do not. I take it you don't either?" the eldest Prince raised a brow in response. Shino nodded in agreement. "Maybe the rest of them would. Shikamaru can't seemed to be bothered, but that's it."

"I'm not interested," Shikamaru interjected. He wasn't really one to join these conversations, but it was rather fun to join the teasing the usual stoic and composed Prince once in a while. His gaze swept past the others, Sasuke included. "You can get to know all you want, but Sasuke has the most progress."

"Look," Sasuke interrupted, pinching the bridge of his tall nose. His eyes were closed tight and his nostrils flared slightly. "Stop annoying me. You want to know her, go ahead. It's not like I can do anything about it."

Pushing back his chair, he stood up and left quickly without even turning back. There was a moment of silence among the remaining six brothers until Shino spoke.

"Did anybody else realise that Sasuke didn't mention anything about himself being not interested in her?"


	6. The Wind Arrives

Soldiers clad in bronze armours were lined up in two rows from the end of the street to the golden gates of the main entrance, not a single foot out of line. Servants and even consorts from the Back Palace flanked both sides of the spacious courtyard, a full attendance for the important event.

The Imperial guards cleared a direct path towards where the Emperor, the Empress and the seven Princes were standing, all waiting to welcome the arrival of the Wind Country's Imperial family.

It was a rare occasion for another country's Imperial family to visit personally, and even more so when it was the Emperor himself. Luckily for them, the weather was kind and there was no usual scorching heat of noon.

"The place looks nice," Tsunade complimented, amber eyes scanning the courtyard. "All of you did well."

Indeed it did.

Thin, shimmering fabric of gold, white and light teal had draped the entire main square, along the palace walls and surrounding the area where the feast was going to take place. A podium had been set up in the middle of the outdoor dining area, decorated as a stage for the performances prepared.

A dark gold canopy and tables were arranged on the platform at the top of a flight of stairs as the sitting area for the Emperors and the Empress, overlooking the entire courtyard where the heirs of the two families and ministers would be sitting during the feast. Lanterns were yet to be hung, but Sai had arranged for them to be lighting up the courtyard the night of the feast.

It was certainly would be a grand feast matching the Autumn Festival.

"Announcing the arrival of the Emperor of the Wind Country, the Princes and the Princess of the Wind Country."

The large golden gates were opened wider with a resonating creak, making way for the entrance of four palanquins and an entourage of servants and guards accompanied by the grand beating of drums that effectively announced their presence. The commotion had attracted the attention of the people, who had formed quite the crowd of onlookers watching excitedly at such a grandiose event.

The entourage halted in front of the Fire Country's Imperial family, as a servant pushed aside the curtains of the first and largest palanquin for their Emperor to step out.

"Emperor Jiraiya, it is nice to see you again after so many years," came the gruff welcome as a man rose from his seat.

He straightened his back proudly, clad in his teal-coloured robes, the Wind Emperor is a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes. A hat sat on his rust coloured hair that shielded his face from the sunlight, and wore a veil that hid his lower face, revealing only his dark brown eyes.

The seven young men bowed in respect and as a custom.

"I am glad we can have this feast as well," Jiraiya laughed heartily while Tsunade just displayed a courteous tight-lipped smile beside him. "It's been too long since we met personally."

"Gaara! Kankuro! Temari!" the Wind Emperor called, voice booming.

The curtains of the other three palanquins were immediately pushed aside as three figures stepped out gracefully to greet their neighbouring royals. They bowed towards the Imperial couple of the Fire Country before turning to the seven Princes that were lined up at a side.

The first one among the trio was a brown-haired man who had purple tints lined around his beady brown eyes similar as his father's, a clenched angular jaw and sporting a taut expression. Beside him stood a young woman with edgy sandy blonde hair, tall nose and full lips, her dark turquoise eyes observing the Princes carefully. Finally, from behind them, a man with darker shade of red hair as compared to the Emperor and a tattoo on the corner of his forehead emerged, his light turquoise eyes empty, lips pressed tightly.

"Ah, the last time I saw them Gaara had just been born," Jiraiya reminisced, nodding towards the three.

"That's right," the Wind Emperor said, his tone strangely sharp. He dismissed the subject immediately, his frown indicating he didn't like breaching such a personal topic. "We should let our children get acquainted. As for us, it is time we catch up, don't you think?"

Tsunade stepped forward and motioned towards the direction of the Grand Hall. "Shall we move to the Hall?"

"Of course," the Wind Emperor nodded and Jiraiya led the way, holding his Empress close to him, the other Emperor walking alongside them and a few of his personal guards trailed behind him. The entourage from the Wind dispersed, brought to their respective guest rooms by the servants.

As for the Princes, they were given the task to personally lead the other three towards the quarters that had been arranged to house their guest of the week. But first, they were ordered by the Emperor to have lunch with them and get to know them.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered his usual phrase under his breath, and his brothers couldn't help but agree this time.

 **.**

Ino arrived at the top of the stairs of the dining hall, a place she wasn't permitted to even go near without permission on usual days. Security seemed to be bit lax due to their guests since the guards didn't stop her until she reached the top of the steps. Shikamaru had sent someone to get her instead of giving her his usual seal as a proof, and she had followed the maid without questions.

She was thinking of how to explain to the guard that stood at the door when his eyes suddenly widened in recognition, stepping aside hastily and letting her in. The blonde woman nodded a mutter of thanks, walking in slowly with a puzzled expression.

Upon entering, she sucked in a breath at the grand interior of the dining hall. While she had the opportunity to see it once or twice, it always took her breath away, and in her opinion only the Grand Hall and perhaps the Emperor's chambers itself could come in comparison. Snapping out of her awe, Ino realised that she was holding the attention of ten pairs of eyes, three unfamiliar ones. Freezing in her tracks, she was stuck deliberating between the decision of quickly excusing herself or to continue walking.

Luckily for her, Shikamaru came to her rescue before she was forced to embarrass herself further. "Ah, Ino. Here," he called, looking slightly pale. The three guests watched as she made her way towards the Prince quickly and stood beside him, her head bowed in the entire room of royals.

"Is that your maid?" the brown-haired one, Kankuro, asked. His dark eyes were regarding her curiously, taking in her dressing. "She doesn't look like one."

Shikamaru shook his head. "She's training under the Imperial physician. But I trust her." A light red hue dusted Ino's cheeks at hearing his compliment.

She reached into her sleeve and handed him a small woven pouch, one that he had grown familiar with and he let out a breath of relief. The nagging pain had been quite the annoyance in his side for the past hour he had been sitting there.

Opening it, he realised the smell was different. "What is this, Ino?"

The blonde gave him a small grin. "I added other components to it. And liquorice to sweeten it since you always complain about the flavour. A friend suggested this, it's apparently more effective," she replied. She hastily added a 'Your Highness' upon noticing the Suna princess regarding her strangely.

The Prince chuckled and had a maid add Ino's herbs to his pot of tea. "I didn't know you had a friend who knew about herbs."

"You trust that friend?" the blonde Suna Princess spoke up, clearly surprised. "Your friend could be a spy, an assassin trying to harm the Princes."

Ino's ice blue eyes narrowed, but she controlled her tone well. She did, after all, grow up in the Palace as well. "Sakura is neither an assassin nor a spy," she replied curtly. "Thank you for your concern, Your Highness."

At the mention of the name, Sasuke, who was sitting next to Shikamaru, straightened and turned to Ino.

"You know Sakura?" he questioned. He faintly heard Naruto murmur something along the lines of 'now you're paying attention' and decided to get back at him later.

"Yes, Your Highness. I have gotten to know her," Ino smiled. "She is quite knowledgable in medicinal herbs. She was the one who suggested I changed these ingredients to Shi- the Fifth Prince's usual concoction. I checked with the Imperial physician, and it got approved."

"Sakura's multitalented!" Naruto marvelled with a bright grin.

"I knew there was more to her behind that pretty face," Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"You all haven't even met her," Sasuke said while staring pointedly at them.

"I would advise you to keep such thoughts to yourself," Shino cleared his throat. "Sasuke is quite territorial."

"Am not." Sasuke snapped moodily.

"Denial," Neji shook his head, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "It's not good for your health."

"Does this banter happen every day?" Gaara asked, staring incredulously at the lot of them. The Konoha Princes exchanged looks and nodded unanimously.

"Pretty much. It's a routine and Naruto always loses," Sai answered with a plain smile, earning a rough shove in response from Naruto who was sitting at his right. "It's the truth, you can't escape it," he retorted, swiftly shifting to the side to avoid a second hit.

"And the Emperor has no qualms about it?" Kankuro asked, slightly flabbergasted that such chatty occurrences were their everyday routines. He gave his younger brother a sideways glance, then to his older sister. "Our father would punish us if we made such casual noise. Something about the image we sport."

When they first started eating, the Suna siblings experienced a shock when the Konoha Princes made conversation while eating, even insulting each other jokingly, and then they experienced this banter.

Meal times for them back in the Wind Country were formal and suffocating to the extent that a slight noise of their utensils against their bowls can earn them a glare from their strict father.

"I haven't seen Emperor Jiraiya make a fuss about it so far," Shino replied thoughtfully. The others nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"Empress Tsunade has a few times though. Mostly when we bicker during morning assemblies. Especially when she's in The Foul Mood," Sai reminded, the capitals evident in the way he said it.

The others winced at the memory, flying brushes and scrolls to their heads weren't pleasant things to remember, especially when she was The Foul Mood – also known as being hungover.

It wasn't widely known to the public due to the strong image she worked to maintain, but Empress Tsunade enjoyed the fine brews that sat in their wine cellars and she had a bottle by her side almost all the time.

"They seem less scary compared to our father," Kankuro mentioned, turning again to his siblings. Temari merely shot him a glance which clearly asked him to stop talking, that much personal things didn't have to be shared.

"Less scary?" Neji repeated with a raised brow.

"Next time we'll just let you be the one she greets with the chair or something, eh?" Kiba shuddered.

While the next generation of the royals were having a rather light-hearted exchange, things could not be said the same for their predecessors. The Fire Country's Imperial couple sat opposite of the Wind Emperor in a small, private study adjoining to the Grand Hall, facing each other with tense smiles and carefully selected words.

"Has a groom been chosen from the Princes?" the Wind Emperor asked, sipping his tea brought from his own collection, his veil finally removed.

Tsunade noticed that his skin and lips were dry to the point of cracking when he first removed it and guessed that it was there to protect his dry face. Without the veil, he looked almost sickly pale, especially with the rimmed dark circles under his eyes. She was suspicious, but shrugged it off as a cause of stress and the sudden change in climate between the Wind Country and theirs.

"We have allowed the Princes to choose among themselves," Jiraiya replied. "They have come up with the solution to get to know Princess Temari first before making a choice."

The Wind Emperor didn't seem to be happy to hear it. "I see you give your sons quite an extensive amount of freedom," he shook his head, his expression slightly disapproving. "I do not understand, this is a political marriage, what is the decision process so lengthy for?"

"Even a political marriage is a marriage," Tsunade said firmly. "We do not hope they spend their lives with someone they find that they cannot talk to."

Jiraiya gripped her hand under the table, knowing that her temper had begun to flare.

"Then let the man take another concubine he wishes, it's not uncommon practice," he said. Tsunade was about to retort when he held up a hand and continued, brow arched as he gazed at her almost condescendingly. "I do not mean any harm, but is it possible you're giving them this freedom because they are adopted heirs?"

Tsunade's amber eyes were instantly frosty. "We give them this freedom because they deserve it," she said through gritted teeth. Her beautiful features were slowly contorting into an expression of anger. "And we think that they are matured enough to make simple choices like that."

"I saw your consorts as we entered just now, Emperor Jiraiya," he suddenly mentioned with a tight smile, forgoing subtlety. "They look fairly beautiful. Your Empress cannot bear a child, but that doesn't mean your line should end. Why don't you create a true heir with one of the consorts available?"

Tsunade stiffened. Gossips of the common folk were one thing, but criticism from a neighbouring Emperor? It brought forth all her insecurities and made her feel weak, like she couldn't complete the easiest thing asked of her. It reminded her of all the times she cried herself to sleep when they received news of their shattered hopes each time. The Wind Emperor's words had hit too close to the mark.

Her fists were clenched tightly, and she was about to bite a snarky reply at the Wind Emperor when Jiraiya stood up next to her, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. She shot him a look that he understood perfectly well: she meant what she said years ago. She would give her blessing if he really wanted to do so.

Jiraiya had different ideas on his reply. "It is not that we do not have a true heir. We have seven heirs that we have proudly groomed," he said seriously. "And it is not that my Empress cannot bear a child, it is just that we do not need anymore."

The Wind Emperor's gaze looked smug as he surrendered and stopped with the questioning. His hands were slightly trembling, causing the cup in his hand to tilt over slightly. With a low grunt, he put the teacup down on the wooden table with a slam and turned back to the Empress.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way, Empress Tsunade," he said, although there was no hint of guilt in his tone. Rather, he sounded satisfied that he succeeded in irritating her with a mere question.

"Of course," Tsunade replied with a chilling smile. "You were merely stating facts."

"Why don't we have someone show you to your quarters? You can take a rest and freshen up at one of the bathing springs, you must feel weary from such a long journey," Emperor Jiraiya offered, smiling his usual warm smile. "We shall meet again at tomorrow night's feast."

The Wind Emperor gave a thin smile and replaced the hat upon his head and veil over his face. He then left with his guards trailing silently behind him, responding with no more than a simple agreement.

 **.**

The night of the feast came quickly, and after spending the rest of the day bustling about to complete last minute preparations, the Princes and their guests had just enough time to relax in the Imperial bathing springs situated near the Back Palace.

It was a place of relaxation, the water drawn from the tall mountains which served as a natural shield for the Palace combined with the expertise of herbs by the maids that worked in the lobby of the springs that was said to have healing and stress-relieving properties.

The courtyard was looking even more exquisite as the sun set, when the sky above was painted an array of purple, orange and pink. The lanterns surrounding the courtyard casted a warm, soft glow and in contrast, the torches around the canopies and the feast tables were lit up brightly. The sheer fabric that was draped around reflected the light beautifully, making it look as if it was glowing along with everything.

In the middle of the entire area, the large podium that had been set up as the stage was surrounded by four tall poles at each corner, waving the flags of both countries majestically.

The Fire Country's ministers and Princes were arranged to seat on the left while the Wind Country's were seated on the right of the big stage. Their rulers sat at the feast tables prepared atop the marble platform led by a flight of stairs, beneath the golden canopy. They were smiling in satisfaction at the preparation done. Tsunade agreed that it looked better than it did the day before, and the Princes had truly outdone themselves.

A distance away, Sasuke was taking the longer route towards the venue through the Palace garden's winding path, still dressed in his casual robes, when he spotted a figure behind the wild bushes and stopped in his tracks.

Making a detour down the grassy path, his lips quirked up in a small smirk when he spotted a familiar rosette sitting on the same bench the first time they spoke civilly, her back towards him.

"Don't you need to get ready?" he cleared his throat.

Sakura turned her head around, jolted out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's you."

She was dressed in the simple white garb she usually donned during her practices, and her face and hair was far from the prepared style for her performance.

"Hn." He raised a brow, taking a seat beside her. She could tell that he was waiting for her answer.

"I will be, in a while. I'm here to catch some air," she grinned nervously. "How about you? Don't you need to go stand guard? I heard the Wind's Imperial family is at the venue already."

Sasuke blinked. Oh, right. He wasn't even wearing his formal robes and she didn't know about his identity yet. It was his turn to be slightly nervous. She was sure to know who he was that night. The moment she stood on the stage, she would easily spot him sitting among the other Princes.

"Ah. I'm here to catch some air," he mimicked her, wondering how he was supposed to tell her the truth.

The rosette scoffed. "Thanks, you make me feel so much better," she remarked dryly.

"Hn."

"What does that even mean?" Sakura murmured, more to herself. She was looking at her feet, white shoes kicking the dirt like a little child.

The Fourth Prince shook his head, amused at her childish antics. "Your shoes will get dirty."

"Why would you wear shoes if you want to keep them clean?" she rolled her eyes, clicking her heels together.

"Hn," he hesitated. "I have-"

"Sakura! Where are you?" Tenten's voice was calling for her in a distance, interrupting him. She didn't seem to have hear him as well, because she let out a heavy sigh and wrung her hands together nervously.

"She's looking for you," Sasuke cleared his throat, deciding to explain after the feast. He offered his hand to her, which she took with a smile. They rose from the bench and turned to face each other. Sakura was about to speak when the words suddenly died at her slightly parted lips.

Sasuke had uncharacteristically wrapped an arm around her, placing his palm at the curve of her back. She could feel her cheeks burning up slightly, her emerald eyes widening in surprise.

"Go. Do your best," he encouraged simply, patting her back lightly. "You'll be fine."

Sakura could feel her cheeks burn and she quickly nodded, her pace quick as she walked away to get prepared. If it weren't for her flushed cheeks and the lingering contact of his arm around her, Sakura would've easily convinced herself it was a dream.

A small grin played on her lips subconsciously as she disappeared into the room meant for the performers. Once she was out of sight, Sasuke quickly ordered one of his servants to pick up his formal robes to change into. Soon after, he made his way towards the venue of the feast, already hearing the chatter and spotting the lights from a mile away.

"We have prepared a few performances for the night," Jiraiya informed the Wind Emperor. "From swordsmanship to the dances and songs uniquely to our culture."

"I look forward to it," the Wind Emperor responded. His veil covered his face once more, and he was dressed in his finest silk-made dress robes from head to toe.

Beneath where they stood, the Princes of the Fire Country had made their entrance, each dressed in formal robes of their respective colours.

Sasuke slipped into their ranks easily, thankful that his signature black wasn't a beacon like Kiba's red or Naruto's dark orange. However, it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Princes as they didn't even bother to hide when they snickered.

They were followed by the Wind Country's trio, who had a change in their clothes as well. Gaara was wearing plain dark red robes, and Kankuro wearing a similar one in grey. Temari was dressed in a dark purple dress with a matching, see-through floral outer garment and a dark brown sash around her waist.

They had enjoyed their visit to the bathing springs, and requested their hosts bring them once more before they departed in less than a week. The bunch of them stood in front of the podium and presented their greetings before going to their assigned tables.

The other guests filed into the courtyard one after another, taking their seats after giving their greetings to the Emperors and Empress. After majority had arrived, Emperor Jiraiya indicated the start of the night with a firm nod and a raise of his arms, the long sleeves of his robes sweeping the marble floor.

"A banquet for our honoured guests and our traditional Autumn Festival – We shall all enjoy our night!" he announced with a warm smile.

As the low traditional drum began its beat, the majestic banquet commenced and the servants busied themselves by attending to the ministers and Imperial family, whom were all enjoying the ambience with relaxed smiles.

"Why so anxious, Sasuke?" Kiba teased with a mouthful of roast pork. "Does it have something to do with the reason you were late?"

"Swallow before you talk," Sasuke growled in disgust.

"Bastard's in denial. Again," Naruto sang loudly from the end of the row, earning himself a sideways glare from the raven-haired prince.

"Neji seems tense as well," Shino commented, bringing the attention towards the eldest Prince, who stiffened at the mention of his name.

"Why? It's not like Tenten's performing," Shikamaru snickered, popping one of the seasonal snacks into his mouth.

"Hn. I just want my hard work to be perfect," Neji defended, but not forgetting to accidentally pour his hot tea near Shino's leg, causing the latter to yelp.

"That's not very nice," Shino tutted as a servant hurriedly wiped the tea off his blue formal robes. "Apparently Sasuke's not the only territorial one."

"You don't speak often, Shino, but when you do, you say the most important things." Naruto nodded approvingly.

"Their performance is after this and the swordsmen," Sai stated in his usual monotone, which aggravated the duo even more. "Please do not kill us for watching them. We have foreign envoys present today."

The few brothers hid their smiles, eyes filled with mirth except for the two stoic ones that weren't happy with all the teasing going on at their expense. Their chatter ceased as the swordsmen's performance ended with a swift bow. The following program was the dance, and the Princes shifted in their seats as Tenten appeared momentarily to introduce them.

"I present our honourable audience, the Dragon House dancers performing _The Prince_."

The brunette shot a quick smile in Neji's direction, who responded with a nod and a small rare smile of his own, before she cleared the stage for the dancers.

The faint and lower octave string instruments begun the song, calming the atmosphere down to a mysterious, quiet one. Some of the candles were blown out to dim the light, an effect Neji had coordinated with Tenten along with a few other guards.

The ministers' and Imperial families' chatters hushed as their full attention were drawn to the stage where the beautiful dancers made their appearance slowly. Their footsteps were light as they went up one by one, following the steady beat of the low drum.

The song was recognisable, one that celebrated the victory of a famous King in battle, congratulating the winning of his battles and wars. It was a song created and performed even many dynasties later to tell the tales of his feat. Tsunade smiled to herself in approval of Neji's choice. While it was widely performed in the masses, it was still one of her favourites.

The dancers were dressed in identical dresses; a chrysanthemum yellow dress of glittering material that looked almost gold under the light, and beneath the waist-down of their yellow dresses were sheer layers of silver that shimmered with their every move, tied in place by a matching yellow ribbon that hugged the curve of their waists. A golden mask peppered with small jewels sat across each of their faces, fitting the contour of their features. They looked like ethereal beings with every twirl and step they took.

Each group of them had a small, short routine prepared as their entrance to introduce their unique abilities, before they formed three lines to allow their lead dancer to make her way within their formation without being spotted.

Suddenly, the tune and the drums ceased, and all dancers froze in their position. The flute took the lead after the silence with its shrill tune, chimed in by the light sound of the other string instruments. The dancers positioned in the middle raised their arms gracefully, their long, transparent sleeves barely sweeping the floor as they began rotating in a circle, starting off with a slow beat.

As the drums became faster, they picked up their pace, the golden shawl around their slender arms floating mid-air. It was quite a mesmerising sight, the mixture of yellow, silver and gold faintly shining under the warm orange light.

With one swift drumbeat and the ceasing of all the instruments, they stopped with their hands raised, their long sleeves and shawl were lifted in what seemed like a small tent in the middle of their formation. After a few moments filled with held breaths and anticipation, the shrill tune of the _flute_ began again.

Slowly, the dancers lowered their arms and stepped back from their circle formation, revealing the mysterious woman they had shielded earlier in the middle.

Collective gasps of appreciation could be heard as the lead dancer was fully revealed – dressed in a crimson red dress embroidered with golden flowers that accentuated her figure, a ribbon in a matching shade of red tied around her slim waist. Her rose-coloured hair had been pinned up intricately with golden hairpins. Across her face was a half-mask of glistening gold and small jewels, her emerald eyes peeked brightly behind the mask, enhanced by the makeup, and her curved lips a crimson red.

Sasuke felt his heart beat rapidly as his onyx eyes, along with many others, were glued to her twirling figure. She moved with elegance, her every move commanding full attention.

When the tips of her finger curled in accordance to the rise of the melody, he felt compelled to go towards her. Emerald clashed with onyx mid-twist, and her painted red lips were about to part into a smile when suddenly her expression froze.

He saw her gaze trail down to the royal garment he had changed into right before arriving at the venue and narrowed upon noticing the golden decorations that marked the official dress robes of the Princes. Sasuke tensed as he was waiting for her reaction, but it never came.

Quickly, she had replaced her expression with a professional and charming smile as she continued dancing.

The sheer red shawl in her hands flowed around her as she spun on her feet, captivating her audience. Her presence was overwhelming to the point where it seemed like she was the only one on the stage. Snapping out from his trance, he realised that everyone else had also been enchanted by her.

Sakura twirled around the edge of the stage, reaching out her hands as a motion towards her audience with every low drum beat. Some of the ministers were already on their feet, hands outstretched wanting to reach her. Fluidly, she retracted her hand and gave them a breath-taking smile. With a few flexibly arched leaps, she soon returned to her position in the centre.

Sasuke found himself unable to tear his eyes away for a single second and the same could be said for the other Princes, who watched as entranced as him. Battle song or not, he was sure her dance would undoubtedly achieve its purpose of lifting spirits and bring cheers.

As their footsteps treaded around lightly within their formation, there was a sudden shift in the music. The flute's tune quickened its pace and the melody of the strings instruments were transposed to a lower octave. The dancers' expression morphed into one of confusion, their footsteps fumbling slightly. Sakura continued her performance with her brows creased, emerald eyes darting around with question at the change.

The drum beats suddenly picking up was expected. The flame of the torches suddenly blowing out was understandable. Perhaps it was the wind, autumn was nearing after all.

But the black-clothed assassins appearing? That was not.

The Imperial guards rushed to protect the Emperors and the Empress immediately. The dancers onstage began to panic, letting out ear-splitting screams. Ministers scampered to escape, as the other guards on duty ran to their posts, swords out in preparation for battle.

"What the hell?" Neji hissed.

None of the Princes had any of their weapons with them, and they could only help evacuate everyone else as they watched the assassins' movements warily.

Instantly, the dark-clothed figures moved, making a beeline for the rulers' platform. Kakashi, who emerged from the shadows of the canopy, was doing well holding against the nearby assassins that had attacked, and the Imperial guards were doing their best to fend them off, allowing the Emperors and Empress to make their escape.

Manoeuvring their way through the fleeing ministers and the frightened servants, the Princes agilely slipped into the fight. Spotting the weapons of the fallen assassins and guards lying abandoned on the floor, they picked it up swiftly and balanced the weight of it in their hands.

They could see that the Emperors and Empress had gone down the marble podium from the flight of stairs located at the back of the canopy, hidden from their point of view from the front. Kakashi was with them, as was a few of the guards. The clashing of metal against metal was intense, and the Princes exchanged glances as they got rid of the nearest threat before rushing off to aid.

Halting in his tracks, Sasuke turned towards the dancers to see that in the mess of the fight, Sakura had managed to let the other women escape while she was fending off her attacker alone. Her golden mask had fell off somewhere during the scuffle, and she was holding out well with a stray sword from one of the fallen. A nearby guard spotted her and took over quickly, engaging and overpowering the assassin easily.

He let out a sigh of relief at seeing her unharmed and was impressed with how she managed to land blows with the weapon. With pressing matters at hand, he hurriedly caught up with his brothers who were standing in front of the marble podium's stairs, rushing to rescue their Emperor and Empress.

Everything happened in a blur, and in a split second, the fighting had ceased. All that filled the silence was the laboured breathing of everyone involved in the fight. The attention had shifted from the battle at hand to the top of the flight of stairs, where there had been a loud bellow of 'stop'.

Unexpectedly, the Wind Emperor emerged from the canopy again and the guards who were fighting nearby were about to run towards him to protect him and usher him back to safety, but his next move had stunned them all in their tracks.

The Wind Emperor took a few steps out from behind the curtains of the canopy, his eyes wide. He pulled hard on Empress Tsunade's arm as she stumbled out from behind him after trying to break free from the iron grip he had on her. He shoved her roughly, tugging on her blonde hair and exposing her neck.

The Princes and the guards inhaled sharply upon grasping the situation, even the remaining ministers who had yet to flee were frozen in their tracks.

The Wind Emperor had held their Empress hostage, the tip of the sharp sword glinting under the faint candle light, pointed dangerously and shakily at her pale throat.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **The mentioned performance by the Dragon House dancers 'The Prince' would be based on 'Prince Lanling in Battle' -**_ 《 **兰陵王入阵曲** 》. _**While it is now long lost in China, it was one of their most famous performances. It is still being occasionally performed in Japan as it was introduced during the Tang Dynasty. The song was composed by the soldiers to celebrate the victory of their Prince/general.**_

 ** _The dance scene is inspired by the one in The Empress of China, where this song and dance was performed and a bit of inspiration can also be credited to the Korean drama Moon Lovers (Scarlet Hearts Ryeo) and Moonlight Drawn By Clouds._**

 ** _The outfit of the dancers are loosely based on the dancing scene in the Chinese version of Scarlet Hearts._**


	7. The Storm, After

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked threateningly, her amber eyes flaring.

"Father, what are you doing?" Temari demanded, recovering from her shock first. The trio had already been escorted a distance away from the fighting when they saw the scene and rushed back, ignoring the protests of their guards. Gauging from the siblings' expressions – all wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Neji guessed that neither of them had any inkling of what was going on either.

"Konoha forces, drop your weapons," the Wind Emperor growled, his voice scratchy. The guards were hesitant as they waited for an order, gazes darting between the Empress herself and the Princes.

"Now!" he shouted fiercely, pressing the tip of the sword harder against Tsunade's pale throat, his grip on the hilt shaky.

When it drew blood, the clanging of metal weapons against the floor echoed across the courtyard. Even Kakashi was at a loss, his own sword pointed against the assassin that was nearest to the Emperor. He was in quite the pinch. If he went to save the Empress, the Emperor would be dead for sure. It wouldn't do him good to cut down the assassin at once, not when there was a possibility of extracting valuable information. He was feeling at a loss when his lone visible eye shifted to the Princes, and his brow arched when he noticed them subtly exchanging looks.

"What are you doing? Release my Empress," Emperor Jiraiya spoke up, turning the Wind Emperor's attention to him.

Somehow, he too noticed the plans that had been formed between the seven Princes in a matter of minutes, and saw that two of them were stealthily making their way to the Wind Emperor from stairs at both sides of the podium. No one had spotted them yet, and it would be a great help to them if the Wind Emperor's attention was diverted away.

"I've heard of your strength, Empress Tsunade," the Wind Emperor taunted. "But I'm afraid my sword will be faster, so I suggest you don't simply move."

The cold tip of the blade pressing harder on her throat sent shivers down her spine, and she could feel herself frozen on the spot. Her breaths were hard to draw, and her crimson red blood was trickling down her neck.

"I wonder if the Emperor loves you enough to give me his empire?" he asked, his eyes wide and bloodshot. His face was still covered with a veil, but the twisted expression beneath was imaginable.

"There's something wrong with Father," Temari murmured to her siblings, noticing her father's trembling demeanour. Their guards prevented them from inching closer to take a look.

"I agree," Kankuro frowned.

"He's acting unusually wild," Gaara commented, light turquoise eyes squinting slightly. "And he's sweating a lot."

"We can talk about this properly," Jiraiya said firmly, his dark eyes serious. His expression was now menacing, and gone was any trace of the light-hearted emperor they were all used to seeing.

He discreetly eyed Sasuke and Neji who flanked opposite sides of the stairs, taking advantage of the darkness to crouch upwards. Luckily, the nearest lanterns and torches had been extinguished and the remaining candles weren't enough to illuminate their figures in the dark. For now, all he could do was continue to buy them some time.

Once again, Sasuke was thankful his dress robes were a simple black colour and that Neji's was a plain white. Those idiots once teased them for 'boring choices' and Sasuke wanted to scoff. Whose 'boring choices' were saving all their asses now?

"There is nothing to talk about!" the Wind Emperor shouted. "Your ways of control is wrong, you will bring downfall to such a prosperous country! Let me take it off your hands and make it better."

The greed was clearly laced in his tone, and Tsunade couldn't help but feel like something was very amiss about the Wind Emperor. As one who practiced medicine long ago, she could see that his speech was slightly slurred, his gaze unfocused. The shaking in his hands and the sweat that beaded his forehead was enough to serve as a blaring alarm.

"You decided to make a union with us, so what is this about?" Jiraiya asked, anger slowly seeping into his tone.

"A union cannot give me your throne!" the Wind Emperor snarled. "I want your-"

"Now!"

Almost immediately, two figures leapt out of the dark from both sides at the top of the marble podium. The brunet man grabbed the Empress quickly, shifting her behind him while the raven-haired one used his own sword to parry the Emperor's at the same time. In return, he received a cut on his arm when the Emperor slashed his sword instinctively.

It happened in a split second that no one had time to react, but in one swift motion, Sasuke used the hilt of his sword to knock out the Wind Emperor while Neji escorted the Empress down the stairs, pressing a dancer's stray shawl that he had picked up earlier against her bleeding throat.

"Summon the Physician! Hurry!" Jiraiya bellowed and rushed off with the guards and Neji, the Empress scooped in their protective arms. Kakashi quickly dealt with the assassin at the tip of his sword and gave the guards curt orders before hurrying off.

Sasuke emitted a long, deep breath and stepped aside as the Imperial guards picked up the unconscious body of the Wind Emperor and brought him to the guest quarters prepared for him.

"Do not let him out of the quarters until Emperor Jiraiya is ready to meet with him," Sasuke instructed, and they nodded obediently.

The other Princes had taken advantage of the surprise attack to round up the remaining assassins, and the guards were currently forcing them towards the prison for questioning.

When all that was left of the courtyard were a deserted mess of flipped tables, spilt food and littered weapons, the Princes heaved a sigh and slumped to the floor. They exchanged glances and nodded at each other, a silent praise for good work, words unneeded at that moment.

"We're terribly sorry," Temari came up to apologise, her usual composed self in a mess as her hands wrung together nervously. "We had no idea what was going on. Please believe us."

"We understand," Shikamaru yawned, back leaning against the makeshift stage. "Something was off with your father, and it seems we have to wait for him to wake up to find out."

"He was alright a few days ago," Gaara frowned. "Other than insisting on the veil, nothing was out of the ordinary."

"Empress Tsunade is a professional in this," Shino said solemnly. "Surely she can find out the reason why."

Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs and looked over at the podium where the others were currently sitting around, talking to the Suna siblings in hushed voices. He brows furrowed slightly when he noticed that Sakura was no longer there. Perhaps she had left earlier to save herself, that was a logical explanation. He should be relieved that she was safe.

Pressing a hand to his bleeding left arm, he grumbled at how torturous it would be to wait for it to heal. He took no further than three steps when a sudden pressure on his wounded arm surprised him, and he looked down only to see a red shawl being tied around his arm.

His dark eyes trailed the fair hands that were tying up the silky material and upon craning his neck to look at his helper's face, he saw the petite figure with familiar pink hair.

Sakura was there with her emerald eyes cast downwards, wrapping her ribbon around his arm as a makeshift bandage. There was a light sheen of sweat across her forehead, the red of her lips smeared down the corner of her lips and her glistening golden mask missing. Her hair and clothes were slightly messed up, but she still looked beautiful regardless.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Playing the hero, Prince Sasuke?" she asked. Her voice was so soft that he wouldn't have heard her not for the silence of their surroundings.

Sasuke stiffened. Options on how he should start the conversation crossed his mind, but he finally settled for a simple "Hn."

As she tied it firmly, she looked up at him with a weary smile. She took a step back and tucked her hands behind her back, tilting her head sideways. "Will I be punished, Your Highness? For touching the Prince carelessly?"

"Don't be annoying," he gritted.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," she replied tersely.

"Sakura."

"My apologies, Your Highness," she bowed stiffly. "Please excuse me, I shall take my leave now." She gathered her long dress and turned to leave when she was suddenly stopped by Sasuke's gentle grip on her wrist.

"Don't be like this," he said. His tone was quiet, but the frustration was evident.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" she asked, angling her head towards him slightly.

"I didn't want you treating me like that," he admitted hesitantly. "I... I apologise."

Sakura blinked her emerald green eyes, mirth slightly returning to them and he felt a burden was displaced off his shoulders. He had felt slightly guilty for the flash of hurt that he caught in her expression when she had turned around previously, and knowing that she was feeling better was a comfort to him.

"You preferred I treat you badly?" she giggled and much to his surprise, he found it bearable to his ears.

"Casually."

She scoffed. "I didn't hear what you said just now, care to repeat?" she teased, earning a half-hearted scathing glare from the raven-haired man. "Alright, alright. Forgiven. You're not as much as a dog of the empire I thought you were after all."

"That was quite a performance," he praised quietly.

"It was rather typical of Prince Neji to select that song," Sakura hummed. "The Hyuuga family having an entire line of generals and all."

Sasuke smirked at that.

Sakura was about to say more when Sasuke lifted a hand to wipe at her chin, effectively cutting off her flow of words and causing her cheeks to flush. She was suddenly grateful that the soft candles around them was not enough to illuminate her reddening face.

"There was a bit of this," he explained, showing her his red-smeared thumb.

Upon realising that he had helped her wipe off her smeared lipstick, her emerald eyes widened in horror as she considered her current dishevelled appearance.

"I should go now," she almost squeaked. He chuckled at her sudden restlessness and she seemed to relax slightly upon noticing that he was amusing himself at her expense.

He cleared his throat, "About staying here…"

Sakura tilted her head sideways, giving him a smile. "Have you thought of a reason?"

"Would you if I did?"

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. Sasuke looked so much like a child that was denied of his request at that moment that she couldn't resist. The frown that deepened as he watched her reaction only served to turn her chuckle into a full laugh.

"Only if you really did," she warned him light-heartedly. "And if you really did need me, I would consider staying. But…" her voice trailed off and she shook her head, smile turning slightly regretful.

She patted his wounded arm on purpose and whispered a 'goodnight', making him resist the urge to wince painfully as he watched her walk away. The words unspoken were left hanging in the air between them, yet they both understood clearly in their own hearts.

 **.**

"Neji! Are you alright?" Tenten flitted to his side immediately once he arrived at his quarters. She had been pacing outside awaiting his arrival ever since she had dispersed along with the other dancers when the attack happened. His lavender eyes widened slightly upon seeing her dishevelled appearance and her frantic look, staring amusedly at her slightly tangled long brown hair.

"Of course, I'm fine," he assured her gently. "What are you doing here?"

He had just returned from the Emperor and the Empress' chambers, leaving the moment the Imperial physician deemed her out of any potential danger. He subconsciously reached out to pick at her loosening braid that was tucked in her collar, straightening it over her shoulder.

Tenten cleared her throat, ignoring the red that was probably dusting her cheeks. "You're leaving tomorrow for the West, right?" she said with a small smile.

She reached into her sleeve and took out a small woven pouch, identical to the ones Ino usually gave Shikamaru. Except, this was velvety white with a golden dragon embroidered on it. He pulled open the golden drawstring and the took a sniff of the familiar, sweet smelling leaves in it.

"Green tea?" he asked.

"It helps with your strained eyes, knowing how late you go to bed every night," she grinned. "It's all I can give you. Have a good night's rest, and a safe journey tomorrow."

Neji tucked the small pouch carefully into the sleeve of his dress robes. "Thank you, Tenten. I'll drop by when I come back."

"You better not," she said quickly. The Prince blinked in surprise at her sudden refusal. "I'm from the Dragon House, remember? If you come visit me, what would that imply? You're the eldest Prince of the Fire Country, can't have people think badly of you," she explained, caramel eyes downcast.

"There's nothing disgracing about the Dragon House itself. Everyone knows it has two sectors, and if I go in by the West Entrance, no one will insinuate anything," he replied, lifting her chin up.

"Still, the palace is a dangerous place where people are waiting to tear you down. You have to be careful! You can't give them a single thing to talk about. Even more so when many families are involved-"

"Tenten," Neji said firmly, interrupting her ongoing rambling. "I will visit you when I come back. Now go get some rest yourself. I'll see you before I leave." He said those words with much finality that she no longer argued.

"Take care of yourself there," the brunette sighed worriedly, patting his face on impulse. It was a gesture she often did when they were still children, whenever Neji was about to go for tests or home visits. Her entire demeanour tensed when she realised what she was doing and quickly moved to retract her hand.

The Prince held her wrist gently in his grip, lavender eyes half-lidded. "It's alright. With you, I'm just me."

Tenten's smiled, but there was a hint of melancholy in her voice. "If only."

While Neji didn't really understand the full meaning behind her words, he grunted in response.

"Goodnight. I'll see you off tomorrow," she whispered. With a quick hug, they parted ways, both with content smiles on their faces.

Watching her retreating back down the marble stairs, he had to admit that she was right though. The palace is most certainly a dangerous place.

 **.**

The long weary night came to end and at the break of dawn, the Emperor had summoned everyone for an official morning assembly, but not all the ministers of the Inner Palace's presence was requested. The atmosphere among the Princes, the Grand Council, a few higher ranked ministers and Suna royals was anything but cheerful, the early morning certainly not helping to improve the mood. All hints of festivity from the night before had vanished, and only grim expressions remained.

The Princes were surprisingly early except for the absence of Neji, even Naruto was standing in his line with his formal robes tied neatly, cerulean blue eyes focused. The Suna trio stood with them, gazes anxious at their father's verdict. Most of them didn't seem to have slept at all, looking more tired than usual due to the ordeal that took place mere hours ago.

"I hope it comforts you three to know that the Emperor is now resting in his quarters," Jiraiya begun the assembly by addressing the Suna siblings gently. "He has been subdued after much help from the Imperial physician. You may go and visit him."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Temari let out a sigh of relief.

"And for his actions?" Gaara asked calmly.

"I believe this matter is not for us to deal with," Jiraiya said, raising a hand when his Grand Council began objecting. "The Wind Country shall take charge of their own personal affairs. I will be discussing this matter with my council afterwards."

"Now, while we have encountered quite the trouble yesterday, I will not forget to reward those who deserve it." He turned his dark eyes to Sasuke, giving him a small smile.

"Prince Sasuke," his voice boomed across the entire Grand Hall. Sasuke took a step forth and bowed. "I have rewarded Neji before he departed this morning. You did well in saving the Empress as well. Is there anything you want?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes scanned the few in the Hall who were staring at him – some nonchalantly, some hungrily as if they wanted to devour him. The ministers of the palace had chosen their sides with the noble families, and he knew it. Someone like him who didn't know his own background, he had hardly any supporters in this fight, and instead had many who wanted him out of the way. If he voiced his request, those who couldn't wait to get rid of him would pounce and take it the wrong way, creating a mess out of nothing, but…

Jaw tight, he straightened. "Yes, Your Majesty. I want the Lead Dancer of the Dragon House who performed yesterday."

As expected, there were a few whispers and snickers. "It seems Prince Sasuke is not as indifferent after all," a beady-eyed minister said, not even trying to be discreet at all.

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked, ignoring the comments.

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura's talent can benefit me."

"I'm sure you would know," another insinuated, causing a few to snigger mockingly.

"May I ask why, Prince Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke up, his visible eye fixed on the raven-haired man.

Before Sasuke could make accusations, he caught sight of the unnoticeable nod the older man sent his way. Giving the chancellor a small smirk of gratitude, he turned his onyx eyes towards the ministers, his glare cold.

"Sakura is not just another ignorant dancer. Over the weeks we've realised that she's knowledgeable in herbs, and her views as one of the masses can help us improve greatly," Sasuke said firmly. "I'd like to have her by my side."

Jiraiya was silent in thought, while the ministers were scoffing at the raven-haired prince. What could a Dragon House dancer be capable of other than entertainment?

"Summon the dancer," the white-haired Emperor ordered after a moment of thought, causing the snickering to immediately cease. His face was carefully neutral and no one could anticipate his next course of action.

Sasuke glanced at the other five Princes to see that they were sporting worried and anxious frowns. The guard bowed and left, leaving the Hall to bring forth the summoned woman.

Not long after, they returned with the rosette, dressed in a plain white dress with a light pink ribbon tied around her waist, her petal pink hair gathered a simple ponytail. He could see she was nervous and confused at suddenly being summoned, and he only hoped she could forgive him for suddenly springing this upon her.

"Your Majesty," she greeted melodiously, bowing in respect. Sasuke's lips curled in distaste upon noticing that the ministers who previously insulted her were currently leering at her, lust in their eyes.

"Sakura, is it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You were there yesterday when the incident happened, weren't you?" Jiraiya asked, leaning back against his throne, his plain expression more intimidating that it should be.

"I was, Your Majesty."

"The Wind Emperor was normal up until your performance started. Would you say you were responsible?" he suddenly asked, earning shocked gasps. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Was the Emperor implying she was accountable for the unexpected situation?

"I… I would not be jumping to that conclusion, Your Majesty," Sakura answered calmly, unwavering. "Anything before our performance could have triggered that."

"I have heard of the people talk about demons and possessions, and how there are ways for one to use such methods to harm others. I am not accusing you, I just would not put it past you to do so, even if you are a stranger," he replied. "After all, the sudden change in the Wind Emperor was quite the strange one, don't you think?"

Sakura was silent. She was still confused at the real purpose why she alone was summoned, but the gears of her mind worked cautiously to construct a neutral response. "While I do agree, there are just too many loopholes to accuse us. I hope you understand, Your Majesty."

"The Wind Country is a powerful country, and they demand a reason for why we are locking up their Emperor in our guest quarters. A single life to save many, is that not reasonable?" Jiraiya pressed on. The Suna trio exchanged glances at that, while the a few of the Princes bristled in their positions.

"Your Majesty! Sakura can't-"

"Silence, Naruto!" the Emperor interrupted the blond's protests harshly, causing the latter to flinch and step back in line. "I only want to hear her reply."

Sakura's lips pressed together tightly, a challenging glint in her emerald eyes. "There is no doubt that it is reasonable for the countries, but it is not reasonable for me and our dancers. Would it have been the same if the order was different, or if we did not dance? That is not something we could have known."

"Is that so?" Sasuke observed the slight tilt at the corner the Emperor's lips. "We need to give Suna an explanation right now, and unless you can give us one to prove your innocence, it is not unreasonable for you to give yourself up for the sake of the peace of the country. Sasuke said you are quite skilled in medical herbs, you should be able to find out an illness if there are any?"

The rosette blinked, a small frown marring her features. She didn't believe in the slightest that she was called all the way to the Grand Hall and right into such an important meeting just to be accused. She was positively sure that her current predicament was a set-up, but she didn't understand why – and why particularly her?

She pursed her lips. The Emperor had clearly summoned her to the Grand Hall and gave her such an important crowd as an audience, there was no way out of it but through. She had to attempt to resolve the issue thrown her way right here and now.

Thoughts flashed through her mind, multiple possibilities for the Wind Emperor's sudden maniac outburst. One thought stood out among the rest, and while it seemed a bit far-fetched, it wasn't entirely impossible as compared to the others anyway. It was worth a try, she finally decided.

She lifted her chin and gave her answer, clear and firm. "The tea."

Murmurs exploded in the room. "What nonsense. Don't be funny, courtesan. Go back to the Dragon House!" the beady-eyed minister snarled, earning vehement agreements from the others.

Sasuke saw her wince slightly at the insult, reminded of his own self the first day they met. Jiraiya held up a hand to silence the hall, his eyes still fixed on the rosette, although there was a gleam of satisfaction in them.

"The tea, you say?" he asked. "Why is that?"

Sakura addressed Suna trio. "Your Highnesses, may I know what tea did His Majesty ask for?" she asked.

Temari shook her head. "Father brought his own tea. He mentioned once that a herbalist recommended it to him to soothe his sleep."

"Do you have it, Your Highnesses?" she questioned hopefully.

The siblings exchanged glances, shrugging, until Gaara stood out. "I do. Father dropped one on the way here, and I picked it up," he explained briefly. "I meant to return to him yesterday night, but things went wrong."

"Would I be able to look at them, Your Majesty?" Sakura turned towards the white-haired emperor, who was currently watching with interest. He motioned for her to go ahead, and she went to take the bag from Gaara's outstretched hand.

Opening it, she poured the contents on her palm and observed, a frown on her forehead. She was about to take a sniff, but a possibility crossed her mind and she decided against it. The Princes of Konoha watched in anticipation throughout, and held their breaths when she went back to bow to the Emperor.

"I believe I know what was the cause of the Wind Emperor's sudden change," she concluded.

"And what is the cause that can prove your innocence?" Jiraiya cleared his throat. Sasuke frowned upon observing the smile that played on the man's lips as if he was expecting something, and came to a realisation.

The Emperor had already known all along, and he was merely playing a little game with the young woman standing in front of him. One look at Sakura and he found himself gaining a newfound respect for her. She had already perceived his intentions since the beginning.

"Hallucinogens," she said, earning scoffs from the ministers that were against her, now that – even if it was yet to be known to her – she was in a league with Sasuke. Ignoring them, she continued, "These herbs have psychoactive properties. Black henbane can cause giddiness, visual hallucinations and confusion to the memory."

"Very well. I shall ask someone to look into it," the Emperor hummed, satisfied. "Prince Sasuke, your request is granted. From today forth, Sakura is to join the palace as Prince Sasuke's personal servant. Send an assistant to the Dragon House to assist her move."

Sakura's jaw slacked, and there was a smug smile on Sasuke's features, directed at the ministers against him who were currently fuming in frustration and jealousy at the beautiful woman joining his ranks.

"Thank you for your benevolence, Your Majesty," Sakura responded and bowed, although the Fourth Prince could her the sharpness in her tone.

"You are dismissed. Work well with Prince Sasuke," Jiraiya gave her a warm, assuring grin and let her off.

Sasuke muttered his thanks and stepped back in line, slightly shaken up. Sakura had passed the Emperor's test, and she was now a target of the hungry predators' sharp teeth along with him. He sincerely hoped he hadn't made the wrong choice in requesting for her stay and that she wouldn't resent him for it.

 **.**

A messenger bird swooped in and perched swiftly on Shino's arm. Behind his dark glasses, his eyes narrowed at the sight of his clan's symbol on the scroll tied to the bird's claw. Bringing it into his quarters, he shut the door tightly behind him before removing the scroll and releasing the bird.

Unravelling the sealed scroll, he sighed as he read the neatly scrawled words which he recognised as his father's. Even after 12 years, his father was still the strict, straightforward man he remembered him to be. A pang of homesickness hit him, but he knew he had a responsibility to fulfil.

The moment he was told about his adoption into the Imperial family, his clansmen had been ushering him to take the crown as a means of bringing power to their name. The elders had ordered him to listen and await their orders, and had mentioned how they would form bridges for him.

Back then, Shino didn't understand. He merely thought he was going in to aid the Emperor, along with few other young heirs. As a 10-year-old, that was enough for him to take pride in.

However, as the years passed, he alongside his six brothers by bond realised how pivotal their role was. As they continued their usual light-hearted banters and maintained their bond, he knew that all of them didn't want to face what the process of receiving the throne would entail.

Bloodshed? Broken bonds? Death?

None of them knew, but they had insights on what their families had been doing behind their backs to assure them a higher chance of gaining the Emperor's ultimate favour.

As both Emperor Jiraiya and Empress Tsunade hadn't shown any blatant favouritism, it was hard for their clansmen to work with. Thus, members of their clans tried to aid them by gaining the support of the Grand Council and the Inner Palace ministers. Seeing Sasuke's situation in the Hall that morning, it opened his eyes to how much their families had swayed and impacted the decisions of the ministers over the years.

Sasuke, who was brought along by the Uzumaki clan, had no direct family to create relations for him. While a few of the older ministers that sided with the Uzumaki would not tear him apart, they would not do much to stand up for him either.

Sakura, he noted, could be the only person in the palace to truly support him. Even Kakashi stood on neutral grounds.

All along, he had quietly envied how his fourth brother was a natural genius, achieving perfection since they were, but he now pitied the hard road the Fourth Prince had travelled all this while. Perhaps it was why he strived to be the best. He knew there was no one to catch him if he ever fell.

Placing the paper near his candle, Shino watched as the thin parchment burst into flames, the dance of the orange light reflected on his dark glasses.


	8. Appearance of the Dawn

Sakura held her small baggage in her hand, containing only a few sets of clothes and whatever memento she had. There wasn't much in her possession when she left her caretaker's home, but she didn't arrive with much in the first place. She presumed she was one of the many war orphans, losing everything in a wake of destruction or a big fire or so during the rebellion.

She had been rather angry when the Emperor finally mentioned the entire point of the ruse was to test if she was good enough to stay by Sasuke. Looking back, she didn't know if she was mad at the Emperor for putting her in that situation, at Sasuke for not even mentioning to her or at those other ministers for being cruel.

But as time passed, her anger subsided and her rationality regained its control. She felt rather defensive of the raven-haired prince upon seeing his predicament in the Grand Hall. He had no supporters and an entire Palace filled with enemies who couldn't wait to tear him down. She looked at things from his point of view, understanding why he would want her there.

And finally, she came to terms with it. She would go, she would stay and she would help him in any way she could.

She was currently standing outside the half-opened gate of the Dragon House as she waited for Anko. The large establishment was currently quiet as it only opened for business from evening until dawn, and the dancers and servants who pulled all-nighters were probably resting in their quarters. The only sounds that could be heard was the scratchy sweeping of the gardener's broom against the dried leaves and the soft chirping of the birds.

The rosette let her emerald eyes wander and take in the peaceful courtyard. The Dragon House had one of the most beautiful views in the Fire Country. Built at an altitude just above the foot of a few mountains according to nature's structure, the building overlooked the vast city of Konoha, the only exception being the part opposite side of the river, behind their mountains.

It was only after a while when the purple-haired woman made her appearance. She was beautiful for a woman in her mid-thirties, her features fierce with her cat-like light brown eyes and proud stance, but Sakura knew there was more to her than her looks.

Anko was one of the most impressive woman she had known, able to easily twist a person's arm without him even realising to get what she needed. She seemed to have a vast knowledge of things, but never really let on the depth of her wisdom.

She placed a hand on Sakura's cheek, giving her an encouraging smile. "You be careful in the palace, alright?"

"Thank you for taking care of me," the rosette grinned, embracing the busty inn owner in a one-handed hug.

"Of course," she scoffed jokingly. "Had to make sure my merchandise was in good condition."

Sakura laughed. Anko was a huge softie at heart, but she would never admit it. Taking on the role of the Dragon House's owner required her to be strong and tough to avoid being bullied and harassed by others, and to protect her inn.

She was sincerely grateful that Anko had been nothing but kind ever since she had been delivered to her doorstep, letting her train as a dancer when she had been originally taken in to do more... degrading jobs.

"Can I return once I'm sick of the palace?" Sakura asked.

"Anytime," Anko chuckled. Her expression suddenly sobered. "Remember, child. That Prince might be good now, but don't forget that circumstances might change a person and his choices. The palace is a dangerous place. Take care of yourself and your heart."

The rose-haired woman blinked in confusion but nodded nonetheless. If there was anything she learned, it was that Anko's advice was always worth heeding.

"Goodbye," she waved and left with the guards, leaving the older woman to close the gates behind her, not before shaking her head and sighing.

 **.**

Emperor Jiraiya let out an irritated sigh as he finished scanning the words scribbled on the last scroll, throwing it aside with a flick of his wrist. It bounced off his new table with a soft 'clang' and rolled off to the floor, joining the small mountain that had formed.

Kakashi picked up a few from the pile and arranged it neatly at the side of the table, something he had been doing for the past hour. The neat pile wasn't growing, but the messy pile certainly was. While the Emperor's personal work chambers was a mess, it was a cosy place filled with books and scrolls, the lanterns casting the room in a soft glow.

"It seems as a lot of the families are planning a visit," the chancellor commented, lone eye scanning the contents of the message.

"I turn a blind eye to them forming relations with my ministers and they decide to take a step further," Jiraiya grunted, massaging his temples. "What a mess."

"It seems that the Princes have not been entirely blind to their families' schemes as well," Kakashi informed. He had been assigned since the beginning to keep up on the plans and on-goings of the families, it was part of his duty to ensure no harm would come their way. "Sasuke's situation was the last eye-opener for them."

"I know that," Jiraiya said, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. "They've formed strong bonds with each other over the years, I believe they will not unsheathe their swords easily. It is their families I am more worried about."

"Did we not expect this when we first came up with this suggestion?" Empress Tsunade's voice echoed as she emerged from the arched doorway, her neck neatly bandaged.

Kakashi bowed a greeting to her as her footsteps halted in front of Jiraiya's new table. He eyed her as she rapped her knuckles on it, peering at her husband through her lashes with a charming smile.

"Sturdy oak this time?" she mused.

The Emperor eyed her warily before shaking his head and turned his attention back to the matter on hand. "I suppose we did. We didn't expect them to act so rashly though," his jaw clenched. "I thought we had managed to select those with the least greed and cruelty."

"We did," Tsunade replied softly. "However, with their clans' glory and the throne on the line, it is only their nature to show their ugliest side to win."

Kakashi bowed. "How is your neck healing, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"It's fine. It appears that the woman Sasuke requested has quite the knowledge," the blonde Empress commented, impressed. "Very interesting young lady, I'm sure."

"Was she right?" Jiraiya asked, meeting his wife's amber eyes. He wasn't surprised to see them gleaming in interest, she was always one to favour a knowledgeable individual. The two others in the room had understood his train of thought the moment he opened his mouth to summon her. "To think she solved the question of 'what herb' for Lady Shizune."

"Yes, she did. It was very surprising. Shizune hasn't actually seen it yet, so she couldn't discern it. It isn't widely used here anymore, you see."

Tsunade paused as she observed her husband, noting that the years on the throne had done a number on him, the discolouration under his eyes and wrinkles on his skin made him look older than his age.

"No one will think badly of you. I'm sure you've made the right choice," she rounded the table to stand by his side, patting his arm. She understood the concerns of the Emperor about how most did not understand the purpose of his actions. "And the boy has endured so much by himself since the beginning. While we have refrained from being biased towards any of them, I must say that I believe allowing him the stay of this woman will help his situation."

Kakashi silently agreed. Sasuke have always had to rely on himself only, it was good for him to finally find someone to support him.

"Back to this matter... Shall we agree to all of their requests to visit, Your Majesties?" he cleared his throat, reminding them.

Tsunade's amber eyes scanned through the multiple scrolls, going through one after another, humming occasionally. The room was quiet except for the sound of her soft voice and the flipping sound of the rough parchments, the two men anticipating whatever she had in mind.

"The dates they give us all do not intersect," she finally pointed out, a sly smile on her coral lips.

"What do you suggest, my dear?" Jiraiya asked, his own lips curving upwards in response to seeing his Empress' cunning mind at work. He and Kakashi exchanged glances, anticipating whatever the blonde woman had in mind.

"The Hyuugas are visiting in a month, right?" she asked, earning a nod from the two men. "Request the other families to come in during then as well. It would be fairly nice to watch them try to tear each other apart in front of one another."

"I understand, Your Majesty," Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he formed a smile beneath his mask. He excused himself to prepare the reply for the families, closing the door behind him as he left.

"You're going to cause a war," Jiraiya chuckled. "Bringing them together like that, that's like forcing them to lay their cards out on the table isn't it?"

Tsunade gave him a smile, her red nails tapping the table. She shrugged and said nonchalantly, "That, or maybe I just want to see them put on a good show for me."

 **.**

There was a soft knock on the door of his study, a series of three quick raps, and without looking up from the books he was studying Sasuke muttered a command to enter.

He lifted his onyx eyes just in time to watch Sakura step in the spacious study, dressed in the typical simple white and light pink garb of the maids. Her rose-coloured hair was all braided and pulled back, fastened atop her head in a tight bun.

"I have your change of clothes, Your Highness," she bowed stiffly, her emerald eyes downcast and not meeting his.

He stood up from his seat and walked around the table, stopping only when he was right in front of her. He took the robes in her hand and placed them on the floor, lifting her chin with one hand.

"What happened to friends?" he asked. From the moment he made his choice, he was unsure and dreaded her reaction.

"It's not the custom, Your Highness," she winced. Clearly someone had already given her flack for her closeness with him. His brows furrowed automatically at the notion of it.

"I apologise for springing this on you," he muttered. "Don't treat me any differently from before."

Sakura wanted to argue, but the moment she lifted her gaze and saw the look of anticipation on Sasuke's face, she swallowed her words back down. "I don't blame you, Your Highness," she said quietly. "I understand your situation. And I won't."

"So this means we're friends."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"What?" Sasuke asked, a teasing smirk on his handsome face.

"Sasuke," Sakura corrected herself with a grin, noticeably more relaxed than when she first entered.

"Hn," he nodded in satisfaction and picked up his robes from the polished floor. "Come on, let's go," he said as he pushed open his door, motioning her to walk with him.

"Wait, go where?" she questioned, clearly confused. He slowed down his footsteps when he realised she was trying to keep up with his large strides.

"The bathing springs, where else?" the raven-haired man smirked. Sakura let out a small gasp and retracted her hand immediately, her cheeks turning red.

"I can't go there with you!" she said, horrified. When she stayed rooted to her spot even as he led her by her wrist, he raised a questioning brow at her. "Sasuke, that's just inappropriate! You're a Prince – no maids except those responsible for the Imperial baths are allowed in there."

Sasuke scoffed and pulled her along again, "You're under me now. And I say that you come with me."

With that, he marched on, silencing the squeaks of protests she made on the way with a light-hearted grumble along the lines of 'shut up, annoying woman'.

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto greeted when they arrived, thin linen pants hanging lowly on his waist. The others were there as well, with Gaara and Kankuro joining them, sitting casually around the marble flooring in the personal springs.

There were a few Imperial baths around the entire Palace compound, but the most exquisite ones were located near the Back Palace. After the entrance, there was a main lobby of sorts where the herbs and towels were kept and down the polished wooden-floored corridors, it split into a few junctions leading to different bathhouses and other areas of the springs. The personal and most luxuriously decorated one only accessible to the Imperial family was located slightly further than the rest, providing them decent privacy. Not only so, they had springs that were exposed to the outdoors, providing relaxing sounds of nature and a great view of the mountains and greenery.

A few of the maids that worked in the lobby were stationed at the doorway leading into the Princes' frequently used bathing springs, prepared to fill the bath with petals, herbs or soaps in case needed.

Sakura hastily averted her eyes as Sasuke undressed, two maids sliding off his outerwear from his toned shoulders and draping it one of the garment racks in a corner. She noticed the maids sneaking glances from their posts and was secretly impressed at their composure when in the daily presence of these Princes.

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted before he turned to Sakura, his upper torso bare. She tried to keep her eyes away from the lean, defined muscles that shifted as he moved. "You can stay outside with the others," he told her, secretly enjoying her embarrassment. She nodded and ran out immediately.

"Was that… Sakura?" Sai asked.

"The woman from yesterday morning?" Kankuro asked.

"Hn," the raven-haired man merely grunted, joining them on the marble flooring at the side of the large pool.

"Lucky dog, you," Kiba muttered, surfacing from the water. "Keeping her all to yourself eh?"

"It's not like we can't make friends with her!" Naruto grinned. He jumped into the pool, hot water splashing on his brothers who didn't appreciate it. "Don't you think so Gaara?"

"She is quite beautiful, and smart," Gaara approved, and Naruto laughed heartily.

"Don't bother her." Sasuke growled, aiming a kick at Naruto's head.

"Oi, watch it," Shikamaru called out when the kick was too near his head instead.

"How are you and your physician-in-training?" Kiba teased as he referred to the title Shikamaru introduced her with, earning him a glare from latter. "She looks quite pretty. I wonder why didn't I get to know her."

"Nothing much. We're friends," the Fifth Prince drawled lazily. "I trust her, that's all."

"It's harder in Suna to find a commoner we can trust. That, and our father would kill us for even doing so," Kankuro shook his head, water dripping from his soaked brown hair. He directed a glance at his younger brother, who was watching them in awe. "Gaara seems to be much more relaxed here as well. Father was always especially strict on him."

The auburn-haired man lowered his head in agreement but said nothing. The Wind Emperor had always been harder on the youngest of the three, it was a known fact. Kankuro stretched and continued, "Temari would reprimand me for saying this, but you lot are quite lucky here," he muttered. "Hey, since that blonde woman we saw that day is your friend, do you think you could recommend her to us?"

"Troublesome lot. Find your own woman."

"So not only Sasuke and Neji are territorial," Shino observed. He ducked swiftly when a wet towel and a wooden bucket came whizzing past his head.

"I wonder if Neji made the same request Sasuke did," Naruto hummed in thought.

They didn't mention it, but it piqued their interest as well. None of them knew what kind of request did Neji make to the Emperor, and they'd have to wait until he came back to pester him.

"Neji has someone?" Gaara asked in surprise. Sasuke noted that the younger Suna prince was only responsive to Naruto, probably something to do about the blond man being the friendliest and the biggest ball of sunshine among them.

"I know. Shocker, right?" Naruto scoffed incredulously. "I mean, the emotionless ones actually beat me to it!"

"Like you had any chance with women," Sai muttered.

"What did you say!?"

More rowdy noises and loud splashes echoed into the sunset as the Princes bickered on as usual, with their two new friends watching on in partial awe and amusement.

As the sky darkened, shadows loomed across the imperial palace, ironically foreboding the near future of the dragon's den. The lax and joyful times for the Princes were almost over.

As horses trotted and entourages marched towards the direction of Konoha – the famous, golden capital of the Fire Country – the bonds of the brothers were about to be truly tested.

 **.**

A meeting was going on, he could hear the hushed voices of the others from outside the panel. The corridors were narrow and the entire base was dimly lit and dingy due to it being half underground, but it didn't matter. It was spacious and served its purpose well. Most of the rebels stayed there and travelled by the underground tunnels, and it successfully evaded notice from the Empire so far.

It took him and his cousin a long time to locate a way to meet with them, and he was rather impressed at the level of the rebellion organisation's secrecy and widespread network.

It was much more than he had expected.

The raven-haired man rapped on the panel before sliding it open, revealing a small waiting room and another door at the end. Two figures were standing guard outside, and they lifted their heads as they saw him approach. One of them was a man with long blonde hair tied back, and the other with short dark blue hair, his skin with a peculiar tinge of blue.

"Kisame. Deidara."

"I'll inform them you're here," said the one with the dark blue hair. "Deidara, stay here with him."

Kisame pushed the handle down and opened the door, casting the raven-haired man a wary glance before shutting it behind him. Deidara's blue eyes trailed the man up and down, observing him.

"You better not lie to us," he warned. The raven-haired man grunted in response, his stoic expression not changing.

After a while, the door swung open as Kisame stepped out. Behind him, there were two more members of the rebellion. One was a rather aloof-looking tall man with orange hair, his face filled with metal piercings, the other a beautiful young blue-haired woman with a calm expression that gave away nothing, bright amber eyes calculating.

"Welcome," she greeted him.

"Ah."

The orange-haired man extended his hand. "I am the leader, Pein. We appreciate you aiding us at Akatsuki."

"Hn," the raven-haired man gripped the hand with a firm shake.

There was a brief pause in interactions as the newly arrived pair and the man were observing each other carefully, like a predator would do its prey.

The raven-haired man wouldn't say it out loud, but the alarms in his mind were blaring loudly at the pair that stood in front of him. His instinct was loudly cautioning him, which made him more alert than ever. These were dangerous people, he concluded. _Brilliant, but dangerous._ If the rumours of their ruthlessness were real, Pein's cold most certainly fit the part.

Oh, well. It wasn't like he was one to be easily manipulated into their plans anyway.

He was here for the purpose of a discussion. A negotiation. A partnership, if they were willing to call it that. He had a goal to achieve, and playing only the role of their puppet was not going to get him anywhere. He needed these people as much as they needed him.

Brought out of his musings by the orange-haired man's clear of his throat, his onyx eyes snapped upwards, highly vigilant. As if on cue, the pair stepped aside in familiar synchronisation, making a way for him to enter the room.

The blue-haired woman told Kisame and Deidara to continue standing guard and inclined her head towards him, her sleeves riding up to her elbows as she extended a hand, revealing the pale skin underneath and nails painted a shade tad darker than her vibrant eyes.

She beckoned him inside with an unnervingly serene smile on her lips, incongruous with her cold tone.

"Shall we discuss our matters inside, Your Highness?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _Herbalism isn't my thing but Google does help, I'm just not very sure on how the effects occur by simple descriptions. So, let's just assume it works out that way for fiction's sake._**

 ** _Black henbane is member of the nightshade family and is considered a poisonous plants to human. There have been many records on the traditional usage of this plant which includes using it for (according to Google) medicinal purposes, ritual purposes and even making wine. Hallucinogenic effects are present in this plant which can last up to three days. Very high doses can lead to delirium, confusion, memory loss, 'inane' states and 'crazy_** ** _behaviour'._**

 ** _Well, thank you Google._**

 ** _And thank you all very much for the favourites, follows and reviews, I look forward to more of them!_**


	9. Of Past and Present Bonds

The majestic golden gates of the Imperial palace were fully open for the second time in a span of a month as palanquins and entourages made their way in. While it was not as grand of a welcome as the first time, the number of guests was considerably larger thus the workload of the help was as heavy as ever.

With the members of the noble families gathered after so many years, it served a curious sight for the people nonetheless. The Princes stood in the middle of the courtyard, waiting for the members of their own family to arrive to serve as their guide around the palace grounds.

"To think I'll have to be the guide for the Hyuugas as well!" Naruto had whined earlier that morning. Neji's return wasn't due in another two weeks, and as assigned previously, Naruto was to guide the General Hiashi and his daughters around.

"Well at least the Naras aren't coming. I'd feel pressured even talking to them," Kiba shuddered at the thought of making conversation with the Naras, known for their high intelligence.

Shikamaru had departed two days earlier to meet up with Neji at the West camp and coincidentally, he had nothing to worry about as his family had sent a notice that they wouldn't be able visit due to increase in military attention at their state near the borders.

Out of all the Princes present, one was considerably absent and none of them questioned it. The Fourth Prince was currently in the silence of his own quarters, with only the rose-haired woman as his company. He hadn't said anything since the Emperor announced the arrival of all their families, he merely kept quiet and went on with his own daily tasks, ignoring the unsure and worried looks exchanged when they thought he wasn't looking.

There wasn't anyone for him to prepare for anyway.

Sakura accompanied him quietly, her emerald green eyes trained on him while she folded the scrolls he tossed in frustration. They had gotten along quite well over the past month, and it had been quite some time since he had plummeted into this situation where he sulked to himself. It was probably enough, she decided.

Standing up, she took him by the hand, her unexpected actions surprising him. "Come on," she grinned, pulling him up and out of his study.

"What are you doing?" he frowned.

Sakura didn't reply as she continued to lead him down the winding paths until she reached a smaller pavilion as compared to the one they used to practice in at the east side of the palace grounds. This pavilion overlooked the clear blue lake, which had dried autumn leaves floating and rippling the surface, a place she spotted when strolling the garden.

She motioned for him to sit down at the stone bench nearby and took out an object wrapped in cloth, passing it to him. Sasuke gave her a strange look, opening it to reveal his own jade flute.

Having spent many of her days beside him, she had learned of his many hidden hobbies and likes. One of them was that he secretly liked playing the flute when he thought no one was listening, and it had been a week or so since she had last heard his tune.

"Come on," she shook his sleeve, giving him her best pleading face. "No one's here to hear it."

He looked at her sceptically.

"I'll um... I'll dance..?" she offered hesitantly. "I'll embarrass myself alongside you."

Sasuke grumbled under his breath but complied to her request anyway. He took it from her hands and moved to stand at the side of the pavilion. He brought it to his lips and raised a brow when he noticed the rosette merely grinning at him.

"Well?" he asked, nudging his chin towards the centre. She curtsied mockingly and walked over, waiting for him to begin.

Bringing the jade flute to his lips again, the Fourth Prince began to play a tune, his onyx eyes focusing on the arching and twirling figure of the woman in front of him. He was once again mesmerized.

Her dance and the emotions that flitted across her face brought his music to life. When the tune quieted down, her movements would be soft; when the tune became shrill, her dance turned edgy; and when he finally finished, she completed her twirl and landed perfectly on the tips of her toes, back arched and hand positioned above her in a graceful motion. The satisfied smile on her face was one that lifted the corner of his own lips.

They belonged to their own world through the music and he was, as usual, grateful for her company.

"That was wonderful," they both turned at the praise to see a woman watching them, grinning.

She was a beauty – unusual ruby red eyes framed with long lashes, a tall nose and full pink lips. Her long crimson red hair flowed down her back like silk, golden hairpins pinning them up and complimenting her colour. She was dressed in the finest silk in shades of purple, showing off her curvaceous figure.

Sakura was about to ask the stranger for her name, but Sasuke addressed her before she could.

"Karin," he said, striding towards her at once, flute forgotten on the bench. "It's been a long time."

Most wouldn't have noticed, but being by Sasuke's side has enabled Sakura to learn of his different tones and quirks, and she was very sure there was a hint of fondness to his tone.

"Forgive my intrusion," the woman curtsied. "It really has been a long time, Sasuke. I missed you. The Uzumaki household has been different ever since you and Naruto left."

She gave him a breath-taking smile, which he returned with a small smirk.

"Ah."

"Perhaps we should catch up soon. So many stories I have for you-" she suddenly stopped, laughing lightly in embarrassment. "Where are my manners? You are now Prince Sasuke. Forgive my impudence."

"That's alright," he replied stiffly. "Lift your head."

"Have you met with father?" she beamed. "I'm sure he would be delighted to see you, Your Highness."

"I will, later. There are many things to do before the welcome feast," he said curtly and turned to Sakura. "We should leave now."

"Is she your maid?" Karin asked, eyeing the petal-haired woman curiously. "She's quite the beauty."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Thank you, Lady Karin."

"Of course," the redheaded beauty muttered. "I shall see you soon then. Please excuse me." She bowed to Sasuke and took her leave.

Sakura took his flute from the bench and carefully wrapped it back in the cloth. She went back to his side, ready to return, only to see his onyx eyes trailing the retreating back of the Uzumaki lady until she was out of sight. She noticed an unexplainable emotion flitting across his face for a split second before it returned to its usual neutral composure. There was a slight twinge in her heart, but she disregarded it at once, reminding herself of

 **.**

"Emperor Jiraiya, I see our children are doing well here," Danzo, a middle-aged man with a permanent wrap over his right eye and the leader of Sai's family spoke.

The leaders of the Princes' respective families were meeting with the Emperor and the Empress in the Grand Hall. "However, I am rather concerned about the issue that happened during the Autumn Festival. The one with the Wind Emperor a month ago?"

Emperor Jiraiya leaned backwards in his seat, hands placed on the armrest of the throne. "We have already settled that with Suna before their departure. Their Emperor is ill, and he has returned to his country for treatment."

"They tried to harm us, did they not?" asked a redheaded man whom the others recognised easily as the shrewd Nagato Uzumaki. "They were a threat to us."

"The Wind's council will deem their own Emperor fit or not to rule. We have no say in that matter," Tsunade said. "But we cannot blame his actions when he is truly ill."

A brown-haired woman scoffed lightly; Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister who was standing in as the leader of their family. "The ministers mentioned to me that a courtesan was the one who came to that conclusion?" she raised a brow.

"Theirs as well as our own physicians checked the Wind Emperor and the girl wasn't wrong," Tsunade turned her amber eyes on the other woman, tone firm.

Hana nodded, not wanting to offend the Empress who was known for her famous temper, but brought up another issue, "How about the assassins of that night?"

"They are currently sitting in our prison and our guards have been questioning them every alternate day. However, it seems that they are rather tight-lipped and haven't leaked a single word yet," Jiraiya's jaw clenched, apparently irritated at the lack of progress in that situation. "But we will make sure we understand their motives and where they are from."

The leaders let out murmurs among themselves, some in agreement and some discussing other harsher methods to get their answers. Danzo suddenly spoke up, tone demanding, "What of the political marriage? We could have benefited so much from it, what has it become to now?"

"We decided not to have any for now, after that little episode," Jiraiya said with only the tiniest hint of regret in his voice. "The Wind's parties agreed as well. Maybe in the far future. With the current situation, it was the best to put the priority of the union second."

The Root household leader was clearly unhappy. He crossed his arms and scoffed lightly, but dare not say much in front of the imperial couple.

"How are the Princes faring?" General Hiashi changed the subject, a smug smile on his face.

Neji wouldn't accept anything but perfection, and hearing the Princes' progress where all the families were present would make him feel superior over the others. To settle for nothing less than the best, suitable of a Hyuuga.

"The Princes are best in different fields, it would be hard to compare them," Kakashi took his cue and spoke up. "Apples and oranges, my Lord."

"Would you care to elaborate?" the head of the Aburame clan – Shino's clan, enquired.

Kakashi bowed in compliance. "There are a few things ranging from martial arts, artistic skills and to their studies. Seventh Prince Sai excels most in the artistic field, his skill in drawing far surpassing everyone else. Second Prince Shino has extensive knowledge on the nature, and Fifth Prince Shikamaru inherited the Nara mind."

The Aburame clan head nodded in satisfaction, but Danzo remained impassive at the praise.

"Sixth Prince Naruto and Third Prince Kiba have a much sociable character and a lot of energy. They both are great at martial arts, anything physical or which requires them to interact with people," the silver-haired man continued.

Nagato let out a sigh and Hana shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Kakashi turned to General Hiashi, who was watching him expectantly.

"First Prince Neji and Fourth Prince Sasuke do lack slightly in what the other Princes excel in," he concluded vaguely. "But they're mostly well-rounded. They're better in academics and the arts."

General Hiashi frowned. "Who is the best among them both?" he asked slightly impatiently.

"As I've mentioned that comparing them would be unreasonable, my Lord. There isn't an appropriate standard to determine who bests the other," Kakashi explained slowly. "While one lacks in something, the other makes up for that. They're on par with each other, even their characters are alike."

While he could see that his Emperor and Empress were very satisfied of that answer, General Hiashi was not. He let out a harrumph and kept the frown for the rest of their session.

As the head of families took their leave one by one, General Hiashi was the last, and imparted a few words before he left. "Neji would be the best candidate as the successor, Your Majesty. No one knows where Sasuke came from," he said directly.

"We shall keep that in mind," Tsunade replied curtly.

"I do hope so," the stoic man stubbornly answered. "I shall meet Your Majesties again at tomorrow night's banquet then."

 **.**

Ino walked into the lobby of the Imperial springs, stretching at a long day's work alternating between the physician's and offering her assistance with the flower arrangements displayed in the guest quarters. The sun was setting in a distance, marking the end of the busy day, with all the extra guests on hand.

When she entered, she didn't expect to see a certain rose-haired woman there, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface of the counter impatiently while talking to the maid who was on duty regarding the herbs.

"... have lavender?" she was saying, frustration seeping into her tone. She was waving a written list in her hand around as she gestured towards the large shelves, but the maid in front of her merely had her arms crossed in front of her chest, staring at Sakura scornfully.

"Sakura!"

Said young woman turned around, delight flashing across her features. "Ino, nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," the blonde grinned. "I help out here. I like herbs and all but really, this is what I love."

"It suits you," Sakura nodded. "I'm here because I need an entire list of herbs for the visiting nobles and-"

"Wait," Ino tilted her head sideways, confused. "Aren't you Sasuke's personal maid?"

"All personal maids have been called to help arrange the guests, so I've been assigned to arrange the herbal baths for the guests today and off to the kitchen tomorrow for the banquet," she sighed, looking exhausted. "But for now, somehow my requests aren't getting through her-" she indicated to the maid behind the counter. "-and I am very lost at what aroma herbs are for what."

Ino raised a brow and directed her icy blue eyes to the maid behind the counter, who immediately lowered her head in embarrassment. She then shifted her attention back to Sakura and gave her a smug smile. "Well you lucky girl! You've met the right person."

"I wonder who?" Sakura feign confusion, a finger tapping her chin. The blonde shoved her slightly and she let out a laugh. "Alright. Ino, the smart, the genius, the beauty… will you help me?"

Ino pretended to sigh tiredly, "I'm way behind my schedule and my offer's closed. What a pity."

"Please oh mighty Ino, if you don't help me, I don't know who else will!" Sakura cried dramatically, trying to hold in her laugh.

"If you insist. Come, foolish one. Let me show you what's this about..." the blonde woman hummed and beckoned for Sakura to follow, but not before sending the maid squeaking and scurrying off with an icy glare.

Sakura felt bad but couldn't help the giggle that slipped past her lips, Ino joining her. As they chattered on with Ino educating Sakura more about the type of aroma herbs used, they were interrupted by a soft squeak.

"E-Excuse me."

The two women turned to see a beautiful dark-haired woman at the entrance. She was dressed in a violet dress of clearly expensive material, her midnight blue hair flowing past her shoulders silkily, golden accessories adorning it. Her familiar lavender eyes were watching them nervously.

She introduced herself quietly with a graceful curtsy, "My name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Lady Hinata." Ino and Sakura hurriedly bowed, not expecting to meet the famed Hyuuga family heiress yet. Sakura quickly flipped through her list, searching for the Hyuuga heiress' name and preference.

"Oh please, Hinata will do. And… M-my name's not on the list," the dark-haired beauty pointed out shyly. "We didn't get to send our preferences in time."

"Oh," Sakura blinked. "My apologies. What can we do for you, my Lady?"

"I-I wanted to choose herbs for the b-bath later, and I was wondering if you could recommend me something n-nice?"

While she looked regal and elegant, there wasn't an unapproachable or haughty air about her. In fact, she even looked quite nervous to be talking to new people. The two women smiled immediately without even needing to coordinate, they instantly took a liking to her and felt no need to put up pretences.

"Well, Hinata, you've come just at the right time!" Ino chuckled. "I was just introducing some to Sakura here. Would you like to choose one with us?"

The heiress' smile widened, a light red hue dusting her cheeks. "I-I can?" she squeaked shyly.

"Of course! That is, if you don't mind talking to people of lower status...?" Sakura asked hesitantly, reminded of... well, mostly everyone else.

Hinata shook her head vehemently. "No! I-I don't really believe in t-those prejudices and-"

"That's good then," Ino said, noticing the dark-haired woman beginning to stutter and ramble. "Come on, I'll show you all something good!"

The blonde took Hinata by the hand and led her to a small doorway behind the shelf, where they kept the more precious herbs that were authorised to nobles and members of the Imperial family only. Sakura followed closely behind, smiling pleasantly.

Friendships in the palace were rare, and if it was allowed and possible, the three women would like nothing more than to be able to maintain and cherish the bond they had formed.

 **.**

Sakura accompanied Sasuke as he finished up his daily studies, full concentration on the book laid open in front of him. She was seated opposite him and leaning her elbow on his table, twirling a brush in between her slender fingers absentmindedly. She hadn't moved from her position ever since breakfast, and she was starting to feel restless.

Normally, they wouldn't dare to sit in such a casual position, but the servants were busy with the banquet preparations for their guests, not to mention Sasuke had warned them all not to distract him with a scathing glare.

He was currently only dressed in the basic and casual layer, not bothering to put on the outerwear and belt at all. His finely-pressed dress robes were hanging on the rack, something she had prepared early that morning.

"Sasuke, you're going to be late," she reminded him again. It was noon now, and he should've been ready to leave an hour ago. He was scheduled to meet the Uzumakis before lunch, and she was due in the kitchens to help with the banquet preparations that night.

"Hn." He answered without lifting his gaze from his book.

The rosette rolled her eyes. "Come on, grumpy face," she poked the furrow between his brows with the end of the brush. "Hurry up."

"Sakura." He sighed.

"Sasuke." She mimicked.

"You're annoying." He swatted her hand away, still not bothering to spare her a glance.

"You're going to be late and it's going to be my fault," Sakura whined. "That old woman clearly instructed me to get you there on time. Heavens know she'll pin this on me and hand me all the horrible work-"

"No one will hold you responsible," he interrupted her ramblings patiently, speaking to her as if she were a little child. "They can't. Anyway, it's just a tour with the Uzumakis before dinner, it's not like I'm meeting the Emperor."

"Just go already," she pulled on his sleeve, causing him to let out a grunt. "All of the personal maids are required to be at the kitchen to prepare for the banquet tonight. Something about needing more help. Come on, Sasuke."

"Five minutes," he responded. "Yes, for real this time."

The young woman became silent as she accepted his compromise, continuing her twirling of the brush and the Prince flipped to the next page of his book, but was distracted by her sudden mutter, "Hey, who do you think would be Emperor?"

Sasuke glanced up at her, shrugging. "Who knows?"

"Do you think maybe Neji? His stern persona seems to be working out for him, he'll be a disciplined ruler. And then Tenten would be his Empress!" she chuckled. It was a plausible sight, she thought to herself, but sadly almost impossible.

"Or maybe Naruto. He'll be a bit too energetic to be cooped up in those meetings all day long though. Hm. Or Kiba? I don't know about him, haven't really talked to him personally... Shino seems like he'll be a queit one. And then shock the world when he opens his mouth!" she laughed melodiously.

"Hn."

"Oh, how about you? You'll be the most emotionless Emperor ever seen! Iciest Emperor in history has a nice ring to it," she joked. "Might be your signature title."

"You're annoying."

The Fourth Prince was trying hard not to crack a smile at her antics that he found rather adorable, not that he would ever admit, but she still noticed the slight tilt at the corner of his lips.

"I've heard," Sakura grinned, chin in her palm. "Mostly from this moody guy I'm serving." Her expression suddenly straightened as she paused to observe Sasuke with her emerald eyes, brows slightly furrowed in thought. After a while, she cleared her throat and declared quietly, "I've decided."

He looked at her with a dark brow raised in response. He met her eyes with his own onyx ones, blinking at the determination he saw shining in the rich depths of green.

"I'll stay by your side all the way until you become the Emperor," she said, smiling warmly up at him. "Having an ice cube Emperor doesn't sound so bad, especially since if he's a softie at heart."

Sasuke clenched his jaw to prevent it from slacking in surprise; it would make him look foolish. The tips of his ears turning slightly red in embarrassment as she continued to speak, "I understand why you wanted me to stay. I've understood the moment those ministers bared their fangs to me in the Hall that day."

She nibbled on her lower lip when his face remained blank. She was about to retract her entire statement when his lips curled upwards into a smirk.

"Hn. You're stuck with me then."

She grinned, relieved. "Anything you say, Your Highness." She mock saluted. "Now will you please stand up?"

Sighing, he closed his book and stood up, watching her happily fetch his clothes from the rack. She motioned for him to stretch his arms, to which he did so grudgingly.

Sakura slipped the dark blue coat through his arms and draped it over his shoulders before moving to the front to help him straighten it. As she was doing the buttons of the blue coat diligently, he only just realised the proximity between them.

The crown of her head was right under his chin, her stray hair tickling him slightly. She smelled rather nice, like roses and vanilla.

"Arms higher, please." She instructed, picking up the matching dark blue belt.

"Ah."

She wrapped the belt around his waist, her arms reaching around his torso. He could feel the flitting of her touch even with layers of clothing, feeling the heat that trailed her fingertips and could see the faint tinge of red dusting her cheeks. He watched her in amusement, a low chuckle vibrating the chest that she had her head on. Sakura felt the low rumble and looked up at the Prince.

Immediately, they were both frozen with their breaths hitched and held, a sudden surprise at the close distance of their faces. Sasuke's head was lowered and hers was tilted, making the tips of their noses almost touching.

He could see in detail the long lashes that framed those emerald greens, how they tickled the fair, smooth skin beneath her eyes when she blinked. She let her gaze observe his face, noting the strong bone structure of his face and nose. He was easily one of the handsomest men she had seen, and if not for his unknown background, he could pass off as a noble; his aristocratic features and looks due to generations of elite breeding.

As they were subconsciously and slowly leaning in, feeling as if time had stood still in a world that consisted of only them, there was a sudden knock on the door. The pair jumped apart quickly, heart racing at the turn of events.

"Your Highness! You have-" a maid squeaked.

Sasuke growled before she could finish her sentence, a firm voice that sent the message that he wasn't to be disobeyed. "Leave."

There was a pattering of feet as the maid scampered away in fear. Sakura took the opportunity to quickly fasten the ribbons on the belt, fitting it perfectly on his waist and straightened his robes.

"You better go now," she cleared her throat and gave him a shy smile, the red still evident on her cheeks. Her breath was shaky and the pounding of heartbeat against her chest resonated loudly in her ears.

"Hn."

When she slid open the door leading towards the main foyer for him, Sakura was surprised at the unexpected presence of the woman that stood on the other side of it, but Sasuke was not.

Karin's ruby eyes shifted from Sasuke to Sakura, an elegant brow raising slightly at their flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, was I intruding on something?" she asked calmly.

"No, my Lady," Sakura bowed hastily upon recovering. "I was helping His Highness get ready for the banquet and the tour. He's ready to show you around."

The Uzumaki heiress sniffed, turning to the raven-haired man. "Prince Sasuke. Shall we go?"

Sasuke frowned but said nothing. He patted Sakura gently on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later," he said quietly before walking towards Karin and offering her his arm – mannerisms of the Palace drilled into him. She gladly looped her arm through his, and they walked off towards the Uzumaki quarters where they were supposed to meet with the rest.

The entire fifteen-minute walk was filled with silence and Karin couldn't help but steal glances at the young man who was beside her. She didn't like how a maid could overstep her boundaries by getting friendly with a Prince when she herself was not allowed to.

Her thoughts trailed on to wonder what kind of power did the rose-haired woman have that she made Sasuke, stoic and prideful since he was a child, make expressions and gestures so gentle when she, his childhood friend and a noble lady worth standing by his side, had to strive for years for him to even notice her.

Sasuke had been blushing, even if it wasn't very noticeable. _Blushing._

And now, she felt like she and Sasuke had reverted to become strangers, the friendship built during their childhood days spent together non-existent. Karin didn't show it, but she was hurt and angry. It wasn't how she imagined their reunion at all. She didn't expect tears and tight hugs because it just wasn't done by noble ladies and Princes, but she did expect more interaction between them. When was the last time they had a proper conversation?

"Prince Sasuke," she called, earning herself a sideways glance. "I-"

"Oi!"

A blur of blond effectively cut of her words, and she felt her words lodged in her throat when she saw her boisterous cousin making his way towards them. She smiled politely as they talked, injected here and there, tittered behind her hand even if she didn't want to; it was mannerisms expected of a noble lady like her. As they walked around the palace grounds, she decided to try again later.

It was much too early to give up, especially since she had a proposal for him. One that _he_ himself planted in her mind many years ago.

 **.**

The Imperial palace covered a large area, almost as if it was a town by itself. It was a given, the Imperial family could have access to everything they need without ever stepping out of the main gates. Not only so, but the view and the landscape of the palace was simply breath-taking.

However, out of all the places, Sai favoured the quarters nearing the back door of the entire palace grounds – the quarters which was known as the Back Palace. Namely, home to the Emperor's much neglected consorts. He especially liked how they were so many available and enthusiastic models for his canvas.

"Oh! You're here again today, Sai!" one of the older consorts welcomed him cheerfully, her arms wrapped around his.

"I haven't seen you in a week," another whined, her silk handkerchief brushing against his face and he could smell her perfume.

He smiled thinly. "I missed you all too. Come, who would like to be my model today?" he asked, setting up his tools and canvas on the marble table in the courtyard. Almost at once, the ladies flocked towards him, echoing their eagerness to volunteer.

Sai had been drawing their portraits or even the scenery around there since he was 15 years old. Over the years, he had learned of their misery and deprivation of love, of how much they resented the Empress even though she was the one who convinced the Emperor to let them remain at the palace, the luxuries and comfort as compensation for the love he could not provide them.

The consorts had grown close to him to the point where they made bold moves on him ever since he turned 17. They had begun to see him not only as a man, but a way to the gain affection of a royal member. After all, the consorts' mind-set of surviving in the palace was simple: if they couldn't have the Emperor, they would have the Prince. Anybody to give them a status boost would do.

"Did your family come too, Sai?" a consort wearing a rather low-cut dress asked, twirling her blonde hair and fluttering her lashes at him.

She sat on the bench in front of him, serving as his model of the day. She had hiked her dress up to her thighs, her legs pulled up on the bench in a pose that reveal much of her fair skin.

"Yes," he replied shortly, his brush strokes precise over the paper.

"You could be the one to take the throne, you know?" she continued. "We would be behind you. Some of our families are ministers and governors, and you can have their support as well."

"That is very much appreciated." Sai said politely, his hands still steadily painting.

"Hm." The woman hummed, sauntering towards the prince. She trailed a nail down his chest, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "All you have to do is say the word."

Sai put on a feigned smile, not answering her immediately. He tried to ignore her breath on his skin, the way she was sliding her slender fingers down his neck, nail scraping against his skin. When she realised she didn't have his full attention, she tried harder by pressing her body closer to his, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Slowly, he turned towards her, his dark eyes taking in her appearance properly and could only note one thing: her blonde hair was a few shades too dark by his ideals.

Right. These women were not the woman he wanted to give his attention to- not _her_. In fact, she was always standing right beside someone else; if only he got to her earlier than the other man had.

With that thought in mind, jealousy reared its ugly head and Sai made a choice.

"I will keep that in mind, my lady," he replied impassively. "You know I would probably call in that favour not long from now." He whispered in her ear deliberately, causing her to shudder slightly.

"Anytime," she replied. "Anything for you."

It was true as well. The times of peace were coming to an end.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Your Highness."

The consort jerked away from him as they both spun around at the sudden voice, and onyx clashed with ruby.

"Lady Uzumaki. What a coincidence." He greeted her politely, bland smile in place.

"I was wandering around. Pardon my intrusion, Your Highness," Karin bowed, straightening her back and lifting her chin when her gaze drifted towards the consort. "My Lady." She greeted curtly, not bothering to hide the distaste in her tone. Sai raised a brow in amusement.

Sasuke had accompanied them halfway through their tour when he was approached by Kakashi, and with a few simple sentences, he left Naruto to handle the rest of it. Karin's disappointment had been evident, but she decided to speak to him again during the banquet. Right after, she ended up in a foreign courtyard while leisurely strolling.

"May I ask, what are you doing here? If I'm not mistaken, isn't this area the consorts' quarters?"

"Yes, it is."

She quickly realised that he was unwilling to explain any further. "May I ask a question, Your Highness?" she said.

"Aren't you asking one now?"

Karin gritted her teeth. The thing that made Sai more infuriating than any other person was his unchanging expression even as he spat out snarky replies. She calmed her temper, tone carefully controlled as she spoke, "Do you know who is the strongest candidate in mind now?"

"I do not. The Emperor and Empress have never shown favouritism."

Karin was about to press on until the consort interrupted, tightening her grip on Sai's shoulders. She had been watching their exchange and decided it was time for her to intervene and establish her presence. "Who might this beautiful lady be?" she asked, her eyes were gauging Karin as if deeming her unworthy.

Being an heiress of a prominent family, Karin wasn't happy at the lack of respect. "I am Karin Uzumaki." she announced simply, ruby eyes narrowing at how the woman rolled her eyes. What poor manners, she thought.

"Oh? Shouldn't you be off with your family then?" the consort snapped. "After all, an Uzumaki is in the running for the throne. You're being too close with your enemy."

Sai paid no attention to the ongoing spat between the women, but he froze upon hearing her next words, brush hovering just above his canvas before he could put down his next stroke.

"I'm not here to treat His Highness as an enemy," she said. "I'm here to ask for his assistance."

"Assistance?" the woman asked before Sai could. A confident smile bloomed across Karin's red lips.

"Yes. I can promise not to harm him, if he helps me with one thing."

Sai only smirked in response.


	10. Decisions and Their Ripples

Naruto was hyperventilating inside, but he was honestly proud of himself for not displaying it. He was the Hyuugas' guide around the palace, and he had no idea that Neji's cousin was that beautiful. He had decided to take a leaf out of Sasuke's book and act composed to not make a fool out of himself, but now that he was just a few feet from her, he found that rather difficult.

To him, she was the embodiment of purity. Her long midnight blue hair contrasted her milky white skin, straight bangs framed her delicate, feminine features and full lips rosy. Her lavender eyes identical to Neji's, yet hers holding softness and kindness, her silk dresses hugging her curvaceous figure.

But no. What really made his heart race was the fact that she was a good listener. When he went on about some insignificant matter, she would nod and even laugh at the right places. He was sure the other Princes would have tuned him out the moment he started, so it was a refreshing sensation to have someone react to him.

He had to thank General Hiashi, really. They had travelled a long way and the General had to attend the small meeting between all the families' leaders. His daughters were then left in the care of the Sixth Prince, but the younger one decided to retire to their quarters first. Of course, not without departing the blond man with a glare and gruff threat first.

"This is where the hot springs and bathhouses are," he introduced the large, extensive building a distance away from the main grounds of the palace.

So far, he had spent the evening showing her around the East and West side of the palace grounds. He had showed places like where they studied when they were children, the hidden garden near Sasuke's quarters, the pavilion in the middle of the river or the hall he and Kiba once almost destroyed.

He told her stories associated with the places, and she had found him the most amusing. He had realised that she had shyly stuttered a lot when they first conversed, but as they grew comfortable with each other, her speech became more natural.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed at the notion that he wouldn't be able to see her tomorrow until the banquet, as he was scheduled to show his own family around the next day.

Hinata Hyuuga stared at the building in awe, amazed at the beautiful and detailed architecture of it. "Did you get lost when you first arrived here?" she whispered absentmindedly. She suddenly blushed and hid her face with her hair when she realised she had said it out loud.

Naruto laughed heartily. "I did, actually!" he looked sheepish. "There were a few times in the beginning where I couldn't find my way back to my quarters, and ended up spending the night at the bastard's."

"I-I see. You and Prince Sasuke must be close." Hinata commented softly, a gentle smile on her lips.

"We argue all the time, but I think that's just how we work," he shrugged, but there was a hint of pride in his tone. "Personally, I think I'm irresistible."

The dark-haired heiress giggled. "I'm sure Prince Sasuke treasures you greatly."

"I think so too!" Naruto nodded. "Anyway, the lobby in there has a lot of herbs. They took down the everyone's preferences upon arrival. I'm sure you'll enjoy the personalised baths very much!"

Hinata's lips parted slightly. "I wasn't informed of that...?" she muttered, surprised.

"What, but-" he frowned and paled. Quickly, he reached into his robes and groaned when he fished out two sheets of crumpled papers. "I'm sorry, it seems to be a blunder on my part! Shit, I knew I forgot something! It's too late to ask you both to fill this now, isn't it? My apologies, I'll get it sorted and-"

"It's alright, Your Highness," she soothed his rambling, amusement glinting in her lavender eyes. "Can I go inform them now?"

Naruto nodded, apology still on his lips, mentioning to her that he would be waiting for her outside. He watched her enter and leaned against the bannisters beside the marble steps leading into the building. The clear weather and quiet sounds of nature made him feel sleepy, and he almost dozed off on the steps if not for the sudden blur of crimson that he caught in the corner of his eyes.

Immediately, he was alert and angled his head sideways to see his cousin strutting his way, her chin high and expression cold as always. It was part of her education, Karin Uzumaki never displayed emotions. It was a weakness, she had been told, and the last thing she wanted to be labelled for was 'weak' just because she was born a woman.

"Karin," Naruto greeted upon catching her eye.

"Your Highness," she responded with a thin smile. "If you'll excuse me."

He nodded as she walked up the stairs, the heels of her shoes clacking against the polished steps. Sometimes, he forgot how intimidating his cousin was. Nagato Uzumaki had truly trained his daughter well.

All hints of sleepiness had disappeared as he was currently paying attention to the sounds from the lobby. His cousin was not known for her friendliness or tolerance. An uneasy feeling settled in him when he realised the probability of Karin getting involved in some argument with Hinata or the maids. After much deliberation, Naruto decided to make his way up the steps. He hoped that she hadn't gotten herself in another argument with- "Damn," he whispered when upon the sight that welcomed him.

"-How dare you?" Karin was asking coldly, ruby eyes narrowed.

"How dare I? You were the one who strutted in here and began claiming nonsense!" Ino retorted hotly. "And do you seriously think we _must_ grant you excess?"

"Ino, please-" Sakura pleaded, tugging on her friend's arm, trying to avoid causing a larger scene. She could see the other maids huddling behind the small openings of the carved lobby walls, sneaking a peak at the commotion.

"No! It's not even your fault!"

Karin crossed her arms angrily. "How was it fair that she-" a well-manicured red nail pointed to Hinata. "-got to enter the storage and make her choice while all I got was a checklist to tick from?"

"Lady Uzumaki-" Hinata attempted to intervene.

"I understand your concerns, my Lady," Sakura interrupted. "But Lady Hyuuga wasn't given the checklist and-"

"That's not a valid reason," Karin snapped, irritated at the mere sight of the rosette. "Do you know who I am? I'll have you know that-"

"That what? You belong to the Uzumaki clan?" Ino rolled her icy blue eyes, and inched closer to Karin. "The rules of the Imperial palace are above you, my Lady."

"Ino. Karin." Naruto said firmly, intervening the argument before it got out of hand.

He could see his cousin's clenched jaw, and knew that she was on the brink of losing her temper. It wouldn't do their reputation good to be involved in such arguments upon their arrival.

"Your Highness," Karin regarded him at once. "Talk some sense into them. This is unreasonable." She eyed Ino who had become silent in her blonde cousin's presence and smiled smugly. "Even a dog knows how to stop barking in front of authority, I see. Typical."

Ino's expression hardened as she was about to snarl at the redhead, but was quickly stopped by Sakura.

"Karin. Just leave, please," Naruto sighed. He knew his cousin was snarky and bad-tempered, has been since she was a child. "I… I'll handle here. I have to show Hinata around, so just go for now."

Karin glared at the blonde woman, looked blankly at the rosette and lastly nodding curtly towards Hinata. "Then, excuse me," she schooled her expression into an impassive mask as she walked out of the building gracefully, her pressed lips the only indication of her irritation.

Sakura immediately bowed. "I'm sorry Your Highness and Hi- Lady Hyuuga had to witness that," she winced. "It's my fault for not making the procedures clear to Lady Uzumaki."

"That's quite alright," Hinata said softly. "I understand."

The blond prince raised a brow at how Hinata's given name almost slipped past Sakura's lips, but didn't comment. "It's nice to see you again, Sakura," he smiled at her and turned to her companion. "Ino."

"Yes, Your Highness," the rosette grinned.

"Your Highness," Ino sighed, before asking worriedly, "Do you think Lady Uzumaki will find a way to punish us?"

"It doesn't matter, Ino, I'll just take the blame. I'm sure Lady Uzumaki isn't so unreasonable. She had a good reason, to be honest." Sakura shook her head. She addressed Hinata and Naruto, "If there is anything else I may of assistance?"

"You're too kind. You really don't belong in the palace, you know." Ino muttered under her breath.

"I'll make sure there's no punishment involved for this," Naruto gave them a smile. "And thank you, I think that's all we need for now. I'll see you all soon. I've got to finish our tour before dinner time."

The two young women bowed. "Be safe on your way, Your Highness. Hinata." Sakura bowed.

"Have fun on your walk!" Ino wiggled her eyebrows, earning her a blush from Hinata and an oblivious Naruto looking at her in question.

 **.**

For the first time since she entered the palace, Sakura really detested the job as a maid. She had never been one to take orders obediently, what with her short temper and whatnot. Even back in the Dragon House, Anko had joked that Sakura acted like her boss instead of it being the other way around. Remembering the purple-haired woman fondly, she made a mental note to visit her as her hands busied with the boiling tea for the guests.

"Sakura! Hurry!" the Head Maid ordered, rushing into the kitchen.

Perhaps she was lucky that she was Sasuke's personal maid on normal days, meaning all her tasks involved only catering to him and thus never much to do except provide him with company.

It was the night of the banquet to welcome the families, and with the amount of people they had to feed, the kitchen had no choice but to request the Princes for their personal maids as well. It was much more tolerable than when she was requested to help the other palace maids the previous day, her task consisting of running around the entire palace grounds and encountering snooty noblewomen.

As it was a request, she was entitled to reject; Sasuke even gave her the choice. When Sakura agreed, he even tried to talk her out of it. To no avail, of course. She told him firmly that she wanted to help, that she felt bad for the Head Maid, who had pleaded her personally.

"Probably should've listened to him," she grumbled inwardly, albeit not fully meaning it. Her mother had always told her to keep that kind heart of hers. Her sister used to echo their mother's words when the older woman wasn't around to say it, 'A rarity like you is much needed in this cold world.'

"Sakura!" the Head Maid screeched again, causing the rosette to wince. So quickly how people changed their attitudes whenever they no longer needed something.

"It's done," Sakura sighed, putting the fan away. She took the hot kettle of chrysanthemum tea and placed it carefully on the first tray alongside many others. "Be careful."

"I'm late, thanks to you! What would they say… Oh, they'll have my head…" the older woman threw a dirty glare at the rosette and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Is she always like that?" Sakura muttered absentmindedly to the other maids around her. Their gazes shifted to her momentarily as a response, but that was it.

Sakura felt out of place, they all had been treating her as if she wasn't there and had even gossiped about her rather rudely. It had been like that since Sasuke took her in; no maids and servants talked to her unless necessary. She had thought that it was because they were intimidated in the beginning, but she grew to learn how wrong she was.

"Look at her thinking she's all that," she heard a whisper from behind her back. It hurt, to know that the people hated her for no apparent reason, solely because they think Prince Sasuke was too good for her to serve.

"She thinks she's too good for this, huh?" another said haughtily.

"Bet you being who she was, that's the reason why he took her in!" Most of the maids who heard the jab snickered not so subtly in response.

 _Harlot, courtesan, escort, succubus, prostitute, whore._ Just another one in the pile. Ignoring the obvious insults thrown at her, she went back to boiling the tea for the feast.

After all, mother always said to be kind.

 **.**

The second largest hall in the whole palace grounds had been set up for the families to have their meals in, sitting along both sides of the carpeted walkway. The Emperor and Empress sat right in front of them, overlooking them from their platform. Servants stood on standby near every families' tables, waiting to serve the nobles whenever required.

The noisy chatter of the families echoed loudly around the hall, the alcohol they downed bringing out their boisterous characters. They were toasting each other, all hostility from the day before had disappeared. The only few sober ones left were General Hiashi and his daughters, Lady Karin and her father Nagato Uzumaki, Danzo, the Aburame Head and a few members of the other clans. Even the Empress Tsunade was nodding off the Emperor's shoulder, a red blush dusting her cheeks.

The servants were busy rushing to clear the empty cups and plates, also bringing refills at top speed. The drunk nobles were impatient people, shouting and slurring for their refills and some even cussing the help for being tardy.

It was needless to say that the servants were having quite the hard time scurrying about, keeping the steady stream of food and alcohol without rest.

Lady Karin watched on in boredom as the men made a fool out of themselves, stringing incoherent sentences. All the Princes were present and they were making small talk with their own clansmen. Some like Kiba and her own cousin, Naruto were sprawled out on the polished marble floor. A full attendance, except for the Prince whose seat was prepared beside hers.

The area, unlike the rest, was empty. Her crimson eyes darted to the entrance every few minutes, waiting for the arrival of that someone she hadn't seen since noon. Her father noticed, and he gave her a strange look. She merely nodded her head and gave him a sweet smile – they didn't have to communicate with words to know what each other were thinking. She schooled her expression back to her usual regal mask as she picked at her food and observed the entrance.

As the doors opened to reveal the very person she had been waiting for, she brightened up quickly, a grin on her lips.

Prince Sasuke trudged his way in, stiffly apologising to a crowd who had already lost their rationality to listen to his reason for his tardiness. He moved to his vacant seat next to the Uzumakis, and sat down on the silk cushion. The servant quickly laid the dishes in front of him and poured a cup of tea when he shook his head to refuse the alcohol.

Karin's eyes had been trained on him ever since he set foot in. In fact, she had been waiting for his arrival all evening. She decided to move herself to sit by him, earning herself a questioning glance from the raven-haired man.

"You seem lonely and my clansmen are drunk," she answered his unvoiced question with a smile. "No one can provide me with an intelligible conversation except you."

"Hn." He begun eating his food in small bites as Karin sat with him in silence, drinking her tea.

"It's been a long time since we sat down and talked properly, haven't we?" she murmured, voice soft and coated in nostalgia.

"Hn."

"You're still the same," she shoved his arm lightly as she always did when they were children, and heard a metallic clang against the marble floor. "What's this?" she asked curiously, picking up the object that had dropped out of Sasuke's sleeve.

Karin was a fan of beautiful jewels and she with her wealth as the daughter of the Uzumaki household, she had a lavish collection of them. The hairpin she held in her hand was gorgeous and if she could, she would add it to her extensive pile. Pink jewels were a rarity that she had seen only once, and owning an accessory with that sort of rare gem would make the other women green with envy.

"This is beautiful, Sasuke," she gasped, ruby eyes admiring the object in awe. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it," he muttered. He didn't know why he hadn't returned it to Sakura yet and kept it on him all that time. Probably just slipped his mind again. Always did.

Karin smiled at him teasingly. "Is this for a special lady?" she asked.

"Maybe," the raven-haired prince smirked back.

Karin's heart jumped in excitement and passed it back to him, who enclosed the hairpin in his palm tenderly and tucked it back into his sleeve. He noted mentally that he should find somewhere else to keep it. The hairpin had dropped out of his sleeve more times than he could count, all very convenient timings too.

"Remember how back when we were kids?" she reminisced, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "We even made a promise of how we would get married when we were older," she said quietly, fidgeting uncharacteristically. "That may have been silly to you, but to me, it meant the world."

He looked slightly taken aback, blinking as he recalled the memory. "It was a childish promise," he muttered. "We thought the world was simple back then."

"If you'll fulfil it then I obviously will too, you know." Karin blurted and quickly turned her head away, covering her reddening face with her long sleeve. "Why don't you enjoy your meal first, before it gets cold."

"… Ah." Sasuke gave his typical mono-syllable response and went on eating without a word, the redheaded woman sitting next to him in a quiet companionship.

As he ate his meal with the rowdy crowd of nobles around him and the redheaded Uzumaki lady beside him, he couldn't help but feel like something was very out of place. Perhaps it was the fact that he was having a meal with so many strangers at once in a dining hall. Or perhaps it was the fact that the shade of red beside him was a tad too dark and conversation a bit too formal then he preferred.

Perhaps.

Upon finishing the last few dishes of his bowl, Karin gathered the courage to bring up the topic once more. "Do you think... Do you think we can go somewhere to talk? Without anybody else?"

Sasuke regarded her coolly for a moment before letting his gaze sweep across the hall before sighing. "We can go to my quarters."

 **.**

The table was easily prepared with snacks and desserts after a simple word from the Fourth Prince to the kitchen. The pair sat in the hall of Sasuke's vast quarters, settling comfortably. Their conversation started out slightly awkward, with Sasuke unsure on how to react and Karin alternating between formal and informal mannerisms.

But before they knew it, they easily slipped into their old childhood routine of her telling her elaborate stories and him giving her his reactions and inputs. Karin smiled wistfully at their familiar and comfortable camaraderie, saddened at how their status had changed so much. Once upon a time it was him pining after her, and now it was her who would have to wait for him to look her way.

"Why don't we have some tea?" Karin suggested upon noticing they had unknowingly emptied the plates sitting in between them.

"Ah," Sasuke responded. He called for a maid, and the Head Maid made her appearance. "Could you get us some tea? White jasmine for her, and the usual for me."

"You remember," the Uzumaki heiress grinned breathlessly, her heart beating wildly in her chest. It touched her that he remembered all these small quirks, be it on purpose or not.

"Hn. You were very vocal about it when we were younger." He reminisced fondly, making her laugh.

After a while though, her expression sobered as crimson clashed with onyx seriously. "I wasn't just saying it for fun just now, you know," she muttered. "I meant it. If you are willing to go through it, so am I."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Why?"

"I've always been by your side, and you know it," she said shyly, a small smile on her painted coral lips. "If we were to get married, you can get the Uzumaki to fully support you too. You can be the Emperor, Sasuke. You've always strived for the best, and I believe you can win this too."

The raven-haired prince was silent for a moment. Being Emperor was what he had come to the palace for, but his road hadn't been as easy as the others. With no last name supporting him, he had to overcome double, even triple, the struggles others did.

When he first entered the palace, he had a burning determination to win. For a child who had nothing, the throne was quite a big deal. Although over the years, he had never admitted it but he had felt his desire for the seat waning and that it didn't really matter if he got it or not. Ever since then, he treated the competition as a mere responsibility, it had after all always been his principle to work his hardest and be the best.

However, just recently, there had been a slight unnoticeable shift in his aspirations. He couldn't put a finger on what exactly he wanted yet, but he knew that the bland obligation had changed into something more.

"Aren't you on Naruto's side?" he crossed his arms, leaning back against his seat. "Uzumaki, and all."

Karin chuckled, shaking her head, her crimson red tresses tumbling past her shoulders in loose waves. "If Naruto were Emperor… I can't even begin to imagine. In the end though, I'm still just another noble woman." She said slowly, still meeting his eyes.

She had decided to lay her cards on the table. It was a bold but risky move, it would either get Sasuke to agree or disagree with her and based on her knowledge of Sasuke, she was betting on him agreeing. He was not an idealist; he played on possibilities and was always one to go for ambitions.

Simply put, she was telling him one thing: The Empress' seat was her goal.

"You're thinking quite far," he stated, smirking. He was being prideful now, she could feel it. Meanwhile, he, on the other hand, realised Karin hadn't changed much – she was still as ambitious as ever.

"What better person than the one who knows you best right?" she continued, placing her chin in her palm. Before Sasuke could continue, there was a slight knock and the door slid open to reveal his rose-haired maid.

"Tea is served," she bowed, placing the tray in front of them.

Karin noticed his jaw tense, his previous air of pride gone. While most people would not have noticed the little changes, she wasn't most people. She knew him very well, picking up on his habits ever since they were children. It wasn't hard for her to figure out that he was suddenly contemplating, and the reason most probably being the maid that was pouring their cups of tea.

"Is there anything else you need, Your Highness, Lady Uzumaki?" Sakura's soft voice asked, head still lowered and her pale pink hair covering her face.

"No," he murmured. "You are dismissed." She nodded and left the room.

Karin felt a discomfort settle in her stomach. She was a perfectionist; she didn't like the prospect of things failing before starting. She picked up her tea and downed it, pouring another cup and repeating. Her fists were clenched tightly, but she made sure to keep her composure and her neutral mask. It wouldn't do her good to throw a fit when everything was yet to be confirmed.

Finally, the raven-haired prince turned towards his companion. "I will consider your proposal, Karin."

"What?" she asked in disbelief at his sudden consideration.

"I'll have to say," he crossed his arms. "Your ideals are impressive, I'll give you that."

Karin grinned. "You'll take this throne competition seriously, won't you?"

"I don't do things halfway," he said arrogantly.

Her ruby eyes gleamed. "So you'll really consider a union between us?"

"Hn."

"That would be wonderful and I- guhh!"

Coughing and clutching her stomach, the Uzumaki heiress' expression suddenly contorted into one of pain. The tea cup slipped from her fingers and crashed as tea and glass littered the polished floor.

Her coughs turned into gurgles as she attempted to cry and she fell of the chair and crumpled onto the floor. Her long red hair was sprawled around her like a fan, her breath drawing out in long pants as cold sweat beaded her forehead.

Sasuke cussed under his breath, hurriedly scrambling to his feet. "Get someone in here!" he shouted towards the door.

"H-help me..." she spluttered, reaching a hand out towards Sasuke feebly.

"Karin!" he quickly rushed over to help her.

He held her in his arms as he shouted out for the servants again, the urgency in his tone clearer than before. As the doors burst open and the servants rushed to their side in panic, he looked down to see the crimson-haired woman's eyelids flutter shut, a stream of blood trickling from the corner of her pale lips, falling unconscious.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **In case the timeline seems to be confusing, allow me to clear it up. The drama in the beginning of this chapter happens on the first day, a continuous of Ino and Sakura meeting Hinata from the previous chapter. Everything else happens the next day.**_

 ** _Thank you for all the favourites, follows and I appreciate reviews very much so if you could please leave more of those I'd be very happy!_**


	11. Imprisoned

A few of the Uzumaki clansmen were pacing nervously outside the doors of Karin's guest quarters, snapped out of their drunken haze upon receiving the emergency report right when the banquet was coming to its end. They looked tired, the alcohol taking its toll on their heavy lids, but they made sure to wait without a single complaint, especially under the sharp gaze of a currently fuming Nagato Uzumaki.

The Imperial physician had entered few minutes ago, but it felt like a gruelling ten hours had passed for those who were waiting. The doors had been shut tight behind the physician to prevent unwanted visitors from barging into her work, heightening the tension in the air.

Naruto was standing calmly by the side, arms crossed in front of his chest and cerulean blue eyes distant, immersed in his own thoughts. Sasuke was standing beside him in a similar posture, but his onyx eyes were closed, a small furrow between his brows.

After watching his daughter rushed into the room with the physician right behind and the doors shut in his face, Nagato Uzumaki had immediately ordered the guards to take down the maid who served them their tea, which was unfortunately Sakura. The rose-haired woman was dragged from the kitchens and locked up in jail before she could protest, her emerald eyes wide and brimming with tears, face pale. They were currently scavenging through her things in the servants' quarters to find further evidence, and if there were none, she would be released tomorrow.

At least, that's what they said.

Sasuke would like to believe that it wasn't her. Sakura was kind and he couldn't foresee her do something like that. However, this was the Imperial palace. His word alone was not enough evidence to prove her innocence, and if there was someone trying to frame her, he would damn well try his hardest to save her.

The sound of the wooden door creaking open jolted everyone awake and alert. At once, the clansmen quickly gathered around the dark-haired woman who had appeared at the door to hear the news of their heiress, not before parting a way to allow Nagato to step through.

"Lady Shizune," Nagato addressed the Imperial physician, who nodded politely in response.

"I am pleased to say that Lady Karin will be recovering soon," she informed. "It was a common poison and luckily, it wasn't a lethal dose. I've administered a basic antidote, but it will take some time for her to heal. I'll check on her again come morning." She had her medicine bag slung on her shoulder, ready to bid them goodnight.

Before Nagato could dismiss his clansmen or Shizune could depart for the night, a guard strode over to them hurriedly with a small bag placed in his outstretched palm. "We've found this in the maid's bunk, my Lord," he reported. "Lady Shizune, is this the poison?"

Shizune frowned and took it from the guard's palm, pulling open the strings to peer into it. She hummed in thought. "Can you fetch me Lady Karin's pot of tea?" she requested, and the guard quickly obliged. She turned the small woven bag in her hand and couldn't help but feel that it looked like she had seen in somewhere before…

Sasuke moved closer and observed the scene, the woven bag catching his eye. He frowned at the familiar purple pouch, his mind instantly placing the object. Wasn't that what Ino used to give Shikamaru his herbs?

Before he could say anything, the guard returned with the teapot, handing it over to Shizune. Opening the lid, Shizune examined the still damp tea leaves carefully, turning it over with a thin glass rod she produced from the pockets of her medicine bag. "The poison used is the same as the one found." She confirmed grimly. Mutters broke out among the Uzumaki clansmen, angrily demanding for justice to be served.

"We should not disturb the Emperor's slumber for now," Nagato placated them. "We shall bring this to His Majesty's court tomorrow."

Before Naruto or Sasuke could say anything, the Uzumaki clansmen and Shizune dispersed and returned to their own quarters, leaving the guards to stand watch outside of Karin's room.

"I don't believe Sakura would do that," Naruto told Sasuke determinedly. "She's kind. I know she is. She wouldn't poison someone."

He did too, but the current evidence was pointing towards her and unless he could prove her innocence, she was sure to take the fall. Mere faith and trust wouldn't work for him, and not even words of persuasion can turn her situation around. He wanted nothing more than to ask Naruto to help him, but he knew the blond Prince had his hands tied as well. Therefore, he swallowed his words before he could even string them together, only managing a simple, "Hn."

Dawn came quickly to everyone who was still slightly shaken at the sudden news, and as arranged, the Grand Hall usually used for morning assemblies and formal meetings was filled with the Uzumaki clansmen, high-ranked Inner Palace ministers and the Grand Council, the room serving as the trial hall for Sakura. The Princes were watching anxiously in a corner as the Emperor and Empress took their seats on the throne, the strict expression on their faces taut, more so than usual.

The large doors swung open as the sounds of chains rattling echoed the large hall. A petite figure arrived at the ledge, behind her two burly guards. They shoved her when she suddenly stopped walking, the chains that tangled her feet almost tripping her. Sasuke noticed the pallor of her face, jaw clenching upon observing what one night in the prison and the added stress of the trial had already done to her. Her dress had been replaced by the plain white garb the prisoners wore, her hair mussed up, her face specked with dirt.

"What have you to say for yourself?" Nagato stepped up, beginning her questioning.

Emperor Jiraiya watched on in silence, his expression giving away nothing. The guards had shoved her harshly, making her fall to her knees in front of the Emperor and the Uzumaki leader. The Uzumaki clansmen were standing aside just watching and waiting for her judgment, with each of their Prince representative standing in a dark corner.

"It wasn't me! Please, my Lord, Your Majesties," she cried, emerald eyes shining desperately with tears. "I really didn't do anything! I didn't even know the tea was poisoned!"

"Nonsense!" the redheaded man boomed, flinging the pouch at her, the purple woven material landing in front of her. "This was found in your room. It is evidence of your schemes, wench."

Sakura was at a loss for words, picking up the woven pouch with her cuffed hands. She stared in shock, muttering, "This… this isn't mine..."

Nagato harrumphed. "Summon the maid."

The guards came back in with another older woman in tow, whom Sakura recognised as the Head Maid. When she met eyes with the older maid briefly, she was sure her desperation was written all over her face. The old maid quickly shunned her emerald eyes, letting her own gaze fall to the floor.

"Speak. What evidence was it that you have?" he commanded.

"I just know that Sakura is knowledgeable in herbs, my Lord. I've heard her and Lady Ino talk about it. And I… I recognize that pouch," she squeaked nervously. The air was tense, every person present was hanging onto her every word. "It is frequently used by Lady Ino from the Yamanaka family, my Lord. Sakura and Lady Ino are close…"

"No!" Sakura interrupted. "Ino has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh? You admit it was all you?" the Uzumaki leader turned on the rose-haired woman sharply.

"No!" she cried, frustrated. "This is all a misunderstanding. I didn't do anything!"

Emperor Jiraiya raised a hand, firm voice reverberating across the hall as he gave his order, "Summon Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened, was Ino going to get into trouble because of her? She looked around frantically, and met a pair of onyx eyes in the crowd. Sasuke was staring right at her from the shadows and she tried to plead to him, looking distraught. Before he could give any indication that he had seen her plea and understood, a blonde woman walked into the hall with a pair of guards trailing closely behind.

"Your Majesty," she greeted the Emperor, kneeling right beside Sakura.

"Is this yours, Ino Yamanaka?" Jiraiya asked, indicating the woven pouch lying on the floor.

Ino picked it up and examined it, lips pressed tightly together. "Yes, it is, Your Majesty." She admitted quietly.

"Did you send this bag of poisonous herbs to the maid Sakura?" he asked again.

"No I did not, Your Majesty," she shook her head, blonde hair tumbling past her shoulders. "I have no idea how this bag ended up with her, nor knowledge of the exact contents of the bag even now."

"What far-fetched lies," Nagato sneered. "All the evidence has been laid right in front of your eyes, yet you dare not admit?" He turned to the Emperor, bowing deeply. "Your Majesty, I ask that you judge fairly for the sake of my poor poisoned daughter."

"What motives to they have for doing so?" the Emperor wondered.

Nagato motioned at the Head Maid, who apparently had an answer for it. "Y-Your Majesty, I saw them and Lady Karin having a disagreement the day before at the lobby of the Imperial springs… Lady Yamanaka was yelling at her as well a-and Sakura was disrespectful despite her lower status… E-everyone at the lobby could witness, even P-Prince Naruto and Lady Hyuuga were present..."

"Is that so, Prince Naruto?" the Emperor addressed Naruto who had been standing quietly behind the crowd of Uzumakis.

"I..." the blond hesitated, but he knew there was no denying it, there were too many pairs of eyes present. "Yes. It happened. But it wasn't that bad! Karin and Lady Ino had a small clash – that was it. Sakura was almost uninvolved! They were just doing their jobs, please understand, Your Majesty-"

"Ah, but it cannot change the fact that they were probably bitter that Karin was of a higher status?" Nagato chuckled, effectively cutting off the prince. "Common jealousy then? That's a good enough motive, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty, I do not believe that they are the culprit." Sasuke spoke quickly, walking out from the shadows and making his presence known.

Emperor Jiraiya raised his brows. "And what evidence do you have of that, Prince Sasuke?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched. Everything had been laid out perfectly – too perfect – to point fingers at them both. He had spoken on impulse upon seeing how Nagato was about to sentence her. Having no solid grounds to defend her, he could only lower his head begrudgingly and answered, "I'm afraid I do not have any, Your Majesty, other than the credibility of my words regarding my servant."

"Then my apologies, but your claim is null, Your Highness," Nagato said. "Please make your decision and hand her a sentence, Your Majesty."

"Please make your decision, Your Majesty," the Uzumaki clansmen echoed their leader's request, bowing deeply to the Emperor.

The white-haired ruler sighed, he had never liked this part of the job. He had no choice but to put the peace in the palace and his family before anything, as that was the job of the Emperor. For the bigger picture, sacrifices had to be made. It had always been that way, the dark side that came with the golden throne.

Shutting his eyes, he gave his decree, one that would aid them by prolonging the sentence and allowing others to search for more evidence, "Maid Sakura and Ino of the Yamanaka family are to be locked up and await further orders."

There were only little protests from the clansmen, and Nagato Uzumaki had already retreated to a side, satisfied. Even though the sentence was not finalised, it was as good as done and they all knew it.

The guards were quick to pull the two women to their feet, dragging them out the Grand Hall roughly. They wore mirroring expressions – eyes wide and lips parted, faces pale.

Sasuke could only stare as the two women made futile attempts to free themselves by struggling against the guards' iron grip. They were pleading innocent, but everyone had turned away from them with minds already set firm on their crimes. His onyx eyes met her emerald green ones as her tears finally escaped the corner of her eyes, silently begging him for help. He gave her a stiff nod, he would find a way to prove their innocence.

No one noticed his white knuckles from clenching his fists too tightly, nor did they notice another Prince in the Hall who was looking on with a shockingly hard look in his dark eyes.

Nagato looked triumphant as he and his clansmen bowed to thank the Emperor, "It was a wise choice, Your Majesty. Thank you for serving us justice."

The only noise that reverberated the silent hall after that was the weakening cries of protest, the clanging of metal chains on Sakura's feet and the patter of footsteps against the marble as the two women were ruthlessly escorted out, but they would echo over and over again in the Emperor's mind. They always did. Jiraiya watched with a guarded expression, not giving away any emotions while trying to ignore the remorse he felt. Over his course of time on the throne, he had never raised a sword, but it didn't mean that his hands were clean of blood.

While it got easier with time and the guilt had dulled over the years with all the necessary sentences he had to hand out, it could never truly disappear. And as masochistic as it would sound, Jiraiya was slightly glad for that – it kept him sane, knowing his humanity was somehow still in a piece. Broken, perhaps, but it still existed to some degree. Once again, another life or two would be sacrificed for the best situation available.

 _Your lives will not be lost in vain; another one in the pile to stop the chances of a brooding war._

 **.**

The prison was located at the far end of the palace grounds, near the rundown isolation quarters where no one, not even the servants, bothered to venture to anymore. Except for the guards on prison patrolling duty, it was deserted as most people steered clear of that area, the tortured screams and depressed wails of the prisoners being one of the main reasons why.

While many rules had been implemented and enforced, no one really had the time or effort to check if those rules that maintained the prisoners' dignities were followed or not. It could be broken and no one would bat an eyelash or plea for their treatment to be improved. It was unlawful, but people often let their perceptions cover their eyes.

"Criminals deserve that," they sniffed in argument. "It's only fair."

Fairness didn't mean it was justice, but they never thought further beyond what they had already decided. The lack of checks was also why the guards abused their authority without fear, hauling the mouthier prisoners off for a session, and they would so often brag to anybody who would stop to listen. They cited legitimate reasons to the public, but their motives were less valid and more personal, 'blowing off steam', as they would mention to their own companions. Sakura, the poor young woman who was carelessly flung in and pleaded not guilty, was chosen to be on the receiving brunt of it along with the blonde companion they tossed in.

 _Fresh meat_ , they had referred the two women to. _Yet to know their places, and we'll teach them._ How crude.

While she couldn't see where Ino had been dragged to, the shrill screams that echoed around the moulding brick walls were unmistakably hers. Sakura struggled against her tightly bounded limbs, only to receive a hard slap across her face.

"Struggling?" one of the burlier guards smirked, his crooked yellowing teeth on display. "They all do that at first, but you'll learn quickly."

"Not much of a screamer, this one?" his partner, a man with a scar running down the left side of his face scoffed, a soaked whip prepped in his hands.

"We'll just 'ave to see, eh?"

The two men chuckled sadistically as the first one took the whip firmly in his hands. A sharp crack followed by a hard force across her shoulders, Sakura hissed through her teeth at the blistering pain that seeped through her clothes all the way into her bones. It was as if a razor was dug sharply into the places the whip landed, a trail of fire following suit. Upon watching the nasty gleam in her torturers' eyes though, she refused to scream.

"Oh? Acting tough, are ye?"

Another crack. Another pain.

The process repeated with the men trying their best to break her, and her trying her best to... To what? There was no dignity left to preserve, she had been incarcerated and tortured even without a proper judgment. Was this what Anko meant when she wanted her to be safe? Finally, a mewl escaped the rosette's dry, cracked lips. The guards guffawed at the small sound. "Took ye long enough!"

However, her abuse did not stop there. With a renewed loathsome grin, the whip came down on her body harder than before. Her pale skin was covered in red welts and bloodied lines, the crimson matting her torn once-white prison garb, the whole sight of her horribly repulsive.

And it was just the beginning.

 **.**

Neji was annoyed. He was reminded of why he didn't like the Hyuugas that much, albeit being one himself. They were judgmental people and their treatment towards him had been harsh until he was sent to be a Prince. "Branch family brat," they had dismissed him all the time, deeming him unworthy of listening in to family affairs.

The injustice his father had faced when he was a child, all because his father was born a few seconds later than his uncle Hiashi, it was something that had been engraved deeply in his memory. Being the younger twin, his father was condemned to be a member of the branch family while the older twin was to be the heir. As a branch member, their importance became significantly lesser to the point that they were willing to kill their own kin to gain power.

Turning a deaf ear to his cries, treating him as if he was easily disposable... He remembered how those elders did all that. If anything, the Hyuuga was a family with a vicious tradition, and he longed for the day he saw it burned away. But people were conventional beings, and he wondered what sort of substantial change would finally allow for a reform.

"How did the meeting go?" Shikamaru yawned, draped across a hammock in their large tent. They had departed from the luxurious Hyuuga compound half a day ago to monitor the camp at the border.

"Hn." Neji merely grunted, slamming his scrolls on the wooden table.

"Not so well, I take it," the Second Prince muttered, sitting up. "They have to get it through their heads someday that just because their Hyuugas doesn't mean they'll win every battle."

"You should try talking to them," the brunet snapped. "You couldn't even get a word in."

Shikamaru raised his hand in defeat. Neji was clearly in a horrible mood because of his family, and he knew better than to provoke him during moments like that. Before either could continue their conversation further, there was a sound of hooves clopping steadily followed by a neigh outside their tent. Soon enough, the flap had been pushed aside and a soldier stepped in, looking rather frantic. Nevertheless, he bowed before stating his purpose.

"I have a message for Prince Shikamaru," he reported, still panting. They noted his appearance and realised that he looked very tired and dishevelled, dark circles under his eyes and drenched in sweat. They assumed he rode without rest to deliver the news. Shikamaru felt the hairs behind his neck prickle slightly. What was the degree of severity of the news?

"Go on," Neji said while walking towards his own side of the tent, rubbing his temples. He reached for the white woven pouch on the wooden table, taking out the dried leaves and depositing it into the pot to make tea. It was helpful, it managed to soothe him after stressful days spent with his clan like that.

He wondered how she was doing. Life at the Dragon House for a woman was dangerous; while prestigious and well-known for its boundaries between their class of women, part of it was still a brothel regardless. With the seat Tenten held, also known as the Crown, she was the most famous one to serve there and her benefits were large. She was not to be touched by anybody carelessly, and received generous pay just to make an appearance.

Not only so, but the woman who was the Crown was famous throughout the Empire and their neighbours, as only the most beautiful and talented were chosen. Men wouldn't give a second thought to shower her with attention and lascivious gifts, and women from the commoners would be green with envy. The Dragon House was a widely-known place like that, having connections and guests of all calibre.

In conclusion, Tenten lived like a noble and was also currently the most sought after woman in the civilian class. It was a golden seat aimed by the conniving women there, as it provided the chance to live the high life for those who weren't born into it. It was a seat where those other women would tear others apart to achieve.

He had known Tenten ever since he arrived in Konoha. She was the adopted daughter of Dragon House's owner, Anko, after being sold into the inn by her birth parents. While he never agreed with the principles of the Dragon House, believing it to have pit those women against each other, he was relieved when Anko made sure no men could touch her daughter by putting her high up on that pedestal. The politics that went on there were equivalent to the palace and Tenten was treated like a princess in the House, her domain.

A Prince could never be with an entertainer, she had told him long ago with a sad smile. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, and looked up to see the soldier leaving. He noticed that Shikamaru was looking uncharacteristically frightening, dark eyes narrowed and serious. He was mumbling profanities under his breath as he pressed a hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"I've got to go," the other man merely replied, scrambling around the tent for his belongings. "I've got to rush back."

"What?" the eldest Prince frowned. "Why so suddenly?"

"I received a letter from Lord Yamanaka asking for my help. Most of the others' families have visited, and Ino and Sakura have been thrown into prison, awaiting their judgment soon."

"Prison? What have they done?"

"Poisoning, it seems," Shikamaru muttered, folding the last of his clothes. "The soldier left a few days ago, so he doesn't know what happened, if they were executed already or not. I've got to get back."

Lavender eyes watched quietly as the man scurried around, packing everything faster than he had ever done anything. From the grim expression and tightened jaw, he knew Shikamaru wanted to save Ino. She was probably framed, something commonly seen in the palace. But Ino had managed to avoid the useless wraths of the concubines, the women of the Back Palace, for years. Why was it that she was involved this time?

"Are you leaving today?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. I have told the soldier to get my horse ready. I'll probably be reaching the capital in three days."

Neji nodded. "Alright. I'll handle things here. Go."

 **.**

Sakura lay on the cold concrete ground, regaining her consciousness after what seemed like hours. Blinking as she slowly gained coherence, she managed to observe that the prison was half underground and tightly sealed with only torches hanging on the wall for light, the only other natural light source from outside being from the stairs to the entrance. From the looks of it, it was supposedly night time.

She tried to push herself up only to collapse immediately, wincing at the soreness of her arms. They really did a number on her torture session that afternoon. She had quickly learned that while all screams and pleas landed on the deaf ears as they were mercilessly punished, regardless of their gender, it was the only thing that would satisfy the insatiable sadism of the guards and finally end their torture. Every movement she made sent her body screaming in pain, every twitch felt like a fire burning beneath her skin.

"Ino," she rasped, trying to blink away the spots in her vision. "Ino, where are you?"

"Here," said woman coughed from next to her cell. Sakura couldn't see her as they were separated by a brick wall, but the blonde was not looking like her usual glamorous self. Her usual glossy blonde hair, now free from accessories, was flowing down her back in tangles and matted with dirt, her flawless skin painted with bruises, clothes bloody and torn.

"I'm sorry it involved you." Sakura sobbed.

"That's alright," Ino muttered. "It wasn't your fault. We just somehow got involved in the ugliest methods of competition of the palace."

The two young women allowed the silence engulf them. They could hear low echoes of the other prisoners' groaning, the quiet mutterings of those that have been imprisoned long enough that they've gone deranged, the faint sound of the crickets from outside and the chatter of the prison guards from down the halls. In a distance, there was also the quiet shuffling of feet from a maid or two and the patrolling guards.

The night was so quiet, yet so loud.

"I've always been marked as a misfortune," the rose-haired woman whispered, her words slightly muddled due to her swollen lip. "Maybe that's why my uncle didn't want me, or why everyone else left me. I'm so, so sorry."

The blonde sighed. "Don't dwell so much on the words of others, we were just unlucky this time."

"Will we get out of here, Ino?" Sakura asked in a small voice.

"We will," Ino assured her firmly. "We'll get out together."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _"Fairness doesn't mean justice", it's a food for thought. Who do you think framed Ino and Sakura?_**

 ** _As always, thank you for all the support because it really means a lot to me, and please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter as well!_**


	12. Of Shattered Glass

_Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. One. Two. Three…_

With every passing second, the numbers grew louder in her empty mind, the sound of the water drops somewhere in the dingy prison echoing her count.

It had felt like ages since she had been imprisoned. Her consciousness had been fading in and out much more frequently, even when she tried to force her eyelids open. She had no idea exactly how many days had passed, both day and night felt the same to her. Her routine in the prison had been the same, her torture constant, and they aimed to break her mentally as well. Her meal only consisted of a small bowl of plain, stale rice which was sometimes purposely kicked and spilt onto the cement ground.

Sakura had grown to learn that there were only a few ways how the prisoners here ended up; they either met with death early or became unhinged before they could, and she could slowly understand why. She wanted nothing more than to give in to the darkness that was creeping into the corners of her mind, but she fought it. Numbers were the only things that were keeping her grounded, and the memories of better days to keep her hoping to see the sky again soon.

She lay on her back on the rough straw mattress provided, ignoring the screaming pain of her broken, bleeding skin. She blinked her emerald eyes, vision adjusting to the night sky. There were no stars in sight that night, all hidden behind dark clouds. She let out a breath, watching the air above her condense into wisps smoke that escaped from her lips before fading. Ah, winter was approaching.

Her tolerance had reached the point where it was much bearable as it was merely numb when she wasn't moving, but the instance she shifted an arm or a shoulder, the action would send thousands of pins through her nerves and through her entire body. So, she chose not to move anymore, not really. Everything had hurt even more when she shifted her body, and so the guards would proceed to drag her out from and toss her back into her cell like a rag doll.

Coughing, she felt the action send jolts of pain throughout her lungs and up her spine. She hissed and wanted to cry out as a release, but realised that her throat was parched and no voice could escape her lips without scratching her throat raw than it already was.

Sighing, she gritted her teeth to endure the pain and rolled herself over, wheezing helplessly. Dark spots were creeping into her vision, and she could feel herself slipping from the world again. The ringing sound in her ears slowly faded away only to be replaced by low voices talking nearby. Shifting her glance, she managed to see the shadow cast by a tall, lean silhouette standing near the bars of the cell next to hers.

"But… How..."

"No… save..."

Whoever they were, they spoke in hushed voices, yet her ears managed to pick up one last muffled sentence before she succumbed to the darkness that had enveloped itself around her mind once more.

"We'll have to leave her. Save ourselves."

 **.**

The winter that horrible year had been much more bitter than usual, the cold had mercilessly bit at her skin. They had nothing, all their wealth and fortune gone in an instant, swallowed by a blazing fire.

"Where are we going, sister?" a young girl panted as she tried her best to keep up with her older sister's larger strides. Her dusty-rose coloured hair was secured tightly under a wool cap, one of the few remaining luxuries they had left. Her emerald green eyes shifted up to fix upon her sister's anxious face, a cloud of breath visible with every exhale.

They had been on the run for about a few hours now. The sky had been dark when they had fled their burning home and it was starting to grow lighter by the minute, the sun rising in the horizon. They had reached a remote area, only a white blanket of snow filled their vision except for the hidden dirt path and a forest of half-barren trees.

Her older sister, who was much the opposite of her in terms of looks, arched her neck to look behind them once more, amber eyes tired but still vigilant. When she perceived no immediate threat at the moment, she allowed their footsteps to slow down to a halt and both slumped to the ground, resting their aching feet.

"Hush," she said gently, fixing her younger sibling's scarf. "We have to go far away from here."

"Why?"

The young child could not comprehend the sudden turn of events. Just less than two days ago, they were living happily in their warm home, watching the first snowfall; now they had barely escaped the fire that engulfed their home with their lives, separated from their parents. Her childish mind could not understand, and her older sister did not expect nor wanted her to. She didn't want to expose the younger girl to the horrors of the world of politics, that would shatter the world the 10-year-old had grown to know and love.

Pressing her lips tightly together, she answered gently, "Because we've lost our house in the fire, Saki. We need to find a new place to live."

There was an echo of voices in a distance which sent the older girl into a sudden panic and she was immediately on her feet, pulling the child up with her. Gripping her younger sibling's wrist tightly, she tugged her up onto her back, amber eyes wide as she ordered, "Remember, be quiet."

She swiftly made her way through the piled snow, derailing from the main path and choosing to slink into the cover of the trees instead.

The whole scene after that passed in a blur. The young rosette only distinctly remembered the warm back of her older sister, the safety she felt in her firm grip and a vibrant shade of blue comparable to the ocean in contrast to their soot-covered plain clothes. Screams, shouts, and a blackout later, she groggily opened her eyes to see a familiar hill in a distance.

"S-Sister…?" she called weakly.

"I'm here."

The young child lifted her head to see a pair of tear-filled amber eyes looking down at her. She was currently lying in the older girl's warm embrace, and could see a trickle of blood running down the latter's pale forehead along with a few bruises peppering her porcelain skin.

"You're bleeding!" she said, horrified.

The teenager shook her head. "This is nothing. Are you feeling better?" she pressed a hand to her younger sister's forehead that was coated by a sheen of cold sweat. "Your fever seems to have subsided a little. I'm really sorry," she wheezed, desperation written all over her beautiful face. "But we have to keep going."

"I... Let's go." The young girl sniffed. While she was a mere child, she could sense her older sister's distress. Never once had she seen her older sister not composed, and she wasn't about to add herself to the older girl's worries.

Her emerald eyes shifted to the currently barren tree that stood atop the tall hill, its wide branches void of the familiar pink petals since she last saw it. An image of a young boy flashed across her mind, their promise of meeting again every spring under the tree. The hill, the tree... which means that they were near the place where she had sent him off the last time.

"Are we near the borders?" she muttered, her mind only half-awake.

"Yes." She could hear the surprise in her sister's tone when she recognised their surroundings, and the underlying amusement even in their dire situation. "But we won't be crossing it," came the reply before she felt herself being carried once more. She snuggled her cheek against the warm back. "They'll expect us to, so..."

The last part of the older sister's words meant to be for herself, as the 10-year-old child didn't and wouldn't understand who 'they' were. The teenager took a sharp turn at a fork in the path just before the road to the top of the hill, and after going down the winding path, the siblings reaching a small town that was bustling with life.

"We'll be safe soon."

If she were older, more perceptive and not in her blurry state, she probably would've caught onto her sister's panic-laced tone. Instead, she merely mumbled happily at the prospect of finally returning to a home, one that she didn't know no longer existed.

"Shit. They're here."

And with a last game of hide-and-seek, 9-and-almost-10-year-old Sakura was left all alone, without the knowledge of the entire ordeal or if her family managed to survive the aftermath. When the weather warmed and the snow melted into spring that year, her coherence brought tears to her emerald green eyes. The period of her life would remain a blur, only containing a myriad of colours and hushed words, as she had lived through it in a traumatic fever-induced state. She no longer knew who her family was, who her sister was.

 _Spring, where the last time was still warm with everyone by my side._

 **.**

Sasuke was making his way towards the prison, the gears of his mind haven't stopped turning since the trial. Naruto had barged into his quarters uninvited one too many times, demanding he stop brooding and instead just stride in and rescue her. He had merely growled and kicked the blond out, striding in wouldn't save her permanently.

Her and Ino's execution were to be handed down that weekend, which was two days away, after almost a week of pestering from the Uzumaki and other clans. Live or die, once it was decided in two days, there was no escaping that fate. If they lived, they would probably be demoted to hard labour in the palace and if they were sentenced to death, then it was the end.

"To prevent further danger from occurring once more, they must die." The redheads of the Uzumaki had demanded relentlessly, giving the Emperor such a headache that he agreed to give his verdict by the weekend.

Karin had woken up a day after Sakura and Ino had been thrown into prison, and Sasuke had been there to see her crimson eyes flutter open. He had reached over to her side to prevent her from falling off her bed when she tried to reach out to him upon laying her ruby eyes on him. He was somewhat responsible for the incident, and thus had been visiting in the afternoons following the incident. The redheaded woman had wrapped her arms around him when she first woke up, sobbing in his embrace.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," she had whispered. "I'm so glad you're here."

The raven-haired prince could only pat her back in attempt to soothe her distress. After all, she was still his childhood friend, and one that had just slipped past death's fingertips. He had sent men to summon Nagato Uzumaki and left the quarters after the older man arrived, closing the doors behind him to give the father and daughter some privacy. He was guessing that she'd probably already heard about the possible execution of the two young women from her father, although she didn't mention anything about it after.

Upon reaching the prison, he heard the usual cries, but there was one unusual one that caught his attention immediately. It was a woman's voice, and the hurt laced in her pleas were raw. They weren't from physical pain, in fact, it was one that sent daggers to his heart with every renewed sob.

Frowning, he rounded the corner and hid behind the wall before descending the last few steps, enabling him to see Sakura and Ino's cell but they couldn't spot him from their angle. He was surprised to see his rose-haired companion awake, since she hadn't been whenever he visited. But that was not it.

The most surprising part of the sight that greeted him was Shikamaru standing outside their cells, Ino tucked in his arms with him as her support. The blonde wasn't in a good condition as well, her legs weak and trembling from the lack of meals and torturous sessions the guards would put them through. Her lip was split and pale, the red a stark contrast. Her blonde hair a tangled mess, dirt matting her fair skin. She looked like she had been through hell, and considering their situation, that was most probably it.

They stood outside Sakura's cell and she was currently looking up at them from her sprawled figure on the floor, bleeding fingers curled around the bars. It looked to Sasuke as if she exerted a lot of effort with that small action, the pants that escaped her lips were staggered and her hands were trembling.

"Ino, just... just why…?" Sakura rasped, eyes wide in hurt.

"I'm sorry," Ino said, not explaining further. Her ice-blue eyes met Sakura's emerald ones but she was masking her expression well, both women separated by a set of iron bars. Her voice came out coarse and choked, none of her usual pride in it. "Shikamaru can't get involved any more than he already is. He can't be."

"Involved?"

"He can't save you too, or he'll be too deeply tangled in this," Ino merely stated, looking at the Prince beside her who had averted his gaze guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Shikamaru echoed in a quiet murmur. "You were just unlucky to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ino swayed on her feet right then, vision slowly turning black and he noticed at once, wrapping his arms around her shoulders firmly but careful not to harm any of her wounds.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted and had a violent coughing fit after. She was close to tears, her voice shaky. "Y-you… You said we would leave together..."

From Sasuke's angle, he could see the blonde's brows furrowing under the dim light, face angled away from the rosette's view. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Kindness would cost you, like it costed me to help you. I told you, you're too kind to be here."

"Ino, please… help me..."

"Be the good girl you are, would you?" Ino gritted out. Shikamaru's grip on her arms tightened, worried that she might fall any moment. She patted his arm reassuringly, not wanting to worry him further. She nudged for him to lead them out, which he complied. She shut her eyes, apologising to Sakura repeatedly in her mind.

Shikamaru's seat was her top priority. She had to make sure that he didn't get into further trouble than he already was in for saving her. As much as she wanted to save her friend, she had promised to aid her childhood friend. Regret plagued her as she did her best to avoid the Sakura's eye contact and she knew she was being as much of a hypocrite as the Emperor.

Sakura, on the other hand, had visibly flinched at her former friend's words. She was silent as her emerald eyes watched, thoughts racing through her mind. As if she had lost the fight in her, she deflated and retreated silently, sinking back into the shadows of her cell. She didn't think that such drastic changes would happen to them when it seemed like they were chatting animatedly about everything not too long ago. Was this what everyone meant by the palace being a dangerous and selfish place? The petal-haired woman didn't know. Honestly, she was just feeling very tired.

Ino and Shikamaru took it as their cue to leave, leaving behind a last quiet whisper of an apology. When the pair rounded the corner of the stairs, they encountered Sasuke who met their gaze emotionlessly.

Ino's ice-blue eyes widened as she was about to say something, but she darted a quick gaze at the Prince beside her and decided not to. She merely bowed stiffly and allowed the brown-haired prince to escort her out, both sparing no glance backwards at the Fourth Prince.

Sasuke stood fixed in place even after they had long gone. He didn't know why, but he didn't go visit Sakura after that like he intended to. Shikamaru had somehow managed to prove Ino innocent, probably by meeting with the Emperor personally and justifying the pouch. However, by doing so he had probably settled a few terms with the Emperor in exchange and even put himself in jeopardy of being accused, displaying a weak spot for the wolves that were currently visiting and lurking.

The raven-haired man understood Ino's spot. Like the Emperor, she had sacrificed her friendship with Sakura for her loyalty – a life for the so-called bigger picture. Clenching his fist, he turned around and left the prison, expression hard. Sakura was currently his only means of support; and he had to do something as well. But, there was nothing he could offer as an exchange as he was.

Judgement day arrived soon enough, two daybreaks after Sakura truly basked in the solitary of the cell, gone was her support from the other side of the wall, with only the faint light and the pattering of rats' feet to keep her senses going. For two days, she breathed and blinked, never really moving, fading in and out of consciousness.

Emerald eyes blinked as she stared at the moulding bricks, hoping to see the night sky beyond them, the day before she was to hear her sentence. If there is a God, she prayed feebly, the words barely forming a mutter on her lips. Let me live to see those stars tomorrow night. If her head didn't roll tomorrow and she was cast back into the prison, she was sure it wouldn't take long for her mind to break from the isolation and the pain.

Emperor Jiraiya sat in his seat, dark eyes scanning the maid that was kneeling in the middle of the Grand Hall, right in front of him and under the scrutiny of the others in the Hall. He could only refrain from gritting his teeth, and resorted to pressing his lips tightly together. There wasn't much that could be said about the prison's torture sessions, he had tried all he could to enforce rules but there had been no change. He observed the young woman carefully, and saw that she was different from her trial before.

She was battered and bruised, her bloodied legs could barely support her weight when she was brought in. The prison guards clearly did not even bother to control their strength. Her cheeks were hollow, her skin a ghastly, sickly pale. She looked more jaded, he noted, as her emerald eyes merely stared emptily.

He turned to the raven-haired prince that was standing at a side, observing the scene with a nonchalant look plastered on his face. Sasuke had met with him the day before to plead him to not kill off Sakura, although his pleas were masked behind strong and cold-hearted facts. He had expressed his regrets at his lack of ability in watching over his own maid, and had made valid points in the presence of other ministers. He argued about how being alive would be more torturous than killing her off and that as long as she was alive, they could make her repent her sins.

Albeit heartless words, Jiraiya could see clearly that Sasuke's intention was mainly to save her from the clutches of death.

Shikamaru had met with him as well upon his rushed return. He began defending Ino fiercely, and saying how the pouches were provided by him to her. He had protested her arrest, and proved her innocence by tangling himself into the matters. Indeed though, there were conditions for Shikamaru to abide to if Ino were to be spared and the brown-haired prince had begrudgingly agreed. After a meeting and upon mutual agreement of all parties involved including his Grand Council, Jiraiya had allowed the blonde woman to be freed.

"Sakura." The Emperor cleared his throat, silencing the chatter in the hall. The young woman lifted her head, meeting his eyes. "While your punishment for your crimes is to be sentenced to death, I have decided to be kind."

Murmurs erupted as Nagato stood forward, prepared to protest, only to be silenced by a raise of the Emperor's hand.

"You are lucky that Lady Karin of the Uzumaki is now awake. Death is an easy punishment, over within a blink of an eye. Since a life was not loss, I have decided to allow you a chance to repent and let you live. However, from this day forth, you are no longer Prince Sasuke's personal maid, but a maid in the Back Palace for the consorts."

Sakura's emerald eyes were filled with sorrow. She bowed, her gaze not wavering. "I thank you for your benevolence, Your Majesty," she whispered. "Thank you for your kindness." If there is a God, perhaps it is now I thank you. For letting me see the stars of tonight.

Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief, unnoticeable to others. As long it wasn't a death sentence, her life could still be changed. He had felt the guilt gnaw at him the moment she entered the Hall. There was none of her usual exuberance and shine, in her place was a woman so haggard and broken she was hardly recognisable.

"Dismissed." The Emperor announced as he stood up from the throne. He left the Grand Hall immediately, his dress robes billowing behind him.

As Sakura was carried out and sent to pack her things to move to the area of the Back Palace, two people were conversing nearby that area as well. From an outsider's point of view, they merely looked like they crossed paths and were exchanging pleasantries. However, if one had edged nearer to pay attention, the contents of their conversation were rather scandalous from beginning to end.

"I didn't think you would work so well."

A woman entered the shadow of the trees, a parasol in her hands, shielding her fair skin from the harsh sunlight. In front of her, a man sat by the foot of a large tree facing the slow river, leisurely tossing a stone in his hand. He inclined his head towards her and gave her a wry smile. Both had dismissed their servants prior to the 'coincidental' meeting, giving an excuse about wanting to be alone with their own thoughts.

"You did well too," he replied blandly. There was a tick in his jaw which she didn't notice.

"Of course," the woman replied haughtily, taking no note of his less than excited tone. "It's expected of me."

She took a lace handkerchief with an embroidered symbol of a whirl in the corner – her family crest, and covered her mouth with it as she coughed. When she placed it back into the sleeves of her dress, the man noticed there were small specks of red stained on it. He frowned, but said nothing.

"I am slightly curious, how did you get the pouch?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"That woman passed it to me before a few times, asked me to help pass it to Shikamaru for her," he said, his tight smile slightly unnerving. "It wasn't hard to nick one at all."

"Foolish woman landed herself in that situation then." The woman wrinkled her nose distastefully, an action that would surely get her reprimanded by her father for being 'unladylike'.

The man didn't respond and instead just threw the stone, watching it skid across the surface of the lake before disappearing beneath the calm waters, creating ripples. "How long will it take to see results?" he asked.

"Not too long now. At most, a month or two if everything goes well," the woman said carefully. "We'll see. Depends, really."

"You have other ways planned, I presume?"

"Of course," she replied. "That wench presented me – us, the opportunities herself."

"How confident are you?" he questioned.

"Very. I know him well," the woman said confidently, giving him an equally tight smile. "Just give me one week and it'll be as good as done."

The man shook his head. He noticed that there had been nothing gloating in her tone, rather it was cautious, as if she expected something to go wrong at any moment. She was smarter than the rest, that's for sure. And she was right, it was certainly expected of her.

"It's too late to regret now that I have already gotten rid of one for you," he murmured. "I hope you abide to your agreement."

The woman bowed curtly and turned away, preparing to leave. "Of course. With my power and my family's influence, you'll be sitting there in no time. And he'll be mine."

 **.**

"Lady Hinata, good morning!" Naruto greeted with a warm smile as he came across Hinata exploring the palace grounds.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the dark-haired beauty bowed politely, a bashful smile playing on her lips. She hesitated, afraid that the incident was still too fresh to be asked about, before deciding to voice her concerns. "Is Lady Karin all well now?"

Naruto frowned slightly and sighed. "Yeah, she seems to have fully recovered. She's always with Sasuke nowadays."

Ever since Karin had woken up, Sasuke's presence was the only one she requested. Besides her father, she would make a huge fuss every time one of her clansmen was assigned to watch over her. She would constantly ask for the fourth prince, sobbing and crying when denied. The ministers siding with Lord Nagato had defended her from slander from other households, citing that separation anxiety in which the poisoning case further traumatised her. Under the Lord Uzumaki's nonstop nagging, Sasuke had no choice but to comply, sticking by her with every step of her recovery ever since then.

"I would like to visit her, is that alright, Your Highness?" Hinata asked softly.

"Of course," the blond nodded. "This way, my Lady."

The pair chattered along the way, although their dynamics worked in a way that one listened to the other's endless rambling, giving inputs here and there. Upon the first glance, most would think they were mismatched but as one observed closely, they would notice that the pair were well suited for each other. They made their way towards Sasuke's quarters, where Naruto mentioned that Karin most likely would be at. Ever since she was strong enough to go around her own again, she would seek Sasuke out if he wasn't free to drop by.

"We're here," he announced upon arrival.

As compared to the others, Sasuke's quarter was situated a distance away from the major buildings of the palace, situated atop a small hill and accessible through a small path derailing from the main courtyards. It was one of the reasons Naruto enjoyed frequenting the raven-haired man's quarters, the location was far from the daily bustling of the palace, providing him a certain quietness.

Turning to the guards standing outside the doors, he asked, "Is Sasuke in?"

One of them replied, head bowing, "Yes, Your Highness."

"With Karin?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard repeated. He looked weary much to Naruto's amusement, but he didn't comment on that. He took the Hyuuga heiress by the hand politely, leading her up the stairs towards the main doors of the quarters. He noticed that the foyer and guest hall was empty, and he heard faint voices coming from Sasuke's study.

"Oi, we're coming in!" he announced as he barged through the doors, giving no time for the two occupants in the room to prepare themselves for their sudden intrusion.

The couple entered the bright, sun-lit room to see the Fourth Prince lounging in his seat with a book in his hand, looking rather tired, while the redheaded Uzumaki Lady was sitting beside him with her chin in her palm, her lips parted mid-sentence.

"Your Highness," Karin greeted with a tight smile, ruby eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Hinata wanted to visit you. She wanted to know if you are feeling better," Naruto shrugged and motioned to the raven-haired prince who was staring at him with a raised brow. "And it has been quite some time since I got to talk to the bastard here."

"Thank you for your concern, Lady Hyuuga. I'm feeling much better now," Karin thanked Hinata with a slight upturn at the corner of her lips, to which the Hyuuga heiress responded with a kind nod. The redheaded beauty turned back to her blond cousin. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but Prince Sasuke and I were in the middle of a conversation. Please, excuse us."

Sasuke grunted and lowered his book, standing up from his seat. "My apologies, Karin, but I have something to do." He said smoothly, easily meeting the eyes of the three guests standing around in his study. "I have been rather behind on my tasks. You'll have to excuse me today."

It was more of a statement than a request, and Karin knew better than to argue. "Yes, Your Highness." She murmured. Straightening her back, she walked out of the study with her head held high, her air of poise never lost.

Naruto chuckled, to which Hinata looked at in him in confusion. He shook his head at her unvoiced question and took the woman gently by the crook of her arm. "Come, Lady Hinata. We should take our leave as well," he nodded to Sasuke. "I'll see you later."

"Hn."

As the doors clicked shut behind his three guests, Sasuke waited until he was sure the they were far away from his quarters. Then, he quietly rose from his seat and took his coat off from the rack. Putting it on, he prepared to leave his quarters discreetly, his onyx eyes alert, aiming to search for and perhaps speak to a friend of his.


	13. The Road To Travel

After wandering around the vast palace grounds for almost two hours or so by himself, the sun was setting when he finally caught sight of a blur of her rose-coloured hair. It was the first time since the many years of living in the palace that he was grunting in frustration at the size of the compound. Clearly, he had never tried scrounging through the many quarters and courtyards to search for one person before. It was worse than finding a needle in a haystack, since people move around.

When he finally encountered her a distance away from the Back Palace and the parlour, however, her appearance was less than pleasing. She was sitting by the running stream with a basket of clothes sitting beside her, nursing the fresh bruises that peppered her pale skin. He could see that her lip was freshly split, and her hand was newly bandaged.

What he didn't know was that way before his arrival, she had been forced to kneel in the middle of a circle compromising of a few women of the Back Palace as well as a few of the Inner Palace's lower-ranked ministers. They towered over her, like predators preparing to feast on their prey. Her legs were still weak after the incident, and with a slight shove she had toppled over and fallen onto the ground.

"You were a fine thing, weren't you? Probably still are, beneath those rags," one of the ministers, a rather plump man, spat as if the word disgusted him. He eyed her disdainfully, a scowl plastered on his face. "Pity the Prince had to take you. And the Fourth, out of them all."

"Look at her, my Lord!" a curly-haired consort cackled, grabbing Sakura's face, her sharp nails scratching her skin. "This thing is anything but fine!"

"Trashy, that's what she is," another consort, a young brunette, echoed her sentiments as she turned up her nose. "A mere lowly maid."

"Don't be like that, my Lady," the other minister present, a lanky man with a crooked nose, chuckled at the brunette's comment. "We men still know how to appreciate a lady when we see one."

"A woman and a lady are very different things," the third consort of the group corrected snootily. "Don't you compare her to us."

"Take her, by all means," the curly-haired woman waved her hand in dismissal. "We have no need for something that soils the reputation of this place."

"My Ladies, would you mind leaving her with us for a moment?" the third minister in the small crowd asked, a strange glint in his beady eyes that made Sakura shudder in fear and repulse.

However, she kept her head bowed low. There was apprehension in her emerald green eyes as she considered retaliating, but when she caught sight of the ministers' personal guards standing a small distance away and the sheathed swords on their hips, she knew she had no chance of winning. She had to bide their time until... Until what? Until someone saved her?

That was quite impossible, wasn't it?

"Pardon?" the brunette consort arched her brow, unsure of the implication.

"Please, my Lady," the plump man chimed in, a predatory grin on his face, exposing his crooked yellowing teeth. "We ought to straighten some rules here, don't you think?"

"Of course," the curly-haired consort answered with a smirk, clearly the one holding the reigns in the group of three. She looped her arm in the crook of the other two women's arms, tugging them away harshly. "Come on ladies, we shall have our chat over there."

"But-" There was a flash of regret in the other two's eyes, their steps faltering. Whatever protest they had was, sadly, squashed as they were both pulled away forcefully.

Sakura felt her hands trembling in fear. She knew what they meant, and she knew she wanted to get away no matter what. Maybe if she got for enough, they would give up chasing and she could meet someone that could help her. It was wishful thinking, but better than nothing.

As the ministers' attention were fixed on the departing trio, she seized the chance to quickly stumble to her feet and attempted to run off. Every step she took sent jolts of pain up her nerves, recalling that the physician did mention that her legs would be healing for a long time. Biting down her pain, she struggled to move, every distance counted.

However, quick as lightning, the lanky minister had wrapped his bony hand on her wrist, his surprisingly strong grip preventing her from pulling away. She felt dread pool in her stomach. Without allowing a whimper to escape her lips, she winced as she was thrown harshly on the grassy ground.

"Trying to escape and call for help, wench?" he cooed mockingly at her.

"Feisty," the plump man tutted in disapproval. "It's high time you learn some manners, dear girl."

He reached out to pull off her sash, but she quickly twisted her body to a side, evading his grasp. It probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as how it aggravated him further. A flash of anger marred his features as he angled his head towards the back, nodding slightly to his guards.

Obediently, they took large strides forward and grabbed the petal-haired woman's slender arms at once. She had a feeling she would find bruises where their grips were much later. They mercilessly held her in place in front of the three men, expression unchanging. A sharp crack echoed the air, a red handprint contrasting brightly against the pale skin of Sakura's cheek, her head inclined to a side at the sudden force. She prodded her tongue at the insides of her cheek, the swollen skin tingling and turning numb.

"Know your place," he ordered, staring down at her coldly.

"The Fourth Prince probably had his fill with you, didn't he?" the third minister implied, chuckling darkly. "Whore of the Dragon House."

"The Dragon House isn't a brothel," the rose-haired woman rasped.

"Oh? She speaks!" the lanky man laughed mockingly. "Let's see if she screams."

 _Shit._

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she understood the meaning behind the glances that were being exchanged between the men. Her breathing suddenly quickened as she felt as if the world was closing in on her; her memories were still fresh and painful. She struggled against the two guards' hold on her thin arms, but they kept their iron grips firm. She tried kicking her feet, thrashing around wildly. It had managed to catch them off guard for a split second, but they recovered quickly and hit her on the shin hard with their heavy sheathed swords, causing her to gasp and collapse.

 _No. Please. Someone._

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as the three men approached, her vision blurring. She could see the vague image of a hand reaching out to grope her before she shut her eyes tightly. She prayed hard; prayed to whoever was listening. Was there even anyone?

 _Was it too much to pray for another miracle?_

"Now, what is this?"

A stern voice interrupted her haze, a sob of relief escaping her lips automatically as she opened her eyes in time to see the low-ranked ministers backing off and the two guards releasing her, all of them scrambling to get down on their knees quickly. They looked scared, almost terrified. Slowly, she angled her body backwards until she saw the face of the slender figure who had come to her rescue, looming proudly behind her.

With a few servants in tow and dressed in a pastel-coloured silk dress that complimented her honey blonde hair stood the tall and proud towering figure of the Empress of the Fire Country. She was looking at the small crowd of ministers with her light amber eyes in a cold, condescending glare, her brows furrowed and red lips pursed unhappily. Her entire stance was frightening yet graceful, radiating of power.

"Y-Your Majesty..." the plump man had turned deathly pale. "I- We… W-We were just having a bit of a harmless fun..."

There was no point in defending themselves, and the two other ministers who knew it remained quiet, not bothering to echo their companion's futile attempt at an excuse in fears of aggravating the Empress further.

"Harmless fun," Tsunade repeated, enunciating every word, her tone sharp at 'harmless'. Her amber eyes scanned the faces of the ministers and guards in front of her, and then shifted to the three fearful women standing in a distance, whom had just noticed her arrival. She turned to her own entourage of bodyguards. "Take them and lock them up. I will personally question their opinions on such harmless fun later. Those women over there as well, we've looked away long enough."

They bowed at her command and swiftly apprehended the small group of six, tugging them along towards the prison without much difficulty and protest. They were all shaking like a leaf at the sudden turn of events, the option being caught apparently never even occurring to them.

Sakura stared numbly, entirely forgetting her manners.

"Are you alright?" the change in the tone of the older woman startled her out of her reverie. She looked up to see Tsunade watching her gently, an outstretched hand to help her.

"I... Thank you, Your Majesty," she said, hastily picking herself up without taking the Empress' hand. Her legs trembled under her, but she gritted her teeth and stood firmly. "Please excuse me, I have to go back to my chores."

The blonde woman raised a groomed brow. "At least tend to your wounds first, child. Come."

It was more of an order than a request, Sakura could only bow stiffly in response and followed behind as the Empress made her way towards the nearest pavilion by the lake. She beckoned Sakura to sit, while she herself took a seat opposite the rosette. Examining the younger girl's limbs for wounds, Tsunade stated thoughtfully, "You were brave, girl."

Sakura blinked. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Your Highness."

"Prince Sasuke needs a supporter, and I'm quite relieved you're still here even if the situation doesn't permit it," she gave the rose-haired woman a smile, turning her bruised wrist gently in her own hand. Sakura was silent at her words, and she remembered that the Empress was once a famous practitioner of medicine.

"Could you fetch me some ice? And bandages and ointment." Tsunade told her maid, who bowed and scurried off to fetch the things. When there were only two of them left in the vicinity, she spoke up again, but this time hesitantly, "Did they…"

"No, Your Majesty." Sakura managed a weak smile.

"In the prison?"

"No, Your Majesty. Thank you for your concern."

Tsunade nodded, but didn't look any satisfied, the silent anger remained boiling. She let out a sigh, and her tone took on a quiet and serious note, "I'm sure you know what's going on around here."

It was Sakura's turn to raise a brow, catching the implication of those words immediately. "Yes, I do, Your Highness," she smiled thinly, deciding to answer truthfully. The Empress herself was sitting opposite an accused criminal and a mere maid like herself, openly discussing palace politics; there was no playing dumb in front of her. "It's hard to ignore."

She seemed satisfied by the answer. "Do you want to hear a story, Sakura?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

The Empress settled herself comfortably, pushing her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. She leaned on the marble table and placed her chin in the palm of her hand, red nails tapping her cheek. "In the last dynasty where my grandfather was the Emperor, I'm sure most people know that besides my duty, I practised as a medic in this palace. I've always been interested and throughout my years in my practice, I've met a lot of different people, some more memorable than others.

"With my identity as a medic, I helped my grandfather observe his Empire incognito. Back then, no one has really seen me as the country's Imperial princess yet. I travelled between countries, let people think I was a mere apprentice of the Imperial physician rather than a envoy or member of the Imperial family, and because of that I've encountered many people I wouldn't have on normal basis."

Sakura's mind was running as she nodded dutifully. The Empress did not seem to be one to say unnecessary things.

"A few who stood out exceptionally throughout my years included a family I met in the Lightning Country, when their Emperor first ascended the throne. This family was rather peculiar, they were nobles in name yet their power was severely restricted as they were quite a new family to the Imperial court. They never mentioned a last name, so I never knew. The man was a minister but he was frequently oppressed in the court and assemblies by other older and more powerful families that had sunk their claws in the country's affairs since the previous dynasty.

"His wife was a smart lady who people underestimated and took for granted, thinking of her as nothing more than an airhead heiress. She never bothered to correct them in any way, preferring to let them think the least of their family than putting themselves in danger as potential targets just for a little pride. They had a young daughter, nothing more than a child back then but probably a beautiful woman now. The girl was very perceptive, she knew what her mother worked at and at such a young age, knew how to use her identity as a child to aid her mother."

Tsunade took a brief pause to observe the rose-haired maid. She was pleased to see the latter absorbing every detail of her story, expression serious in concentration. This girl had a brilliant mind, and she hoped that she was making a right choice in divulging this piece of information to her.

"I stayed with them for some time as we exchanged our knowledge on things. I departed them with a few secrets on medicinal techniques and they, in exchange, gave me information. Nothing sensitive, yet quite useful," she chuckled in amusement. "While I only considered them small gossip back then, but I'm rather grateful for the weight of them today."

"But then there was this one day many years later, after I ascended to the position of an Empress, that I received grave news. What the couple feared had come true and they were being chased after by the other families as they became a target of a purge. A purge to rid the Imperial court of anyone who opposed."

At that sudden moment, Tsunade abruptly ended her story, turning to Sakura with a strange smile. When the rosette said nothing and merely stared blankly, the Empress' smile was faltering and disappointment slowly seeped into her gracefully aged features. And the moment the girl opened her mouth to reply was when Tsunade realised there was much more to the young maid than she had expected.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but I really do wonder if you're implying what I think you're implying, or if you're here to frame me and end me." Sakura mused, the smile on her lips reminding the older woman of the confident dancer she first saw her as. Her back was arched confidently and she was sitting straight, a glint in her emerald green eyes – gone was the abused and wary maid.

Tsunade chuckled. "I wonder what do you think, girl?" she asked cryptically.

"Is it alright if I make a hypothesis and fill in the blanks of your story, Your Majesty?"

The Empress nodded, extending her hand in a gesture of welcoming the young woman to go ahead.

"Let's see now," she nodded, pursing her lips. Her mind worked to piece together the puzzles the Empress had provided her. "The purge was an elaborate plan by the old families to regain full control of the Lightning's Imperial court. Somehow, the man must've become powerful enough for a new family to threaten the positions of the older ones, and Heavens forbid those who are in power to willingly make themselves vulnerable. Prevention better than cure, right?"

Tsunade said nothing, her smile still in place.

"The man's wife was his secret to his sudden gain in support. Her work helped her family, let them escape whatever methods were discussed by the other corrupted Ministers to kill them off before it could be executed. She kept them always two steps ahead because her work enabled her to dig roots into places like, dare I say-" she shrugged. "-the Imperial palace, for example. And maybe even the underground of the criminals or the black markets. Of course, I'm just making up stories, Your Majesty."

"It gave her the right tips to ensure her family's safety, but maybe only until a certain point. Maybe they got away, maybe they didn't."

There was a flash of wistfulness in Sakura's emerald eyes as she whispered, but it was gone as fast as it came. In fact, she was unsure where her ideas were coming from and was rather surprised at how natural and easily they flowed from her lips. She cleared her throat and continued.

"A place like that, I'm presuming it would've helped the country's Emperor a lot if properly used. Many things could've been accomplished by her and her work if she had worked together with the Emperor such as – again, just my hypothesis – removing the corruption, controlling the flow of information, returning the balance of powers and maybe even controlling the Emperor himself. Only if the roots are in deep enough, of course."

The young maid smile was full-blown now, the cunning gleam in her emerald eyes matching the Empress'.

"That's quite the fascinating conclusion, dear," Tsunade agreed just as her maid came back with a bucket of water, washcloth, fresh bandages, a pack of ice and ointment. "It was just too bad my dear friend couldn't create such an ending, don't you think?"

"Ending? No, Your Highness," Sakura shook her head. "It would be a new story, the start of new things. A legend never seen before. At least, not here."

 _"Sakura."_

Said woman jolted in surprise, emerald eyes widening in shock before softening at the sight of the raven-haired young man that stood behind her with an expression as cool as ever, hands tucked behind his back.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked, onyx eyes staring at her bandaged arm pointedly.

"Oh, this?" she chuckled sheepishly, lifting the bandaged arm. "It's my own carelessness. Really." She added when he gave her a suspicious raise of his brow.

Sakura tried to keep up the innocent look as she nodded, but honestly, she was cracking under the pressure of his gaze with every passing second. It was stern and quite intimidating when he wanted it to be.

"Alright, so I got pushed and fell on rocks," she finally sighed. "And in my own carelessness, I accidentally loosened the bandage."

"Hn."

He plopped down on the grass beside her, taking her forearm carefully in his hands along with the bandage. Wordlessly, he tied it back securely around her wound for her, every movement with great care. He watched as the crimson of her gash seeped slowly into the pure white cloth.

She smiled up at him gratefully, "Thank you."

"Be careful," he said quietly, rubbing his thumb over her split lip. There was a strange texture on top of the cut, he realised as he blinked in confusion. "You received ointment?"

He had more than once tried to obtain ointment from the physician for Sakura's injuries, but Shizune was strict about her policies and did not give them out simply as the stock was limited and only a certain amount would be ordered every month. And now that he thought of it, someone had to have bandaged her hand for her prior to whatever accident that loosened it.

"Ah," the young woman blinked. "Ah, yeah."

Sasuke frowned. "From who?"

"I got it from an elderly maid," she waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing much. She said she accidentally hurt herself quite a while back and Shizune gave her one."

Sasuke frowned, but didn't comment. "Just..." he sighed. "Just be careful. You never know if they added anything in those ointments. Be careful, alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I will. Thank you."

"Come on."

He got up swiftly, dusting the blades of grass form his clothing and extended a hand towards her, helping her up. She placed her hand naturally in his and he couldn't help but realise how much more calluses had formed on her skin as compared to when she first entered. He noted that her legs trembled slightly when she tried to stand up. Pinning the reason on possible exhaustion of her current workload, he tried to steer her mind away from whatever troubles that seemed to plague her right then more so than often. As they walked leisurely towards the servants' quarters, they were chatting animatedly with each other, having settled in their comfortable routine. It was a side of Sasuke that no one ever really saw.

However, neither of them were aware of the extra pair of eyes that had been watching them intently since the beginning, a pair that burned furiously. She had been watching the whole scene and had thus saw how out of character he had been when with her. While this person was no longer surprised at the sight, it hurt to watch, to know that no one else – not even those who had known and watched over him for years – had the privilege of seeing even a real smile.

Not only did he act so casually for her, but said Prince hadn't even told anyone where he was heading to hours before, creating quite the ruckus when his servants panicked.

This person was displeased. A Prince should not be acting that way, especially if she was rooting for him to be the one to take the crown. The only reason she was there in time to witness this sight was because she overheard a few maids gossiping about the commotion in the Back Palace area hours ago. Something about the queer pink-haired stigma being bullied and how someone stood up for her. She had come to see who had dared stand up for her, against the ministers who publicly sided with one of the most powerful families in the Fire Country.

Who would've thought she would hit the mark and saw him here as well?

Angrily, she scoffed and retreated into the shadows, blinking back the hot tears that were brimming in her eyes before they could fall. Her pride absolutely refused to let even a shred of her weakness show. She had to find a way, and fast. With her own status, she couldn't achieve much because she had an image she had to pretend to keep up with. Her name was too flashy and thus wasn't ideal for her preferred methods, but it was rather useful at times.

She would put the nameless Prince on the throne no matter what she had to do, even if the trouble she had to deal with came in the form of another woman.

 **.**

Kiba was bored out of his mind, sitting at the patio of his own quarters while tossing a rattan ball in one hand. While the other Princes were busy dealing with their own problems, he was glad he didn't have any. At least, not in the moment.

However, because of all the things going on, none of them showed up during their usual lunch sessions in the dining hall. He first thought he had entered the wrong place when he stepped into an empty dining hall. Imagine his surprise when not even Naruto appeared and he had finished his meal all by himself.

It had been like that for the since the household members arrived two weeks ago, even on the weekends. Not that he would ever mention it in front of the others, but he rather missed their noise. Guess it was part of the process of their individual competition for something like the throne. The brunet Prince whistled sharply as a large white dog came bounding in response.

"Akamaru! Fetch!" he ordered, tossing the ball. The dog barked and chased after it enthusiastically, its master watching on in slight amusement.

There was a knock on his door. "Kiba."

"Sister," he greeted the brown-haired woman that entered. "How're things?"

"Same old stuffy politics," she waved, taking a seat beside him. She regarded him out of the corner of her eye, painted lips pressed together tightly.

"Is there anything you want, sister?" Kiba asked as his white dog returned with the rattan ball between his teeth, coated in saliva. Its bushy tail was wagging happily, waiting for his master's praise.

Hana Inuzuka petted Akamaru's head. "While I haven't pressured you about this selection, Father certainly has pressured me," she began slowly. Beside her, Kiba let out a snort and tossed the rattan ball again. "Have you thought of anything you can do to give yourself a solid ground? We don't have as much of an influence as the Uzumakis and the Hyuugas, but you're faring much better than that nameless fourth one."

The Third Prince let out a 'tsk'. "Sasuke may not have backup," he murmured. "But he's too good in everything to not be a threat."

"Which is why father asked me to start aiding you-"

"I won't need his help," Kiba interrupted curtly. "A man who runs away from his family is in no position to give instructions."

Hana rubbed her temples, noticing the disdain in her younger brother's tone. "Alright, then at least do it for Mother? While she's never shown it to you, she's worried sick about you. We all know the palace was never a place for a child to grow up in, yet you did."

The pair sat by each other as they watched Akamaru chase after the rolling rattan ball, unable to grasp it firmly between his jaws, neither of them speaking.

"The Inuzuka family is no longer thriving like before," Hana broke the silence first. "I hope you understand."

Kiba scoffed. "It hasn't been since the old coot ran and I got sent here because of everyone's hopeful wishes."

"Don't make this difficult for me, Kiba," the woman said, her tone weary. "Things... Our burden has increased, alright? All of us."

He frowned as he observed an expression of regret and fury flash across Hana's sharp features. "What do you mean, sister?" he asked slowly.

"The Uzumakis have been putting a huge load on us, blocking our paths and preventing us from growing in power," she finally gritted out unhappily. Their mother was right, her brother was old enough to comprehend their family's current situation. It wouldn't do her any good to keep it from him any further, not if he needed to know why they wanted him to win so badly. "I've tried to do as much as I can, but so far I've been only able to defend what we already have."

The young Prince's warm brown eyes widened at that piece of news. "You mean to say those Uzumakis are trying to wipe out the competition through the families?" he growled angrily.

"Apparently so. We're not the only family being pushed around by them," Hana said, a quiet rage laced in her tone. "Which is why we're back to the matter at hand. Are you confident enough to go up against Naruto, Neji and even possibly Sasuke?"

Akamaru pranced back proudly towards the Inuzuka siblings, the rattan ball firmly in his mouth. He plopped down on the grass beside them, rolling it between his paws when he noticed his master deep in thought. Kiba was gazing absentmindedly at the scenery of the palace grounds when a pair strolling in a distance caught his sight.

A mop of blonde and black were standing side by side, one talking animatedly and the other patiently nodding. A plan began to form in his mind and his took his sister's words into consideration. When turned his head back towards the current heiress of the Inuzuka, she could see that something had shifted within him. There was a new conviction burning in her younger brother's brown eyes, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips.

"I'll do it. Whatever it takes."

Hana smiled and pulled him in an embrace. "No matter what, you're my little brother first. Be safe, and tell me if you need anything."

Kiba grinned wolfishly, thanking her. "Now excuse me, sister. I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Well. There are so many things are going on at once and most of them seem to have already chosen their own path. There's no definite good or bad, but we'll see where their choice takes them maybe? I'm open to any suggestions!**_

 _ **Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews, please keep them up! I do love them.**_


	14. Of Envious Longing

Shikamaru watched quietly as the blonde woman in front of him picked at the dried herbs absently, her ice-blue eyes staring in a distance and unfocused.

Colour had finally returned to her face days ago after feeding on a special tonic given to her by the physician, and her cuts had healed well without leaving deep scars. However, there were side effects to her as her body had weakened considerately and she had not been the cheerful woman she was even weeks ago. Somewhere along with her imprisonment, punishment and betrayal to her friend, she had lost her smile.

They were currently seating in the tactician's quarters where he had come to visit her. She was in the middle of packing dried herbs for Shizune as something to keep her hands busy after idling around during her recovery, and Shikamaru had decided to take the seat opposite her to keep her company while waiting for her father's return. They sat in silence, occasionally interrupted by soft coughs that escaped the blonde woman's lips.

"Ino," he finally decided to break her out of her reverie, placing his hands over hers gently. He tried not to wince at the way she subconsciously flinched upon the contact. "Ino, you're shredding the herbs."

Ino focused her gaze on his face before looking down at the half-powdered herbs. "Oh," she merely said in a whisper. "Oh."

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. He was concerned about the thoughts running through her mind to the point where she couldn't concentrate, but never had she let him know what she was thinking about.

"I- Yes, I'm fine, Your Highness." She retracted her hands from under his soft grip and dusted them. Wrapping the ruined herbs in one of the packaging papers, she tossed it casually a flick of her wrist, the wrapped bundle skidding to the edge of the table.

The Fifth Prince sighed. "Troublesome woman. Why don't you take a break? You don't look so well," he suggested gently. "Maybe a walk?"

"Yes, maybe I will," she relented after a moment's thought. Shikamaru got up after her to company her, but she turned back to him and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'd like some time to myself, Your Highness. I believe my father will return shortly."

She bowed and left before the brown-haired man could protest, leaving him frowning at her retreating figure.

"Troublesome," he repeated, concern edged into his features. He would respect her request for not. After all, he had more issues to deal with himself.

Along with Ino's freedom, Shikamaru had drove a bargain with the Emperor. He hadn't told Ino yet, or anyone else for that matter. Everyone seemed occupied with their own burdens, and there was none of them who could get him out of this one. He had offered the deal, and that was a sacrifice he had to pay for.

"Prince Shikamaru," Emperor Jiraiya had addressed him when he entered the hall sweating and panting. He had travelled nonstop and managed to arrive in Konoha half the time usually required. Upon reaching the Imperial palace, he had galloped straight towards the Grand Hall and requested an audience with the Emperor. He was swaying on his feet when he finally met with Jiraiya, feeling the weariness settle as the adrenaline wore off.

"Emperor Jiraiya," he bowed. "I apologise for my disgruntled appearance."

"Do not fret," Jiraiya waved his hand. "What is it you need? It must be important for you to come all the way back here in such a short time."

Shikamaru straightened his back, voice firm as he expressed his plea. "I wish to request the freedom of Ino Yamanaka."

The Emperor raised a brow, voice stern as he spoke, "Ino Yamanaka has been sentenced with a crime of poisoning one of the Uzumakis. Do you know what you are asking for, Prince Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's jaw clenched. "Yes, I do, Your Majesty. Ino Yamanaka is innocent in this matter."

"What solid evidence do you have?"

"The pouch used is only provided to her by me, and I keep track of those used. Over the past month, one had went missing from my side. Ino doesn't know where I keep them, so it couldn't be her." He had fibbed the last part to ensure a perfect alibi for the blonde woman.

The truth was Ino had reported to him that one went missing when she handed it to someone else to pass it to him. That stray pouch had never reached him, and was lost between passing hands.

The Emperor merely hummed lowly at his argument but said nothing in response. In all honesty, he felt that Shikamaru's argument wasn't strong enough to save Ino, but it was much stronger than Sasuke's contention of his maid's innocence based on his own word. Not to mention that the guilt over the days had been gnawing at him, and allowed him to at least consider it.

"There will have to be consequences for her freedom, Prince Shikamaru," Jiraiya finally cleared his throat upon making his decision. "I will have to discuss with my council. And there are conditions for you to fulfil, to keep your own end of the bargain."

Shikamaru paled slightly as Emperor Jiraiya told him about his conditions. Something like that would either help him or become his liability in the battle for the throne but as he considered his options, he could only bow his head in an action of submission.

Expression blank, he gritted out his response. "I accept. Thank you for your benevolence, Your Majesty."

 **.**

Ino strolled mindlessly, her thoughts wandering as her feet walked. She pressed a hand to her mouth as she let out quiet coughs when a gust of wind swept through the gardens, sending a chill across her skin. She blinked as the cold pulled her out from her daze, finding herself at the bank of the half-frozen river that would flow towards the lake at the Back Palace.

She had absentmindedly taken a stroll halfway across the entire palace grounds, losing her sense of time. Now that her mind had been cleared, she was feeling the full impact of the winter wind biting at her bare skin.

"Lady Ino. What are you doing here?" a man's voice called towards her.

The blonde lifted her ice blue eyes to see a familiar dark-haired Prince looking at her with his head tilted a side. Hurriedly, she bowed. "Prince Sai. I'm sorry, I did not notice you there. Forgive me for my rudeness."

"No, no. It's alright," he approached her, a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it."

She wouldn't tell anyone else, but she had always found his smile a little phony, like it was just for show. Taking a small step back, she asked him warily, "Is there anything you need, Your Highness?"

The Prince raised a brow, setting down the sketchpad in his hands. "You seem cautious of me."

"There is no reason for me not to be." She retorted, a little of her old self slipping through. Sai smiled at her tone.

"You seem different, Lady Ino." He commented, taking another step closer to her. His dark eyes roamed her face, as if he was searching for something.

She merely stared back, not understanding his words nor the brief sadness that crossed his features for such a fleeting moment that she thought she had imagined it. She hadn't met with him ever since she had been freed, and even in the past they had very limited conversations. How could he pick up her change two minutes into their conversation?

"You seem more careful. I miss the way you would say what you think," he continued. He walked towards her, draping his thick coat across her shivering shoulders. "It's getting cold."

A light red hue dusted her cheeks slightly. "Please do not joke with me, Your Highness," she answered stiffly, pushing the coat off her shoulders before the dark-haired man stopped her.

"I am not," Sai chuckled, adjusting the large coat around her shoulders, fastening the silver clasp. "I really do admire you. You stood up for someone you've known for less than two months. That's impressive."

Ino's mind was blaring alert signals. The prince in front of her was singing her praises, showering her with compliments and smiles. It unnerved her, but at the same time, the warmth that currently surrounded her distracted her from her thoughts.

"I have to go now, Your Highness," she bowed hastily, letting out another coughing fit. "Excuse me."

"Wait!" he called, causing her steps to halt. She twisted around slightly, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her side profile.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she asked tentatively.

"If I were to bring you away from the palace, what would your opinion be?"

The question came as a surprise to not only Ino, but Sai himself. Never once had he properly considered the prospects of abandoning his responsibilities towards the Root household by seizing the throne, yet as the words slipped out, it felt like something he would do without hesitation. Especially for her.

"I'm afraid I would have to reject your offer, Your Highness. I stand by Prince Shikamaru, and I will stand there until the day he tells me he no longer needs me," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "My apologies, Your Highness."

Before Sai could react, she was leaving in a haste, her long blonde hair swishing behind her like a golden cape beneath the sunlight. Sai's smile remained as he watched her leave, but the look in his onyx eyes had grown considerably colder.

"He doesn't deserve you," he whispered bitterly mostly to himself. "He can't even watch out for you."

He went and sat back down underneath the tree by the bank where Ino was standing previously. He flipped open his sketchpad and went through the pages until he reached a portrait where his hands stopped, fingertips grazing the parchment gently, as if caressing her face. His gaze was fixed on the woman in the painting as he let out a frustrated sigh.

The picture was beautifully drawn, the background being a pavilion near the physician's quarters. The model was painted in detail, even the stray strands of hair that escaped from her high blonde ponytail had been lined with thin brush strokes. The woman had her chin in her hand, elbow leaning on the surface of the marble table while her other hand was twirling a few strands of blonde hair that framed her heart-shaped face.

She was dressed in a light purple dress with white edges, even the small golden embroidery on the edges of her sleeves were copied perfectly. Her icy blue eyes downcast and shielded by blonde lashes as she was reading a scroll, a small crease between her blonde brows and pink lips pursing in concentration.

It was a meticulous masterpiece, and one of his all-time favourites. Sai's gaze softened at the portrait he had drawn of the blonde woman, his smile turning tender and even slightly sorrowful.

"Shikamaru doesn't deserve you at all."

 **.**

Sakura stared at the current vast but sadly, empty night sky that was void of the silver moon and twinkling stars, all hidden behind dark clouds. She twirled her cherry blossom hairpin between her slender fingers absentmindedly. The hairpin was given to her a long time ago, in a time where she couldn't recall. She presumed it was either by her sister or her mother, not that their faces could materialise in her mind even if she tried.

It was always a blur, like a faraway dream in a myriad of colours. Red, blue, black. The hairpin was a symbol of her past, and the only thing she had left to hang onto to remind her of a family she only knew existed once upon a time.

Looking down at the glinting pink jewels that adorned the pin, she let out a soft sigh. The events few nights ago replayed themselves in her mind over and over.

She didn't expect Sasuke to be there to witness her healing her wounds, and certainly did not expect him to part her with a warning as that. After leaving the bank of the lake, they had walked together in a familiar pace, the soft chirping of the crickets filling the silence between them.

Reaching the pavilion that he had once played his flute with her as his company, Sakura privately reminisced that afternoon which surprisingly, wasn't even very long ago. The seasons have changed since, yet that wasn't the only thing that shifted. Things had either seemed to rush by quickly or stand still for her; she had lost the concept of time ever since she had been imprisoned and afterwards released to do hard labour.

"Sakura."

Snapping out of her trance, she swivelled around to face the raven-haired Fourth Prince, only to see that he had sat down on the stone bench and was beckoning for her to take a seat beside him.

"Sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea, especially right here, Your Highness-"

He had impatiently cut her off by tugging on her unhurt forearm, causing her to plop down unceremoniously. She almost toppled backwards due to a sudden loss of balance, to which he snaked an arm around her waist to push her back up, causing her to flush.

"We discussed about this," he grunted.

"I.. Alright," Sakura let out a small smile, although not forgetting to look around the surroundings in case of anyone. "Sasuke."

"Hn." He paused. "I've been meaning to ask you, where did you learn to fight? You defended yourself well back then."

Sakura blinked. "Oh. That. I had a friend teach me a bit of the basics long time ago, but after he left I never really did continue learning," she chuckled. "Back then with the assassins, the guard was a great help. I don't know his name, but I think he was one of the head guards. His cape was of a different colour."

"Hn."

Sakura hesitated before asking, "How are the interrogations going with the assassins? I didn't see them anywhere during my time in…"

"They're not being kept there," Sasuke said quietly before she could finish her sentence. "They're being separated and last I heard, someone drops by every few days to ask them questions."

"Are there any progress?"

Sasuke shrugged. He had no answer, the Emperor hadn't updated them about the interrogation sessions with the assassins. He did hear from Kakashi that a few of them had bitten their own tongue the instant they were captured, which was the main reason for the separated imprisonment of the remaining few; a closer eye was to be kept on them to prevent a repeat of those rather gruesome events.

They settled back into a comfortable silence and he suddenly reached into his robes, taking out a small object wrapped in a dark cloth. Sakura eyed him curiously, her gaze shifting from his softened expression to the object in his hands, a glint visible beneath the fabric.

He cleared his throat, angling his head away from her, "I meant to return this to you." He stuck out the object towards her, as she took it tentatively.

"Oh." She gasped upon unwrapping the cloth. Lying in it was the hairpin she had thought she lost and had cried in regret of her carelessness, the pink jewels reflecting the glimmering silver moonlight. Her dainty but worn fingers traced the flower, emerald eyes brimming with grateful tears. The weight of the silver ornament felt right sitting in her palm.

"When..." she trailed off, looking up to fix her gaze upon his face. His handsome, aristocratic face.

"When we met in the marketplace," he mumbled, picking up on her unfinished questioned, slightly sheepish. "I... forgot."

He thought she would snap at him about the importance of returning it when they had met again after that, seeing that he had close to two months to return it to her yet kept forgetting. To his surprise, she engulfed him in a tight hug, her slender arms around his waist.

"Thank you, oh thank you," she muttered over and over. "Thank you so much."

"...Ah."

His body was stiff under her embrace, not knowing how to respond. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her slightly shaking, petite frame and awkwardly patted the crown of her head with the other. She detached herself quickly after, which left him somewhat disappointed at the sudden loss of her warmth at his side.

Hurriedly swiping her tears away with the edge of her sleeve, Sakura sniffed and straightened herself. "Do you consider here home?" she asked.

The raven-haired prince shook his head in response.

"Would you like to find one in the future?" she asked again.

Sasuke sighed. "Of course. But I can't really see where."

"When you can't find one, you can always make one," Sakura smiled softly, her fingers still clasped around the hairpin tenderly. "Home is where the heart is, after all."

"Hn."

They sat in comfortable silence, until the rosette spoke up, a question she had been meaning to ask ever since they took their walk.

"What if, and I'm just saying if..." she began unsurely, her melodious voice taking on a much more serious tone. Sasuke nodded at her, silently prompting her to continue.

"If I were to ask you to leave here and flee with me, would you?" she asked slowly.

It didn't even take him a moment's consideration before he gave his affirmation, onyx eyes meeting hers firmly. "I would."

"Even if I say now? We pack up and leave before dawn?"

"I would," he repeated. "Are you asking that of me?"

There was a shine in her eyes as she let out a chuckle and shook her head. For some reason, his answer seemed very important to her, but he didn't ask. "No, but I'm thankful for your answer. Even if we were to flee, there would be nowhere to go."

"Hn."

"I think I have something for you," she exclaimed as her tone shifted into a more light-hearted one, a grin on her lips. In that instant, she looked so much like her previous cheerful self that Sasuke couldn't help but lift the corner of his lips in a small smirk. He tilted his head at her, waiting for her to go on.

She reached behind her neck and felt for the thin rope that had sat snugly under her collar. She lifted the rope over her head, removing the necklace that had always been hidden under her clothes. She placed the seemingly plain jewellery in her palm, enclosed it gently and nudged it towards him.

He raised his brows sceptically but took it from her anyway. Upon closer inspection, he realised it wasn't the rope necklace that she wanted to give him. It was what's at the end of the rope, tied firmly in place with a knot.

A jade ring lay in his pale, outstretched palm. It wasn't one of those simple plain ones that people usually got in the marketplace, but it was also not the gold-rimmed ones most of the nobles loved so much. The jade was beautiful, and although he had never seen such high-quality material during his time in the palace, he was sure it was one fitting for the Imperial family.

It was simple at the first glance, yet the intricate carvings were utmost breath-taking. An array of unknown symbols had been carved into the inside of the jade ring, while the surface was a translucent mix of rich green peppered with a neat line of small pink gems, identical to the one on Sakura's hairpin.

 _As green as her eyes._

"Where'd you get this?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Don't really remember. Someone gave it to me at some point, and I've always felt like it's been keeping me safe. It's a silly notion, I know, but..." she bit her lip, unsure if to continue.

"But?"

Sakura gave him a wide grin. Her next words were blurted out in a rush, but sincerity laced every single syllable. "... I thought it would be able to keep you safe too. Like a support whenever you feel like everything's pressuring you. My support, if you want."

Sasuke blinked. His respect and awe for the woman had increased. He thought she would no longer want to associate with him anymore and fault him for her being an easy target among the people in the Palace. He thought she would be saving herself by cutting off all ties with him, and yet here she was still showing her full support of him.

The rosette seemed to have caught on to his thoughts rather easily due to his widened eyes and frown. "Don't look at me like that. Do you think you could get rid of me so easily?"

"No," he suddenly said, his baritone voice wavering slightly. He pressed a hand against his temple with his elbow on his knee and back hunched, the ring still sitting in the open of his other palm. He didn't dare to accept it, not after he had understood what her intention was. Accepting the ring would mean accepting her loyalty, her help and… "You can't. You'll be targeted at again-"

"Listen," she interrupted sharply, causing him to turn his head to her at the sudden tone. "We're friends, aren't we? We've had this discussion, like you said."

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke, please," she stared at him, her emerald eyes filled with resolve. "It doesn't matter if I'm an easy target to bully or not as long as I don't give them something terrible to convict me with. You need a supporter in this place, and I've promised to be one of them. It's why I even stayed in the first place – to help you! I... I think understand why Ino did what she did. I don't blame her, but I can't forget it either. I just understand now how she felt when she chose. Trust me, will you?"

The raven-haired prince didn't say a word as he contemplated her words.

"We don't have a home outside of here," she interrupted his train of thoughts. "You just said you'd like to find a place you can call home, and now you're given a chance to create one in this palace, aren't you? A place to belong? Even if you don't consider it home yet, I want to stand by you until the day you do. Make this place yours, Sasuke. Put your heart here."

 _Until the day you become the man standing atop the dragon's den._

Finally, he closed his palm around the ring firmly. She was his subject now, and he would protect her as much as she would support him. Unease filled him, but he merely pressed his lips together in response to the feeling that was rapidly building in his gut.

He looked up to meet her eyes again, and was instantly overwhelmed by the amount of confidence she held in her emerald eyes, the emotion drawing him in. And as if he was in a trance, he edged his face closer to hers until he could feel her warm, quickened breath caressing his skin. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, arms snaking around her waist once more, bringing her closer to him. She seemed stunned by the gesture at first, but melted into his embrace at once, returning his kiss. It was tentative, but it was filled with the emotions they wanted to convey, the gratefulness and fondness they held for each other. It was a connection where words weren't needed, a world belonging to only them.

As they parted, he looked at her as a gentle smile curled on her lips, her features arranged in a rather satisfied emotion. He found himself not wanting to disappoint her at all. He didn't want that expression on her beautiful features to crumble, and he knew he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _And they kissed! I'm almost sorry it took so long, but there it is anyway! Pats self on back._**

 ** _I've decided to split this story into two parts - the ending of the first part will be most of the pieces in place and for the second part it'll mostly be execution of plans and the basically the outcome of their choices._**

 ** _In between, I'll probably insert a bridge chapter, an interlude of sorts where it'll be a background story or a side story of one of the other pairings. I'm still working on that, so opinions please! Thank you!_**


	15. The First Steps

The court of the Lightning Country always had a stern air, but for some reason, it was more so that day than usual. The ministers were fully-dressed in their official garbs, standing rigidly in their positions in the dim but grand hall. The silence was suffocating, even breaths were being let out in the quietest manner possible and single whisper would resonate the entire hall.

A dark gold veil separated the Emperor's podium and throne from the rest of the hall to the point where only the silhouette of the Emperor himself was faintly visible. The reason given by the Chancellor was that His Majesty was not feeling well, and would not like to face the ministers directly. Puzzled looks were exchanged, but no one had dared to ask any questions.

"Any news of the Prince's return?" the Emperor's voice asked from behind the curtain, slightly muffled.

"No, Your Majesty," one higher-ranked minister replied. "It seems as though the last message His Highness sent was before he left the camp."

"And his achievements with the army?"

"His Highness trained them well," another praised. "They are now on their way to help the troops at all our borders. Stray members of that damned fallen resistance will never learn."

The Emperor let out a contented hum. "And any other news on the Prince?"

"They have only reported that His Highness mentioned a side training for himself, and did not return to the city with them."

The Chancellor, a man with slanted dark eyes and light grey hair which ended just above his shoulders, stood in to further probe their current situation when the Emperor was silent and gave no response at the piece of news. "What about the rebels? Has Emperor Jiraiya sent us news on their investigations? It's been a month now."

A raven-haired man in the crowd spoke up after much silence. "The rebels are not the biggest threat here for now," he said sharply. "There are more important enemies to look out for, I beg you to shift your attention, Your Majesty."

"Oh? And to where, may I ask, Lord Shisui?" the Chancellor asked sardonically.

"To Sound. It seems as if they have been rather active," Shisui replied easily. "They tried to use the Wind Emperor back during his visit to Konoha, but failed. I suggest Your Majesty to cut off all alliances with them and strengthen our defence."

The Emperor remained silent. The hall, on the other hand, was bursting with whispers about Shisui's theory regarding the Sound's conspiracy.

"To strengthen our defences, I agree. But to cut off all alliances? That would be affecting our economy," the Chancellor argued. "I regret to inform you, Lord Shisui, but that's impossible."

Shisui shook his head. "We cannot afford to offend the Fire Country, can we? Our economy will not take a big hit from the lack of Sound's alliance, Lord Chancellor Mizuki. Your Majesty, I hope you take this into consideration."

"I understand," the Emperor's voice boomed from behind the golden veil. "Court adjourned. I have things to discuss with the Chancellor."

The ministers filed out of the hall in an orderly fashion, chattering amongst themselves with topics ranging from the most trivial 'shall we try that new inn?' to total seriousness 'do you think we should investigate Sound?'.

Shisui fixed his gaze at the leering Chancellor, frowning upon seeing him enter behind the golden veil. Things were not looking good, and he had to move quickly.

After changing out of his official robes into more casual and warm clothing, he decided to venture down to the heart of Kumogakure, the capital city of the Lightning Country. It had been a quite a long time since he had gone out, after all.

While he looked like he was mindlessly strolling through the city's snow-covered streets to others, Shisui was on rather high alert, his gaze darting around the crowd with every step he took. Whistling, he took random turns, travelling from street to street before he finally entered an alley and stopped in front of a large inn. It was one of the well-known establishment in Kumogakure, a place where minister officials, merchants and commoners alike went for meals, a drink and the entertainment.

"Welcome," came the greeting as he stepped pass the main entrance. He was engulfed by the warmth immediately, the loud chatter of the guests surrounding him. "How many, sir?"

Shisui gave the clerk a grin. "One, please. Preferably, the one my cousin always books."

"Of course," the clerk's eyes gleamed as she led him up the stairs and into a private box. "Do ring if you need anything, sir." She bowed and closed the door behind her.

Shisui shrugged off his heavy fur coat and sat it on the wooden table. He set out two cups and filled them with steaming tea before bringing one to his lips, blowing lightly on it. The same woman came in with a plate of dumplings, setting it on the table before leaving and closing the door securely behind her.

"You're not as inconspicuous as you thought you are, cousin," he remarked lightly, taking note of the number of dumplings served on the plate. "Come on, I know you too well."

There was a creak in the floorboards before a figure swung in from the small window, flecks of white snow on his dark-coloured clothing.

"Hn," the man merely grunted as he dusted himself, sitting opposite Shisui. "How's everything?"

Shisui's expression sobered instantly. "Not good. We have to act fast."

"Well, that's alright with me. We're quite prepared already."

"Of course," Shisui teased. "I expect nothing less from you."

He observed his cousin who had his eyes shut and brows furrowed while in deep thought, idle fingers fiddling the band that sat around his index finger.

Itachi's health had been deteriorating since the past year, and the stress of the burden placed upon him was not helping either. Growing up as the eldest prince of the Lightning Country was not an easy feat, especially with his strict father as the Emperor. Contrary to popular beliefs, Itachi did not live lavishly and was not spoilt by the wealth he had at his fingertips.

No, Itachi grew up in a rather cold and competitive environment, unlike most children.

Ever since the riot that took place 12 years ago, his life changed drastically. From studying books and honing skills, he was instead thrown into the battlefield, challenging him mentally and physically at the young age of 15.

His father had thrown him into the care of his granduncle, the great and famed General Madara and ordered his mentors to subject him to intense academic training. Not only so, but countering the conniving ministers' plans were an everyday mental spar session for him. None of the officials liked him particularly as they had a harder time exploiting profits with him constantly at their heels.

However, things have gotten worse ever since the rumours began flying around. The Emperor was anxious, and talks between the Lightning and the Sound had taken place.

Itachi hummed in thought as a waiter arrived with their food, slender fingers stopped fiddling with his ring. He had never liked the Sound Country. They were small but shady; nobody knew of the present events there as their news were mostly kept under wraps by themselves. It was one of their most mysterious neighbours.

When he separated himself from his troops, he was purposefully trying to reach the rebellion group without attracting suspicion. The tightened security and ministers' watchful eyes have made it difficult for him to venture into the city and group with them.

"Shisui, have you had any news about them?" he asked quietly.

Shisui lowered his chopsticks, chewing on the last of his dumpling piece. "I'm sorry. There's only the possibility left that they're no longer here."

The Prince nodded. He summoned the waitress.

"May I request the dawn flower, please," he said politely, his order leaving his cousin staring at him strangely. The waitress, however, nodded and left without a question.

"What was that about? A tea or something?" Shisui asked, continuing his meal.

Itachi merely lifted a finger, signalling his cousin to wait, a hint of smile on his passive expression. The pair ate in silence until the sound of the sliding door opening garnered their attention. A woman stood at the entrance, her amber eyes watching the Uchiha minister warily, her vigilance of strangers ever present.

"Konan." Itachi greeted.

The blue-haired woman nodded at him. "Is there news, Your Highness?"

"Yes," the Prince held her gaze as he spoke, subtly lifting the hand with the ring around his index finger. "My cousin here has just informed me that things are progressing faster than we have expected."

A flash of understanding crossed Konan's face briefly as her gaze shifted from Shisui to Itachi and back to Shisui. "I see. Thank you for your help, my Lord."

"Ah."

"Konan," Itachi called again, halting her in her footsteps as she was about to leave the room and pass on the message. She already had her back turned towards them, hand on the panel of the sliding door. With a slight tilt of her head, she indicated to the raven-haired man that she was listening to whatever he had to say next.

"He also informed me that our siblings may no longer be in this country."

 **.**

"Hello."

Hanabi Hyuuga jumped, startled by the sudden greeting. She had asked to be alone, wanting to admire the scenery that the palace offered – albeit more bare than usual in the winter season – without anyone watching her closely. She had never felt comfortable being followed around by servants and tended to escape them back home, which was precisely why her father ordered more of them to watch over her.

While elegant as can be, Hanabi was quite the adventurous and rebellious soul, which irritated General Hiashi to no end as his eldest daughter was the complete opposite.

Curtsying gracefully, she lifted her lavender eyes to meet a pair of warm, brown ones. "Your Highness," she greeted. "It's nice to see you."

"You're out here alone?" Kiba took a step closer to her, hands tucked behind him.

"Yes, Your Highness," she merely replied. "May I ask what are you doing here? From what I know, this is quite far from your quarters?" she politely enquired, although there was a certain stiffness to her entire demeanour.

The third Prince chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about me, Lady Hyuuga. I'm just here looking for Naruto. Do you know where he is?"

Hanabi tilted her head to a side, her dark hair tumbling past her shoulders with that movement. "I'm afraid he left quite a while ago along with my sister, Your Highness."

"You can drop the title, Lady Hyuuga. It makes me as comfortable as it makes you," he said in amusement. Hanabi blinked at the sudden light-heartedness in his tone. "You can just address by my name, you know. Kiba."

"I... Yes, You... Kiba." She hesitantly rolled his name of her tongue and offered him a small, sheepish smile.

He laughed. "Sounds much better."

The younger Hyuuga observed him carefully, the way his sharp-looking eyes would curve up when he laughed, the way his brown hair was messy and out of his control and the boyish smile he had. He was quite handsome, even she wouldn't deny that. His laughter was quite contagious as she found herself slowly spreading a smile along with him.

"I'm glad you think so," she tittered, dainty gloved fingers covering her mouth gracefully. "Kiba."

She tested the name on her tongue quietly, earning herself a smile from him. There was a brief silence as the pair merely exchanged smiles, observing each other. Finally, Kiba cleared his throat and offered her his arm.

"Since I'm here, would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked.

The mirth in Hanabi's expression slowly disappeared as it morphed into one of slight nervousness, her lavender eyes watching his outstretched arm apprehensively. Her lips were parted slightly as if to protest, but no words came out of them.

"It's been more than a week since I saw any of the other Princes, to be honest." Kiba shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice to have some company."

Hanabi bit her lip, contemplation crossing her beautiful features. Finally, she shyly slipped her arm around the crook of his, allowing him to tighten his hold on her and flash her a grin. As he escorted her, he teasingly stretched out the other arm and mock bowed, watching her pale cheeks flush red maybe from the cold or in embarrassment and bashfulness.

It was most probably the latter.

"Shall we?"

 **.**

Sasuke was making his way towards the quarters where Nagato Uzumaki and his daughter were currently residing. It had been a month odd since their arrival and the poisoning, and Karin should have been all recovered, at least that was what the royal physician had said. But somehow, he was being summoned by the Uzumaki leader, and he had no idea why.

The dark sky was clear that night, the stars shining brightly to accompany the silver moon, the same full moon he had enjoyed in silence with Sakura months prior.

 _Sakura_. Even her name was enough to invoke his worry.

She had been miserable ever since she had been banished to the consorts' quarters and he could see it whenever he would run into her. Her emerald eyes had a weary look to them as dark circles marred her pale skin. She looked thinner than before and her petal hair limp, the once vibrant woman a shell of her old self.

The approaching winter wasn't doing her a favour, the chilly wind making her wounds ache and her knees were especially tender under the cold. He would drop by secretly to visit on days where Karin wasn't plastered to his side, which were very rare days.

She would always reserve a smile for him, sitting side by side as they chatted away into the night, and most of the nights ended with her dozing off on his shoulder. The cold of the season had never been a matter, their world only composing of them both.

Once, she brought up the conversation of her loyalty to him again, reminding him of her intentions to stay strong by his side.

"There have been talks about the arranged marriages, Sasuke," she had started, head on his shoulder and eyes closed. "And no matter what happens, please remember that I-"

"I trust you, but I understand if you want to leave." He had cut her off as he answered stiffly. A political marriage was not uncommon, he was sure the other families were already planning one, but it didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

"A love marriage isn't a common thing here, is it?" she had asked softly after a moment's silence.

He had sighed. "Unfortunately."

She didn't answer him, but he didn't need one. They understood the implications of that conversation, and it was one that was never brought up again. To live in the moment, it somehow became their unspoken purpose whenever they met.

However, her reminders didn't cease his want to protect her from further harm. He wanted to be able to do something, but despite the fancy brand on his name, he was utterly powerless.

He rubbed his fingers around her token of loyalty that was hanging by a thin red rope around his neck. He had gotten a new cord as replacement for the worn rope to slip her jade ring into and would wear it around his neck all the time, even when he went into the baths.

With his mind clouded with thoughts, he hadn't noticed that his feet had brought him to the Uzumaki guest quarters until he almost tripped on a flight of stairs. Sighing, he brought his knuckles to rap on the wooden door, tucking the necklace beneath his collar and away from sight.

"Lord Uzumaki," he called, preparing to open the door. Before his fingers could wrap around the wooden handle, the door swung open. There was a flash of red and a pair of slender arms were wrapped around his torso.

"Prince Sasuke!" Karin cried happily.

"Lady Uzumaki," he greeted with nod. He pried her arms away and took a small step backwards to maintain their distance, the corner of his lips curving up in a hesitant smile he usually kept for his childhood companion.

Nagato appeared at the doorway right after her.

"Karin," he called sternly. The redheaded woman smiled sheepishly and went to stand by her father. "Thank you for meeting me, Your Highness. Shall we speak inside?"

Nagato stepped aside to allow Sasuke to pass, a hint of smile on his usual neutral expression. Sasuke raised his brow sceptically but nodded anyway.

While he was friends with Karin, he never really liked her father. There was always an air of unapproachableness about the Uzumaki lord, and the way the man would look at him when he was younger used to make him feel like he was lower than dirt.

With graceful strides and a carefully guarded expression, he turned down the hallway and was in the middle of the quarter's living area. Nagato beckoned for him to take a seat at the round table, sitting opposite him after. Karin stood behind her father, still smiling brightly with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"What's this about?" Sasuke cut to the chase immediately.

"Of course," Nagato's steepled his hands, elbows on the table. "We want to propose a marriage between you and my daughter, Your Highness. Are you willing to accept?"

Sasuke raised a brow in response. Karin had mentioned this long ago, when she had first arrived. No one had brought it up again after she recovered, but it seemed like the Uzumaki were keen on making moves as well.

"We took you in and cared for you back then. You and Karin were very close, and from what I hear, both of you made a promise to get married. Granted, it was a childish one, but a promise all the same. Why not make the union realistic?" the redheaded man proposed, a smile on his thin lips.

"That was just something we said as children," he stated cautiously, gauging their reaction. "Forgive me, but I don't love Karin that way."

It was the truth; while he was fond of her to the extent where he cared for her, love was an emotion that he was unsure existed. It carried too much of a commitment that he couldn't give her and he didn't want to give a person he considered a friend a false hope.

Behind the Lord Uzumaki, a flash of hurt and disbelief appeared in Karin's crimson eyes before her entire expression hardened. She wasn't going to lose.

"I understand that, Your Highness," she interrupted, commanding the pair's attention onto her. They raised their brows upon noticing her changed expression, how there was none of that spoilt heiress in her current serious demeanour. "But if I may just tell you how our union can help you, would you allow me to?"

Sasuke observed her for a while before turning away and motioning her to go on with a grunt. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his gut upon seeing the crimson-haired woman smile at his cue. She was ambitious and he knew it. Once upon a time, he was even most fond about that trait of hers.

"I'm sure you understand my goal, Your Highness. Along with that, I can help you achieve yours. The Uzumaki has a strong influence among the ministers and council members," Karin paced the room. Nagato watched her, something akin to pride gleaming in his eyes. "While I understand that they haven't aided you, you can't deny that they haven't antagonised you either. If they did, it would've been hundred times worse for you."

"You must've realised by now how powerless one can truly be even though you have the title of a prince. You're unable to protect and unable to act in the case that you would be down there with her."

Sasuke was beginning to get upset and glared at Karin, but she didn't seem to be affected at all. In fact, she was satisfied that her words were having the desired effect on him.

"Think about it. You can't truly do anything in the palace unless you have the support of the ministers in the court. Without anyone to back you up, you're as weak as a deer to those starving lions, Your Highness. If you have me as your wife, we can easily take control of the pace of the things. We can give you the throne, and every resource you need at the reach of your fingertips. No more being looked down upon, no more being cruelly treated."

Karin was on a roll. She knew she was being negative as every word was laced with her anger, frustration and jealousy, but she knew she had to say the last words to seal the deal. Her red lips pressed tightly together as she easily hid her fears with a confident smirk.

It was sad, but she truly understood that his heart would never be hers.

"If you become Emperor, you'll be able to provide that girl everything she wants and needs. Be it a warm bed, a sanctuary or even a home. She'll finally be safe and happy."

The Prince pressed a hand to his temple, frowning. He did consider it the first time she proposed but after the entire ordeal, he didn't think he wanted to accept the proposal anymore. Hoerver, Karin's pitch now made a lot of sense, and it certainly was tempting.

"Why not Naruto? Isn't he an Uzumaki?" he asked.

Nagato let out a sigh. "While he is one of us, he doesn't work like us. He takes after his father too much, who isn't a part of our clan. Minato was a nuisance, and Kushina as an Uzumaki was no better," his expression turned sour at the mention of their names. "We believe in your potential and that it exceeds Naruto's, or else we wouldn't have had you sent here in the first place."

The Fourth Prince ran a hand through his raven locks. His conversation with Sakura surfaced in his mind. "So, a political marriage?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the Lord Uzumaki confirmed. "A political marriage."

Karin watched as conflicted emotions displayed all over his face. He never used to be like that, his emotions used to be always unreadable. He was always well guarded and aloof even as a child. It was that attribute that made her get along so well with him and attracted her to him. That rose-haired woman had changed him, made him an open book. She had changed the Sasuke she loved, twisted him into a man too kind for the palace, a man she didn't know.

Clenching her fists tightly until her nails were digging into her palm painfully, she stepped closer to him.

"She sacrificed so much for you," she began in mock pity, even when every word she spoke hurt her own heart. She absolutely detested that she could use only the rose-haired woman to shake Sasuke. "Couldn't you sacrifice such a small bit to keep her safe and happy for the rest of her life? To provide her a home? At least think about it, Your Highness."

Sasuke blinked. As he contemplated Karin and Nagato's words, he realised that they made sense.

 _A home_. Sakura did mention that once, about him creating a home within the walls.

While he wanted nothing more than to reject their proposal, he had to take the bigger picture into consideration. Sakura had suffered so much on his behalf, and he didn't know if he could bear to watch her go through more. While it was a bit farfetched being the way he is, it was true that being the Emperor was the one, surefire way he could protect and make the petal-haired woman happy and continue keeping her safe by his side.

And all those that had looked down on him and tormented him from the shadows ever since he arrived – he could finally obtain the power to fight on par with them.

The Uzumakis were an old noble family that had relations with the Imperial family since generations ago. They had their roots deep into the Inner Palace, and they knew exactly what they were doing. It was one of the reasons why they were one of the feared families besides the Hyuugas. With the Uzumaki's influence, there was no way he would lose anymore. Things would be easier for him as he would finally be able to act upon his opinions and showcase his full potential instead of being too occupied by constantly being vigilant.

He listed all the pros and cons he had in mind, comparing his options and situations. He let out a reluctant grunt of agreement, albeit unhappily.

When he finally schooled his aristocratic features into the cold and prideful look she was accustomed to, Karin felt a burst of smugness surge through her, but accompanying that smugness was a pain akin to heartbreak.

While Sasuke probably meant that he would think about it and consider their proposal, she knew her words had hit the target and it was only a matter of time when he would agree. It, however, hurt to know the reason for the decision.

Her red lips curved up into a tight-lipped smile as she bottled her personal emotions. There was no time for semantics when everything had already been set in motion. She turned to her father, not surprised to see his pleased gaze and smirk.

It was going to be their win. It had to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Sigh. Karin is only human, using her ways and the powers at her disposal to chase after someone she desires. But alas, is this situation able to end without a single party heartbroken?**_

 ** _Please leave a review for this chapter as well!_**


	16. To The City In The Deserts

Mornings were never the Princes' favourite time, especially not when they had to awake before the break of dawn on the day of departing to make a nonstop, one-week-journey pass their borders and towards Suna. While it was technically the end of Autumn and brown were eating at the edges of leaves, Suna was a different case.

It was either sweltering hot, or freezing cold. There was hardly any in between.

Although the temperature back at Konoha had dropped almost to the negatives due to the winter season, they much preferred it over Suna's extreme weathers. At least their cold was much predictable and consistent compared to their neighbour's.

"I'm annoyed at how Naruto actually gets to stay back," Shikamaru complained as he stepped out of the carriage, feet landing on the sandy and dry plains leading towards the capital of the Wind Country. He arched his back, taking a glimpse at the small city they had stopped at. "Troublesome."

The three princes sent as representatives were groaning tiredly as they stretched their feet, even their servants were weary as the last break they had was for the night before. They had passed the Fire-Wind borders three days ago, and they could catch a glimpse of the path leading to the Wind's imperial city beyond the dunes. They were prepared to move again after a short five-minute-break.

The letter had come as a surprise two weeks ago, the sudden arrival of a Suna messenger in the middle of their morning assembly had sent the members of the Imperial family into high alert. After all, their last experience wasn't a very enjoyable one.

Kakashi had stepped forward quickly, mentioning the investigation on the assassins who were rather incompliant. The messenger shook his head at once, kneeling before the Emperor and his council.

"I have a message for the Emperor Jirayia."

"Speak." Jiraiya commanded, slightly puzzled.

The messenger unrolled the parchment in his hand as he read out the message loud and clear. "It is announced that the coronation of the Wind's new Emperor will be held on the 16th of this month, two weeks away. His Majesty sincerely extends an invitation to the imperial family of the Fire Country..."

As some of the household members were still around the palace, not all Princes could attend the coronation ceremony, which was at the same time serving as a peace treaty. And after much deliberation, arguments and childish games proposed by a boisterous blonde prince, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai were sent on their way to the Wind three days later.

Shino and Kiba had shrugged indifferently when they lost, but Naruto had whined and shouted for a rematch in which, of course, none of them bothered. Neji had yet to return from the Hyuuga encampments, but they were told he would make his way to Suna to meet them as an obligation of the eldest.

"Probably should've let Naruto have his rematch," Shikamaru yawned.

After two hours of more bumpy carriage rides, they finally entered the imperial city and one more hour later, spotted the majestic gate of the imperial palace looming ahead. As the large, heavy doors slowly swung open, their guards and servants could be seen flanking both sides of the main path with heads low in respect as a welcome.

Just like when the Wind visited them, their citizens were equally curious and excited at catching sight of their neighbours' imperial family. Sasuke pushed apart the curtain of his palanquin, silently admiring the difference of the view Wind had to offer.

Of course, his face was quickly spotted by the citizens thereafter.

"Did you see him!?"

"Oh yes, I did! I had no idea Konoha had a prince with such handsome looks!"

"It's like a fairy tale!"

The squeals drifted to Sasuke's ears, causing him to slump back into his seat and sulk.

"Look who's popular," Shikamaru chuckled.

"Shut up." The raven-haired Prince snapped grumpily.

During their ongoing banter, there were a few whispers in the crowd that went unheard. Whispers, that if Sasuke had caught wind of them, would save him plenty of trouble in the future. Whispers that should have made their way to his ears rather than the loud gossip.

"That face... No doubt."

"It is him. It must be."

"We must inform His Highness and the Lady at once."

The three figures slinked into the shadows slowly, eyes not leaving the carriage where they could still catch a glimpse of the Fourth Prince's side profile and unmistakable raven hair. They exchanged glances before disappearing from plain view, blending into the massive crowd.

As the entourage of servants, horses and palanquins came to a halt before the main square of the Wind's palace, they were welcomed by a figure that stood atop the flight of stairs proudly, his light turquoise eyes watching them. There were new bags under his eyes since the last they saw him, but if anything, he looked much more mature.

"Your Majesty Gaara," Sai smiled. "It's our pleasure to see you again."

"The ceremony is tomorrow," he replied, grasping Sai's pale hand in a firm handshake. "For now, I am still just a Prince."

"Good to see you." Shikamaru greeted, exchanging pleasantries with the Emperor-to-be. Sasuke merely nodded politely.

"You must be exhausted from your journey," Gaara stated, turning to a servant. "Bring them and their servants to the guest quarters to rest until dinner. Inform them about tomorrow's banquet as well."

The young maid bowed obediently and a signalled for the rest. A few of the maids appeared in an orderly manner, leading the group from Konoha towards their quarters. As their guests departed from the main square, Gaara turned towards his advisors, to which an elderly woman stepped up towards him immediately.

"Is that the one, Your Highness?" she asked, nudging her chin towards the brown-haired Prince trailing behind the duo.

Gaara's turquoise eyes were fixed on the silhouette of the man. "It appears so. He made an agreement, and it will be announced tomorrow during the feast."

 **.**

Having never attended the official ceremony of a new Emperor ascending to the throne, the three princes of Konoha could only watch on in awe at the grandiose scale of preparation made. The entire square had been cleared, a red carpet laid out from the entrance of their Grand Hall stretched all the way to the gates. Guards, ministers and servants alike filled the grounds, all waiting in anticipation for the doors of the hall to open.

Neji joined the other three who was standing by the stairs of the Main Hall shortly before the ceremony begun. His greeting had come in a form of a nod, looking pale as dark circles marred the skin beneath his eyes. He looked thinner and his cheeks were sunken, as if he hadn't been eating and sleeping well during his long trip away.

"How's everything?" Shikamaru drawled, knowing the headaches Neji faced every day for the past few months.

"Going," he replied. "I've forced them to listen somewhat, but that's another report for tomorrow."

Shikamaru nodded understandingly.

The chattering echoing the entire main square was suddenly hushed by the appearance of an elderly woman dressed in her finest official robes, standing proudly in front of the closed doors of the Main Hall. She lifted a parchment and all attention was on her, the crowd now completely silent.

"By the will of the Heavens, the blessing of the Earth and with the people of the Wind as the witness," she began, her voice firm as it rang out clearly, every word enunciated with power. "Today, we will pledge our loyalty to our Emperor. Every citizen of the Wind shall be his people, our lives will be in his hands and we shall all live for him."

It was as if the weather decided to cooperate for the ceremony of their new Emperor as well, as it was one of the rare warm days where the heat was mild and the skies blue. Slowly, the Main Hall's large doors swung open, the creaking noise echoing across the entire main square.

"Today marks the beginning of a new dynasty, a grand one that will be created by our new Emperor. A dynasty that will be leave its mark for eternity, remembered as one of the grandest in history."

A foot stepped out of the shadows slowly, boots made of fine leather and sewn together with shiny golden thread.

"I give you the Fifth Emperor, the Son of the Heavens, the Supreme Ruler of the Fifth Dynasty of the Wind, the great Lord of Suna, Emperor Gaara."

As the last word left her lips, the man emerged from the shadows to stand at his full height. Every step forward he took was graceful, his stance screaming of the power he wielded at his fingertips. His turquoise eyes swept the crowd regally, taking his place among a circle of guards right atop the podium of the Main Hall, overlooking the entire main square compound.

He was adorned in the finest silk, wearing colours of black, teal and gold. Elaborate patterns were embroidered on his sleeves and coat, the detailed handiwork made with the finest golden thread. On his head, a majestic golden crown sat atop his scarlet red hair, decorated with precious jewels. A red ruby sat right in the middle of the crown, gleaming brightly.

As Gaara lifted both his hands, the long heavy sleeves of his robes sweeping the floor, every subject got down on a knee as a sign of their acceptance and respect. The assistants, ministers, guards, servants and all the people were kneeling towards him and echoing the phrases "Long Live the Emperor" at full volume, their voices strong and firm.

A distance beside where he stood, his two siblings were kneeling towards him as well, a proud smile on Temari's face and a shine of admiration in Kankuro's eyes.

The three Princes were not obliged to kneel as they didn't belong to the Wind Country, and thus opted to bow in respect. They were taken aback by the large scale of the event, and each were impressed in their own way at the stately ceremony of a coronation.

 _One day_ , they thought to themselves. There was a chance for them to experience this again; but for the next, to be the one standing at the top.

While the banquet at night was much more lavish than the one they held months ago, it was more relaxed as a feast of celebration. The Konoha Princes had thought it would be stiff and tense, but they were clearly wrong, especially when most of the ministers were already inebriated within the first hour.

Gaara's table was set on top of a small stage with his siblings on both sides of him, all three dressed in their finest robes in celebration of the joyous occasion. Guards and servants stood behind them, ready to serve when necessary.

Below the small stage, a table had been set up for the four men from the Fire Country, who were all dressed in their official dress robes. Cheers could be heard from outside the palace walls, the citizens of the Wind celebrating the event amongst themselves with a festival.

Gracefully, the redheaded Emperor rose from his seat and cleared his throat, all senseless chattering quieted down as the attention diverted towards him at once.

"The joy of today does not end here," he announced cryptically, taking his glass in his hand. While not understanding what he was talking about, everyone else did the same as well, questioning looks on their faces.

Gaara's turquoise eyes landed on Shikamaru, who fathomed what the new Emperor meant at once. He lowered his head in acceptance, expression turning ashen. No one else seemed to have noticed the silent exchange that had been done in the matter of seconds except for a certain dark-haired man at Shikamaru's side.

"Today, I will announce a news worth celebrating – a belated news, after all the complications that have happened."

Gaara's voice boomed loud and clear. With the hand not clutching his glass, he reached for his sister's hand to help her up. Temari sighed as she took it, rising to her feet with poise.

"What is this about?" Neji frowned. "Didn't the marriage get called off after the last time?"

Sasuke was mirroring his expression. "Apparently not."

Sai stayed silent, his features not betraying a single hint of the torrent of emotions that were eating his insides.

"It has been decided by the Council and families of both parties that a union be held between the Wind and the Fire Country," the new Emperor of the Wind explained. At that, voices began to rise excitedly. "May I introduce from our side, my sister Temari, Imperial Princess of the Wind Country; and from the Fire Country, their Fifth Imperial Prince from the Nara household, Prince Shikamaru Nara."

Another celebration, the people were clamouring. A wedding feast.

At once, the other three's heads swivelled towards the brown-haired prince, their gazes fixed on him. Neji's lavender eyes had widened slightly from their previous droopiness, Sasuke had a brow gracefully arched and Sai's mask looked blankly inscrutable.

Letting out a deep breath, Shikamaru stood up from his seat and took rigid steps before Gaara, bowing towards him.

The redheaded Emperor held up a hand, hushing the rowdy, half-drunk crowd. He raised his glass high in the air. "While the dates have yet to be set, let us first toast to this union."

A loud, unanimous cheer erupted. There were clinking of glasses everywhere, all rejoicing at the piece of news. Temari elegantly walked down the small flight of steps to meet Shikamaru, and he took her hand gently in his. Side by side, they bowed towards Gaara once more.

"Thank you for your benevolence, Your Majesty," they said in chorus. After which, both returned to their respective seats, neither looking particularly ecstatic at the announcement, even when they had known beforehand.

"What's this about, Shikamaru?" Sai asked, his voice steely.

Shikamaru dragged a hand down his face.

"Troublesome. I agreed to the proposal from the Autumn Festival, alright?" he replied simply, not dwelling into the details.

"I remember the marriage was called off before any of us made a choice," Sasuke stated.

"I had to," the brunet whispered with finality in his tone, cutting off further questions from the other three. "That is all."

When they all had settled back into their own meals, Sai looked pointedly at Shikamaru, an unmistakable emotion of anger in his dark eyes. "What would Lady Ino say, Shikamaru?"

The spoon in the Fifth Prince's hand froze mid-air, inches before his lips, his fingers clenching tighter on the metal cutlery.

"What can she say?" he said quietly. Before Sai could press on further, Shikamaru placed the spoon back down on the table forcefully, causing the other dishes to topple slightly.

"What can she say?" he repeated. "What can I say? What can anybody say?" The underlying rage in his tone was building up with every sentence.

"How did you become the chosen groom?" Sai murmured, picking at his food.

Shikamaru never answered him, and he never pestered on. They all knew the answer to that, it was just how things work. A deal for a deal.

They sat in silence, drowning out the sounds of the festivities around them, both could only imagine the blonde woman's reaction when she would learn about the news. Their thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted by the familiar appearance of one of Gaara's advisors.

"Congratulations, Prince Shikamaru," an elderly woman appeared in front of him, smiling kindly. He stood up to exchange pleasantries with the woman, noticing the curious glances of the other three. "It seems that a wedding and a union is in order."

"Thank you. If I'm not mistaken, you're Lady Chiyo, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked. The memory of this woman was fuzzy, but he distinctly remembered her visiting the palace in the Fire Country once upon a time, when they first arrived as children.

"Yes, that's right," she confirmed, nodding towards the three men. "I visited Empress Tsunade many years ago. I'm sure I saw all of you back then too."

"You know Her Majesty, Lady Chiyo?" Sai asked politely, all traces of his previous anger properly hidden.

"I do, I had brief encounters with her as a medic in the past. And that Hatake kid as well. How's he doing?" she asked, her tone slightly bitter at the end.

"Chancellor Kakashi's as well as he can be, I think," Shikamaru replied, intelligence shining in his eyes as he observed the old advisor. There certainly existed history between her and a few prominent members of the Fire Country's council, both good and bad.

"You're his grandmother," Neji suddenly spoke up in realisation. "You're that famous Suna general's only remaining relation."

Sai frowned, piecing together the information. "Lord Sasori? I haven't heard from him in years."

They shifted their attention back to the elderly woman only to see her grave expression. Lady Chiyo had her lips pressed tightly together, a hint of sorrow and guilt in her dark eyes.

"Yes," she said in a hushed voice. "I am."

"Did something happen?" the Fourth Prince asked carefully, onyx gaze perceptive to her sudden change in demeanour.

While everyone knew about the famed warrior, no one knew what had happened to him. News of the great General of Suna, Sasori, had mysteriously ceased right after the battle that allowed the Fire Country to gain one of the Wind's smaller states in one of the many borders. It was like the red-haired fighter had vanished into thin air after the fight.

"He left Suna after the riot 12 years ago," Lady Chiyo shook her head, as if dispelling a bad memory. "Nobody has heard of him, but there were rumours that he joined Akatsuki."

It was Neji's turn to frown. "Isn't Akatsuki a rebel group in the Lightning Country? What has it got to do with a Wind Country general?"

The elderly woman took a seat at a vacant chair nearby, speaking to them in a low voice to prevent being overheard. Akatsuki and the riot that took place a decade plus ago was apparently still a sensitive and sore matter to many other people.

"Akatsuki was originally a small rebel group that was built in the Lightning due to their corrupt council. However, it grew to become a large-scale underground resistance after many of those who opposed the council were found murdered or missing. The dissatisfaction among the people came to a point where in could not be quelled, and they stormed into the Lightning's palace."

They blinked at the forwardness in the old advisor's words. No one had ever been so candid with information on this back in Konoha.

"After that incident, the Emperor originally promised to take matters into his own hands, which was what pacified their citizens. But somehow, no changes could be seen. The Imperial family was soon attacked and news were sealed shut, so no one knew what was the exact outcome of that attack. People presume that Akatsuki was the one behind the ambush, that they wanted to bring down the Imperial city for themselves."

It was Sasuke who broke the thick tension a few seconds after she paused. "Do you believe it was Akatsuki?"

"I do not. I believe Akatsuki was framed, but I am merely an advisor of Suna, an outsider. Now you may wonder, how does my grandson play a role in this, being an outsider as well? The riot did not only affect the Lightning Country that year. A war had broken out among all the borders with everyone believing it was time for them to expand their territories. Troops were ordered to attack and defend in every Country. It was a bloodbath."

"The Wind was no stranger to that war. The previous Emperor Rasa – Gaara's father, and Sasori are distant cousins, and being a General at that time, my grandson was entrusted to the toughest battlefield that was with the Fire Country. In that battle-" Lady Chiyo's voice broke as she recollected the events of the day, unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

Swallowing, she continued. "In that battle, my son and his wife were killed, and Sasori returned a different man. War changes a person and in a way, my grandson was also killed on that battlefield."

"The General leading that battle at that time..." Neji trailed off, lavender eyes wide at the piece of information he had managed to obtain when he scoured through his mind.

"I see you've caught on, Prince Neji," her lips pulled into a wistful smile. "The General leading that battle was Sakumo Hatake, yes. But if I learned anything throughout the years, is to never place the blame of a parent on his child, especially in a case of a war. You should understand what I mean."

Her words were enigmatic to the ears of others, but Neji's jaw clenched in understanding.

"When Sasori came back, he had a private meeting with the Emperor for a long time. Not a single soul was allowed in the room at all. Not guards, not servants and certainly not us council members. When he came out, I remember his face was very calm, but there was a certain anger biding in him. I wanted to ask him, but in the end decided to let him be," she said regretfully, eyes lowered as the past haunted her memories vividly. "I shouldn't have. I should've talked to him, especially since he just came back from a war where he witnessed his parents' death..."

There was a muted silence as they allowed the old woman to silently grieve with her memories. They exchanged glances, this was more information on the Akatsuki than they would ever obtain back in their own country. Emperor Jiraiya had ensured they were not privy to the details, constantly not forgetting to dismiss them before discussing these matters with his own council.

"And the day after, Sasori was gone. All news of him vanished, and until today I don't even know if he's alive. There were a few whispers that he joined Akatsuki, but it was never confirmed. It could never be, seeing as how the identity of Akatsuki members were always well protected. Back then, the people saw Akatsuki as their means of salvation in a corrupted country after the first riot, which is why they would never out this resistance group no matter what. To those in the palace, they saw Akatsuki as a thorn in their side, preventing them from standing firm above the citizens and exercising their power like they presume they should be."

"They still do, which was why after the riot, the councils in some countries have been actively painting Akatsuki as the antagonist. This is the reason why the people today see Akatsuki in a bad light, as their views have been influenced and twisted without them realising. The corrupt has painted Akatsuki black, and themselves white, making the people have difficulty to confine their opinions into the areas of grey," she sighed.

"One thing is for sure though, is that Akatsuki has roots everywhere, seeing as they are able to infiltrate a tightly guarded place such as the Imperial palace."

She finished, and the princes couldn't help but notice she sounded rather impressed at the end.

Shikamaru tapped his chin. "What are they, if not villains, not heroes?"

"And why did they enter the palace so rashly?" Sasuke questioned, more to himself.

"Not all heroes proudly claim themselves heroes, my boy," Lady Chiyo chuckled, a mysterious shake of her head. "Don't be the masses, don't confine your opinions to black and white."

"One thing that will give you a leverage in the palace would be if you understand what your people want, and to what means will they go to get it. Sometimes invoking fear would stop them, but other times it would only motivate them. And about the riot-" she turned to Sasuke with an impressed nod.

"Reasons behind the sudden event is still unknown. Many believe that Akatsuki would not jeopardise themselves and the people like that, but many also think that they merely got impatient. Perhaps you could find something out of that, and finally uncover the mysterious organization and all its roots. All of you are smart children, you have seen the ways of the Palace growing up. It is no different everywhere."

"The people of all countries today, do they still want Akatsuki?" Sasuke mused, a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

"I'm guessing while some of them would report them as a threat," Neji murmured, a conflicted look on his face as if he couldn't decide what to really think of the information he had just received. "There will always be those who would shield them and even want to be a part of them."

"And you never know who those people are," Shikamaru hummed. "It could be a minister, a council member, a servant."

"You also never know who's a part of them," Sai added, his dark eyes serious, muttering the second part of his sentence under his breath, heard only by himself. "It all depends on how you use them."

Lady Chiyo smiled pleasantly. Their minds were at work, each processing the information and taking their own sides. They were solidifying their own beliefs, and while it would always conflict, only those beliefs could bring these Princes to new heights.

 _I wonder if I should have understood your beliefs, Sasori? Should I have understood what you wanted to fight for?_ She quietly mused in her mind. _Maybe you are already fighting for it._

"That's how the story goes. But no one can tell which part of it is true and which part of it isn't. And-"

The Princes' gazes fixed back on her, reeled in by the wisdom shining in her eyes as she spoke.

"Do remember. A story travelling by a word of mouth is never a good validation."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **We've finally gotten a little glimpse into Akatsuki's involvement and motives. I understand the progress of this story is a slow burn, but I'm thankful for your patience! We'll be delving deeper soon, I promise.**_


	17. A Tune Accompanied By Luxury

The bustling city of Kumo, Imperial city and capital of the vast Lightning Country, was a place where many types of people from all over would gather. It was a place where business flourished and where people met to build connections. While it was not on the same scale as Konoha's – which was basically the world condensed in an area – Kumo was a smaller but still a well-known gold mine among the people.

While it was winter, snow had yet to cover the pavements of the smaller yet equally lively city. However, the local citizens that were going around as usual were not as blessed as the folk of the other countries to be adorned in fur coats and wool scarves. No, most of them had a measly old knitted scarf or mittens, and that was about it. They looked chilly with their reddening noses, but their spirits unbroken by the cold.

Right in the centre of the city's busiest marketplace, a crowd was rapidly growing by the minute. Excited murmurs filled in the air as people passed the word of whatever event that was taking place and the further the word spread, the more spectators it attracted.

"What's going on there?" a shopkeeper laid a hand on a trader's shoulder, puzzled by the sudden flock headed towards the square.

"Haven't you heard?" the trader, who was also on his way before he was stopped, laughed delightedly. The shopkeeper shook his head, not knowing. "There's wine! A large barrel right in the middle of the market square!"

The shopkeeper's eyes bulged at the news. "W-Wine!?" he sputtered.

"Yes!" He leaned in to whisper the next bit. "And not the cheap kind either."

"As in... the wine meant for nobles then?" the shopkeeper couldn't believe his ears.

Wine itself was a luxury for the common folk, much less one that was fit for the nobles' tables. What rare opportunity that one got to taste such a high-quality wine? It would cost them their entire fortunes under normal circumstances!

"Better," the trader grinned. "I heard it was meant for the palace when a barrel dropped and spilled."

The shopkeeper's eyes bulged at that information. "I heard it keeps them rich people warm during winters!" he remarked in awe.

"It does! Come on!"

Unable to resist the temptation, the shopkeeper left his post to validate the rumour of the spilled wine. He followed the trader only half-believing but upon reaching the market square, he was entirely sold and all his previous suspicions were instantly forgotten.

An entire barrel laid on the rocky pavement, tap broken and the burgundy wine was flowing continuously from the opening in a thin stream.

The people of Kumo were savouring it desperately, scooping whatever they could get. To them, it was a blessing that they even lived long enough to experience such a delicacy. _Ah, so this was what the rich enjoyed every day,_ they all marvelled.

In awe, in envy, in jealousy, in rage.

A beggar was using her bowl to try to collect the wine dripping off the pavement. Another tried to make use of the absorbing quality of her cotton handkerchief. A man was dipping his bare hands into the dark red liquid alongside many others. When the barrel had leaked dry and the people had managed to get their hands on whatever they could, the marketplace resumed its usual flow soon enough.

As fast as the crowd had gathered, they dispersed quickly after. The only thing that remained as an evidence that the event happened was the warmth that filled the bellies of the satisfied townspeople, the empty barrel lying discarded in the nearest alley with a small cloud symbol carved inconspicuously on the wood of the base and a merry little tune they whistled that somehow got stuck in their heads as they went about their daily chores.

A tune that had been passed around when the throng of people had appeared for the spilt wine, drifting through the wind from hum to hum.

Far across the borders of the Lightning Country in another country's capital, a seemingly normal civilian dressed in an oversized cloak slipped into one of the famous business ventures that sat in the heart of the city. The melted snow beneath his large boots left a track of water on the polished floor, an outstretched arm with a large brown bird perched on his worn leather pad. He was not a thin man, but he wasn't fat either. He had more of a fleshy muscular figure, the sight of the recognisable tattoos on his cheek signalled his identity easily.

"It appears you lost a keg today, my Lady?" the man grinned as he pushed back his hood to reveal a head of long brown spiky hair held back by a cloth headband. He lowered the bird near the entrance of its cage, allowing it to hop in obediently.

"Hm?" the woman in charge lifted her head at the sudden presence. She rose from her seat and closed the cage door, not forgetting to pop in a treat for the loyal falcon. "Did I now?"

"Oh yes. The people Kumo were overjoyed first thing in the morning. They're hardly ever this warm you know, the poor souls."

The woman tapped a finger on her chin, her dark eyes gleaming. "One of my servants may have accidentally dropped one on his way to deliver the goods. I don't know."

"Is it not a coincidence I found your bird in Kumo the day before?" he questioned good-naturedly.

She merely shrugged in response. "He is free to come and go."

"Such a saint you are. Now the people have known what luxury is."

"Perhaps," she replied, examining her nails. "But really, what can happen? It's just a keg of wine, not a bag of gold."

The hooded figure threw back his head, laughing. "You never know. Here, a little gift from a friend. They're quite delighted."

Saying, he tossed a small parcel towards the dark-haired woman, who caught it swiftly. He watched as she unwrapped the brown paper to reveal a scroll, an intricate drawing of an unknown woman painted on it in detailed strokes. Her garment was plain grey, the only coloured item being the shades of pink of the ornament in her hair.

"Cheers, my Lady," he said after she finished examining the drawing. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Always one for the dramatics."

"Wipe your boots before you come into my inn – _this_ inn, the next time, Chouji," the woman chided, a cheeky smile gracing her features as she rolled the scroll and placed it in a compartment in her table. He didn't miss the way she corrected her words. "And don't think I didn't hear that."

"Of course, my Lady," he replied, pulling the hood of his cloak back over his head. She waved to him when she saw his body angled towards to the door, ready to depart after he had fulfilled his purpose for visit. "Farewell."

As swift as his arrival, his footsteps were lithe as left her compound with a swish of his cloak, leaving behind the echo of a little, poetic tune. A tune sang so airily one might think they've heard it in a dream, yet melody unforgettable upon hearing it just once.

 _"Decade and a fifth after the proud will have fallen, playing in a field as strong as the fox demon's,_

 _Bringing downfall of flame's descendants, in her stride brings spring, this woman._

 _Rising above the predators for one master, wielding with her the daybreak's red anger,_

 _With sharp talons and wit even faster, this time the blossom will win her wager."_

 **.**

Naruto accompanied Hinata as the General's daughter took her daily stroll around the palace. It was a scene that has become quite the norm after the months. He would blabber on about something remotely unimportant but amusing and she would listen with a soft, graceful smile, nodding occasionally. They contrasted each other greatly, one a boisterous ball of light and one a gentle, regal doll; yet they complimented each other perfectly, earning envious looks wherever they went.

"- And then that's what the bastard said when he came back from Suna! Shikamaru, can you believe that?" he droned on.

However, there was something rather off with his female companion that day. She wasn't paying attention like she usually was, and looked rather lost in her own thoughts. Her lavender eyes seemed distant, brows furrowed in worry. She was nibbling her lower lip as she walked by his side, her hands fiddling with her wool coat.

Finally, Naruto stopped talking as he turned to the Hyuuga heiress in curiosity. Dense as he is, he did notice the unusual silence of the woman beside him since they met up in the afternoon. He just thought that she was in a horrible mood, and that he could try lifting her spirits or shift her attention elsewhere.

Evidently, it didn't work.

"Is something the matter, Hinata?" he asked, lowering his head down until he was near her face.

When she was jolted out of her own thoughts, she squeaked in surprise at their sudden proximity and took a few steps backwards, a prominent red blush dusting her cheeks. "I-I'm fine!" she blurted.

"Are you sure?" the blond frowned, scratching the back of his neck. As usual, he was oblivious to the effect he had on her.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just... Nothing big..." she sighed.

"You can tell me, you know!" he gave her an encouraging grin. "Come on."

He took her hand, leading her towards a stone bench nearby. He swept away the dry leaves, making a space for her to sit down and taking a seat beside her.

"Thank you," she returned his smile as they settled comfortably on the bench. "It's just... Hanabi. I'm a bit worried about her."

Naruto frowned. "Your sister? Why?"

"She's been meeting with Prince Kiba a lot lately. She's a smart girl, she's also stronger than me and I know that but..." Hinata trailed off, shaking her head. Dark tresses tumbled past her shoulders in loose waves. "I have this uneasy feeling."

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing," the Prince attempted to console her. "You're here with me too, aren't you? Maybe it's because it's the palace, that's why you feel uneasy."

"True. Especially after the whole matter regarding Lady Karin," the Hyuuga heiress saw the reason in his words. "How's Sakura?"

"I haven't seen her but she should be fine. She's a strong one, you know..." Naruto chuckled, his voice at the end faltering unsurely.

When he tried to recall, he realised it had been quite a long while since he last saw Sakura. It was almost before Sasuke departed for Suna two weeks or so ago.

Before the Fourth Prince had left, he had specifically told the blond to watch out for her, less she got into any trouble again. Sasuke had been worried about the suspect that had yet to be apprehended for Karin's poisoning, and feared that whoever it was, was still out to get the rosette.

Thinking back, he realised he had been spending most of his break outside of lessons and meetings to accompany Hinata for the past week or so that he didn't have much spare time left to go look for the petal-haired woman. He saw her in passing, but that was the extent of their interactions. Guilt gnawed at him and he paled slightly at the thought that something may have happened to her, but he brushed it off quickly, positive that the rosette was strong enough to handle whatever pettiness that came her way. After all, if a grave incident happened, he was sure to have caught wind of it.

She herself had also promised to stay safe, and he believed that the woman wouldn't disappoint Sasuke.

"Yeah," he repeated under his breath, assuring himself. He couldn't imagine Sasuke's wrath if she wasn't. "She should be fine."

Right across the Hyuuga guest quarters, the younger Hyuuga sister was coming back from her afternoon spent with a certain brown-haired Prince. She had a light blush on her cheeks as she recounted the days they spent together talking about everything and nothing, getting to know each other better.

Kiba had went to their quarters to wait for her that noon, just like he would every other day.

"Come on," he grinned upon the sight of her, taking her hand in his. It was larger than hers and warm, she had noted silently. "I want to show you a place I got to know about." He took hold of her hand suddenly, leading her across the compound.

She had squeaked indignantly at such a blatant gesture, afraid of what others would say if they spotted the pair together, hands entwined. Even her older sister had sat down to talk to her about it with slight disapproval in her tone, which was quite rare for Hinata.

"I just don't feel good about it," Hinata had said worriedly. "You should know I worry for you."

"You and Prince Naruto are getting close, too," Hanabi had retorted fiercely. "Why can't you say the same for yourself?"

"You're just a child, Hanabi!" the older girl raised her voice.

"I'm seventeen! Hardly a child anymore!" she retorted sharply. Upon seeing her sister's anxious face, she sighed and her gaze softened. "Just... I want to see where this could go. I truly like him, sister."

Hanabi had firmly stood her ground, and finally Hinata relented, albeit hesitatingly and even parted words of warning.

"I'll be careful, sister," she had promised. "So please, just watch over me?"

"Hanabi? We're here."

She was pulled back into reality by the cheerful baritone voice of the Third Prince. Once she focused on the view around her, she could only gasp in awe. He had led her to a beautiful garden when she wasn't even paying attention to her feet.

While most of the flowers were not in bloom due to the approaching winter season, the crisp golden leaves of the trees and the fallen ones creating a path through the garden was still a breath-taking view. The entire garden looked like a painting with golden brown and green as its theme, the half-frozen crystal blue river in a distance. Snowfall was late that year, or it would probably have been nicer.

"This looks amazing even if there aren't any flowers!" Hanabi laughed, jumping into the leaves which easily crumbled under her feet.

"I think it would look even more amazing next spring," Kiba said, following behind her as she explored around like a curious child, her lavender eyes gleaming with joy. "Flowers would be everywhere, all bright and beautiful."

There was a twinge of remorse in his heart as he watched the young woman in front of him. She was dazzling in every aspect, and his conscience had been blaring at him to come clean with her, stop whatever he was planning. He wanted to, so much. But whenever he looked at her, just as he was reminded of the real emotions he was giving out, he would equally recall the solid fact that she is a Hyuuga.

His family's situation would surface in his mind, and he would steel himself.

"Come on, Kiba!" she called, voice bright like the chiming of bells.

"Coming." He replied quietly, a small smile on his lips. She wasn't looking closely at him, but if she did, she would see the wistfulness he held in his expression.

 _I'm sorry._

 **.**

A conference was being held in the Grand Hall among the family leaders, the Empress and the Emperor. It was one of the few that had taken place over the months – all leaders discussing their political views on every situation, occasionally casual topics that had them sharing stories or in much candid words, bragging.

"If I may, Your Majesties?" Nagato spoke up, the others hushing as they shifted their attention to him. The redheaded man had been uncharacteristically silent for the entire conference up till then, only speaking to the Uzumaki household clansmen that stood by his side in a low voice. Slowly, he rose from his seat by the side and bowed in front of Emperor Jiraiya and Empress Tsunade.

"What is it, Lord Uzumaki?" Jiraiya asked, signalling him to rise.

"I have a request, Your Majesty," the Uzumaki leader requested. "I have a guest that I would like to introduce today."

"Who is this guest, Lord Uzumaki?" Tsunade frowned.

To invite an outsider as a guest was a rare and difficult thing within the Imperial palace, as they would never know the background of the guest. It could be some imposter or an assassin and for the safety of the Imperial family and the important ministers, guests were hardly allowed within the premises of the palace unless their source was clear or they received clearance from high-positioned ministers.

"He is a famous prophet from the Isle of Sound. Recently, Akatsuki has been making quite the bold moves." Upon mention of Akatsuki, the atmosphere in the Grand Hall became somber. "The people in many other countries besides ours have been singing a queer tune which originated from a prophecy issued during the riot back then."

"And you're bringing in a prophet to repeat the prophecy?" General Hiashi interrupted in a condescending tone.

Nagato shot him an irritated look. "No, Lord Hyuuga," he said sharply. "Do let me finish."

General Hiashi narrowed his eyes dangerously, but the redheaded man was unperturbed. "I'm sure we've all heard about the famous prophet Kabuto Yakushi that decoded this prophecy."

Upon noticing the uncomfortable looks on most of the leaders' faces, Nagato smirked. Indeed, they have heard of this prophet.

"It was one that has been around when the riot happened, yet no one understood that time. Akatsuki has been using it as its propaganda, and I believe by letting my guest interpret it for us, we can find out who's in league with Akatsuki and at the same time avoid this being from desecrating the Imperial name." He finished, gaze meeting the Emperor's levelly.

Emperor Jiraiya's brows shot up as he heard the Uzumaki leader's reasoning, turning to see that his wife's jaw was clenched as she listened.

"And am I correct to say that you brought in a certain Kabuto Yakushi from the Isle of Sound?" Tsunade's voice boomed so strongly that many would tremble and clamber to their feet.

But not Nagato, not that proud man at all.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He is waiting outside as we speak," he gestured to the other clan leaders that have been hanging on to his every word, yet trying – and failing – to pretend to be disinterested. "I have managed to bring him here in front of us all today."

"I agree to meet this guest, Your Majesty," Hana Inuzuka was first to break the tense silence after catching sight of the displeased frown Nagato sent her way.

"As do I," the Aburame leader raised his hand. "I don't see any harm in this, Your Majesty."

"Alright," Danzo said. "I, as well."

General Hiashi crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his seat without bothering to give a reply. Emperor Jiraiya and Empress Tsunade exchanged glances that were uninterpretable by others as they finally came to a decision.

"Permission granted, Lord Uzumaki. Send him in." Jiraiya announced.

As the command left his lips, the doors of the Grand Hall slowly swung open to reveal a man in his thirties standing with his chin high. He had long hair as grey as the chancellor Kakashi's but a few shades darker, tied at the nape of his neck in a ponytail. He was dressed in a simple white garb, the mark of the priests of the Isle of Sound embroidered on the sleeves. A pair of round eyeglasses sat atop his nose bridge, a small smirk on his lips.

The man approached the Imperial couple and kneeled when he stopped right in front of them, under the scrutiny of all the clan leaders present.

"Your Majesties," he appeared with head lowered. "It is my honour to be here. My name is Kabuto Yakushi, serving as a prophet under the priests' organisation of the Isle. I hope you find my service today useful."

"Rise," Jiraiya commanded. "And let us hear of the prophecy as well as your interpretation, Prophet Yakushi."

Kabuto bowed his head before slowly rising back to his feet. Adjusting his glasses, he cleared his throat to recite the prophecy that had been floating around ever since the riot a dozen years ago, the prophecy now used like a child's nursery rhyme among the civilians of many countries. The occupants of the room clung onto every word he enunciated, their attention undivided. When he was finished, even General Hiashi could not look totally unfazed.

"And your opinion?" Nagato prompted.

"I believe this refers to an Akatsuki associate, seeing as how they are disgracing such a holy premonition for their own selfish means," Kabuto shook his head disappointedly. "The surface of this prophecy speaks about the vengeance of a woman who was wronged back in the riot. As we all understand, fox demons are known to use the powers of seduction to achieve their own goals. Therefore, it can be said that this woman would use an underhanded tactic such as seducing one of the current Princes, and use him to get her revenge."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "That is too easy it's impossible, Prophet Yakushi. You dare withhold information in our presence?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty. Forgive me," he bowed hurriedly to appease her before continuing. "From what I can interpret, this prophecy actually describes this woman. She currently serves under a prince of the Fire Country and she also must've entered this year, according to the timeframe. A maid, likely, that brought trouble the moment she stepped into the palace."

Murmurs broke out as the leaders began discussing amongst themselves and their few clansmen that were present. Tsunade caught on almost immediately, but said nothing as she shot her husband a raised brow. He nodded stiffly in reply, seeming to have understood himself.

"I think I can guess who." Danzo spoke.

"It couldn't be her, could it?" Hana questioned.

"There is only that wench that fits the description," Nagato hissed. He stood up with a sweep of his robes and rushed forward towards the Emperor and the Empress. "Your Majesties! This can only refer to that maid that tried to poison my daughter not long ago!"

"Now, Lord Uzumaki," Jiraiya pacified him. "We can't say that for sure. There is no proof."

"Oh, but everything is such a coincidence with her. The Wind Emperor's madness was the beginning, and that was when she just entered the palace as a dancer," the Uzumaki leader rattled on angrily. "My daughter's poisoning, and – Ha! Lady Ino of the Yamanaka was probably her fault too, being wrongly accused."

Kabuto stepped up. "If it were to decide based on this timeframe, I would say that it is this woman."

"And if she is fated to bring the Princes down, how does this link up with Akatsuki?" the Aburame leader quietly voiced his question. A ripple of agreements echoed as he spoke out what they only dared to think.

"Among Akatsuki's ranks there is a prophet that I know of as well," Kabuto began. "Hidan is crude, but he is always accurate. They probably found the girl early on and sent her in here, and when she proved to fit the prophecy they made sure she found a way to stay as a maid to a Prince." His tone was skilfully cool and confident, easily quelling the doubts of the families.

"And maybe the Wind Emperor's was a coincidence, but I'm sure the others were not," Danzo suddenly muttered. "There can only be so many coincidences."

"Then kill her! Nothing's hard about that!" General Hiashi roared. A few of them frightfully echoed his sentiments, worried about the prophet's warning.

Tsunade swiftly silenced them with a glare of her amber eyes. She turned back to the grey-haired prophet, lips pressed together tightly. "So, Prophet Yakushi. The conclusion of your words?"

"The conclusion of my words, Your Majesty," Kabuto looked up as dark brown clashed with the Empress depths of rich amber.

"This woman will be the prelude to a destruction of the current Imperial family."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **The first part of this chapter was inspired by a scene from the book A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, except I've modified it to fit a purpose. What a classic, I know. In contrast to the book's foreshadowing, I don't intend to take that route of painting Kumogakure red. At least, not at the moment...**_

 _ **Anyway, I've also changed the phrases of the prophecy a little bit. I'm not very good at that, so if anyone's willing to help this poor soul, I'm open to your suggestions and/or creations!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely support, please leave a review for this chapter as well!**_


	18. When The Wind Blows

Sai immediately strode into his quarters upon reaching the Fire Country palace, tugging at the collar of his sweat-drenched robes with an expression closest to a scowl displayed on his features. All he wanted to do was jump into a bath at once.

After the day of Gaara's coronation, Suna's weather returned to its signature sweltering heat and soon enough he opted to return early. The other three remained at Suna for the time being; Neji and Sasuke who wanted to learn more about their politics, and Shikamaru who had to stay to discuss the terms of the marriage which had been announced a week ago.

" – Isn't that right?"

He froze at the sound of the voice and backtracked his steps. Peeking through a tall wall of shrubs a distance away from the main path leading towards his quarters, he found two women standing at the other side, conversing agitatedly.

The clash of pink and blonde was a scene that had become connected to laughter over the past months, yet now they stood opposite each other, tense.

"My apologies, Lady Ino," Sakura replied curtly, face expressionless. Sai noticed a healing bruise at the corner of her lip. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"I-I'm warning you now!" Ino raised her voice but it faltered slightly, giving away her anxiousness.

Shifting the wooden tub she had in her hands, a sign that she had just been back from her chores before she was stopped, the rosette tilted her head. "Warning me what? I'm merely a maid, Lady Ino," she smiled thinly. "I cannot do the things you've heard about."

"Don't you dare do anything! Just don't," the blonde said sharply. There was a strained air between them as they stood face to face, regarding each other. "Sakura," she added afterwards, her tone almost pleading. "Please, just don't."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "Now if you'll excuse me, Lady Ino, I have my chores to go back to."

After taking a few steps away from her former friend, she spun around with a mocking smile on her lips. "But Lady Ino, I can assure you now," she begun, her tone firm and proud. "That I do not have the abilities of anything you're so afraid of."

Rather than sounding like she was assuring Ino, it sounded more like a promise of the future.

Sai watched in silence as the rosette bowed and left; the blonde rooted in her spot, face crumbling. He had a good guess at the topic of their conversation. After all, it was the only thing that he had been hearing about ever since he stepped out of Suna's palace walls. It was the only thing that played on the people's lips, in whispers, in jokes, in chatter and especially in tunes.

Somehow, it seemed like Konoha had gotten word of it too – the little prophecy-turned-propaganda.

His attentive gaze was on Ino as he saw a myriad of expressions flitting across her features. Worry, guilt and fear. The petal-haired maid had shaken her up, and in Ino's mind, her fears about the woman had just been confirmed with the parting words Sakura left her. Sai watched her take a staggering breath and quickly walked towards Shikamaru's quarters, maybe to warn him or maybe just to visit him.

He clenched his jaw. With a graceful spin on his heel, he was out of the shrubs and back on the main path back to his quarters, robes billowing behind him. It was time to pay a visit to a few friends.

 **.**

It had been a sunny day in the middle of winter when he first caught sight of the stark yellow colour in an entire portrait of pale white. It was the first thing he noticed about her. Her hair – blonde, silky and long. And the next thing that attracted his attention was the colour of her eyes, the hues changing from the rich colour of the ocean to an icy shade of blue underneath the light. When his dark orbs landed on the breath-taking grin that decorated her pink lips, he was left speechless.

Six months into his entrance to the Imperial palace, that was when he first met her.

In the tempest of expectations that were placed on his small shoulders, the young dark-haired boy found solace in the soothing strokes of his brush against parchment. And on that day, where the sun shone from behind soft clouds in the cold weather, he painted his first colour portrait.

Her hair yellow, like the petals of daffodils that bloomed in the spring. Her eyes blue, like the winter sky. Her coat white, like the blanket of snow at his feet. And her smile bright and warm, like the soft ray of the sun on his skin.

"Hello!"

Her sweet voice and friendly greeting was what captured his heart at that moment.

"Uh," he blinked. "H-Hi."

As someone who grew up with rigorous training to forget emotions considered as 'weakness', Sai was a confused boy who never knew what he was feeling or if he was even feeling at all. The blush on his cheeks and the burning in his ears was foreign, much less the frantic beating of his heart.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked him curiously, staring at his cotton-clad figure, the only warm article of clothing was his boots.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm alright."

The little girl huffed, and he noticed a small wisp escaping from her lips in the cold winter.

"Here," she said, taking off the wool scarf that was wrapped around her small neck. She tugged it over the young boy's head and wounded it snugly above his collar. "You'll be able to keep warm now."

He blinked, reaching up to touch the warm article of clothing.

"Thank you," he whispered in awe. An unexplainable emotion blossomed in his heart as he looked up once more to see her smiling kindly.

"No problem!" she waved. "Bye-bye! I'll see you soon!"

With that said, she bounded off into the pale white of the grounds, disappearing out of his view quickly. He let his lips quirk upwards in a strange smile, finding himself looking forward to her words of meeting again.

However, the next time they met was a year later, where she was standing by Shikamaru's side, devoting her full attention to the lazy genius of a Prince.

 **.**

"What are you doing?"

It was another typical afternoon for the rose-haired woman, going about doing her duties. Of course, her everyday chores included being assaulted and shunned, especially after a rumour of her being an ill omen spread around the palace like wildfire.

People were quick and fervent to agree to such rumours. She understood their nature well. After all, a tangible being to place all the blame on would make them feel more secure.

Just as Sakura was being prepared to be struck at as per usual, a sharp voice interfered and the concubine's hand that rose mid-air to smack her froze. The light-haired concubine's features twisted into an ugly scowl as she turned to the source of the voice.

"I was punishing this maid for not delivering my clothes on time. Do you have anything to say about it?" she almost sneered, yet managed to keep a distantly polite act.

Sakura's emerald eyes shifted to meet the ruby orbs of the beautiful woman with unruly dark hair that came to her defence.

"Abuse is not excusable," the woman said curtly. "As a woman belonging to the Back Palace, shouldn't you have been brought up better than to commit such barbaric acts?"

The rosette noticed the concubine's brow twitch, and her short temper snapped. "Don't think you're all that! Just because you married into-" She clamped a hand over her own mouth quickly, eyes widening in horror upon realising what she had just voiced.

Sakura raised a brow curiously. The woman didn't seem affected, and if possible, her eyes held a hint of victory, as if the concubine had just done exactly what she was hoping for.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear you clearly?" she took a step forward almost menacingly, causing the light-haired concubine to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry, excuse me!" she said hurriedly and scurried off. The petal-haired maid blinked in surprise and turned back to the strange woman.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Sakura nodded mutely. "My name's Kurenai. You must be so cold… Here."

She hurriedly took off her shawl and draped it across the rosette's shoulders.

"Uh... T-Thank you," she responded in shock. "Thank you, Lady Kurenai."

"Come with me." Kurenai beckoned towards Sakura, who followed obediently.

They took a shortcut leading towards one of the further ends of the palace grounds, where the rosette recognised as the area where the Emperor's retired advisor resided with his family. And speaking of those family-

"Who did you bring with you, my dear?" asked a familiar gruff voice as a man strode towards the dark-haired woman.

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition at the appearance of the gruff black-haired man with a pipe between his teeth, a thick coat loosely draped over his shoulders and sleepwear. She quickly bowed towards the man.

"General Asuma," she greeted, a wisp of smoke escaping her lips in the cold. "It's my pleasure to able to meet you again."

"Oh! It's you," he laughed boisterously, wrapping an arm affectionately around Lady Kurenai's shoulders. "I heard that you entered the palace after that event, but never really did see you around. What a surprise, I see you've met my wife here."

Kurenai smiled up to her husband. "I recognised her instantly after you told me that story," she joked. "It must be that hair colour, it's striking."

"It appears so," Sakura grinned, patting her own hair. She quickly bowed towards the couple. "Thank you for saving our dancers from the assassins the night of the feast, General Asuma. And thank you for helping me out back there, Lady Kurenai."

"You held your own ground well even before I appeared, child," Asuma let out a puff of smoke, waving his hand in dismissal. "I was almost impressed."

"Come on in, dear. Let's get those bruises of yours treated, and your wounds must ache in such a cold weather," Kurenai tutted disapprovingly. "It seems everyone in the Back Palace are lacking in manners."

She fastened the shawl tighter around Sakura's thin shoulders as she pushed her towards their home. She settled the young woman down on a comfortable seat as she ordered a maid to fetch some warm water and a washcloth.

Gently, Kurenai tended to Sakura's bruises one by one, from her face to her hands and at last even to her shin, washing the grime and blood off them before slowly applying a healing salve. "Forgive me for being direct, Lady Kurenai, but why do you help me?" she gulped. "I'm an ill omen, or so they say."

"Omens and such, we don't believe in things like that," Kurenai said, hands steadily taking care of the younger woman's wounds. "We can tell sorts of people by ourselves, and our intuition tells us that you're a kind child that will be – if not already – important to Prince Sasuke. My husband has seen your bravery, and I have seen your tenacity. We believe you're a good child."

"I'm thankful for your kind words," she whispered. "Very thankful, Lady Kurenai."

Red orbs shifted to the young maid's hair, and curiosity shone in them as they only just noticed the queer ornament.

"That's a very pretty hairpin, Sakura," she commented. "I've never seen one like it. You look beautiful."

Sakura reached up to touch the cherry blossom hairpin that she had taken to wearing every day. "Thank you."

"Where did you get it?" Kurenai asked, looking to her husband, whose candid expression mirrored her own. "Can I have a look?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe it was a gift. I don't really remember," the rosette said sheepishly as she extracted it and placed it carefully in the outstretched palm of Kurenai.

The woman examined it in fascination, a mysterious smile on her lips. "It's exquisite. I have a thing for precious gems, and hopefully I'll see one like that soon," she nodded. "Absolutely beautiful."

Finally, she pulled the young rose-haired woman in a hug, replacing the hairpin properly in her hair. "Be careful around the palace, dear child. I believe you'll keep yourself safe."

Sakura felt warmth bloom in her chest and tears pricking the back of her eyes. It had been so long since she had felt such care. It almost felt like something her currently non-existent parents would shower her with, and while the feeling of being cared for was foreign, she knew she was happy.

"Thank you, Lady Kurenai."

"Silly child, there's nothing to thank us for. If anything, I've always wanted a daughter! Konohamaru's quite the handful," she chuckled while she shook her head, placing her hands on the young rosette's. "If you can, don't hesitate to come to us if you need anything."

"Yes. Thank you, again."

 **.**

Just right when Tsunade felt like she had managed to regain a bit of the control on the Council, especially with Kabuto's sudden announcement of the prophecy, she felt her work go to a waste when a messenger burst into her chambers the first thing in the morning.

She could feel a wave of migraine pounding loudly on the skull of her head as she slowly tucked her arms through her thick coat, her personal handmaidens styling her long blonde hair.

Was one girl such a threat? She didn't understand why the desperation to remove said maid from the premises of the Imperial Palace.

Tsunade could only wonder if the rosette had received and accepted her 'token', there wasn't time left. Wringing her hands together, she gave her personal maid a sideways glance, and the woman understood immediately. With a hasty bow, the maid went scurrying off, the exchange between them unspoken.

"Empress Tsunade, His Majesty Emperor Jiraiya has summoned you to court," the messenger had informed nervously after his bow. He was rather afraid of the Empress whose temper was rising by the second. "A case regarding the maid has been brought to his attention, and Your Majesty's presence is required."

"Isn't that maid working the consort's quarters? What wrong is she at fault for now?" Tsunade had snarled, rubbing her temples.

The messenger interpreted it as frustration directed towards the maid for getting herself into trouble over and over. He gulped nervously. "It seems to be a matter within the Back Palace, Your Majesty. I apologize, I do not know the entire story. Please excuse me."

The messenger bowed and left her chambers. And right after, the Empress had to hurriedly get ready to go to Court to hear about the matter.

On usual occasions, she would reject at the abrupt request, but upon hearing Sakura's involvement she couldn't help but worry. Many people seemed to be out for her in the palace – the young maid had been having it rough ever since she entered, even she herself probably knew it was partially due to her involvement with Sasuke.

Before she stepped a foot past the threshold of the Grand Hall, she noticed her personal maid was back and panting. Awaiting the woman to reach atop the flight of stairs, she discreetly whispered her question, "How did it go?"

The maid nodded once, sharp and straightforwardly.

"Understood. Thank you."

If one had paid attention, they would notice the Empress' stance relax slightly as she turned to face the opening doors of the Main Hall.

"Empress Tsunade." The ministers of the Grand Council greeted her as she strode into the hall with a scowl on her beautiful features.

She sat in the vacant spot beside the Emperor, her amber eyes landing on the young rosette kneeling in front of them, who looked so tired that she couldn't even be bothered anymore.

"The claims against Sakura is by a few of the consorts from the Back Palace..." Chancellor Kakashi began to read as the chatter in the Grand Hall ceased. From the corner of her eye, the blonde woman saw a glimpse of grey hair in a corner of the hall, standing out of view behind a column.

She narrowed her amber eyes upon noticing the hint of smirk tugging at his lips, but turned her attention back to the young woman in front of her immediately.

"Bring in the consorts." She ordered.

Jiraiya discreetly cast her a strange look at the sudden initiative in a case but said nothing. The guards obeyed and soon enough a few consorts were brought into the Hall, all were not familiar faces.

"Voice out your complaints," the Emperor sighed. "Short and clear."

"Your Majesty, this maid had the nerve to steal from our rooms!" the first woman lifted her head as she whined. "It's been going on for quite some time, but I didn't want to trouble Your Majesties with a small problem…"

"Then what is it you're doing here now?" Jiraiya scoffed quietly, unheard clearly by everyone except for his wife.

"Be nice," she reprimanded him half-heartedly. Turning back to the consorts, she nodded. "Continue."

The woman bowed. "When I found out I wasn't the only one, I felt like we all really need to step up and speak for ourselves. Not only has she been stealing our things, but just the day before she tried to kill us!" she wailed.

Tsunade raised a groomed brow. "Poisoning and homicide is a heavy crime, so is lying in court."

"Please, Your Majesty! We would never lie!" she threw herself on the ground, begging the Imperial rulers. "All of us can vouch for that claim!"

"Please, Your Majesty!" the few of them echoed, doing the same.

"Do you have proof?" Kakashi stepped up and asked calmly. "We can't just convict her from your words alone."

Hushed whispers were passed around between the women as they nudged each other, and one finally shifted forward on her knees. The attention of the entire room was immediately on her, Tsunade's amber eyes boring into her small figure.

"I-I have proof," she squeaked timidly, reaching into her coat sleeve to retrieve a small paper-wrapped packet. "T-There was this day where I caught her w-with a bag of gold. She must've stolen it! A-And I tried to... to pull her hand... T-This dropped out b-before she ran..."

"I will investigate the bag of gold. For now," Tsunade snapped and summoned for the Imperial physician's presence. The dark-haired woman arrived almost immediately. "Let Shizune examine that."

The small packet was passed to Shizune, the consort still kneeling fearfully with her head bowed. The physician frowned as she slowly unwrapped the paper wrapping and examined the contents carefully, prodding the powder with a glass rod.

After a while, she folded the parcel back and handed it to the guard carefully, turning to bow towards the Emperor and the Empress.

"This needs further investigation, Your Majesty," Shizune reported. "But if my guess is correct, the powder is the crushed form of the Lady Laurel plant, commonly known as the Daphne."

There was a ripple of murmurs among the people in the room, confused at the implication of the physician's statement. Was it positive or negative? They didn't know and were hastily making nasty conclusions on the maid's past records.

Tsunade, on the other hand, was a skilled medic who had vast knowledge on plants that were poisonous, frowned at the piece of information.

Surprisingly, there was a slight noise of protest from Sakura too.

"I did not. There was no way for me to obtain such a plant within the walls of the palace!" she growled. The rosette understood the characteristics of the plant and her situation all too well. She was being framed again, and it was getting rather annoying.

Suddenly, the Emperor rose from his seat, quelling all whispers that were going on. "I would like to ask all the ministers to leave. This will be a private hearing from now on."

The ministers wanted to protest at the command. It was obviously written all over their faces, yet didn't dare to do so. They stared at the maid and the consorts, longing to watch the case play out but knew that the Emperor's orders were absolute. Grudgingly, they treaded out of the Grand Hall, murmuring their speculations amongst themselves.

As Tsunade noticed the flash of grey hair, she noticed that he seemed to be smiling, pleased at the situation at hand. It somehow sent shivers up the Empress' spine. Something about that man didn't sit right with her.

When the great doors of the Grand Hall shut behind the last minister and those that remained were the Imperial rulers, the guards, the consorts, Kakashi, Shizune and Sakura, Jiraiya took his seat again. His dark eyes were stern as he watched the small crowd in front of him, clearing his throat to resume his judgment.

"Now. Do you know what's the purpose of this packet?" Jiraiya asked, his firm tone booming around the Hall.

"I... I know it's p-poison!" she declared shrilly. "She's trying to kill us, Your Majesty!"

"Do you know what the Daphne plant does?" Tsunade repeated calmly. Sakura raised her brow but said nothing.

"I... P-Poison…?" she repeated, less confidently this time. Her fingers fiddled with the loose thread at the edge of her sleeve nervously.

The blonde Empress smirked as she rose from her seat and made her way towards the consort, whose companions were watching tensely. She curled a manicured finger under the woman's chin and tilted it upwards, her amber eyes boring into the other's pair.

"Are you sure? You do know that lying to the us is a large offence, don't you?"

"I... I'm not lying!" she whimpered.

Tsunade scoffed, walking back to her seat, the edges of her coat sweeping at her ankles. "Try again. Don't forget I was a medic, dear. Now, why are you so adamant it's poison? It could be medicine, just not meant for you. After all, you did take it forcibly?"

The consort was panicking, her lip was trembling. "N-No... No, I... It's poison! I-It must be! I just..."

The Emperor intervened. "Are you sure? If you are, we shall now take your word for it. If Shizune declares this plant not poisonous, you will be charged with treachery."

Her eyes widened as she choked out, "I… It is! It is p-poison!"

"Then, that will be your final word." Tsunade cut in with a tone of dismissal. "Shizune, tell them all what the Daphne plant is."

Shizune bowed and stood up, facing the consorts. Her lips parted, but before the first vowel could escape her mouth, the consort suddenly let out a scream and cradled her head in her hands.

"No! Please! No!" she was shouting hysterically, much to the shock of her companions. They had similar ashen looks, as they knew they were done for.

"I don't know! Please, I don't know! I... I've never heard of a Daphne, never seen one! Please, spare me!" she was begging tearfully. Tsunade smirked victoriously. The consort had officially been broken, as the truth willingly spilled. "I don't know what it is, I was told it was poisonous! I really did get it from the maid... I-I just didn't know what it did!"

Tsunade frowned. She got it from Sakura? She turned to Sakura and was quite relieved to see the same confused expression marring the rosette's features.

"What do you mean you got it from me?" the young rose-haired maid snapped. "I own no such thing! There's no way of getting this in the palace."

"You do, oh you do!" the consort jabbed an accusing finger in her direction. "You wench, you were trying to kill us though? I got this from your room!"

"My room?" Sakura frowned. "I share an entire sleeping quarter with the rest of the maids, I don't have a room. It could be anyone's!"

"It's yours! It was under your pillow!" the consort had a crazed look in her eye and a feral grin, her beautiful features contorted into something wild, glad to have someone own up to the crime.

"But..." the rosette turned back to the Emperor and the Empress. "It's really not mine."

Before either of the duo could pass their judgment, the great doors of the Grand Hall slowly creaked open as two figures walked in proudly, wearing matching smirks across their features.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **And a few more characters have made their appearances! More to come, of course. There are so many roles to play.**_


	19. To Spread Wings

It was late afternoon and almost two weeks after the coronation ceremony of Suna when Sasuke finally arrived back in the city of Konoha. He had missed Konoha's weather, food and almost everything, not used to Suna even after the time he spent there.

He had stayed behind for a week, saying he wanted to learn more about the politics in the Wind Country, to which Gaara had agreed easily. They had a double take when Neji wanted to stay as well but with the eldest Prince being an overachieving Hyuuga, he shouldn't have been surprised after all.

While the political matters of Suna was somewhat interesting, Sasuke had other motives as well. In truth, Chiyo's story on Akatsuki had prodded his interest greatly. There was something about the General Sasori's history that intrigued him, especially with the motives of Akatsuki and what they were really going after.

The inner workings of Suna was something he genuinely wanted to learn, yes, but getting an opportunity to scrounge about for information on Akatsuki was a great bonus. After all, the Fire Country was never as generous with their information like the Wind was.

 _To create a home._

Another memory was quick to surface along with those words.

Him, frowning at her words, not making sense of them; and her, gauging his reaction with a hint of sorrow yet hopeful eyes. In his hands, the last present she gave him for the moment.

"Would bloodshed be the only answer?" she had asked. He found it most fascinating that she sounded like she was musing rather than asking worriedly.

"I would rather not, but it seems inevitable. Somehow, lives will be lost for this," he said grimly. "It has always been that way."

"We all need change in our lives," she replied in a hushed whisper. "But a change with blood…"

He looked almost regretful. "Whenever a new Emperor ascends the throne, anyone deem a threat to his seat will be banished, slaughtered or curbed in some way to prevent them being a threat – brothers, uncles, nephews. That's how it has always been for the Fire Country, for any empire."

Sakura seemed deep in thought. He watched her pace worriedly from his seat at the bench, the two having taken a stroll through the small patch of woods near his quarters. He wondered what was going through her mind.

"We all need change in our lives," she repeated, with more resolve. She looked fierce, he decided. And almost scared.

"Worried?" he asked, a brow raised. "You needn't be."

She chuckled. "Of course," she said teasingly. "You're the almighty one, aren't you?"

They shared a small laugh. He sighed and beckoned her over. He wrapped his arms gently around her slender waist when she stopped right in front of him, earning a squeak of surprise from her.

"Stop pacing," he murmured, leaning his forehead against her stomach.

"Sasuke-" she said urgently, and he was sure her emerald green eyes were darting around frantically.

"No one ever comes here," he said, head still lowered. "It's not like we're sinning or anything. But if you'd like-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura smacked his hand lightly, voice sharp. He could imagine vividly the blush that dusted her cheeks and let out a chuckle.

"Alright, alright…"

The two settled into a comfortable quietness, the sounds of birds chirping echoing behind them.

"I wonder," she hummed after a while, her fingers running through his soft hair absentmindedly. It felt good, he noted. "You understand what I'm trying for, don't you?"

"...I do." He answered her hesitantly.

Sakura gave him a small smile as he tilted his head upwards to meet her gaze. "I will try for change. For you, for all of us."

She wrung her fingers together nervously before finally gaining the courage to bend forward and give him a quick peck on his cheek. Blushing at his smug look, she broke away from his hold and scurried away quickly after in embarrassment, but not before hearing his quiet words.

"Change does not come easily to tradition," Sasuke said to no one in particular, his tone almost cold, but not aiming at her. Never at her.

If only he knew then, that after one last meeting, she would be gone from his life for an undefined period. _If only._

But what would – could – he have done if he knew, considering the circumstances and the people who played their moves well to chase her out?

 _"Blood will be spilled, no matter how much we dislike it."_

Upon arriving at Konoha, he was pulled back into reality and couldn't help but let the corner of his lips tilt up in a small smirk. He was pleased to be back, and now feeling much more confident for the brutal palace than ever. Who knew going to another country would do him good?

News of his return seemed to have spread before he had even reached the palace gates. It didn't even take more than a minute for his palanquin to pass the gates and he was already greeted with the sight of the redheaded father-daughter duo. The young woman sported an excited grin and beside her stood an unfamiliar grey-haired man who was smiling at him unnervingly. He frowned but got down from the palanquin, keeping his footsteps steady as he walked ahead.

"Lord Uzumaki. Lady Karin," he greeted, the servants moving to unload the trunks with his belongings from the horseback to bring to his quarters. "Where is Naruto?"

"Perfect timing, Prince Sasuke," Nagato said, disregarding his question. Karin looked overly cheerful with her wide grin, which made Sasuke halt in his steps, slightly suspicious. Nagato raised a hand towards the servants, stopping them. "No, there's no need to unload."

Surprised, they exchanged unsure glances and slowly removed their hands from the lacquer trunks, backing away with their heads low.

"What's going on?" the Fourth Prince asked.

"Come," Nagato turned to walk towards the direction of the Grand Hall, waving for his daughter, the other man and Sasuke to join him. "We have another journey to make."

When the Prince didn't move, he motioned for Karin to lead him. As Karin's grip wrapped around his wrist firmly and sharp nails dug into his skin, he let out a grunt and let his footsteps follow them reluctantly.

"A leather glove, Sasuke?" she asked curiously when her fingers felt the texture of the rough leather pad covering half of his right hand. It didn't look brand new and more like it had been used for quite some time, but she never noticed it on his arm before.

"A friend's," he shook his head, answering simply. He then turned to voice his own question to her father. "What is this about, Lord Uzumaki?"

The grey-haired man turned to Sasuke as he hurried along beside the Prince. "Pleased to meet you, Your Highness," he bowed quickly in greeting. "I am Kabuto Yakushi, a prophet from the Isle of Sound."

Sasuke merely raised a brow as if to repeat his unanswered question. Kabuto chuckled in response.

"Please just trust Lord Uzumaki, Your Highness," he said, falling back and taking a different turn. "He is doing only the best for you."

"Come on, Sasuke, or we'll miss our ride!" Karin ushered him.

"What ride?" the Prince frowned.

"Remember how we talked about the throne, Sasuke?" she asked, grinning breathlessly at him, gone were all her reserves of using formal speech.

He couldn't help but note that it reminded him a lot of the Karin he knew when they were children, when they were both much simpler. The crimson-haired woman has always been a beauty, but the smile she would put on every day since they recently reunited was too practiced, and it had made him slowly lose sight of how he used to be fond of her.

"Yes?" he replied, tone less curt this time.

"Well, you need to learn how the politics here works as well as build connections," the Uzumaki heiress explained. Sasuke's footsteps were matching her pace as they didn't stop following behind Nagato. "So, father found a way for you to learn back at our state! We'll be taking a trip back home for a week or two so you can learn the ropes and meet some of the people we're connected with. Isn't that amazing?"

Sasuke blinked. "We're leaving to the Uzumaki's province now?"

"Yes. I know you must be tired from your travels but we haven't got a choice," Karin shrugged and placed a hand on his gently, smiling apologetically. "The ministers in our faction are going to visit next week for the celebration of our 18-year reign on the province, and after that there won't be another chance in a long time."

"And Naruto – the candidate for the Uzumaki – isn't going?" he arched a brow.

It was rather strange, he had hardly seen the blond prince at all since before he even departed for Suna, and he wonder if the man really did as he asked him to...

The redheaded woman waved her hand dismissively. "He'll have his time. Now it's for you first, Sasuke."

"Make haste, children," Nagato cleared his throat. He had stopped walking and was currently waiting in front of two carriages, flanked by guards. He turned towards the servants, giving them orders. "Put His Highness' trunk in the carriage behind, together with my daughter's things."

They bowed in response as they scurried to arrange the pair's belongings.

"Thank you for this opportunity, father," Karin said gratefully, pecking her father on the cheek before climbing into the carriage prepared. Nagato gave his daughter a small smile and helped her in. Sasuke, on the other hand, was frowning in thought.

"… Thank you, Lord Uzumaki," he said unsurely. "For this opportunity."

"Take care of my daughter, Your Highness." Nagato said. Before the Fourth Prince could climb in the carriage, a grip settled on his arm, stopping him. He turned backwards to meet with Nagato's steady gaze. "I need you to agree a few things before you part."

His tone of formality had faded, and he was talking to Sasuke like he had back when the younger man lived in the Uzumaki compounds.

"You absolutely cannot contact that maid anymore."

Sasuke almost growled before catching himself, and asked in a controlled tone, "What?"

He must have somehow let his dissatisfaction slip because Nagato just sighed. "I'm sure you know of the prophecy already?"

Sasuke nodded.

"There's a second half. I cannot disclose it to you now, but what it says is that as long as you are in contact with her, she will put all our lives in jeopardy," the redheaded man convinced in a soft tone unlike him that Sasuke blinked in confusion, his mind reeling. "You want to become the Emperor, don't you? You can protect her however you want when you become the one upon the throne. For now, just be careful and do as we say."

"Lord Uzumaki-"

Nagato's eyes narrowed. "Trust me on this, Prince Sasuke. We have the same goal now."

"I... I understand," he sighed in resignation but his discontent was displayed clearly on his face. He could only hope that whatever Sakura wanted to do, she would be safe.

Home would not be home if the one he created it for would not be there.

As the horses trotted forward and the carriages departed, Sasuke took a peak outside the window and noticed the redheaded man conversing the prophet he met earlier, Kabuto.

As he removed the leather glove and fiddled with the ring that never left his finger, he watched them and noticed they looked satisfied and smug. Their lips moved in the smallest movement possible, cautious of their surroundings.

Above them all, a majestic bird circled the sky, cawing.

He watched the bird and wondered what schemes were they up to once more, trying his best to ignore the uneasiness that was building. He couldn't go around feeling bad for everyone if he wanted to be the Emperor; the throne could only be achieved by stepping on others, wasn't it? He fiddled with the strap of his leather glove, mind faraway even as Karin tried to start a conversation.

As the looming palace gates came into sight, he couldn't help but notice how gloomy the Imperial palace had seemed for the past few months.

 _Truly, children who were forced to grow up too early in time._

 **.**

Karin had many dreams as a child, contradictory dreams that went to the boundaries of both grandeur and simple. Karin saw much of the world with her ruby eyes as a child, even while mostly sitting in her sheltered palanquins and adorned in the finest silks and jewellery.

But it was not enough; her ambition drove her to achieve nothing but the best, like Father says, and thus she learned to crave the world.

Growing up a rich noble, she was inevitably spoiled. She, after all, had the world – or as much of the world a child could have – at her fingertips. It was something she had picked up on early in life, if she wanted anything, all she had to do was speak and it would be handed to her on a silver platter.

To properly command the name of the Uzumaki, it was one of her first lessons.

However, spoiled as she was and still is, she was not condescending as a little girl nor did she turn her nose at people of lower status. If she were, she probably wouldn't even have met the raven-haired orphan boy her father had brought home one day.

"Have you seen it?"

They first met when she was looking for a new toy her father had bought for her. She had wailed and gotten the entire compound's staff on their feet searching for her new silk-made ball but to no avail. She had strayed towards the back of the Uzumaki compound where most of the servants resided when she noticed a raven-haired boy lying on the grass, eyes shut as he bathed in the sun.

He merely raised a brow in response when she had demanded if had seen her toyl. It offended her greatly, the little boy who wouldn't even speak to her when spoken to. What blatant disrespect.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she shouted, lips pressed in a pout.

He scoffed and got up to leave, only to be pulled back sharply. Karin raised a hand to grab his collar to reprimand him, but a surprisingly strong grip to her wrist stopped her.

"What?" he asked, tone dangerous. Their faces were close, and he could see the little redhead's face almost the same shade as her hair, brows furrowing and nostrils flaring in anger.

It was then when she took a proper look at him. He was a beautiful child, with his defined and aristocratic features, he could pass on for a member of nobility and no one would question. His skin was fair except for the fading bruises and scarring wounds. His dark eyes were alert and wild, panic lying beneath them. His lips were slightly parted in an almost feral snarl, but he was still a child and it didn't make him look threatening. Yet.

"Have you seen my silk ball?" she asked again, her gaze not wavering even under his dark glare.

He released his grip as she slumped onto the ground. "No."

"Well, help me look for it!" little Karin huffed, stomping a foot on the ground, close to tears. The little boy's gaze finally softened.

"Fine. How does it look like?" he sighed.

The redhead's expression brightened up immediately, clapping her hands in delight. She couldn't help but hear a different in the way he pronounced his words, like he wasn't from this country. The way he articulated them didn't sound like he was a farmer boy either. But as a child, Karin couldn't care less about his origins.

"It's gold and pink and yellow and orange!" she claimed. "And made of silk."

Little Sasuke frowned. "River."

Eyes widening, Karin bounded over to the riverbank not far from where they stood, Sasuke following leisurely a distance behind. Sure enough, at the opposite of the bank was her silk ball bobbing atop the surface of the river, tangled between tall weeds. She took off her shoes and placed a foot into the water only to take a few steps back quickly, shocked at the rushing current.

"Don't," Sasuke called. "It just rained, so the current's too strong."

"I will get it," the headstrong young girl growled, bunching up her dress in her little hands.

"Don't! Lord Nagato will-"

She disregarded his advice completely and plunged into the freezing water before he could even rush forward in time to stop her.

Just as he had warned, the current of the river swept her off her little feet easily, the layers of her dress growing heavy as they were soaked, weighing her down and making her movements harder. She fruitlessly tried to kick her feet, but even keeping her head afloat was a problem. She gurgled as she tried to call for help, pudgy hands waving around. Her submerging under the water took place a few moments later, her eyes shutting close when they stung in the water.

After what seemed like a long time to her, a pair of arms reached for her and pulled her upwards sharply, trying to get her to safety. All she remembered was a mop of raven-hair and scarred hands before she passed out.

When she came to, she felt bloated and was shivering from the cold. Coughing out the residual water lodged between her throat, a few maids rushed to her side at once and wrapped her in more towels. Vision still blurry, she noticed a redheaded man punishing a little boy not far away from where she had been lying. A raven-haired little boy,

"No-" she began weakly, her voice coming out as a mere scratchy whisper. "Father... Father!"

Nagato's sharp ears heard her at once and he rushed to her side, cradling her head in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, Father," she whispered. "Father... I..."

Dread filled her. What would Nagato say if he found she leapt into the river just for a ball? He would be disappointed in her rashness, and she didn't know if she could stand that. Ever since she could think for herself, striving perfection to receive her father's commendation had been her priority.

Unbeknownst to many, she knew how it felt to be treated as if her existence was air, and she never wanted to go through that again. Yes, it was a well-kept secret but once upon a time, Karin saw the world from the shadows and thus knew what it felt like to be empty and forgotten.

Albeit short, it was enough. Perhaps it was what drove her to crave for the world.

"I have already punished the boy," he assured her before she could speak any further, mistaking her anxiousness for entirely wrong reasons. "Don't fret."

"I... What?" she croaked.

"Sasuke. He said he accidentally pushed you in when you were taking a stroll through the back gardens," Nagato said, face disapproving. "I understand it's not your fault. I should've informed you that the back gardens were not a place for you, Karin."

The young girl could only blink. Sasuke had taken the blame for her? She shifted her glance and saw the raven-haired boy kneeling on the floor, soaked and panting.

"I'm sorry, father."

"Don't be, my child," he ordered gently. "Now, go get some rest."

Karin nodded as the maids helped her towards her quarters.

After that day, she would go and find Sasuke daily and would talk to him about everything, from the smallest detail to her wishful thoughts. However, she never learnt much about him, maybe because there was nothing much they could learn. He had lost his memories, and all that was left was the strangely accurate articulation of his pronunciations and the slight different twang of his words.

He became her only friend in the entire Uzumaki compound, the only one she would bare her heart out to. She had selfishly hoped for him to be the same, to only regard her as the only one he would indulge in, but she could only hope.

Sasuke had managed to make a friend in her boisterous cousin, the son of the previous clan leader's daughter Kushina and her outsider husband Minato. They hadn't been around the Uzumaki compound until Naruto was around 10-years-old, and Karin felt threatened when he first arrived.

Somehow, the blond had a charm that made people tend to gravitate towards him, something she had worked hard to observe and learn.

"Why am I never as good as others?" she whined to Sasuke one day.

"Are you not?"

"No one's come up to father for a marriage in hand yet. I heard them tell father how Lady Hinata of the Hyuuga already has five. Even Lady Hanabi has two!" she cried worriedly. "Would father think of me less?"

"Marriage's not the only thing to deem your worth," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"But I'm going to die alone!" the young girl wailed dramatically.

"Funny," he retorted dryly and shrugged. "I'll just marry you then."

There was a silence between the two children as they replayed the exchange in their minds. When the impact of the words sunk in, Sasuke flushed bright red in embarrassment and turned away while Karin giggled.

"Sure."

"… What?"

Karin tossed her hair in a mock arrogance, a playful grin on her lips. She pretended to be deep in thought as she let out a long sigh, "I guess I can let you be the Lord of the Uzumaki."

The raven-haired boy stared at her for a moment before turning away again, but not before she caught sight of the corners of his lips turning upwards.

"Hn."

A week later, Sasuke and Naruto had both been brought to the Imperial palace. The last time she saw him would be from her spot in the crowd, the planes of his face behind the thin curtains of the horse-pulled palanquin.

And, they would proceed to not to keep in touch at all until 12 years later, where they were both mere shadows of their childhood selves.

 **.**

"Lord Uzumaki. What are you doing?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

Out of everyone, she more expected Hiashi Hyuuga to barge in as compared to the usual composed Nagato Uzumaki.

"Please, Your Majesty," Kabuto replied instead, bowing. "Forgive our impudence, but hear us out."

"Such disrespect! If this is you trying to justify your prophecy, Yakushi-" the Empress growled.

"It is, Your Majesty," he said firmly, dark eyes boring into hers. His smug smirk curled up higher, morphing into a pleased grin, one that she disliked very much. "I will pay for my crimes, but for now please listen and consider."

"Yes, you will pay," Jiraiya sighed. Irritation flashed across his features for a brief second. "Now hurry up and speak."

Nagato stood forward. The attention of every occupant in the Hall was on him, curious as to what he was going to say.

"This may look like a set up, and as this is known as the Dragon's Den," he addressed the palace's competition straightforwardly, surprising his audience. "It most likely is."

But, he wasn't done.

"Due to the prophecy, it seems like this maid here has caused quite the ruckus and discord in the palace. What I am here to propose is to evict her. It is the most humane way of settling this, Your Majesty," the Uzumaki leader said. "Imagine what our neighbouring countries would think if they know we are having an internal strife due to a maid? They would look down on us, Your Majesty, and it may even lead to war due to us showing our weakness."

Tsunade wanted to argue, but even she could see the strength in his point.

"Akatsuki has been acting very boldly the past weeks. Reports have been coming from the Lightning after years of silence, even from the Wind! Not only so, but our country who have stood strong against Akatsuki, are facing such problems! This proves that they are getting braver, knowing the weakness of the Imperial court of the Fire."

"If – and I must say there is a large chance – she is Akatsuki's spy, as long as she's out of these palace walls, she can't get any information if we seal it within the walls. Akatsuki will fail in their mission to infiltrate us, and they cannot act when they have no knowledge about the lengths of our powers," the disgust in his tone upon mention of Akatsuki was evident. "Not only will we have halted impending danger of a war, we will also have stalled the movement of the illegal murdering rebel organisation."

"And if she is not?" Tsunade asked. "We will have unfairly evicted an innocent young woman."

Nagato gave her a chilling smile. "And if she is not, there is no harm done. Prevention is better than cure, isn't it? One woman out of the palace is no match for the lives of everyone in our country."

"What are you trying to say?" Jiraiya finally spoke.

"Evict the maid out, Your Majesty," Kabuto replied. "We will have our peace back. We beg you to consider, Your Majesty."

Sakura said nothing, her face impressively blank considering her entire situation. She met the Empress' amber eyes and saw the underlying worry in them. Giving the blonde woman the most discreet of nods, Sakura let her lips tilt up in a small, unnoticeable smile. It had, after all, come to this end.

Tsunade, being the attentive and sharp woman she is, caught it perfectly.

"I have no opinions," she said, her tone passive. "Do as you see fit, Emperor Jiraiya."

She sat back down with her expression schooled blank much to the surprise of the Emperor and Nagato. The redheaded man had expected the stubborn Empress to argue with him more.

"We will talk about this amongst ourselves and settle the case at hand first," Jiraiya boomed. "Leave, Lord Uzumaki and Kabuto Yakushi."

"Thank you for granting us an audience, Your Majesty," Nagato said and left with Kabuto right at his heels. Jiraiya almost scoffed at his words. He had barged right in himself, no one had granted him audience of any sorts.

Once the two men had departed from the Grand Hall and the doors shut behind them, the Emperor turned back to the matter at hand. The consort was still shivering in fear, tears streaming down her face as she let out hiccups of sobs.

"Now," Jiraiya begun in a tone of finality, his expression stern. "For your lies to us, you are all sentenced to confinement within the Back Palace while we investigate the perpetrator behind this scheme. You shall cooperate fully if you want to reduce your sentence."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the consorts accepted meekly. One, however, refused.

"But Your Majesty! What about the maid?" one of them complained, jabbing her finger in direction of the still-kneeling Sakura. "She clearly stole the gold! No maid could have so much! And that hairpin, that's clearly not hers as well!"

Sakura blinked. Her emerald green eyes shifted from the consort to the Emperor and Empress. While Tsunade looked unfazed, Jiraiya had a hint of curiosity shining in his dark eyes.

"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned. He had been silent throughout the hearing she almost forgot about his presence.

"With all due respect, my Lord and Your Majesties, I believe the Lady's got it wrong," the rose-haired maid sighed. "The gold is from my past, just a small amount that I have managed to save from working odd jobs and as a dancer. The hairpin as well, it has been with me as long as I could remember."

"Bring the hairpin." Jiraiya ordered.

He noticed her brows furrowing together as she unhappily reached into her sleeve for the ornament. When Kakashi gingerly took it from her hands and passed it to the Emperor, he understood why the consort didn't believe it was hers.

The pink jewels were something one would hardly see in the Fire Country.

It was a fascinating ornament, the shade of pink would vary beneath the light but the core remained a vibrant rose colour. The Emperor and Empress had both seen it once upon a time, which was what widened the blonde Empress' amber eyes and piqued her husband's interest further.

What was a young maid doing with such an intricately designed ornament holding precious gems that originates from the Lightning Country?

Now that was a question to ask. Perhaps Nagato's excuses weren't far from the mark, but that was something for another day.

"No one in the palace has a hairpin like this, Your Majesty," Kakashi confirmed. "It certainly mustn't have been from any of the consorts."

"What-" the consort's face turned red as she spun on her heels to angrily face the young maid.

"Silence!" Tsunade interrupted with a stern glare. "Unless you have further proof of stolen gold and jewellery, you will now first be punished for your crimes."

The consort paled immediately, looking as if the blood had been drained from her face.

"No... What... I wasn't... This..." she was mumbling incoherently as she fell to the carpeted floor, hands wringing together, trembling. While the guards escorted the consorts away, they were all more cooperative than her, who was screaming hysterically by the time she was dragged out of the Grand Hall. "This wasn't supposed to happen! He told me so! No, no! I refuse... Let go of me! NO!"

 _Slam._

The close of the doors muffled down her fading screams as the remaining few looked at the young maid still in front of the Fire Country rulers.

"While we agree that you are certainly framed," Tsunade began before Jiraiya could say anything. "I believe Lord Uzumaki was right and that you should not stay in the palace any longer."

"Your Majesty-" Sakura began.

"While we cannot confirm all the accusations of you being Akatsuki's spy," the Empress cut her off with a raised hand, amber eyes levelling with emerald green ones. "It is in everyone's best interest. Not only will you be safe from whoever is trying to frame you, the palace can also regain its peace, no matter how temporary it is."

Jiraiya watched his Empress solemnly. While he wanted to disagree, he knew she was right. The best way to ensure the young woman's life and safety as well as maintaining peace in his court, someone had to go. The presumed woman of the prophecy was once more their scapegoat.

Emotions flickered past Sakura's expressive eyes before they went blank and she let out a huge sigh.

She whispered, "I understand, Your Majesty."

Tsunade nodded. "We're sorry. You leave at the end of two weeks."

With that, the court adjourned as the day slowly came to an end.


	20. Burning Tradition

It wasn't under the most ideal circumstances when Neji finally managed to drop by the Dragon House for a visit.

He had been back in the Fire Country for a few days but hadn't had a break long enough to go to the city. He had been busy settling Hyuuga affairs and meeting with General Hiashi. There had been a few heated arguments during their meetings, most of which contained the general's blatant disagreement of Neji's friendship with Tenten. The older man had called the woman degrading names and spat on her status right in front of Neji numerous times.

And finally, it was in the heat of the moment when Neji finally snapped, sneering at the Hyuuga leader. He spilled about his wish to the Emperor Jiraiya back then, and General Hiashi had paled. Right after, the older man grew red in the face and it proceeded a loud shouting match between them. It ended with the General smacking the eldest Prince in the face and storming off.

Knowing about his uncle's ruthless ways and worried that something bad might happen, Neji quickly got someone to prepare his horse and rushed into the city immediately. Slowing down to a trot and turning into an alley – a shortcut which lead towards the main square where one of the most prominent buildings stood, his heart constricted when he saw it. His lavender eyes widened as he sped up at once.

The thick smoke rising into the clouds. The choking, unmistakable smell of charred wood. The faint screams for help.

 _No. No._

The path towards the Dragon House was a bridge over a running river diverted from the busiest part of town. The House encompassed an entire compound to itself, spanning an entire courtyard and multiple quarters with two entrances, one the main and one the side. The place where they were all staring shell shocked at was currently the side entrance, located at one of the streets mainly taken up by the House.

The bridge of the main entrance was equally crowded, but no one there could do anything as it had collapsed right into the frozen river beneath it. In other words, the main entrance was entirely sealed off.

The Dragon House was usually a beautiful and magnificent sight to see, but now, it was currently engulfed in fierce flames. People had started to gather, frozen with shock at the size of the fire that was tainting the snow a soot black.

"Tenten!" he shouted. He turned to the crowd, barking orders. "Get help! Put out the fire!"

They snapped out of their daze and noted the authority in his voice at once and scrambled to help immediately; many going to fetch water to put the flames out, while others helped the women who managed to make it out in time.

Neji's eyes did a quick sweep of the ones who managed to make it out, and upon noticing there was no sign of Tenten, he panicked.

With a swift kick, he broke down the remnants of the gate and opened a wide path into the burning building. He took his handkerchief and pressed it to his face after shouting, "A few of you, come with me! Cover your mouths!"

Running in, he noted that the fire had just started to spread to the second and third floors, and that half of the first floor was already fully engulfed in the sea of fire; tables, chairs and the stage itself had become disfigured in the blaze. The kitchen that was at the back of the ground floor was still mainly intact, flames only beginning to lick the front of it. The main stairs were no longer an option with the bottom half already collapsed, and the only escape route would be out of the windows.

"Few of you! Use the stairs in the kitchen!" he ordered, turning to one group of men. "Evacuate anyone you see in the second and third floors!"

The few men that had burst in with him let out grunts of understanding before they ran towards the kitchen to find the stairs. He turned towards the other group, who were awaiting his orders.

"Come with me," he nodded towards them grimly, running towards the door leading into the courtyard adjoining the other wings of the Dragon House.

The courtyard and the garden were still mainly unharmed, with the fire only spreading to one side. The other building, however, looked like it was in a much dire condition, and the smaller structures were already done for.

A few pillars at the first floor had collapsed, leaving the entrance blocked. The flames had made their way towards the second floor, and he could see a glimpse of movement at the third where he assumed the stranded were currently at.

He circled around the building by taking the small path at the side of it until he spotted an undamaged pillar. Without hesitation, he swiftly climbed the pillar and landed in a balcony at the second floor.

"Up here!" he called to the men before breaking the window and entering the building. _There._

Standing at the stairs were the stranded, but things were trickier than it looked. They were trapped, the flames burning upwards from the first floor and downwards from the third. A collapsed shelf blocked their path, leaving them huddled in a corner, choking on the thick smoke.

Neji signalled to the men as they moved the shelf away together, scalding his own hands in the process but the adrenaline was numbing his pain.

"Go with them," he nodded to the servants and dancers, who were being led away by the brave citizens. When he noticed that Tenten was still nowhere to be seen, he quickly grabbed the arm of the woman at the end of the line. "Where is Tenten?" he asked her sharply.

She shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. "Last I saw she was at the third floor," she choked. "Don't know if she made it down."

Neji nodded grimly. "Go."

As they left, he pushed the shelf towards the stairs, letting it fall on top of the flames and effectively clearing him a path upwards. His shoulder burned in pain, but he gritted his teeth and jumped over the shelf, propelling himself to the third floor. His lavender eyes scanned the place at once.

"Tenten!" he shouted, trying to look for her. He couldn't see anything from the smoke, the heat of the flames was overbearing. "Shit. Where are you, Tenten!?"

"Neji!"

It was faint, but it was her. He was sure.

Scrambling to avoid the crashing furniture, he noticed the voice was muffled behind a closed door. "Are you in there!?" he rasped, trying to pinpoint the exact room she was in. The Dragon House had multiple rooms per floor, and the thick smoke really wasn't helping his cause.

"Neji! Oh, it's you!" he heard her muffled cry of relief. His lips pressed together tightly upon the image of her scared face. "The door's blocked from outside! I can't open it."

"Are there any windows in there?" he asked, finally narrowing the source of her voice at the room at the end of the corridor. His voice had unconsciously hitched when he was calling out to her. _No_ , he chided himself. This is not the time to be weak.

"The balcony outside's gone, and the window's blocked," Tenten was trying her best not to cry, he could hear it in her voice. She was trying to sound strong in fears of spreading her panic to him, and he appreciated her effort.

"Are you the only one here?" Neji coughed, kicking away a few pieces of the fallen ceiling, inching carefully towards the door.

"Yes," she called. "The rest should be at the floors below. Most of them are at the front building." There was a break in her voice, which fuelled his desire to rescue her.

"Stay safe. I'll get you out!" he promised as he finally reached the room she was locked in, checking the situation of the door. Indeed, it was blocked by a broken banister. He peered down at the hollow middle of the building that overlooked the bottom floors and noticed that everyone else had safely evacuated except for Tenten, stranded alone at the third floor.

Without a moment's hesitation, he immediately lifted the banister with his bare hands. His body was screaming with pain, edges of the flame licking at his boots and robes but he took no notice of them, continuing to push the charred banister aside with all his might.

"I'll get you out," he repeated firmly, to himself and to her. "Wait for me."

 **.**

At the same day within the walls of the Imperial palace, the emergency horns had been blown and the servants were running around in panic, fetching the Imperial physician. The Emperor's secret service were finally making their first appearance in this tale, dressed in simple black robes and faces covered under mysterious masks.

The Dragon's House wasn't the only nest that was burning up in flames – both figuratively and literally.

"This is bad," Shizune said, her face pale. "Close the gates, and go fetch the Empress. And-"

She turned towards the only maid in the room and gripped her wrist, the woman who found the Emperor in this dire state. "Do not let word of this spread out."

"Yes." Nodding, she left hurriedly, her rose coloured hair behind her.

It all started early in the day, a chain effect borne from the collective choices of many parties; both right and wrong and for all different reasons. Before the flame was set upon the House of the same namesake, the Dragon's Den itself was already ablaze.

There was only a week left of her time in the palace and the young rose-haired maid had been preparing for her leave when she decided to visit a few of her remaining allies.

Sasuke had left for the Uzumaki province, Ino was paranoid of her, Hinata had halted the progress of whatever friendship they created with curt smiles followed by avoidance and Naruto… was he even a friend? He was just friendly with everyone. There was none of the Princes she had properly conversed with, and that was perhaps the end of any association she had with them.

Turning into the path leading to General Asuma and his family's quarters, she felt a feeling of unease sink into her gut. It was too quiet. Granted, the absence of their nephew and the General himself was normal, the silence was not. Where was Lady Kurenai? The servants?

Tentatively, she trudged past the courtyard and pushed open one of the ajar doors. "Lady Kurenai?" she called, carefully rounding the corner.

She was frozen in place the moment she caught a glimpse of a dark mop of curls on the carpeted wooden floor.

"Lady Kurenai!" she screamed in horror, slamming the door open. Cradling the fainted woman's head in her lap, she quickly inspected for harmful injuries. When there were none, she allowed herself to let out a small sigh of relief. It seemed like the woman had merely fainted… but why?

Carrying her on her back and tucking her in gently into her covers, Sakura quickly scrambled out to search for the help of someone. Something felt dreadfully wrong.

"What a misfortune she is."

Sakura felt the words of a whispering maid sting as she ran past, but ignored them as she went on her way to look for the Empress. There was no time to bring her personal feelings into this.

"Sakura!"

The rosette's steps faltered as she turned to look at the person who had called her. To her surprise, she was staring right into a pair of dark eyes. "Yes, Your Highness?" she answered warily. There was no time.

"What is wrong? I saw the physician enter His Majesty's room. Is the Emperor alright?" Sai asked nonchalantly.

"His Majesty is all well, a sprained ankle was merely the problem. Excuse me, Your Highness. I have things to fetch on behalf of Lady Shizune." Sakura bowed as she tried to exit hastily, but her words spoken calmly. Sai placed a firm grip on her shoulder, bordering on painful.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she gritted out, controlling the impatience that was threatening to seep into her tone.

"Pass my worries to His Majesty, would you?" he said, a plain smile on his face.

"Of course, excuse me now, Your Highness."

The moment his hand left her shoulder, she scurried off quickly, making up for delayed time. Bursting through the Empress' doors and barging in on her meeting with an old woman in foreign clothes, Sakura earned herself two pairs of stern yet puzzling looks.

"Your Majesty, would you please follow me?" she bowed, struggling to calm her breathing. "Lady Shizune is requesting to meet you."

"What is this about?" Tsunade raised a brow.

The old woman, on the other hand, was now looking at her curiously. "Don't let me keep you, Empress Tsunade. Go ahead, I will meet you later," she nodded, preparing to leave. Her dark eyes laid on the young maid, a queer smile on her lips. "I like the ornament you have in your hair, child. Keep it safe."

Sakura blinked, not understanding – yet, but thanking her anyway.

"Let's go, Sakura," Tsunade ordered, raising from her seat to follow the rosette. "Tell me what's wrong on the way."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Do keep calm and not expose anything, at request of Lady Shizune."

And dreadfully wrong it was.

Back to how everything started, Sakura was screaming when she rounded the corner of the house and met with a bleeding General Asuma, pale skin with cold sweat beading on his forehead and panting heavily. "Sakura, good… it's you…" he groaned, slumping against the wooden pillar along the corridor back towards the main palace grounds, crimson staining the wood.

"General Asuma! What happened?" she gasped, running to his side.

"Listen to me – Emperor Jiraiya was ambushed. I… I've laid him in his chambers… Fetch Shizune… And please, keep Kurenai and Konohamaru safe…" he coughed, more blood bubbling upon his lips.

"No, please. I will fetch help, do hold on and stay strong."

With that, she rushed off quickly for the second time that afternoon, managing to direct a trainee under the imperial physician towards where she had left Asuma.

"Please, take care of him," she pleaded and receiving the affirming nod from the young lad before scurrying off again to obey his requests, no time to rest. She wasn't going to disappoint him, she was going to help him. She had to.

"Sakura."

Snapped out of her reverie, the young woman came to her senses only to realize that she and the Empress had arrived outside of the bedroom chambers. She knocked on the closed door, one rap followed by two more quicker ones.

"I've brought Her Majesty the Empress, Lady Shizune," she said carefully. "She would like to examine His Majesty's sprain."

The door swung open immediately. "This way, quickly," the dark-haired woman urged quickly, shutting the door the moment they entered.

Tsunade flung herself to his side at once, caressing his pale face. The Emperor was lying motionlessly on the bed, face as white as sheet, a crinkle between his brows as his breath exhaled in laboured pants.

"How?" she croaked, not bothering to hide the vulnerability in her tone.

"A drink. The silver didn't change its colour, and the taste-tester didn't know until he himself fell, but it was too late by then," Shizune shook her head. "And when the Emperor had fainted, the assassins came in. General Asuma managed to help the Emperor to his chambers and chased them, but I heard he had been hurt as well…"

"What about Lady Kurenai?" Sakura asked worriedly. She eyed the silverware laid out on the table, still half-filled with food. "Is that the cup and chopsticks?"

"Yes," Shizune nodded. "And one of my apprentices has checked on her. Lady Kurenai received a blow to her head and fainted, but after a rest she'll be alright. Perhaps they didn't want her to somehow mess up their plans." Her lips were pressed together tightly.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Tsunade choked, amber eyes flaring. She had a look that was a cross between menacing yet heart-breaking.

"Someone close to the palace," Sakura said angrily, tossing down the cup she was examining. "This cup was replaced, it's not real silver."

Tsunade stormed over and picked it up, bringing it closer to see for herself. The weight and the sound it made when she hit her ring against it was much too light. Whoever replaced it wasn't aiming for a long run, merely for one occurrence, seeing as not much effort had been placed into hiding the counterfeit.

"To replace the silverware, to place food on the Emperor's table, to know Lady Kurenai's schedule and that she'll visit General Asuma at the palace to give him lunch, to understand the General and the Emperor's patterns… " the rosette murmured. "It's all too coincidental for it to be a sudden ploy."

"Somehow, I agree," Shizune affirmed. "We have to look from the inside this time."

Tsunade's mind whirred at the only lead they had. Before she could speak again, they picked up on the quiet gasp that emitted from Sakura's lips. Following her line of view, they could see that her emerald eyes were fixed on a bird outside the window that was circling the sky, cawing occasionally.

"The Dragon House," they heard her whisper, a hitch in her tone. "Something's wrong there. That's Anko's falcon."

"There shouldn't be any correlation," Shizune stated, puzzled. "What has the Dragon House got to do with the palace?"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned to Sakura, the two women understanding immediately. They, after all, had a conversation about it not too long ago.

"Reformation," Tsunade muttered, only low enough for Sakura to hear. The rosette had tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of the worst case-scenario, but nodded.

One step too late, she chided herself.

"I met Prince Sai on my way here," she informed. "He seemed calm, but at the same time he gave away his slight anxiousness when he stopped me to ask about the Emperor."

"Do not inform anyone. Go finish up your... tasks and drop a visit to Kurenai and Asuma if you want to," Tsunade ordered gently. "Go now, child. Stay safe."

The last part sounded more desperate than the blonde Empress had intended to. Shizune looked confused at the implications of a mere parting, but said nothing. Sakura, on the other hand, understood. She squared her shoulders, bowed and left. Their plan was setting into motion alongside everyone else's. Sasuke's words rang in her mind loudly, and she could only grit her teeth in frustration and the amount of truth it held.

It was a game of survival now.

Blood would be shed, whether we like it or not.

 **.**

Neji cradled his head as he sat on the wooden floor outside the chambers in which Tenten was currently resting in. He had fetched her to a nearby inn to receive treatment upon rescuing her, his own burnt robes and scarred skin ignored as he shouted for help.

He could hear her muffled cries behind the closed doors, could only imagine her petite body wracking with sobs. She had smiled through her tears when he was present, and that gentle smile of hers didn't falter when the doctor shook his head. She was done for, he had diagnosed. The end of her era.

"It's alright," she smiled and patted his hands that was gripping hers. "I'll be fine."

With every sob, he could feel his own heart being torn apart. Apparently, things didn't end there. He tilted his head upwards, lavender eyes fixed upon the dark cloudy skies, the winter wind especially bitter. It seemed like the Heavens understood their woes – the entire country's woes.

News had travelled quickly, and when daybreak of the next day arrived, the death of a beloved member within the palace walls had been passed around the city. The people mourned the loss of a respected figure, and soon enough the entire country would.

"I'm sorry," he croaked. He wasn't sure who he was apologising to or why, but it seemed like Tenten was to be one of them. "I'm really sorry."

"Neji?" she whispered.

"I'm here," he replied, voice equally quiet. He heard muffled sniffs and shuffling from within the room.

"Can you come in?" she asked tentatively. "I... I can't go open the door for you."

"Right," he murmured, remembering her bandaged legs. He stood up and dusted his robes, not that it was of any use seeing as they were burnt and covered with soot. He knocked the doors before pushing them open slowly. "I'm coming in."

Tenten smiled at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying her heart out. She patted a spot by her bed, beckoning him to sit near her. "I… I can't bear being alone right now," she admitted. "My apologies."

He sat down, and buried his face into his hands. " _Shit_ ," he repeated in a low whisper. "Shit."

His guilt and his thoughts were consuming him, if only he hadn't retorted out of anger, if only he hadn't done all he did up to that point to prove himself, if only he had let go of that petty grudge...

Back in Suna, he knew that the old woman knew. Her advice was directed to him, after all. If only he listened after coming back. All the possibilities were playing themselves in his mind, and he was wallowing deeper into the whisper of the blames that came with them. He could only feel himself sinking into the pit of darkness, where would he go from then on? It seemed like everything he had done over the years was a dream, now broken in pieces.

"It's alright. Neji, calm down," Tenten said, wrapping her arms around his shoulder in comfort. "It's alright."

He let out a sharp intake of breath, shocked at the sudden contact. "It's not, you don't understand. Even I don't understand anymore. Why... Hasn't it been fate's arrangement? But now... What have I been doing? What for? Why?"

Neji was breaking, and it took so much for Neji Hyuuga to break. Tenten watched as his chest heaved, face buried in his hands. It hurt her heart to see how the palace and the family politics had broken her best friend, and she wanted nothing more than to whisk him away from the toxic environment that poisoned him over the years.

"It doesn't matter," she said, voice stronger. She didn't know what exactly was running through her mind, but she knew it was throwing him into a spiral of confusion. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter."

"Tenten, I'm very sorry..."

When he lifted his head, and she saw the raw emotion he held in his lavender eyes. It took her by surprise, not only the apology, but also the amount of emotion he was displaying. Even before entering the palace, Neji Hyuuga was a proud and stoic boy, and to wear his expression on his sleeve was something he didn't do.

"Please," she soothed him. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be alive right now. It's all thanks to you that I'm here."

"But-" his voice cracked.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, deciding to prod.

Perhaps he would be able to relieve the burden when he spoke of it, at least even by a bit. Over the years, the boy in the palace couldn't express, and Heaven knows how much that affected him growing up. She wanted him to know that to express was not weak, and it was not a vulnerability. It was merely human.

"I... I told him my wish. I told Hiashi my wish," he said in a rush. "He burned the Dragon House. He wanted to destroy my wish. He wanted to control me. He-"

"Hey, hey," the brunette woman placed a hand on his cheek in comfort. "Calm down, and tell me slowly alright?"

"I..." Neji took a deep breath. "He was lecturing me, and it became a fight..."

He didn't remember how it started. It was another one of their meetings that have been ongoing for days. Perhaps it was a distaste that he showed or something he defied, but he didn't remember what made the older man angry and right after, the conversation took a sharp turn downhill.

In his heat of anger, the General Hiashi began lecturing him for his faults, faults that he didn't really understand come about. Soon, his birth status as part of the branch family was brought into argument, and the topic of his father was breached.

"You killed that father of mine, who are you to say his name?" Neji suddenly growled, patience snapping.

It escalated into a fight that treaded sensitive territory immediately, and Neji realised from his uncle's look of coldness that how that even all those years, they never thought of him good enough. In their minds, he was still a branch family child, and he wasn't pure enough to be the true leader of the Hyuuga clan; no matter how much he tried to show Hinata up, she was still better than him. If the Palace weren't requesting specifically male heirs…

"Know respect, boy," the General had replied, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Even if she's weaker than you, Hinata will always be a cut above you and-" he had begun ranting grudgingly when Neji suddenly snapped.

"It was the Dragon House," he sneered in interruption at the General. The anger he felt from the grudge he bore against his cousin ever since they were children was taking over his rationality, and he didn't care what he was blurting out anymore. He wanted to so badly to harm Hiashi in any way, even if it meant that the only way possible for him to do so was to taint his own image. "I told the Emperor my wish was to buy that place."

The eldest Prince half-expected curses thrown his way, or maybe for his uncle to get physical. When none of that happened, worry began sinking in his mind at the prospect of a worse course of action the General may take. It was scandalous, and everyone who knew Hiashi knew that the man would go to great lengths to maintain the pride and name of the prestigious clan. That included slicing down all obstacles that would so much as blow a speck of dust their way.

And blow dust it did, just in the form of ashes, and in the wrong way.

 **.**

The last week passed by quietly, a rare occurrence that hasn't happened in the palace for the past months. Sakura had a small bag on her shoulder, dark circles under her eyes due to a loss of sleep and her rose-coloured hair messily tied in a bun, but the blossom ornament remained settled in her tresses.

She walked towards the familiar path leading to Asuma and Kurenai's house, an icy path she still recognised easily even beneath the blanket of snow, one she had taken more often than so for the past week.

"Hello," she greeted quietly upon her arrival, earning the attention of the dark-haired woman and a young man with cropped brown hair.

"Sakura," Kurenai responded at once, flitting to her side and placed her hands on the young woman's cheeks. "You look tired. How are you doing?"

Sakura smiled and passed the small bouquet of white lilies she had in her hands to the young man with a quiet whisper of thanks. He nodded and entered the quaint house first, allowing the two women to talk.

"I should be asking you that, Lady Kurenai," she patted the woman's hand gently, wisps of smoke escaping her lips as she spoke. "Come, let us talk inside. It's cold out here."

Upon entering the warm embrace of the home, Sakura felt it hit her senses. The impact of the lingering smell of smoke and pipe, something that is – _was_ , firmly acquainted with Asuma.

"Thank you, Konohamaru," she said, when she noticed her bouquet of white lilies had been transferred to a small vase.

Konohamaru smiled in response. He looked weary and much older than his current age, and Sakura couldn't help but pull him into a hug. He patted her on the back, both exchanging small smiles.

 _And there we are_ , she lamented in the privacy of her thoughts. _Another child that was forced to grow up too early._

"No problem. Take care of my aunt, will you?" he pulled back. "I have a few things to settle with my uncle's old friends."

"Of course," the rosette patted his shoulder. "You take care too."

"And Konohamaru?" she called once more before he turned down the path away from the house. His footsteps halted as he arched his head back towards her. She looked at him with slight hopefulness. "Consider what I've said, will you?"

"I will go with what my aunt has decided," the corner of his lips tilted in a smile too mature and too understanding for a boy his age. "Thank you, Sakura. You know we think of you as one of us."

"Thank you," she nodded as he turned back and went on his way. Entering the sitting room, she found Kurenai staring wistfully in a distance, lost in her own thoughts. "Lady Kurenai."

The dark-haired woman let a small smile play on her lips, which were paler than she had ever seen them. "What do you think he'll ask us to do now?"

"He'll want you to be safe," Sakura said firmly, but her voice betrayed her by breaking slightly.

Asuma and his family had been nothing but kind to her, and they knew the truth of everything – more so than she did herself. Knowing the path she was going to follow, it was crucial she kept his family safe for him.

"Is it today?" Kurenai finally noticed the small bag the rosette had upon her shoulders.

"Yes," Sakura sighed, clutching the bag tighter. "This afternoon."

She had a few more things to settle before she left, but her priority was now Asuma's family. The timeframe given to her was strategically planned, just enough for her to go through with the remnants of what she needed from the palace. While she didn't mean to be insensitive about the Emperor's condition, she had to thank the timing of it. The atmosphere in the palace had been so tense in his absence due to all the speculations that flew around, it gave her enough room to move around simply without arousing too much suspicion.

"And I want to know your answer. Please, Lady Kurenai."

The older woman frowned as she let her thoughts run. She knew that with her husband gone, they were in a vulnerable position.

They didn't side with anyone in the palace, and because of her father-in-law's previous status as Chancellor to Emperor Jiraiya, the Emperor tended to favour them. It placed them as obstacles in the line of the many families' path, and they knew it, especially since there have been unjustified rumours about them being in contact with Akatsuki. These families could easily get rid of them, seeing as how only she and her nephew were left.

She thought of her brown-haired nephew and how so much burden was suddenly piled onto him. Konohamaru had been a trainee under Asuma, and would now slowly take over his position as one of the Generals. It could help, but the boy was still young and inexperienced. It would pressure him even more, and she didn't want that. Asuma had always wanted the boy to go on his own pace, and she echoed his sentiments.

Her ruby eyes shifted to the rosette that was awaiting her answer. She knew where Sakura's role was going to go from here onwards, and she understood the danger the young woman would face soon. They had made a promise a long time ago regarding the situation at hand, and the moment her husband came home one day with news about the new Lady, she knew the rosette had finally appeared.

Sakura would keep them safe, she knew it. And, if she could also be of help...

"Sakura, you do know of the storm you are walking into?" Kurenai asked, wringing her fingers nervously in front of her stomach. While she had tried her best to coach the young woman without needlessly exposing too much, she was still very worried.

Sakura grinned – a grin that assured the dark-haired woman easily, and betrayed nothing about the torrent of emotions that was coursing through her.

No wonder Empress Tsunade was confident, Kurenai mused.

"Not entirely, but I will hold the reigns to that storm," she said, emerald eyes flaring to life. "I will ensure you and Konohamaru are safe, along with that growing life you have with you. You have been nothing but family to me for the past months. Asuma will want that too, and I'm sure he will watch over all of us."

Kurenai cracked a smile, a true smile that Sakura hadn't seen since the blanket of gloom draped over them all. She would at least work to protect this from the claws of those predators of the palace.

"Then I will place our lives in your hands, my Lady."


	21. Flower in the Mirror

The colourful lanterns had reflected on the lake's tranquil surface when she arrived, small ripples decorating the top of the calm water indicating the koi fishes that found their home among the shallow weeds underneath. The leaves on the trees had been a rich shade of green and with gold colouring at their tips, flowers bearing their last beauty for the world before they bloomed again in a year. The vibrant colour of the palace could not be missed.

The very same lake was now frozen over, the ice thick as the temperature dropped with the change of season. Grey clouds painted over the skies, the ray of the winter sun seeping through weakly. The branches of the trees were barren and empty save for a few white buds of blooming life, a still blanket of white snow covering most of the palace grounds and rooftops. It seemed to have taken on a monochromic theme, a tinge of melancholy with it.

"Thank you for accompanying me," Sakura turned towards the Imperial physician who she had met on her way out.

It was her last day in the palace, her banishment had taken effect and she was finally leaving. It had been only less than half a year when she had first stepped in, but with the turbulent events that went on during her time, she felt like it had been years.

"No problem. You're a good person, you've helped us with the Emperor's situation well, even if he hasn't woken up. It's just too bad you met the worst of the worst," Shizune said with a sad, sympathetic smile. "Take care out there."

"I will." Sakura smiled, turning towards the gates that were creaking open slowly. She was to leave through one of the side gates, she was still a maid after all.

"Oh, wait, Sakura!" Shizune suddenly called out, rummaging through her bag for something. "Her Majesty asked me to pass this to you."

The rosette curiously took the cloth-wrapped package in her hand. "Do I open it now...?"

"I'm not sure," the other woman chuckled. "You could."

Tentatively, she untied the knot of the cloth and unwrapped the package, handling it with care. She let a smile slip on her lips when she recognised the small gift, although questions filled her mind. "How thoughtful of Her Majesty. Thank you, and please, pass my thanks to her too."

As the two women finalised their goodbyes, the rosette trudged out of the palace gates with a heavy heart. It was a pity she didn't get to bid Sasuke farewell before she left and she knew she would be anxious for him despite their distance. But she was sure that they would meet again, in a future not far away.

She casted a longing look towards the palace compounds once more. She wouldn't miss the place itself, but she would miss the people she had managed to form bonds with. Promises rang clear in her mind, and the corner of her lips curved upwards in a small smile.

 _My apologies, my Prince. I shall be taking my leave first._

A loud caw echoed the quiet courtyard as a majestic brown bird landed on the branch of one of the trees near them. As its talons clawed firmly on a branch for support, one of the smaller buds of flower that was blooming was shaken off. It drifted slowly downwards and landing straight into Sakura's open palm.

"How queer," she mused, letting the flower drop on the white snow. "Buds in the first month."

Shizune nodded, admiring the view of the trees that stood proudly, decorating the bridge and the banks of the frozen river. "It seems like spring will come early this year."

The rosette hummed. "So it seems." With a deep breath, she took her steps out of the dragon's den. And so, she was released from the clutches of the predators lurking, yet not entirely free.

 **.**

Konohamaru was walking back from a small meeting with the other Generals regarding his uncle's current unoccupied position when he encountered the wandering younger heiress of the Hyuuga family. He had met her once or twice many years ago when they were children, but passing greetings and polite smiles were all there was to their interaction.

"Lord Sarutobi," she greeted. "Or is it General?"

It felt strange to hear someone call him by his family name, it made him want to instinctively turn around and look for his grandfather. How he missed the old man and his wisdom, who knew which continent he was travelling anymore?

"Lady Hyuuga," he nodded back courteously. "I'm not exactly a General yet, Lady Hyuuga. Konohamaru will do."

"Oh. But I think you'll be very fitting of it. And I... " she bit her lip, hating how practiced she was going to sound. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She noticed the young man in front of her looking worse for wear, and the last thing she wanted was to make someone almost the same age as herself regard her as an enemy to be cautious of.

"General Asuma was a brave and kind man. I remember when he would indulge me in all my questions regarding the military," she added. "He's a man like no other."

The corner of his lips lifted in a small smile, but it clearly didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you for your kind words, Lady Hyuuga."

"If I may ask... will you be taking over his position, Gen- Lord Konohamaru?" Hanabi asked curiously, correcting herself.

The young man wanted to correct the way she addressed him, especially the 'Lord' part. He wasn't brought up with the importance of titles as a part of his manners, but shook away the thoughts of it.

"Most probably. I do not know yet," he sighed. "I was just a soldier under my uncle before he passed after all. I'm afraid I would only disappoint as I am now."

The conversation went on surprisingly easy for a few moments more, touching on the surface of courteous subjects until they were both interrupted by the sudden gruff clear of a throat. The young Inuzuka prince eyed them as he made his way towards the pair, a brow raised.

"The kid Sarutobi," he greeted haughtily. "Sorry for your loss. The General was a good man."

Hanabi cringed at his words as she remembered her own. Konohamaru narrowed his eyes at his casual attitude, but tipped his head in a polite bow nonetheless. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Kiba slung an arm around Hanabi's shoulders easily, brown eyes still fixed on the younger man's face. "Wonder if you can keep up to him, eh?"

"Your Highness," Hanabi interrupted, voice sharp. She didn't like the way Kiba was acting out, it made her feel uncomfortable. "I think we should let Lord Sarutobi go back to his business."

"Eh?" the Prince made a face. "Alright, alright. Go do your thing, Sarutobi."

He inched closer to Konohamaru, his back facing Hanabi in ensuring she couldn't see or hear what he was going to say. The young Sarutobi raised a brow, anticipating whatever Kiba was going to throw his way.

"And stay away from us," he threatened under his breath. "Know your place."

Konohamaru raised a brow but bowed nonetheless. "It was nice meeting you, Your Highness. Lady Hyuuga. Excuse me."

Upon the young soldier's leave, Hanabi shifted her lavender eyes towards the Third Prince, noticing the feral look he had in his eye before he schooled his expression into a blank mask. When he turned towards her with a smile, she had never felt so cautious in his presence.

It was a warning call, in ways more than one. It alerted her that the Inuzuka family were in the game as well, and her being a Hyuuga shouldn't let her guard down no matter how much she fancied him. Perhaps she could try to get Kiba to drop his façade with her, and they could purely explore the extents of their emotions without names in the way...

"Kiba," she tugged his sleeve, reverting to the casual speech they would use when they were alone. "Shall we go on a walk?"

He took her hand in his own, a boyish grin on his face. "Of course, my Lady."

Wishful thinking seemed to be something every one of them did, because it never hurt to dream. Far away from where Hanabi Hyuuga had hoped she could remove all prejudice from her blooming relationship with the Third Prince, another blonde woman was holding hope in her heart for another prince.

"-remember your place."

Ino was on her way to the Yamanaka's own wing of the palace when she accidentally stumbled across a sight she supposed weren't meant for her eyes.

It had been happening so often lately, her encountering things that would do her good to stay far away from. Even with Sakura's case... She never meant to abandon a friend, but her loyalty to the Fifth Prince was unquestionable, even when news of his wedding had arrived at her ears.

She had been at a loss upon hearing the news, not knowing what to feel. Rather than anything else, she just felt empty. There was a rush of anger in the very beginning, when she thought that Shikamaru could have at least informed her of his reason for making the decision, and then a sudden bitter calmness took over.

Who was she to him anyway? A friend, a subordinate, and nothing else. She was in no position to throw tantrums or make demands, not when she betrayed someone else who held her close.

"...I'm sorry," came the other party's voice in a low whisper. "My apologies, my Lord."

Ino peeked through the bushes and was surprised to see the youngest Prince and the leader of his family. Danzo had his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest, lone eye narrowed at the dark-haired man, whose head was bowed in submission. A conduct one wouldn't see a member of the Imperial family display.

"Watch your actions," Danzo said harshly. "And remember the one rule we've always taught you."

"Yes, my Lord." Sai replied passively.

The older man gave him a firm pat on his shoulder. "You're doing well so far. Go."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Ino watched as Sai bowed and trudged along the rocky path away from the older man. Her baby blue eyes widened when they met with his emotionless onyx ones, and she hastily bowed.

"Lady Ino," he greeted her, a hint of smile tugging the corner of his lips. "I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Our paths haven't crossed, Your Highness," she said, head still lowered. "Greetings to you."

Sai placed a hand on her arm, causing her to tense up. "Lift your head, Lady Ino."

The blonde woman did as she was told. "If you'll excuse me, Your Highness. I must go to my father's," she said, trying to scurry away. "I'll take my leave now."

"Please, Lady Ino," he called hurriedly before she could run off. There was a hint of raw emotion laced in his tone, something akin to loneliness and need. She couldn't place a finger on it and it was what froze her mid-step. "Can... Can we take a walk? I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

Ino nibbled on her lower lip, contemplating. Her blue eyes darted back and forth cautiously, considering her options. Finally, she rolled her shoulders back and straightened her posture, a sigh escaping her coral lips as she bowed towards him.

"Of course, Your Highness."

 **.**

In the busy capital of the Fire Country, where a large building once stood alone magnificently a bridge away from the mainland, now sat a broken building with half its structure swallowed in a sea of fire, remnants of the broken bridge a reminder of what sat on the other side. Where the great inn once stood, now it was a half-empty lot with a pile of charred wood, ashes and crumbling bricks beneath a blanket of snow and soot. The leftover courtyard and gardens were not destroyed entirely, and their owners still in talks of restoring it.

 _Once upon a time_ , Tenten thought as a wisp of smoke escaped her lips when she exhaled in the cold, there stood a magnificent building she called home.

Anko stood beside her, uncharacteristically silent as they watched by the bank of the river. The trees were barren when they first lost the place they called home, and now that green leaves were starting to decorate the branches once more, their home was being rebuilt. Just no longer the same way.

"Anko. Tenten."

The brunette angled her head towards the side to see a familiar rosette walking down the icy road, draped in a thick fur-lined coat. They had finished the new bridge the day before, and Tenten was rather surprised at the efficiency of the unknown crew Sakura brought, introduced by Anko.

"Sakura." They echoed in greeting.

"How are your legs?" Anko asked.

While most of Sakura's injuries had healed well, there were still a few lasting effects, one of them being her legs that would ache after a long period of time in the cold. Sakura smiled. "I'm alright, thank you."

Behind her, the young petal-haired woman had a few burly men, awaiting her orders as usual. She unravelled the scroll in her hands and begin instructing them on the construction plans. Her attention had shifted away from the two women now, and she was entirely focused on the structures of the Dragon House. Demolition work of the remnants were done, leaving the mess to be cleaned, and rebuilding works were on the way.

"Are you sure about this, Anko?" Tenten whispered unsurely, light brown eyes filled with worry.

She had looked different when she first appeared before them, Tenten noted. She looked older, more tired and had a harder look in her eyes. She had a small pack on her shoulder when she arrived at the inn they resided in temporarily, looking the same as when she first arrived, yet different. From being a girl just scarred by abandonment, she was now someone who went through a lot more.

"Sakura. It's nice to see you. I would say welcome back, but..." Tenten had greeted her with a hug, smile faltering slightly. "As you can see, we no longer have a home to return to."

Sakura's emerald green eyes drifted towards the window of the guest room, where the vast plot of land had stood in a distance then with its broken, half-burnt structures in plain sight.

"I know," she had answered quietly and turned to Anko, who had been in the same room, taking care of the recuperating young brunette. "I have a request. I wish to challenge for the position of the Crown."

Anko's dark brown eyes widened, and Tenten's jaw dropped.

"W-what...?" Tenten, being the previous Crown of the Dragon House had gasped. "Where did this come from?"

The rosette shrugged, emerald eyes boring through Tenten's light brown ones. "I have things to do, and if I'm going to accomplish it, I want to challenge you for the position of the Crown."

"I don't understand..." Tenten could only turn towards her adopted mother, and had been even more surprised to see Anko watching on rather amusedly.

It hadn't made much sense to Tenten – what things did she want to do that could possibly be achieved by being a Crown? It was nothing more than a figurehead of the entertainment industry, the fame that came with it was shallow. Not to mention, with the destruction of the Dragon House, there was no point at all.

Anko had requested a performance, _"For formality's sake,"_ she had shrugged; it was when she watched Sakura perform with such grace she had never seen under such empty circumstances that she realised the rosette was very serious about her request and she had yielded the position without question. There was no House to dance in any longer anyway, and in that blaze, Tenten's passion had been burned down to ashes alongside her fractured ankle.

"You know something, don't you?" she had asked her adoptive mother when Anko didn't seem too affected that Sakura wanted the Crown position badly.

"I know a lot of things, and don't know plenty more," the older woman had chuckled in response. "Don't fret, child. You both will be getting along much more after this, I presume."

"What?" Tenten frowned. Anko's words were awfully cryptic, and it only served to confused her further.

"What she means," a third voice had interrupted them and the two women turn towards Sakura, who had made her way towards them, pale face beaded with sweat. "Is that she's going to leave the Dragon House to you. Which means we'll have to work together, don't we?" The last part was directed towards Anko, and sounded wary.

The purple-haired woman smirked. "Yes, child. She will come to understand her circumstances."

"What if she refuses? The more we include those who do not have any knowledge, the higher the risk-"

"That risk was taken with you when you knew nothing, and here we are. Who's to say she can't help you?"

"We stand on two different sides," Sakura had hissed in a defensive way Tenten had never seen, emerald eyes narrowing. "It can't work that way!"

"You'll be standing on the same one soon. Both of you have a person to protect," Anko said firmly. "And the boy has no desire, he has realised it."

The rosette opened her mouth to retort, but Tenten interrupted before she could. "What is going on?"

"Does Neji want to sit on the throne?" Sakura asked sharply but not unkindly, emerald eyes staring right at Tenten.

"I... Don't know...?"

"Get to know," she had said curtly, glancing towards Anko quickly before walking back to the men who were starting to demolish the remnants of the old Dragon House. "And we'll be able to discuss further."

"Someone's rather snippy," Tenten scoffed, still lost.

"Leave her be. It's a front, she's starting to pick her crowd," Anko chuckled. "But I would advise you to know. It's a brewing war whether we like it or not."

While every word that came out of their mouths were confusing her further, Tenten decided to heed her adoptive mother's advice. Anko knew things, and she knew better than to question Anko's advices. Therefore, Tenten approached the eldest Prince – Neji who was still vulnerable from guilt and filled with regret. She met with an angry Neji Hyuuga who was no longer the Hyuuga's puppet and no longer held any grudges regarding his birth status. And from there, Tenten learned and tried to understand Sakura and Anko's motives, which brought her back to their current position.

"Of course," Anko answered confidently. "Are you questioning my choices?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tenten sighed. "But isn't this a capital offense?"

"The rebuilding of the Dragon House?" the older woman blinked. Her adoptive daughter shot her an exasperated look, which she smiled cheekily in return. Ruffling the younger woman's hair, Anko walked away after, the grin still on her lips.

"Good afternoon, my Lady." A new voice greeted warmly and it caught the attention of everyone on site for a moment. The owner of the voice was a large figure draped in black cloak, the familiar one that visited not too long ago. The last time he set foot near the inn, Anko had mentioned the possibility of the transfer of ownership laced in her words.

Of course, Anko was hardly ever wrong.

He pushed his hood back to reveal a friendly smiling face with markings on both sides of his slightly chubby cheeks, spiky brown hair pulled back by a red band and a pair of gleaming, small eyes. He extended a gloved hand towards Sakura. "Chouji Akimichi. Nice to finally meet you."

"Sakura," she grinned, shaking his hand. "I would give a last name, but I have yet to learn of it."

"It's alright," he smiled, gaze shifting to the ever-present ornament in her hair. "We all have our guesses."

Sakura suddenly felt a wave of irritation overcome her. Everyone that has seen the ornament indicated that it meant something, yet none of them had really told her what it signified. No one has straightforwardly told her anything, even when requesting her to build the path she was supposed to lead them down. She was honestly getting a bit tired of guessing the underlying meaning behind every sentence, and was even contemplating saying she lost the ornament in spite to gauge their reactions.

"If you don't mind, Chouji, I'm rather curious about your guess?" she began, but was interrupted by his boisterous laughter. It reminded her a lot of Prince Naruto, just less obnoxious. She had always felt that it was a pity she couldn't get to know the blond prince better, he would've been a good friend to have.

"My guess is as good as any others'," he replied. "Even your own."

When he saw the unmasked annoyance flicker across his features, his laughter quieted down into a chuckle. "I'm sorry, Lady. There are many things where you must experience and make your own choices rather than be influenced by the decisions made prior. We're not here to create another puppet. Change is something that is required, is it not?"

Right after, he tipped his head towards Tenten and Anko who were both standing far off in a distance, and then joined the men who were sawing wood and cleaning up the grounds to start work. Tenten walked over to join Sakura who looked absolutely frustrated, especially at having her ideals used as a shield towards her own actions of prying for information.

Before she could speak, another person made his way over to send his greetings. "Good morning!" he saluted enthusiastically. "It is nice to meet you, Lady Tenten!"

Both women raised their brows at his visor. "I am at your service as your guard from now on, Lady Sakura!" he continued, unfazed. "You look utmost beautiful, I am positive you will lead us wonderfully! We, as youths, have a duty to you!"

"Thank you," Sakura replied after a moment's pause, looking slightly pale. "And your name is…?"

"I am Lee!" he bowed to her. They eyed the flashy green and red robes he wore along with his strange haircut. "Pleasure to serve both of you! And-"

"Lee," Tenten interjected quickly with a polite smile. "Pleasure to meet you too."

They were just meeting the strangest people today, but perhaps that was how things have worked smoothly all those years. These people may be the most loyal to their cause, seeing as how they travelled to Konoha upon receiving news of the Dragon House and its new owners with their new ideals.

"Hey Lee, can I ask you a few questions?" the rosette smiled sweetly, although to the other woman beside her, she looked like she was losing her patience rather quickly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sakura! I'm not allowed to answer anything. I am just here to obey your orders!" he shook his head, the bright smile still displayed widely across his face. "Please excuse me for now! I shall provide my assistance to the rebuilding work!"

He scurried off rather cheerfully and speedily, and Sakura could only grit her teeth. "Which would work faster I wonder, aconite or a powdered centipede?" she half-sneered. "I have them all. I could just do it now."

"Hey! Stick with your healing herbs," Tenten chastised. "Don't want blood on your hands this early."

"I know, but we've got to be flexible sometimes," the rosette muttered. "I'm thinking fungi. It's not obvious. We could say he went camping in the wrong part of the forest."

The brunette rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her other side along with her crutch, her free hand grasping the other woman's arm. "Now that I've been roped into this, priorities please. Come on, we'll have to settle on the plans for the basement."

"'Roped'," she scoffed before cooing teasingly at the brunette. "You say like you weren't willing to give up anything for your Neji at all."

Tenten glared.

"Alright, fine, priorities," Sakura raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not sure about this 'Lady' title. They're addressing us like we're nobles when we're not. Also, Lee's got to stop exclaiming everything if we're all going to work together. I respect his enthusiasm but really, there's only so much enthusiasm one can have for life."

"You bitter hag, just because you've had enough of life doesn't mean he has," Tenten joked. "And it doesn't matter what they see us as. We just have to do what we're supposed to do."

Sakura made a face and pressed her fingers to her lips, letting out a shrill whistle. Almost immediately, a falcon came swooping down from the skies and perched on her outstretched arm, sitting boldly waiting for its orders.

The brunette shuddered, "I still can't get over that bird, you know, after it tried to-"

Anko watched the exchange with a smug smile, Sakura stroking the bird gently while conversing with Tenten, who was refusing to go near. These two would be powerful figures soon enough if things played out the way she thought they would, Anko was sure of it. She couldn't believe how lucky they got in locating them. It had been an easier feat than she first estimated, seeing as how they received unexpected help.

She understood that Sakura was still confused and searching for answers, but the answers were not one that an individual should just pass to her, even if it was about her past. Sakura was to scrounge for her own solutions, just as the rest of them had. Only then, would she really achieve the change they all needed and fully understand the role she was trying to take on, the impact it held.

The Dragon House had never just been a straightforward entertainment business, no.

Empress Tsunade's story was not farfetched. Ever since before the riot, information trading markets posing as inns existed in every city, but it was well-hidden to the extent that whenever raids were conducted, not a single hair could be found or traced. In fact, there were even situations where these information trades were set up by the leaders of the country.

Until Akatsuki picked the minds of people to start questioning their authorities, no one really knew about or even minded the existence of these information trade markets besides those dealing in the black market. After the riot, however, it was a different case. The knowledge of such markets became released to the public – the Lightning ministers' ploy to gain the public help to oust the secret organisations and break Akatsuki's limbs. The one who controlled the information was the winner, after all.

It was then that the people were split into two factions, the ones who understood the purpose of the rebellion and the ones who didn't, much preferring their comfort zone.

Those who did began searching for the locations of such trade markets, some even creating their own smaller ones, which sadly never lasted long seeing as how it lacked the deep connections the major ones possess. Those who didn't also tried searching for such locations, but for entirely different purposes. They wanted to uproot these markets and fed off the ministers, hoping to render Akatsuki helpless.

What the common people never thought and knew of was that Akatsuki had grown to the point where it could not be uprooted or contained in a single nation easily. The Dragon House was one of the largest markets of such, but they had never gotten into direct contact with Akatsuki, until the arrival of one rose-haired woman.

Anko smirked.

"You look awfully happy," Chouji commented, walking past her with a large piece of lumber hoisted above his shoulder. "Almost scary."

"What do you think she'll do when she knows who she really is?" Anko hummed, ignoring the last bit of his comment.

The man dropped the lumber at the designated spot and prepared his saw. "That moment will either break us or make us. Honestly, all of this happened quite suddenly. We never really got to gauge what Sakura's point of view was. Did she stand by Akatsuki? Or the ministers? Or was she one of those who covered their eyes and walked neutral grounds?"

Dark brown eyes observed the rosette, who was currently drawing up plans on the large parchment and talking to Tenten. "While we all aren't sure of her thoughts on Akatsuki, they know she wouldn't side the ministers for sure. She's seen the ugliest side of them in the palace."

"What is her motive, and what is ours? Just because it's on the same path doesn't mean it coincides. It may even clash at some point," Chouji sighed. "Heck, she doesn't even know why she's being pushed onto the seat. She's just doing it for a prince now, but when she feels the full brunt of it, will she betray us?"

"Have faith." Anko drawled, a hand on her hip. "Are the flowers on the way?"

"Yes. Being delivered by a new guest."

The purple-haired woman let her lips press together in a tight smile. "What will become of all of this?" she murmured to herself.

"Only two outcomes now that we're here. Either we end in victory or tragedy. Like the Princes snatching for the throne, it's either you achieve it or you die," the man deadpanned. "Where do you foresee Sakura bringing us?"

Anko's eyes glittered with excitement as she watched the entire scene in front of her. It was almost symbolic, Tenten and Sakura standing in the middle of the men, directing at the spot where the new Dragon House was to be built. "This woman will be a legend. Trust me."

"Always have."

Far away, across the vast city, a horn was blown. The low note resonated around the palace walls, tower guard after tower guard taking turns to blow the signal. It was a well-known one, yet hardly ever used.

Upon hearing it, the ones guarding the gate ceased their idle chatter and begun to close the palace gates at once; some rushing towards the poles in the main courtyard of the palace to lower the flags displaying the symbols of the Fire Country. They all had something in common, their sombre expressions.

People stopped what they were doing at once, heads lowered and hands folded. The siren was never a good sign.

Naruto, who was on his way to his daily visits with Hinata, halted his footsteps, his face draining of colour. "No, this couldn't be," he whispered in horror, turning back to the path leading to the Grand Hall, pace quickening with every footstep. "That old man... I thought they said it was a sprain?"

When he arrived at the main courtyard, his cerulean blue eyes widened when he saw the emblem on the uniform of the guards flanking both sides of the path leading up to the Grand Hall. The bunch weren't the Imperial troops, no – they were the Root family's private entourage.

But what were they doing guarding outside the hall?

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," one guard stopped him quickly before he could rush in. "Lord Danzo is having a private meeting with Her Majesty."

"What?" Naruto frowned. "The horn... it was just minutes ago..."

His eyes widened in realisation at the implication of the guards' words. Naruto was not as dumb as he let on.

"Let me pass," he growled.

"I've been ordered not to," the guard replied stubbornly. "Do not make this harder for me, Your Highness."

"No, that wretched..." the Prince murmured angrily. There was no evidence yet, he couldn't point fingers. And even if he wanted to use his own clan's power, it was hardly possible with Nagato absent from the palace, whereabouts concealed by that grey-haired guest.

"Shit!" he hissed at his powerlessness. Was this how Sasuke felt? Turning on his heel, he stomped off to look for the Imperial physician. Perhaps that woman could tell him something, and he made a mental note to send a message to the Uzumaki's leader at once.

Inside the grand building, Tsunade suppressed her grief and skilfully schooled her features into one of an empty mask. Her amber eyes were fixed on the duo that stood in front of her, both sporting equally nonchalant approaches to their current situation and behind them, the half-closed doors of the hall.

"Who gave you permission to enter these grounds?" she gritted out.

The older man stepped forward and kneeled looking as if he was ready to apologise, but the shadow of the smirk on his lips said otherwise about his motives.

"Forgive us, Empress Tsunade," he said mockingly. "We wish to express our sorrows upon losing His Majesty, the Fourth Emperor of the Fire Country."

It sounded nice, the way he lamented Jiraiya's title. Like honey dripping from the tongue of a snake.

"Speak up, Danzo," Tsunade barked. "Do not sugarcoat your words, nor beat around the bushes anymore."

Sai stepped forth.

"We merely wish to express our sorrows," he echoed his leader's words monotonously. There was a certain hollowness to his tone that the Empress couldn't place. And that twist of his lips… it made her feel uneasy.

"His Majesty's will and legacy shall live on."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **We're approaching the end of Part 1 soon. Coming up - New alliances, Sasuke's return, and a new Emperor.**_

 ** _Thank you for all the love, I don't mind receiving even more! Please do leave a review, and until next time._**


	22. Dynasty

The palace was in an uproar first thing early in the morning. It was nearing the end of the second month of the year now, and flowers in the area of the capital were beginning to bloom in small white buds, peppering the snow-covered ground with an extra accessory. Along with a mess of footsteps.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsunade growled as she reached the last flight of stairs, glaring at the crowd that had gathered in front of the closed doors of the Grand Hall. The doors remained closed after the horn of sorrow resonated the palace the last time, and she was still in no mood to pacify these greedy predators.

Opposite her, stood a smirking man along with his heir and behind them, the ministers that were in their favour.

"With all respect, Empress Tsunade," the man spoke, his voice irritating to her ears. "The Emperor has already departed for a month or so, and the end of mourning is near. We would need to elect a new ruler soon, especially in this mess of a situation. As His Majesty did not leave a will stating his next heir, we leave this in the hands of His Majesty's Inner Court."

Tsunade was pale. Sakura warned them that Sai was the one that approached her when the Emperor was in a dire condition, but never did she thought this man would have the resource to execute his plans this quickly. She had been wary of the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki, knowing that they were the most powerful, but not so much for this family.

And perhaps, it was her mistake for thinking they would be merciful and underestimate their capacity. As for the ministers, Tsunade eyed the lot of them behind Danzo.

When and how did the old snake amass them to his side? She wondered if it was truly all in the palm of their calculations.

"We are calling for a meeting now," the man announced, loud enough for all the ministers to nod in agreement. He turned to Tsunade with a satisfied smirk. "And your honourable presence is most welcomed."

The Empress wanted to tear his face into pieces with her perfectly manicured red nails, but she restrained herself.

"Let's," she snarled, ordering a nearby guard to summon the rest of the ministers currently on palace grounds for an emergency meeting.

When most of them arrived not long after, she extended an arm and pushed the door open roughly with a loud slam. As the wooden doors swung open, the group marched into the unlit hall with uniform serious expressions, the tension thick in the air.

"Let this meeting begin." The Empress announced, her features masked into one of blankness but her gaze was steely. Beside her, Chancellor Kakashi stood motionlessly on high alert.

It could be the last time either of them stood on that podium.

"This is outrageous!"

A loud crash resonated as an entire tray of teacups and teapot was thrown across the room. The maid backed up meekly, as further as she could from the fuming Hyuuga General.

"It happened, my Lord," his subordinate reported grimly. "And we have no control over it now."

General Hiashi slammed his fist on the table angrily. "How did he manage to in the first place? The Root does not have that sort of influence!"

"We are still investigating, my Lord. It came too suddenly, we didn't have enough information on how he managed to get more than half of the Inner Court to support him."

"Well go now!" the man growled.

"There's something else, my Lord," the Hyuuga servant said, tone suddenly hushed. "There is a decree made by His Majesty..."

General Hiashi nodded as his subordinate reported to him. "Go. And find Neji. Where the hell is that boy..."

"Yes, my Lord."

The young man promptly excused himself and left swiftly to execute his task. After pacing the room, mumbling incoherently beneath his breath, General Hiashi prepared his coat and boots. Pausing momentarily, he grabbed the lemon-scented parchment that sat by his desk and pocketed it before leaving. There was somewhere he needed to be.

This was a game of survival, there was no room for mistake and it appeared that the rest of the families had received the news at the same time. More than one family would be lurking in the shadows, scrounging for new information and scrambling to create a new strategy.

While most of them had the same reactions – angry howls of disagreement, there were two that accepted the news with just a slight raise of their brows.

Far in the guest quarters, Shino Aburame let out a low hum upon hearing the news. The servant that informed him was excused immediately, receiving no further reaction than such. Picking up the half-opened scroll that was laid out in front of him, Shino turned towards the clan leader that was sitting quietly in a corner.

"What do you think, father?" he asked.

The older man lifted his head. "With that," he nudged towards the scroll in his son's hands. "It seems you have interested them. I'll let you decide."

The Aburame family was known for the spies they produced in their clan, professionally trained and highly skilful. Collecting information was one of their fortes, their eyes and ears were everywhere. Truly, they lived up to their family crest. _The spiders in the gardens._

Shino dusted the burnt, crumbling edges of the parchment off the surface of his desk before storing the scroll carefully into a drawer. "I understand."

The other one that merely smirked and waved off his servant upon hearing the news was none other than Lord Nagato Uzumaki. He continued his stroll along the riverbank, the blooming trees shading him from the sun.

"So Danzo has acted," Nagato commented almost condescendingly. "How quick, the old fool."

He had returned from his short trip days ago, leaving many questions from his nephew unanswered. Naruto had tried to get hold of him earlier, but he proceeded to send servants assuring the boy he knew of the news already. The Prince received no further news nor orders from the clan leader.

"It seems he feels confident," Kabuto, who was a few steps behind the redheaded man, said. "He would, after all."

"He wants to put Sai on the throne, let him," the Uzumaki leader said, plucking the bud of a blooming flower from the low branch of the tree. Crushing the flower easily, he scattered the crumpled petals into the air. "We shall wait and bide our time. It will not be for long now."

Yamanaka Ino gasped when she heard the gossip of the maids abuot how the Root family were swooping in to take the throne from the Empress' clutches.

"We cannot be without a leader any longer, in this time of war with rebels and other empires." Directly quoted from the leader of the clan within the walls of the Grand Hall but heard and passed around by eavesdropping maids, Ino could only fret.

During her talk with Sai, she didn't think he was being serious. She merely thought he was talking about his ideals, and had wondered why would he share it with someone like her, who stood behind his enemy?

 _"Lady Ino, will you hear me out?" he had asked her quietly as they walked side by side._

 _"Of course, Your Highness," she said. Mentally, she reprimanded herself for sounding too unnatural, too tense. But Sai didn't seem to notice nor care._

 _"We all know how this works, it was a game of survival the moment we stepped in here. I'm sure you know how we're all having plans of our own regarding the throne," he said straightforwardly, leaving her stunned. "But I hope for you to understand that we all have something we want to protect."_

 _Ino gazed up at his side profile, and she was surprised when she saw a hint of sorrow and unsureness written on his face. For a man who hardly expressed his emotions, Sai was wearing his heart on his sleeve._

 _"For years, we've all been brothers. We've grown up together and that bond between us cannot be forged," Sai murmured almost regretfully. "But standing in between of life and bonds, we don't really have a choice."_

 _"What are you trying to say, Your Highness?" she asked carefully._

 _Sai turned to face her. "Shikamaru obeyed his duty over his bond with you."_

 _"I know that," Ino said sharply, blue eyes glaring icily at the youngest Prince. "But I know my place. Before we are friends, I am another subordinate of his and I support him through all decisions he sees fit."_

 _"Then you understand what we're facing, my Lady. Even if you don't know the extent of it." There was a strain in his voice, one that she wouldn't have noticed if she weren't standing close to him._

 _"Your Highness-"_

 _"Lady Ino, what I wish to protect within these walls is you,"_ _Ino gaped at the sudden statement from Sai, whose plain expression remained unchanged. "I will sit on that throne and make you happy. I will make sure I don't see tears from your eyes any longer."_

 _"Wait, what-"_

 _"Let me," his voice raised slightly to interrupt her, his eyes shut tight. "At least let me stand by your side, even if you will not stand by mine."_

 _He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it._

 _"Please trust me." He said quietly before departing, leaving behind the young blonde woman who was too shocked at the sudden turn of events to react._

She had the feeling that he was being involved in his family's ploy, but was this one of their plans? It couldn't exactly be charged as treason, not when there was no Emperor to betray. But it was a bold move, to swoop in and snatch the empty seat so daringly.

 **.**

Sasuke climbed out of the palanquin wearily, stretching his legs. The trip back from the Uzumaki province had been unusually long and bumpy, due to the piled snow and horrible weather. After him, Karin came down from her palanquin, irritation marring her beautiful features.

"Why're you not moving?" she asked when she realised Sasuke was standing still at the entrance, staring at the empty palace courtyard with a frown.

"Something's wrong," he replied.

The redhead looked around, not understanding. The palace was different now that they had entered the early phase of spring in the capital. It was more colourful and vibrant-looking with all the blooming trees and flower bushes. The guards were standing at their usual posts, and a servant or two would scurry across. Nothing really seemed out of place to her.

"I don't see anything unusual," she blinked. "Are you referring to the late Emperor?"

"No, not that," Sasuke said, taking large strides towards the Uzumaki quarter where the blond Prince resided. He received news of the Emperor's passing and mourned along with the country, thinking about how the country had lost a wise Emperor. However, that wasn't the issue that was prickling at his senses.

"Something else feels wrong."

The atmosphere of the palace was different, as if the old one had peeled and renewed. There was a saying that the Emperor was the dragon that controls the den, but there hadn't been any notice about anyone taking the throne. So why did the Imperial palace feel like it has shifted somehow?

"Oi."

He burst into Naruto's study after a series of impatient knocks. He wasn't surprised to see the unkempt room of the blond, but it was rather surprising to see the Prince himself with his elbows on his table, head hunched. He jumped at Sasuke's voice, head snapping up quickly as recognition settled in his weary features.

"Sasuke! You're back," he grinned and scrambled to his feet. "How was home eh?"

"What's wrong here?" the raven-haired man's eyes narrowed, getting straight to the point. "How's Sakura?"

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. He slumped back into his seat, thinking of where to begin. Sasuke hadn't been gone for very long, but it was long enough.

"There's been... a lot of changes around," he said in a low whisper. "Close the door behind you and take a seat, will you?"

Suspiciously, the Fourth Prince did as he was told and sat down promptly afterwards, brow arched gracefully and impatiently.

"One family couldn't wait and took the throne," Naruto whispered, cerulean blue eyes darting around. "Until someone else steps up with more than three quarters of the Inner Court's support, there's a new Emperor for now."

"What?" Sasuke hissed in response.

"The old man prepared a decree beforehand. Guess he was more cunning than we took him for," the blond let out a dry chuckle. "We're not royalty by blood, so Emperor Jiraiya actually set a rule regarding the inheritance of the throne before he passed in case something like this happens."

Naruto paused to pour his guest a customary cup of tea. "If, in any case, the Prince that inherits the throne is not the one where he appointed himself, that Prince would need the unanimous vote of all members of the Inner Court. If said Prince invoked the majority rule or the more-than-half rule, he can only sit as a deputy until someone fulfils the first rule."

"Is unanimous voting the only way to overthrow this deputy?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Any votes more than the ones he got during his session can replace him, but only as deputy as well. I don't know what he was thinking of, making this rule. A unanimous vote... It's impossible."

"Who?"

Cerulean blue met onyx. "Sai."

There was a moment of tense silence as the Fourth Prince processed his thoughts. "And Sakura? How is she?" he finally asked.

He didn't miss the look of guilt that flashed across Naruto's features as the question left his lips. His jaw clenched, and gritted out angrily, "Where is she?"

"About that..."

 **.**

Karin slammed open the door of her father's room in the guest quarters, cheeks flushed in anger. Nagato raised a brow at her sudden entrance, mid conversation with Kabuto as they sat around the small round table before they were interrupted.

"Good morning, Lady Karin," Kabuto rose from his seat to bow in greeting. "Welcome back."

The redhead's gaze flitted to him for a brief second before she strutted towards her father's side.

"What is going on, father?" she asked, voice raised. "How is Danzo in power? I thought we were going to make Sasuke the Emperor!"

"This is merely a bump in the way," Nagato said, observing his daughter's sudden rise in temper. She was always compliant to his plans, never questioning. What was this sudden expressiveness she was displaying?

"Bump in the way? He got more than half of the votes! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she demanded hotly.

Karin was anxious, the Emperor's throne was better vacant than occupied. When a new Emperor – even if one of a mere deputy is sat on it, the lives of the other royals are in danger. There was a reason why the Emperor had no brothers within the capital upon ascending the throne.

Nagato's questioning gaze finally shifted to meet hers, and there was a certain coldness to it that made Karin felt fear run through her veins.

"Traitors, father! We have traitors that aided him!" the young woman steeled herself to speak, ensuring her voice didn't waver.

"Be calm, child," the redheaded man finally answered. "We have our own plans."

"But Sasuke's life is in danger!" she almost cried. Her father and his guest was way too calm for her to feel assured. She turned her gaze to the grey-haired man, who let out a chuckle.

Kabuto stepped forward slightly. "Trust in Lord Uzumaki, Lady Karin. You will become Empress just as Sasuke will become the Emperor."

Karin wanted nothing more than to rip that smile of his face. It wasn't the time for them to be calm and calculating, it was time to exercise the powers they held, before Danzo and his family made moves to remove them entirely.

"What makes you still think it's a given if someone like that has taken the throne?" she asked cautiously, crimson eyes gauging her father's smug expression.

"Because there is a second part in that prophecy, Lady Karin," Kabuto grinned. "It's not a common knowledge, but it's precious. It will no doubt shock you tremendously."

A wide grin was stretched across his pale face, looking predatory. The young heiress took a small step back carefully, her expression suspicious. Karin was not a fool, she'd rather placed her faith in people than prophecies, but it wouldn't do her good to tell her father that.

"I don't understand."

Nagato rose from his seat and approached his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders. He smirked confidently, dark eyes scanning her face, the small smirk on his lips stretched into a wide smile as if he had already won.

"You, my dear, are born to be an Empress. Your fate has been written in the stars since long ago."

 **.**

Just like the atmosphere had been six months ago when the families of the Princes arrived, the front courtyard was as busy as they prepared for their return journey. They didn't want to leave on their own accord, no. If they could, each of them wanted to watch over their respective heirs for a while more, protect their family from the harm that may continue to follow.

But alas, with the rise of a new Emperor on the throne, they were quickly deemed as threats and were ordered home.

"Watch out for yourself, boy," Shino's father clapped his shoulder and discreetly pushed a small pouch into his son's hand. "We'll be leaving now."

Shino half-hugged him back before the older man took a step into the palanquin. The entourage from the Aburame family bowed their heads low towards their young heir.

"Thank you, father. Be careful on your way back," he replied, carefully pocketing the pouch. He felt a something rustle beneath the cloth, and was sure there was a note of some sort inside. "Take care."

With a command, the Aburame entourage left the courtyard first, the flag with their family crest of the spider whipping in the wind, carried by the rear guard. The prince nodded towards his fellow brothers as a greeting before walking back to his quarters alone.

Hana stood opposite her brother, grinning.

"C'mere," she said, pulling Kiba into a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you. Maybe the situation at hand will change, but I'm not sure for better or worse. Just watch yourself now, ay?"

The brown-haired man patted his sister's back. "I'll be fine. You be careful. Tell me if anything happens."

Ruffling his hair, Hana gave him a grin and a wave before she climbed onto the prepared saddle of the horse. "Don't do anything rash. Take care."

Kiba nodded, watching the horses of the smaller Inuzuka entourage trot away. "You too."

He turned towards Hanabi, who was standing a distance away where the members of her household were gathered. She gave him a soft smile upon meeting his glance, one that he returned easily and charmingly. Guilt gnawed at him whenever he spent more time with her. She was a beautiful woman inside out, and he was rapidly falling for her, something he vowed not to when he started his plan.

He turned away from her quickly and left the courtyard, steeling himself from his emotions.

Two families, on the other hand, were bidding different people farewell. As expected of the two clans with the largest powers, they stood side by side without fear of the new family's rise in power, hands crossed in front of their chests and mirrored stern expressions.

"Are you sure you're not returning, my Lord?" a young Hyuuga servant bowed towards General Hiashi.

"Ah," he grunted affirmatively. "I have to watch over my two daughters who've decided to stay. Father duties, all that."

The servant bowed and went back to saddling the horses properly. "We'll be departing now," he reported, mounting his horse along with the others. "Farewell, my Lord."

"Go," he commanded. "Be safe and strong."

"Yes, sir!"

With a bow of their heads respectfully towards the general, the large group of Hyuuga's departed and leaving right behind them were the Uzumaki's. Nagato had ignored Danzo's threats and stayed as well, as both families had powers strong enough to defy the Root leader in the meantime.

"Not going back, Uzumaki?" General Hiashi asked gruffly.

"Of course," Nagato said haughtily. "My daughter is getting engaged with a prince. I must be here to prepare for her."

"Hn." The General let out a small smirk but said nothing. He waved as he walked away, not bothering to turn around, "See you around then, Uzumaki."

Just like how the crowd was there a moment ago and the courtyard was empty the next; the months felt like it had been a sudden whisk to a faraway, festive dream filled with colours and chatter and in one wild gust of wind, the palace resumed its stillness from long before.

However, it was different now.

The quietness of the palace had changed as behind the tall walls lurked more than one preying force. The tension in the air was thicker and more menacing, blades in the shadows no longer hesitant to be wielded and sliced. The soft wind caressed the blooming flowers, causing them to flit around lightly mid-air.

Long gone was all the festivities. It truly was all different now.


	23. New Engagements

The young Prince gazed at the outstretched form of the falcon in the clear blue sky, onyx eyes following its leisure movements as it let out an occasional caw that echoed in the vast palace grounds. The sun was hanging high, bringing warmth and repelling the chill of the wind and the rain from the past months.

"Sasuke, come on!" a woman's voice called.

He blinked at the sudden call of his name, but onyx eyes not wavering from the majestic form of the bird circling above. He raised his forearm and brought his fingers to his lips, letting out a shrill whistle. The bird cawed in response and swooped down before landing gracefully with its talons perched upon his lean arm. He stroked the bird's wings gently while feeding it a treat, watching it gobble happily.

"Sasuke, we're needed at the Hall and-"

A redheaded beauty appeared at the entrance of the courtyard, her long silky crimson hair piled up on her head, pinned with intricate ornaments. She was dolled up more than usual with her shimmering purple silk dress with gold linings and a dark sash tied around her petite waist. Her lined ruby eyes widened at the sight of the large bird perched on the Prince's arm, her brows furrowed slightly.

"Are you really playing with that bird now?"

Sasuke arched a dark brow. Over the days, they had eased back into their old ways before he entered the palace. Karin was addressing him more familiarly now, even her mannerisms were no longer uptight and he was secretly relieved for the change.

"Hn."

He extended his arm to let the bird take flight. The falcon, clearly well trained and bred, flew towards the direction of Sasuke's chambers, where its perch was set up.

"Let's go then," he breezed past Karin gracefully, letting the woman trail after him after a moment's pause.

Spring was coming to its peak in the capital, and the palace was filled with flowers of various colours and types. He glanced at the paper-thin blossoms that peppered the calm surface of the stream, creating small ripples as they flowed with the slow current. The seasons had changed ever since the events and sorrow had slowly faded together with the cold of the bitter winter. People were picking their spirits back up, and along with the warming season, they were trying their best to work hard for a new year's harvest as well.

"Sasuke, are you listening-"

Karin was going on about something again. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days, taking charge of things and organising meetings for him. He didn't understand her sudden determination when previously she would leave everything to her father, but he wasn't complaining. He understood that her intentions meant well for him, no matter how tiring it was to hear her nag about everything there was to attend.

"-and please be polite to Lord Akimichi because-"

Sasuke walked on, only half-listening to her lecturing his cold behaviour during the last meeting she arranged. He subconsciously twisted the ring that sat around his left forefinger, footsteps pacing quickly.

"-alright, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired Prince blinked. He had missed his cue to nod.

"Hn," he replied, pushing past the doors towards the dining hall, where all the ministers siding with the Uzumaki were waiting for the pair.

"Wait!" Karin suddenly called, reaching out a hand to grab his sleeve. She looked anxious and almost pale, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

The redheaded woman took a deep breath. "I will be, just nervous. This... This means a lot to me," she said quietly, giving him a gentle smile. "Thank you for doing this."

His gaze softened. It brought up so much memories of the little girl he was fond of, the only good friend he had before Naruto barged in. Karin wasn't made of steel and she had lived a sheltered life in the Uzumaki compounds, unlike him who faced the palace politics at a young age.

It had been hard to remember that little girl beneath the headstrong heiress image she projected when she first arrived, but it was in small moments like these that he was once again reminded of who Karin was.

"Let's go," he said softly, allowing her to cross the threshold first.

Karin composed herself and tucked her hair behind her ears, her features skilfully schooled into one of perfect impassiveness. With her back straight and head high, she entered the bustling dining hall elegantly. Upon hearing their footsteps, the guests inside ceased their chattering and all eyes were on the pair.

"Welcome, Lady Karin and Prince Sasuke," they begin cheering, although voices a bit disorganised due to the alcohol already consumed. "How good the pair of you look together!"

"Lord Nagato made a brilliant decision as usual in this arrangement," a man laughed boisterously, raising his glass.

"Lady Karin deserves only the best!" another echoed, clinking his glass against his.

"Prince Sasuke is sure to be Emperor!" one declared confidently.

"Of course," another agreed indignantly, speaking as if he had been the raven-haired Prince's supporter since the first day. "There's no one better than him."

Sasuke almost scoffed upon hearing their chain of nothing but positive remarks. Almost less than a year ago, these were ministers that scorned him for his blank background, even when his achievements were great. Was this really the influence of the Uzumaki?

As the dinner continued rowdily, Nagato finally approached the couple after making small talk around the room as the host. He gave them a small smile which unsurprisingly didn't reach his eyes.

"Congratulations," he said, studying the pair and then the entire hall of guests. The months of preparation for the engagement feast had not been easy and cheap, but it was barely caused a dip in the overall Uzumaki fortune. "You both are now engaged, and do enjoy your celebration."

Karin hugged her father giddily before flitting back to Sasuke's side. The redheaded Uzumaki leader turned towards the Fourth Prince, a calculating look gleaming in his eyes.

"Now that you are family, you'll receive the support of the Uzumaki," he informed. "Make us proud."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

There was a lack of respect and formality, but Nagato could overlook something like that as long as Sasuke complied. The Fourth Prince was, after all, the most troublesome out of them; while Sasuke didn't recognise the few advantages of having no established background, Nagato did.

"Go mingle. You'll want to get to know them," the Uzumaki leader clapped the young Prince's shoulder with a tight grip before going back to his seat to finish his meal.

"Sasuke," Karin tugged his sleeve lightly, catching his attention. She smiled up at him. "Come on. Let's go meet the ministers."

He could sense her joy. Karin was ambitious, and she lived for moments like these where she was under the spotlight. She craved acceptance and power, and this was exactly the path she had always wanted to set on. Her goal. But it got his mind running some days, thinking of what role he's signed up to play. Was she his accessory or was he hers?

He sometimes wondered if she was sent by her father to keep a reign over him, or was she the one to push her plan through. He didn't know, but he wasn't going to question something that was working well in his favour so far.

"Hn."

"Your Highness," one of the sober ministers greeted respectfully upon seeing them approach. Sasuke scrutinised the man's appearance with a shrewd glance, he looked nothing special. Long brown hair, a large build and was slightly on the plump side. This man looked like a life-sized teddy bear cross with a wrestler.

"My name is Chouza Akimichi," he introduced, his smile not faltering even when he noticed the Fourth Prince staring him down coldly. "From today forth, my department and I serve you."

"My pleasure." Sasuke replied curtly.

Chouza Akimichi was a renowned man from the department in charge of the Imperial city and all its construction projects. It was a hardworking department, from what Sasuke knew, and they seemed clean so far. But anyone that was associated with Nagato couldn't be so simple...

Chouza let out a chuckle when he noticed Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowing ever so slightly, which served to raise the young Prince's brow. Karin cut in before he could say anything.

"Lord Akimichi! I've heard so much about you from father," she praised sweetly. "We look forward to working with you."

"Ah, yes. Lord Uzumaki is most kind," Chouza said, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, Lady Uzumaki."

"Your project on the newly constructed dams was absolutely wonderful. It brought the country so much revenue." Karin nodded. Sasuke realised she had come prepared, and wasn't surprised at all.

"Revenue is one thing, Lady Uzumaki, but the main purpose is always for the sake of the citizens," the man shook his head and explained kindly. "The water has been scarce since summer last year, and a drought would take away the lives of too many. The dam was a construction made for the people in mind."

"Ah..." the redheaded woman noticed her mistake, her cheeks colouring slightly. She regained her composure quick enough, but her lips remained pressed in a tight smile. "Of course. For the people."

Sasuke watched the exchange with observant eyes, choosing not to interject. His fingers were still subconsciously twisting the ring and he didn't realise it until Chouza pointed it out.

"That's a very nice ring, Your Highness," he commented. "May I know where did you get it?"

The Prince raised a brow. "Thank you. It was a gift."

The plump minister let out a good-natured chuckle, craning his neck to take a closer look. "What workmanship! I remember seeing this once," he mused. "But in a faraway land."

"Where?" Sasuke sounded almost curious.

Chouza's dark eyes gleamed cheekily. "Oh, it was a beautiful place, full of blossoms and exquisite red and white fans. The last time I saw it, it was sitting on a finger of an absolute beauty."

"Your wife, Lord Akimichi?" Karin voiced her guess. She was trying to amend her mistake from earlier and get back into Chouza's good graces, Sasuke noticed. Somehow, Nagato must really want to have the Akimichi lord on their side.

"No, no," the man waved his hand. "My wife prefers gold bands to jade rings. It was a little girl, a gift from her country."

"Must have been a very special girl," Sasuke commented suddenly, his tone empty of any hostility. It surprised Karin who was standing next to him. Sasuke never liked voicing anything during social gatherings as such.

"Ah yes, she was," Chouza laughed boisterously, looking outside the window in a fond expression. "She still is. Actually, spring is one season that reminds me very much of her."

"I see."

"By the way, I hear the hot springs during this time of the year is wonderful," the minister snapped his fingers, the memory suddenly coming into his mind. "Especially the famous one located up in the mountains near the cherry blossom river. You should go sometime, Your Highness."

Karin blinked. "Is there such a place?" she murmured. She had explored whatever hot springs and beauty parlours she could as a prestigious lady of the Uzumaki. After all, she wanted to be envied by all. But this famous hot spring, where was it?

"You should bring me sometime, Lord Akimichi," the Prince beside her responded smoothly. "I'm sure I would enjoy it."

"Of course. Ah, you should take off the ring when go, Your Highness. Wouldn't want something as precious as that to go missing," the Akimichi lord chuckled. He turned towards the redheaded beauty and gave her a smile. "You can come with as well if you wish, Lady Karin, although the journey up the mountain may be a slight tough climb. It's not a common public place, you see. It's owned by one of the businesses in the city."

Karin scrunched her nose at the thought of climbing mountains. "On second thought, I'd have to politely decline, Lord Akimichi. My skin is sensitive, you see. I'm afraid only the regulated baths in the palace suit me."

Sasuke let out a hint of a smirk, both chuckling at Karin's haughty statement. "Thank you for pledging to be by my side, Lord Akimichi."

The minister laid a hand on the raven-haired Prince's shoulder and patted it in assurance, leaving Karin slightly dazed and confused at the sudden escalation of their interaction.

"Of course. You take care of the new era the Empire will enter soon, Your Highness. It can only be you."

 **.**

The streets of Konoha were more crowded than usual, everyone moving towards the same direction that day. There were loud firecrackers and celebratory cheers accompanying it, the spring season aiding the bright atmosphere by sprinkling a shower of colourful petals from the blooming trees along the river. People of all sorts of careers were gathered to watch a cheerful spectacle, clapping their hands at the entertaining display. Reporters for the news bulletins, traders from the next cities, travellers from afar who had heard about the infamous establishment, even a few scholars and ministers.

The rebuilding works of the Dragon House had been finished after months of hard work, and the place was having their grand reopening.

Standing at the bridge leading towards the main entrance, Sakura and Tenten each stood at one end, alongside the red ribbon tied to the posts that signified a new opening. They grinned widely as the people cheered for the dancers' short performance in the square as well as the music played by their performers.

"We're really doing this," Tenten said nervously. She was dressed more elaborately than she usually was now that she was the woman in charge of the Dragon House, but still sporting a lighter look.

Her makeup was minimal, save for the coat of pink that painted her lips and peach that coloured her lids. She donned a loose peach-colour dress that had small flower designs embroidered in the sheer material, a pastel pink silk tied around her slim waist. Her brunette hair was free from the buns she had them tied into on normal days and went for a simple half-ponytail, light jade ornaments decorating her hair.

"Yes, we are." Sakura said determinedly. The rosette was different as well, considering her new seat as one of the Dragon House's figureheads.

While Tenten was the embodiment of the pastel flowers of spring, Sakura took on the role of the darker, vigorous colours.

Her emerald green eyes shone brightly as her fair lids were painted a rosy pink, her dark red lips curved up in a smile. The white dress she wore had red and gold trimmings, patterns of the dragon embroidered from her sleeves to the hem of the dress, the red sash wrapped around her torso enunciating her petite waist. Her long silky hair was pulled up, gold adorning pink and the ever-present pink-jewelled flower ornament.

Both young women were taking on two different themes, yet shining radiantly standing together.

"It's time, Lady Sakura." Lee spoke beside her, dressed in fine green robes.

"Welcome, people of Konoha and dear guests from other states and countries," Sakura announced, stepping forth. "Welcome to the grand reopening of the Dragon House."

The crowd applauded, but the rosette noticed a few looks of distaste and doubt on some of their features. Of course, they still had the mind-set that she was a prostitute and not to mention the fact that they were both women. They did not believe the pair would be able to achieve anything, and Sakura decided she would have to change their mind, now.

"My name is Tenten," the brunette said, taking Sakura's side. "And I am the new owner of the Dragon House. This is Sakura, and she will be managing this place along with me."

Murmurs were heard as the people looked puzzled. It was understandable, as the two women were known as dancers previously, but a handful had mocking smiles upon Tenten's declaration. The rosette felt a surge of anger rise, and bit her tongue before she could lash out.

"Anko, my mother, has left me the place," Tenten continued confidently, and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the determined gaze shining in her brown eyes. "And we have decided to make changes to the new Dragon House."

"From today forth, Dragon House will be exclusively a place of song and dance, and there are some ground rules we wish to lay out," Sakura took over, her words earning a few murmurs. "Respect will be something I am expecting from every customer that steps in. In here, we do not discriminate."

"This place is accessible by two roads, one here and the other at the entrance of the red-light district. You shall not request such services from our employees nor shall you judge the ladies who work there when you encounter them within the House. We provide them their lodging as we provide you yours. Everyone has their own reasons for their choices and it is not our position to question. In here, you are equal. "

"Once you step in our compounds, you will show respect, disregard of who you are and who anyone else is. We hope to create that difference, and we hope you understand what you actually come here for."

Her words were sharp, and despite her friendly tone, her emerald eyes were firm and angry.

"We don't need baseless rumours and senseless customers. We also will not pacify those who do not show us the basic respect we deserve," she continued, her smile almost chilly.

"Other than that, we'd be glad to have you; be it to enjoy a cup of good wine, to admire a dance performance, a night's lodging, to enjoy our hot springs, to find new companions, to talk business or even to take the stage for yourselves. We pride ourselves in our confidentiality for our customers, and our good wine. The Dragon House is a land of neutrality where the goal is to let loose and enjoy. Anyone is welcome."

The cheers were almost considerably weaker after the rosette's sudden wave of warning. The people looked slightly frightened, but a new respect shone in their eyes at her display of strength and Sakura was satisfied.

"With that, we will let you have a taste of our collection of wine, exclusively for tonight! Let us commence the grand reopening of the Dragon House. Free wine for everyone for today's reopening!" Tenten clapped, bringing back the festive atmosphere to its peak, cheers resounding even many streets away.

They cut the red ribbon as a formality and stood side by side as the crowd trickled past the new bridge and past the threshold of the grand Dragon House. Their workers were going to be busy fetching wine for the night, and the two young women chuckled.

"You were scary." Tenten commented.

"I meant to be." Sakura grinned.

"Do you think it'll work? So many has failed. What if we do, too?"

The brunette's nerves were showing with her shaky tone, all adrenaline seeming to recede. Many possibilities of failure crossed Sakura's mind, but she decided not to dwell on them, not when Tenten was having enough to worry about already.

"It will," she answered firmly. "One will bring another. We'll make it."

"We better. We don't have long. People are becoming restless."

 **.**

Empress Tsunade sat in her room, meal untouched as she was flipping through books with determination. Sakura was safe for now, but there was no telling how long the young woman could last yet. Her allies in the palace were scarce and she didn't know how far did the rosette manage to get during her two-week time frame before her leave.

"Some are simple, they just want gold. Some are harder, they believe in ideals."

That was her advice to Sakura, and to her surprise, the rosette refused to use the gold she had provided her with.

"If I do that, won't I be going against our purpose?"

"You need to start somewhere," the Empress explained, pushing her to accept the gold. "How can you help anyone if you're helpless?"

Sakura had scrunched her nose. "A lie built on a lie, it'll never last that way. I'll accept it, but for purposes that will make their way to you, Your Majesty."

Tsunade couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the memory. Sakura was bold and had her own plans for things, and that was what the Empress admired. She hoped that the rest of the organisation could work with that, especially since they hadn't met her yet when she was pushed to the role.

Flipping through another book, Tsunade scrutinised the accounts recorded. As expected, there was something wrong about the numbers, and she couldn't help but wonder if Jiraiya overlooked them on purpose or by accident before his departure. The Emperor had wanted nothing but peace, especially with the lengths he went to maintain the harmony between all the families, the Inner Court and the Princes, and she could only question if he turned a blind eye against the corruption to ensure there was no reason for the Court to rebel...

Suddenly, a loud bang at the entrance of her quarters jolted her out of her concentration. Frowning, she put down the book and left her room to check on the source of the noise.

"What is this about?" she asked calmly upon the sight of Danzo and a small group of his men at her entrance, her servants trying to persuade them to stop their tracks albeit in fear.

"Ah, Empress Tsunade," Danzo let out a twisted smile. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

She was fuming at the sight of the old man, since their last encounter was not a very peaceful one.

"Ah, according to the policy of the Fire Country, when a new Emperor ascends the throne, the current Empress can no longer involve directly in political affairs, is it not?" Danzo had announced triumphantly right after the voting commenced, a predatory smile on his face.

"But Empress Tsunade," he had then turned towards the blonde woman, his lone visible eye crinkling. "You are most welcomed to remain in the palace and serve as an advisor to the new Emperor and his Court. We would most appreciate your contributions."

Tsunade had gritted her teeth in anger at his victorious expression. "Of course," she forced out. "It would be my pleasure to aid the new Emperor in his affairs."

Her amber eyes had drifted to Sai, who was standing quietly in a corner. The youngest Prince had looked emotionless as always, but he wasn't paying attention to everything that was going around him and almost looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. He leaned against a column with dark eyes were distant as they stared outside the window, arms crossed in front of his chest like he was just waiting for it to be over.

If a new Emperor showed no signs of joy at the throne he had acquired, for what reason did he even desire it in the first place?

"I'm glad we can have you to aid us, Dowager Empress Tsunade," Danzo had used her new title immediately, the tone of his voice mocking.

"Long live Emperor Sai!" the cheers erupted from the ministers and Sai was jolted out from his thoughts.

"Oh." He had merely said, and brought himself to the front of the podium where Tsunade currently sat.

"We will have Sai's coronation in a week," the Root leader finalised, a hand clapped tightly on the younger man's shoulder. "I presume you can aid us with the formalities, Dowager Empress?"

Tsunade had shot him a chilly smile. He was spearing her to improve his family's image. If she came out to announce Sai as the Emperor, people wouldn't talk as much. They would just think that the position had been easily relinquished to the new heir instead of making assumptions on how they claimed it, and he knew she was in no position to disagree as of then. That sly old fox.

"I will try my best," she had replied with her chin high. Danzo seemed satisfied with her response, albeit not as complying as he wanted.

"Now dismiss," she almost snarled. "With respect for my dear late husband I do not wish to see your faces at all."

The old man turned to the group of ministers that had assembled, each of them now holding new concerns. Would they switch sides? Would they agree? Would they plot to overthrow?

"Now, now," he then spoke up, attracting all attention to himself. "The Dowager Empress has required for us to dismiss. We shall confer again to discuss the coronation."

When everyone had slowly trickled out of the Grand Hall, however, Tsunade noticed that Danzo still lingered by the threshold, as if waiting to speak to her in private.

"Is there anything else you wanted, Lord Danzo?" she had snapped irritably. He smiled the smile of a confident winner, and it was grating on her nerves. It was too early to decide the victor, but this old fox was so sure he had won the decade over-long competition.

"Yes, Dowager Empress," he had smirked in response. "I would like for you to remember to pass the Senju Seal to the new Emperor. After all, it is the symbol of the Fire Dynasty's ruler."

Ah, the Senju Seal. Of course, he would want _that_.

It was a well-known symbol of the leader of the Dragon's Den, for the one that rose above the others. Seeing it would be equivalent to seeing the Emperor in person, and orders with the Senju Seal in hand was absolute. No one could defy, and those who did would bear the crime of treason and faced death. Handed down to only the Emperors, it became Tsunade's when Jiraiya had married the Imperial princess and became the third Emperor of the Fire Country, the successor of her grandfather and her granduncle's position.

"I'm afraid that the item's location passed along with my husband," the blonde woman had stated coldly, her smile still in place. She could see the Root leader's expression darkening. "You can go scrounge for it. I don't know a thing."

"Danzo," Tsunade scoffed in present time. He had taken her words literally and went searching every corner he could for the Seal. Even after Sai's coronation, which was a relatively quiet event due to the instability among the people caused by the previous Emperor's passing and increase in Akatsuki news in the Fire Country, Danzo had not given up on his search.

"I'm afraid I'll have to search for your quarters for the Seal, Dowager Empress. It is of utmost importance to the new Inner Court as absolute orders need to be given for us to pick up where His Majesty Jiraiya left off," the old man smirked. "We'll have to offend you here."

The blonde woman stopped her servants. "Let them through," she said coldly. "See to it that our... _guests_ don't make a mess."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They bowed, eyeing the army of men timidly and stepped aside.

Without wasting another minute, Danzo ordered his men to look in every corner, flip every sheet and carpet. Both he and Tsunade stood in the living room, the atmosphere tense as the servants and men bustled around.

"How disrespectful," Tsunade commented distastefully when they were done and could only shake their heads when reporting. Danzo was fuming, not even bothering to cover up the scowl on his face.

"You can't hide it for long," he snarled, dropping every pretence.

"I told you, I do not know where it is being kept. Now leave!" she bellowed, her strong tone sending the group of men leaving hastily.

When they all were gone from her compound, one of her maids timidly approached her.

"Y-Your Majesty... Is what they're looking for really gone?" she asked. She let out a squeak of surprise followed by an apology when Tsunade's amber eyes turned on her.

The jade seal of the Senju, she reminisced the feel of the ornate smooth carvings of the seal's base against her palm. To the maid's surprise, the corner of the now Dowager Empress' red lips tilted upwards in a hint of a cryptic smile.

"Ah. It's no longer here." The blonde woman answered ambiguously before retiring into her chambers with a strangely light mood.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **And this marks the end of Part I. Following this will be a short interlude about the past, and then the commencement of Part II.**_

 _ **A sneak peak into the few issues that will be discussed in Part II: The assassins from the Autumn Festival, the involvement of Sound, Akatsuki and Co.'s plans, Sasuke and Sakura's background, and of course, the palace politics. I wonder who's going to be the Emperor in the end?**_

 _ **As mentioned before, this story is a slow burn. While I understand it progresses much too slowly for some people's preferences, I do hope you'll stay with me until the end.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews so far, I appreciate every single one of them very much and I hope to receive more of them! Also, feel free to ask me or suggest me anything in regards to past and future chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you again, and until next time.**_


	24. Interlude: The Past

"Are you sure?"

Worry laced his tone. His features were hauntingly beautiful under the moonlight, but it was the soft gaze in his dark eyes that clenched her heart.

"Don't make that expression," she chided, placing her hand on his cheek. "You know as well as I do."

It was unlike him, and she was very happy that he only showed that side of himself to her. He trusted her enough to open himself up, and she wanted nothing more than to ensure no one hurt that precious side of him.

"Then don't make me worry," he replied almost frustratingly. "Don't go somewhere I can't reach."

"No such thing. Remember that I'll always be by your side," she reminded him softly. "Even if you can't see me."

"Stupid woman, you'll be the death of me," he cursed but his tone was anything but hostile. In fact, it was almost heartbreakingly gentle. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist and she could feel the tension in his action. "What if you don't succeed?"

A chuckle slipped past her rose-coloured lips, laughter like a light ringing of bells.

"The Heavens would not turn their back on those who strived. I'll succeed and come back to you," she promised. She pursed her lips at the thought of failing. "In any case I don't-"

"No," the man interjected forcefully, unwilling to hear the rest of her answer even if he was the one to prompt it. "I don't want to consider that possibility."

She chuckled and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes to the soothing, rhythmic thumping of his heart. He tucked her head under his chin, embracing her tightly. "I'll be by your side until you become the Emperor."

"And after that?"

The young woman tilted her head upwards and looked straight into his eyes. She could see his worries clearly – everything he was anxious about and everything he feared.

"And after that, maybe we'll finally get some time to breathe and see the stars together properly again."

He leaned towards her until their foreheads were pressed together, and she could feel his wisps of breath on her lips. There were a lot of unsaid emotions in that single gesture.

He was never one to express with words after all.

"One day when you're tasked to come kill me," she began, her voice so quiet only he could hear. "Do not hesitate. My life is yours, has been since the day I served under you."

"Don't say such things," he growled. "Don't ever."

His tone was faltering to the end, almost cracking. He didn't want to reach that point and she knew it. Her heart ached for him, she would never want to hurt him if it was possible.

"I trust you with my life."

He sighed. "I do, too."

She gave him a smile when he leaned backwards to take a good, long look at her. His arms were rested on her hips as he held her a distance away, dark eyes uncharacteristically expressive as he memorised every plane and contour of her features.

"I know. This time, I will work to protect you," she said determinedly, emerald eyes shining. "I will make sure that you'll finally get create your home."

"Home is never home without you," he said sternly. "So, remember to come back."

She wanted to cry. The longer he held her in his arms, the more she wanted to melt into them and never leave. Blinking back her brimming tears, she stood on the tip of her toes to reach her face to his. With a burst of courage, she gently pressed her lips to his own.

Somewhere in the background, they faintly heard someone calling his name, reporting something about a messenger, but they ignored it easily.

He responded to her kiss, arms snaking around her waist and pressing against her back to pull her closer.

It was fervent with need, with pain, with longing, with love.

It was going to be their last in a long, long while.

One last whisper in the wind, a promise with the moon and the stars as their witness.

 _"I love you."_

 **.**

It wasn't a vivid memory, but it was a precious one. It was the kind of memory that was imprinted into your minds and appear in your dreams, even if the faces and changing scenes were just a blur of colour.

There was a shade of snow white – that one was everywhere, covering almost everything and in a child's perspective, making the world seem almost magical. There were specks of black and blue. Small flashes of red and pink.

But it wasn't the colours that mattered, it was the voices that were still as clear as day. Even if the faces have been forgotten, the warmth and gentleness of the voices in the memory was not. They could never be.

"Do you like it?"

The little boy's hands were smaller than her sister's, mother's and father's, but large enough to envelope her own. They were soft, and covered in a layer of wool. They were warm and gentle, just like the boy himself.

"Yes!"

She grinned at him, the empty gap of her canal teeth on display. He chuckled at her goofy look, tip of his nose reddening with the cold. The two young children were giggling while they stood in the snow, all cold brought by winter forgotten as they chattered away.

They climbed up a hill together, a place that overlooked the borders between two countries. To soldiers, it was a good spot to place watch guards but surprisingly it had not been utilised by the army, partially due to the great tree that took up the entire top of the hill. However, to two innocent souls, it was their secret spot.

Every time he dreamt about the moment, he would idly wonder what the hill would look like in the change of the seasons. He had no recollection of anything. When he would wake up, the question would be thrown to the back of his mind, easily forgotten, only to return together with the dream the next time.

The little girl leaned back into the snow and watched the wisp of breath that escaped her lips when she exhaled in the cold.

"Must you leave?" she asked sadly, hitting her shoes together.

The boy tilted his head to a side, his intelligent dark eyes observing her. He ruffled her soft hair, and plopped backwards into the snow beside her. "It'll only be for a half a year."

She stared at the falling snow, emerald eyes trained on the cloudless, blue sky. It wasn't snowing, she noted, and felt her mood dampen further.

"Half a year," she said in a small voice. "I'll be alone for half a year."

"Saki..." he tried to soothe her. "You have your sister, don't you?"

The girl shook her head, rose tresses tumbling past the top of her shoulders. "Konan's busy with mother," she said. "I know they're doing good things but I can't help being lonely." She swiped her sleeve across her eyes to rub away stray tears that escaped and sniffled.

"You're not alone," he said, enveloping her in a tight embrace from her side, arms wound around her neck. "I'll come back to meet you!"

She broke a smile at that. "We'll be together forever, won't we?"

The boy grimaced. "You're noisy and you're loud and you have too much energy and you're annoying," he said haughtily while glancing her way, secretly hiding a smile at her shocked expression. He sighed dramatically, "But I think I can live with that."

The little girl harrumphed, crossing her arms and pouted. "I'm not annoying."

"You are!" he argued, pointing an accusing finger at her but retracted it quickly when she threatened to clamp her teeth down.

"But I guess it's okay if you only annoy me." He added afterwards, scratching his face bashfully as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Your face is red, like that tomato you like to eat!" she giggled.

The little boy's pale cheeks and the tips of his ears grew even redder if possible. He angled his face away from the little girl and lightly pushed her backwards, satisfied when she fell into the pile of snow.

She let out an indignant shriek of protest, only to be met with a smug 'Hn' from him. He plopped down beside her as she sat herself upright, dusting the cold snow from her cap.

"I have a gift for you," he announced, shifting his weight from feet to feet nervously.

"What is it?" she asked, emerald eyes gleaming brightly.

He motioned for her to open her hand, to which she responded obediently. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a rope chain with a ring gleaming at the end of it, pressing it in her palm tenderly.

She lifted it to observe it under the light. It was a simple jade band but the colour was vibrant and rich, with small pink gemstones lined up. It had intricate carvings, and an array of unknown symbols inside.

"What's that inside?" she squinted.

He gave her an arrogant smirk as if he was a proud bearer of a secret nobody knew about. "I'll show you," he whispered, taking off his gloves and took the ring from her outstretched palm. "Watch this."

He placed the ring that was big enough to slip into his thumb, and frowned in concentration as he pressed one side of it against his skin with much force. After a while, he removed it the jewellery and placed it back into her palm while showing her the marks it made on his skin.

She gasped. "This..." she blinked at the familiarity of the partial symbol that marked his fair skin, but didn't understand the depths of it. She just knew it was amazing, whatever that was. She grinned breathlessly at him. "This is cool!"

"Isn't it?" the boy grinned, obviously pleased to have made her smile so wide. "But this'll be our secret!"

She nodded enthusiastically. "What is it though?" she couldn't help her curiosity.

"It's a symbol of my family," he said proudly, watching in amusement as she continued to stare at the ring in awe. "My brother and I each have one and there's only two in the world!"

The little boy wouldn't tell her that when his mother first gave him the ring, the jade colour of it reminded him greatly of her eyes, and the small jewels her hair. "Keep it safe until I come back, alright?"

"... Okay." She whispered, putting the rope chain over her head immediately. It hung in front of her chest and she touched the ring gently, as if afraid she would mistakenly break it. It became her most treasured object, one she kept on her all the time, until the day it would unknowingly meet its owner once more.

"And train those moves I taught you!" he ordered sternly.

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, my Lord!" she mocked, not understanding the weight of the title but often heard people addressing her father as such.

The silence between them stretched afterwards as they basked in the sunlight in quiet company, until they spotted his entourage below the hill they were on, here to pick him up to begin their journey.

"Must you really go? Can I go with you?" she asked solemnly, her previous sadness returning.

The boy held her at arm's length and stroked her silky tresses, a soft gaze in his obsidian eyes.

"Be a good girl, would you?" he asked.

He didn't want to either, but he had to. It was one of the duties they had to learn, his brother had explained. He wanted to protest and throw a tantrum like every other child, but he understood that he was not every other child. He had been constantly tutored regarding the responsibilities that came together with his name and birth ever since he could remember.

"But-"

"Come on, Saki. You can't follow me all the way there, what would your parents say?" he reasoned gently.

"Will I see you again?" she asked quietly, the grip she had on his coat loosening slightly.

He nodded. "I'll definitely write to you every month. And I'll come visit you every year, even if I'm not in this country."

"Promise?"

She knew it was going to be hard for him. She heard stories about his family, they were rich nobles and he was to travel back and forth the Empires frequently to 'improve relations', whatever that meant.

"I promise. Wait for me under the blossom tree every Spring Festival," he smiled a wide, genuine smile at her, which was a rarity for him. She was the only one who got to see this side of him, and she was very happy that he trusted her. "I'll be there to meet you, no matter where I am. For sure."

She smiled back, their pinkies intertwined tightly.

Little did the two children know that the next time they would meet, their identities would be no different but their positions would have changed. They would not know that much time would have passed, but they had somehow managed to retain their relationship, even without knowing it.

Fate works in strange, unfathomable ways, and it decided that it wasn't time for the two children to permanently part. Therefore, after many years, it will allow them to meet again under different circumstances.

However, the next time they met, the boy would have no memories of his past, having injured himself heavily during an ambush on his way back to his home country. The girl as well, would not remember anything due to her being chased by her family's enemies and left in the care of a non-related uncle by her sister.

He would be a Prince to a country not his own, and she would be a person who served under him.

Fate foresaw their paths, and with a content hum in the winter wind, drifted above them and proceeded to let the events to unfurl. The two children would grow up to become fine people and create history more grandiose than their predecessors did. Fate was sure of it; they would be tossed questions and barriers, but they would prevail.

Currently, the boy stopped in his tracks halfway down the hill, craning his head to look back at his friend.

"Saki," he called. "Do remember to come back here every spring, alright? This tree will look even better by then." He promised, pointing to the large tree that was currently barren, wide empty branches piled with snow.

The little girl looked up at the tall, lone tree that stood atop the hill, her head tilted to a side.

"How?" she asked, emerald eyes shining curiously at the thought. Her fingers unconsciously flew to her new necklace, fiddling with the ring at the end of the chain.

"Well…" he hummed, pursing his lips in thought. He was contemplating if he should tell her. It was another of his secrets, but one he appreciated himself.

"Sasuke!" he heard his brother's voice echo from below. "We're going to be late!"

The boy turned to the entire entourage that was awaiting him at the foot of the hill and waved in response. Then, he inclined his head towards the little girl slightly, a bright smile on his childish features, his dark eyes holding a rather fond gaze. He would tell her anything.

"It turns pretty and pink! Like your hair."

 **.**

"Fate works in strange ways, ways that are unfathomable to people. There are many told stories of fate, some believe it to be the threads spun by three wise women, and others a red string that connects. But one thing you must know, is that you should never rely on it too much. Know that fate is an enigma, and thus, nobody ever knows what they are fated to do.

It is a question without answers, because it is the people who will be creating their own answers through their actions. So, don't let it take control of you, because you should be the one to take control of it."

Emperor Jiraiya finished his short speech guising as the 'moral of the story' and at the same time, answering Neji's casual question about fate. His eyes gazed at the seven children that were staring up at him attentively while sprawled out on the polished floor of the Grand Hall with a gleam of wisdom in them. He smiled in amusement, what would Empress Tsunade say if she saw such a casual scene in the Hall that were used for most official events?

Neji was first to react, blinking his lavender eyes and straightening up from his position. Sasuke followed, letting out a childish grunt of understanding. The others' reactions were also relatively quiet, and there was Naruto who cheered and began jumping up and down, demanding for another story.

The Emperor chuckled and agreed. "Alright, calm down."

The children turned their attention towards him once more and huddled closer. They were never bored of stories, always fascinated with the tales the Emperor could spin whenever they all had the free time.

"Once upon a time, there was a tyrannical Emperor who lived in a faraway country. His name invoked fear in the people, and his appearance brought upon shivers. While he was a strong Emperor, he was not kind and thus the people revolted against him one day, hoping for a better tomorrow.

They succeeded in barging through the Emperor's palace walls, but only then did they realise a bigger problem. The Emperor's cruelty had extended too deep into the roots of the foundation that their voices would no longer work. But this was only known to band of people, who went on to become nameless heroes, wronged by the world..."

As Emperor Jiraiya told his tale to the children who listened with wide, innocent eyes, the gears of Fate had already been turning. The respective paths for the seven Princes were ready for them to embark on, but their destination would ultimately lie in their own choices.

 _Because Fate will toss you a question without an answer, where the answer is created solely by the person from his choices and actions._

A light gust of wind announcing the arrival of spring danced around the Grand Hall that afternoon, soothing the laziness of the children and slowly putting them to sleep with the story of the Emperor echoing faintly in the background. It was an image of tranquillity and innocence, one the Emperor cherished while he could.

Little did all of them know that the great Fire Empire was about to witness the grandest story that would go down in its magnificent history.

Emperor Jiraiya allowed them to sleep huddled together on the floor, casting them all a soft smile but his eyes were apologetic and painful.

It was going to be hard to watch the seven bright souls get tainted in the power struggle to come, and he hoped that both he and the Empress Tsunade had made the right choice in choosing these seven Princes – the most compassionate of all children.

The seat of the Emperor was not an easy position, it required for sacrifices to be made and sometimes, blood to be spilled. With such compassion, Empress Tsunade had decided, only would they be able to live on without the burden of recklessly lost lives on their hands.

He silently took off his coat and draped it over the children, preventing them from catching a cold. Upon leaving the hall, he quietly closed the doors and ordered the guards in a hushed tone to let them sleep until it was dinner time. The guards nodded sternly, but the white-haired Emperor spotted the mirth dancing in their eyes.

Ah, what joy the children bring, not only to him and the Empress but even to others in the palace. He was glad to be able to care for them, and was thankful for their existence that reduced the tension of the Dragon's Den, even just a bit.

Because when you kill, you lose a part of yourself.

The Emperor was a lonely and painful role.

 _I know too well._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Details, details, nothing is unintentional.**_

 _ **I borrowed the 'fate is the question, and the answer is something you must find' part from the Korean drama Goblin, if anybody noticed. But I changed it in a way that Fate was the one personified, and there is no deity or anything.**_

 ** _Also, please take this as compensation because there will be a lack of express interactions between the main pairing for the next few chapters! My apologies!_**

 ** _Thank you, and until next time._**


	25. The Next Step

Kabuto's footsteps were hasty as he made his way out from the palace grounds through one of its smaller side exits in the moonlit night. His dark eyes glanced behind him with every few steps he took, high on alert. The ministers who he came across nodded in greeting, to which he responded with a tight-lipped smile. The black cloak he had draped on was rather suspicious, but as most of them were under the Uzumaki's, they went along their own way without any questions.

It was better for him that way. It would be troublesome if anyone were to begin suspecting him. Not that he couldn't worm his way out, but he'd rather spare the unnecessary trouble.

Kabuto scampered across the deserted back alleys, taking the shadows as his cover and the emptiness of the streets aiding his purpose before finally arriving at a small post around a corner, a distance away from the palace. Under the moonlight, he could faintly make out a silhouette by the post and quickened his footsteps, breathing out a sigh of relief.

He was in luck.

"Excuse me, miss," he coughed towards the half-asleep employee manning the bird post. He pulled his hood lower to shield his face.

"Ah – Yes, sir?" the employee, a dark-haired woman looking around twenty-five, was jolted awake at once. Kabuto noted that her voice husky, presumably from sleep.

"I would like to use one of your messenger birds to send a post," Kabuto said. "Now."

The woman blinked sleepily. "This time of the night?"

"You're open, are you not?" he retorted sharply, before clearing his throat and softening his tone. "It's a family emergency, and I'm from out of the city."

Upon noticing the woman's suspicious look, he let his eyes flit towards the price listed on the small board by the counter. _Two coppers?_

"I'll pay you one silver tael for the abrupt timing." Kabuto convinced, angling his head away carefully when the young employee tried to peek at his face beneath the hood.

"Alright," she finally sighed. "Where to?"

There was a brief pause on the grey-haired man's part. "Uh, the west-most part of the Lightning Country. My uncle is on a ship travelling around the isles there."

The young employee nodded and went to the cages to pick out a suitable messenger bird. As Kabuto hastily scribbled the message he wanted to send with the parchment and ink available, the woman came out with a small brown hawk not long after.

"Here." As the hawk perched itself on Kabuto's arm, he placed a silver tael and a gold tael in the woman's palm. "One for your trouble. I don't care which one you pocket, but I hope you keep this event tonight to yourself."

Shrugging, the dark-haired woman pocketed the money and watched lazily out of the corner of her eye as the mysterious customer scurried to the end of the street to release the bird, and after a while, went hurrying off. The streets returned to its quietness, except for the faint noise from the nocturnal red-light district four streets away.

When the third hour of the night came around, the young woman yawned and stretched, closing the post until the morning came. She made her way towards the only bustling part of the city and could only sigh at the usual sight of the lantern-lit streets; servants rushing about, women walking around while laughing and drunk men stumbling their way through.

Approaching the largest building in a distance, she entered it through the side gate and manoeuvred her way familiarly until she reached one of the larger rooms at the top floor.

"Lord Lee."

"Ah, Haku!" Lee smiled, standing guard at the stairs. "What brings you here so late?"

"I was at the post," Haku yawned. "It was my shift today."

"Wearing that set of red robes, you must've looked like a woman to others again, Haku!" Lee joked.

"It's true. The drunk ones were particularly annoying," Haku tied his long hair up. "I have something to tell Lady Sakura, Lord Lee."

Rock Lee blinked, pressing his lips together in consideration. He stepped aside after a while and motioned for Haku to follow. They walked down the hall until they reached the only door.

"Be careful of your step," he slid the door open. "Come with me."

Haku could only gawk at the interior of the room after they stepped past the burgundy curtains in the foyer. He used to work under Anko as a part-time waiter whenever he was in the Imperial city and he had seen how the place used to look like. While it was magnificent before, it was simply breath-taking after construction.

Now, the once grand chamber that seemed to always be cramped was set into a large, minimalistic room with two separate sides and a waiting hall in the middle.

As the curtains were pulled back, he could see that the room on the left had sheer gold veils around the poster bed and a lounge chair was placed by the window. In the far left of the room, a part separated by a beaded curtain, a pile of books sat on the work desk and medicinal-looking jars sitting on the cupboard next to it. A vanity table was placed by the bed, the surface cluttered with a few ornaments along with a large wardrobe next to it.

The other room had a similar structure but a different and much lighter colour scheme; it had a simple white veil tied to the posts of the bed, a stack of notes on a large oak table and surprisingly, a beautiful sword brandished above the wardrobe.

The decorations in both rooms were simple, but Haku could easily guess which room belonged to who having known the two women in charge. If they could change and expand Anko's single chamber into such a tall room with two separate spaces, he wondered what changes did they make to the rest of the Dragon House other than the tweaks in the interior he had seen so far.

"Wait here, please." Lee led the man towards the hall, where chairs and a small table was set in the middle of it. Haku watched as the man climbed up a small flight of stairs at the end of the hall before disappearing into the attic.

Not long after, a woman descended the stairs with Lee trailing behind.

"Lady Tenten," Haku greeted, rising from his seat. "It's nice to see you."

"Sit, sit." She smiled a friendly smile, taking a seat opposite him. "It's nice to see you too. Are you sure you're not here for another reason?" Tenten joked.

"Ah, well... My master would be furious if he knew," the dark-haired man chuckled. "I have news for Lady Sakura-"

"Nowhere is truly safe to disclose those news, Haku," Lee interrupted quickly with a kind advise. "The walls always have ears, especially now more than ever."

"Right. Sorry." He shook his head. "May I look for Lady Sakura?"

The brunette woman and their guard exchanged glances, silence momentarily engulfing the three.

Finally, Tenten let out a long sigh. "I'm afraid Lady Sakura hasn't returned from her business. The Dragon House's just opened, you see, and she's in charge with all of the shipments."

"Hm…" the young man hummed in thought, fingers drumming on the surface of the table. "Will she be returning soon?"

"It's hard to ascertain that. As of now, I estimate she's either still on her way to the port by the borders of the Lightning Country or just arrived," the brunette disclosed. "You can write down your message and I'll pass to her for you, if you don't mind of course."

"Alright." Haku considered for a moment before nodded in agreement, accepting the paper and brush Lee provided.

Quickly, he scribbled a simple but informative message about his encounter. He gave the woman a curt smile while he handed her the rolled-up message. "I hope you do pass on this message, Lady Tenten. Lady Sakura is not very kind when she is doing business, and I hope you are not one of the ears in the walls."

Tenten looked slightly miffed and conflicted at his words but nodded. She took the letter from his hands and gave him a nod. "Safe journey home, Haku, and thank you for your help."

Haku had only seen her once in the beginning, but during their brief encounter, the observant young man had made quite the bold statement. When the door slid close and footsteps faded down the stairs, Lee frowned and turned towards the brunette woman.

"Are you alright, Lady Tenten?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she sighed. "Thank you for your concern, Lee."

"Can we believe what he says?"

"I don't," Tenten shrugged, biting her lip. "But that's just me. Sakura's philosophy here is that an enemy's enemy is a friend, and she was sure that Haku was agreeing to help, even if I don't trust that guy at all."

"Why?" Lee asked, expression slightly confused. "His master isn't the most caring man anyone will meet."

"Ah," the brunette agreed, sliding the door open, one elegant foot out the chambers. "But we know better than to question Sakura now. He is a mercenary, and she just loves dealing with them." She waved Haku's letter in her hand. "Would you please send this to Sakura? I need to close up the inn soon."

Lee saluted in response. "I understand."

 **.**

Sasuke was enjoying the silence of his own chambers, the only noise being the soft pages of the book he was skimming through when a peck at his closed window made him look up. He raised a brow upon seeing his falcon perched on the wooden sill, but let the brown bird in nonetheless.

"What is this?" he murmured, untucking the neatly rolled parchment that was attached to its back. He laid it out on table, on top of the book he had been reading and fed the bird a treat before letting it fly off.

"Sasuke-" the door slid open as Karin entered just that moment.

Her crimson eyes laid upon the open window and the bird soaring above, and then shifted to the parchment on the table. "You seem to be getting a lot of messages these days," she commented, casually trying to peek at the name of the sender, dismayed to find the exterior empty. "Someone's getting popular."

The raven-haired prince merely grunted, unfurling the rolled parchment. His eyes skimmed across the words and not before long, he folded it in half and carelessly placed atop a pile of books sitting in a corner of his table.

Karin took it and read it immediately, confusion written across her beautiful features. "What does this mean?" she questioned, placing it back. _May all blessings be upon you, Your Highness,_ it read. There was nothing else, not even a signed name.

"Just a greeting from someone who knows me, perhaps," Sasuke shrugged, flipping a page, his attention back to his book. "There seems to be a lot of that."

"Hm. Oh right! Father's looking for you," The grin on her lips stretched widely, crimson eyes gleaming in excitement. "You won't believe the news he has."

"What?"

"I can't tell you!" she pouted. "Let Kabuto tell you."

She was sporting a giddy expression and Sasuke frowned. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Karin said impatiently, plucking the book from his hands. "Come on, it won't take long!"

"... Hn." Sasuke grunted. "You go on first. I'll meet you there."

"Alright!" the Uzumaki heiress agreed, in too good of a mood to pester him further. Graceful footsteps suddenly halted just before she stepped out of the room and she sniffed the air. "Is it me or does it smell faintly of lemons in here?"

The raven-haired Prince raised a brow, lifting his teacup in response. "I'll leave after I'm finished."

Karin blinked, her full-blown smile recovering quickly. "Hurry!"

 **.**

It made no sense.

"What?" he asked, condensing his entire confusion and wide array of questions into one simple word. He had decided earlier on that the lesser he talked to Nagato, the better.

"My daughter is destined to be the Empress," Nagato summarised irritably. "And because you are now her fiancé, you are set to be the Emperor!"

Upon seeing the frown that still marred the Prince's handsome features, Karin tugged on his hand lightly.

"Aren't you happy? You'll be the ruler of this dynasty!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Your Highness," Kabuto chimed in. He adjusted his glasses and reached into his sleeve for a sheet of old parchment that looked yellow on the sides. He bowed, presenting the parchment to Sasuke. "This is a prophecy I received years ago, when the voices of the Heavens spoke to me."

The raven-haired Prince was suspicious, but took it and opened it nonetheless.

"What?" he repeated his earlier question. He let his fingers run across the rugged torn sides of the parchment, it looked like it had seen better days. The top part of the old parchment had black burnt marks, yellow spotted around it and curiously, the prophecy scribbled on the sheet in his hand was much different than the one that circulated around before.

 _Spring's hell would be tugged down by a shade darker, of grace and nobility where no one can imposter,_

 _When the dragon's den is rid of the errors, prosperity will fall to all great empires._

 _Only with the condition of the red in the heart of fire, the golden crown will have never fitted anyone better,_

 _All will be well once the dragon threshold she crosses, and joy to the world will be the next celebration that occurs._

"Akatsuki's Hidan tried to rob this from me," Kabuto scoffed, anger seeping into his tone. "But I managed to keep it from him. While he received the first part, he wasn't able to get his hands on this one."

"While the first one spoke of the woman – _the misfortune _,__ that would bring the downfall of the Fire Empire, this one speaks of the how she can be brought down. It speaks of another woman, one stronger than the damned demon." The grey-haired prophet grinned. "This is the rightful Empress to the land, born only under the best alignment of the stars. This prophecy speaks of the many endeavours she will bring to the new Imperial family."

"But... Does it really talk about me?" Karin asked, her crimson eyes skimming across the words, slightly hesitant.

"Of course, Lady Uzumaki," Kabuto declared. "The Heavens are just. They would not allow that nameless woman to bring forth disaster to this Empire, certainly not! Which is why they have selected you as the saviour, and it is only just appropriate for a lady of the Uzumaki."

Sasuke cast the man a wary glance. Strongly supporting his own interpretation was one thing, but wasn't this going a bit overboard? He filed this information in his mind.

"It does speak about you, my child," Nagato confirmed proudly before Karin could press further. "I am very sure of that."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

If there was one thing about prophecies, was that one should never take every word in the literal sense. It was ever-changing, and the more one would try to prevent or force it, the more it will change against their intentions.

Prophecies and fates would run their own course, and no one should be ever reliant on them. Neji had questioned about fate and how it worked once upon a time, and the Emperor had provided them a simple answer.

It was then Sasuke had a glimpse of Emperor Jiraiya's wisdom, and realised he wasn't as ignorant as everyone thought he was.

"A shaman came to our home once many years ago," Nagato told them, a smug grin on his face. "It was just a bit after the riot. He was knowledgeable about the stars, and had mentioned about them changing that very night."

"He told of the great things my daughter would do, being born under the brightest star of the year. He said she would achieve great things in life, and become one of the most brilliant women in history."

"Not only so, but he said that two powerful figures would emerge from the Uzumaki house. He prophesied that the two would form a strong partnership that would last for years to come, each complimenting the other to flourish."

Karin seemed satisfied upon hearing her father's story, and gone was the unsureness in her crimson eyes. "Then I'll do good to make you proud, father," she grinned. "I promise."

"And I will aid you along that road, Lady Uzumaki and Your Highness." Kabuto bowed.

Nagato regarded his daughter and the grey-haired prophet proudly, dark eyes gleaming menacingly. "War is brewing, and we will be getting what we should have gotten a long time ago." He was confident, and it was terrifying how confident he was.

Sasuke frowned and said nothing. Something about everything didn't sit right with him, but not knowing what exactly it was, he chose to stay quiet. He only hoped that _their_ plan wouldn't come to nothing.

 **.**

Sakura yawned as she finally reached the last steps leading to her floor, turning into the corridor that led to her chambers. She had purposely taken the back corridors, avoiding the crowd of ever present customers that seemed to fill the entire Dragon House compound every night.

She was glad for the booming business, even after her warning during the reopening day. In fact, it seemed to have boosted their reputation, and so far, there had been no unnecessary drunken brawls to break up. While she was pleased with the progress, they were still far from the ideal stage.

"Lady Sakura!" Lee greeted her warmly upon seeing her. "Welcome back!"

"Hello Lee," she gave him a weary smile. "It's good to be back."

"Were the accommodations... unsuitable?" he asked, catching sight of the mud tracks stained on the edge of her dress.

"No, you did well, thank you," the rosette said, green eyes darting around alertly. "We just ran into a few problems with the merchants. Nothing we couldn't solve. It's all good now, they've agreed to continue supplying us."

"That's great to hear!" he saluted.

Sakura shook her head at his unwavering enthusiasm.

She and Tenten had tried to calm his speech manner down over the months, but all they managed to do was cut down the use of his enthusiastic catchphrase. Having a bodyguard that exclaimed "Youth!" or anything remotely related made no sense, not to mention how it had been rather inappropriate in one too many serious occasions.

Once within the confines of her room, she pulled out a few letters that had been tucked safely in her robes. Her trip this time was rather successful as she had succeeded in making connections with the port merchants. She had been lucky, not every deal had proven fruitful after one meeting. Flipping through her notes and emerald eyes skimming the words on the letters, she could only sigh.

They needed more sources, both in and out. It wasn't enough for her to grasp the entire situation.

"Lee!" she called after changing out of her dirtied clothes.

"Yes, Lady Sakura?" Lee poked his head in at once.

"I'm going to the cellar. Would you please come with me?" she asked. He nodded quickly and picked up his sword from the table.

"Oh, it smells like lemons in here, Lady Sakura!" he commented before they left.

She chuckled at his sudden observation. "Yes. It's a new scented candle I picked up in one of the markets during my last trip."

"I see!" They didn't speak much as he followed behind her loyally, descending the stairs all the way towards the ground floor.

Making their way towards the main block of the House, she was met with the usual customers and guests alike, just as she expected. Her emerald eyes quickly observed the entire scene to make sure there were no issues, and spotted Tenten behind the counter.

The performers were immersed in their music onstage and her dancers twirled gracefully on the ribbons draped from the ceiling. The atmosphere was lax and full of cheer as customers sat around their tables, chatting and enjoying their meals.

Smiling in satisfaction, she took a turn past the main stairs into a corridor towards the kitchen. Crossing a threshold and past a curtain into an area mainly for employees only, she stopped in front of a seemingly normal wall right beside a rack of fancy wine display and placed a hand on the left panels of the wall. Lee watched as her fingers ran across the side before finding the small dent, and pushed gently on the edge of the panel.

"I am, as always, amused at this wall my Lady!" Lee remarked after they entered the room that laid beyond the wall. Sakura tugged the thin rope that was attached to the secret door to close it behind them.

"Me too," she grinned. "It's a contribution I appreciate greatly."

They descended a flight of dimly lit spiral stairs until they reached a single door at the end of the steps, sitting plainly and inconspicuously. Upon twisting the knob open, a grin crept up Sakura's red lips at her success – the fruits of her many weary trips.

The entire floor was filled with people, a scene similar with the one a level above. Posters were put up on the red brick walls, posters of bounties and news. The ceiling was decorated by red lanterns and paper umbrellas, casting a dim red glow in the room. The layout looked like an underground bar with a counter and wine displays on racks in one corner. A fireplace was set up in another corner, embracing the room in a cosy warmth.

The place was bustling with life as well, filled with the same rowdy atmosphere of customers chattering away in every corner; some around the tables, some by the more private enclosures in the far end of the room and some by the open bar. Lee could only watch on with wide eyes.

"You did it, my Lady!" he gasped. "You brought back the Market! How youthful!"

"Lee," she warned upon hearing the use of the catchphrase but with a teasing smile was on her lips. However, her entire expression stiffened slightly when she spun around to greet her approaching guest.

"Look who's here." A familiar looking blond-haired man approached the duo, his grin wide. "You really did it, 'un. And in record time! How, eh? Mind sharing?"

Sakura thanked him. "It was really exhausting, but word of mouth did the trick. Rather effective, especially when they hear the name its associated with – although I do wonder if it was out of fear or desire. And of course, the Imperials of the Fire didn't do much now, but they'll be helping me soon."

"Great!" he nodded in approval. "They'll be glad to finally see you."

"As are we."

"Watch yourself be talk of the town tomorrow. The next woman to run the Market!" the man laughed boisterously.

"I certainly hope not. At least not to the wrong people," the rosette replied dryly. "I'd like to live a bit longer to complete everything we're working for, thanks. Now, about that situation?"

"Oh, of course!" The man reached into his robes for a small brown package smaller than one's palm, still securely wrapped. He passed it to Sakura and nudged her to open it.

Upon revealing the contents of the package, she frowned upon seeing the white powder that wrapped in it. She was about to bring it closer to her face to inspect it through smell when the blond man quickly placed his hand above it, shaking his head. Lee observed how the two immediately ceased all jokes and teases.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's something that's been circling around as of late," he replied, tone darker than before. He took a pin from his hair and prodded the powder around. "It's still new in the market, so the circle of the people who obtained it isn't too big yet. However, the effects of it must be good if people are paying big money for this. I thought you could tell me about it, 'un. Ain't it your specialty?"

Sakura inclined her head towards the blond, Deidara, her brows arched. "Big money, huh? Is it dangerous?"

He shrugged. "No known effects so far. Too early to tell."

"I understand. I'll examine within the week," she folded the package properly and passed it to Lee. She asked him, "Can you help me hold on to this for now? And keep it safe, please."

"Of course, my Lady!" he nodded, tucking it securely into his robes.

"And be quick, 'un. War is brewing," Deidara sighed, dragging a hand down his face wearily. "If it all breaks out, your champion will face quite the conflict."

"Cha-"

"They don't know yet, but I do," he answered before she could ask. "It'll be good for you to come clean about your wishes, 'un."

Sakura's jaw clenched and she nodded.

"Well, I've got no need for places but there's always people to see," he stretched his arms upwards, blue eyes gleaming as all traces of serious business had disappeared in an instance. "I'll see you soon, 'un. Looking forward to your news."

She returned the sentiments, nodding as he turned to leave.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Deidara."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **And here we go with the commencement of Part II!**_

 _ **I'm imagining the new Dragon House to be something like the bathhouse from Spirited Away, but with more than one building because it's an entire compound with hot springs, gardens, etc.**_

 _ **Also, I'm not good at poems and all that so that prophecy bit might not be up to standards. Basically, it sort of sucks but hey, it gets to the point right? Anyone up for helping me out by sending me their creations, I'd appreciate that thank you very much!**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	26. Of New Meetings and Old Reunions

Rain splattered mercilessly as the blue sky was covered by thick, grey clouds, the drops seeping through the trees and pelting the ground. Three figures were making their way carefully through the slippery soil of the forest, hoods pulled above their heads to shield them from being soaked.

"Never liked the end of spring," one of the slender figures grumbled, taking a wobbly step as another reached out to grab her hand.

"Caution, Lady Tenten," the man warned, steadying the young woman. "The soil here is loose."

The third member of the group was standing a distance away, frowning as she examined their path. "We've passed the mountain and the river bend, so from now on we're going downhill," she called loudly, voice drowned out by the loud rain. "Be careful."

"Let's go," Tenten nodded as she caught up, Lee right behind them both. They had left their horses a distance back, at an inn where they came across after passing the borders of Lightning and Fire. It was shabby, but it provided them well, the fact that no one paid them attention was a bonus.

Sakura had been here once, during her last trip after the port's business. She had told them that the remaining journey through the mountains could only be completed by foot, which was why they were currently hiking in the rain, After taking tentative steps down a winding, inconspicuous path unless pointed out to, Tenten and Lee could only gawk as they reached what seemed like a dead end.

"Sakura, are we at the right place?" the brunette asked, removing her hood. The rain had turned into a light drizzle now, and she slowly noticed something peculiar about the dead end they were facing.

"Yes," Sakura confirmed, reaching out towards the thick thorny shrubs in front of them. Lee and Tenten were amazed when she pushed them apart at the correct angle to reveal a peek of a clearing beyond. Crouching to pass, they gasped when they saw the beautiful clearing.

"This place is full of youth! Is this where you were the last time, Lady Sakura?" Lee asked, eyes wide.

"This is as far as I went," the rosette shrugged, her own emerald eyes appreciating the view. "I didn't exactly make an appointment."

The glade looked as if it was in a world of its own – blooming pink and purple flowers were on the ground, sunlight seeping through the thick leaves atop the branches as warm rays were shining down. The entire area was tightly enclosed by the tall trees and shrubs, a cave sitting in a corner. The strategic placing of the clearing made it inaccessible other than the way they came in from, which helped keep it away from unwanted visitors accidentally stumbling in.

"Is this where it is? Akatsuki's base?" Tenten asked, nudging her chin towards the cave.

"It could lead us there, but that one's mostly a maze," an elegant voice joined them. The trio spun around to face a beautiful blue-haired woman standing a distance away, her amber eyes watching them and a gentle smile on her lips. When those passive eyes landed on Sakura, however, the emotion in them changed drastically.

"Saki..." she whispered quietly under her breath, none of them hearing her.

Quickly, she cleared her throat and beckoned them to come with her without elaborating further. They followed behind as she rounded the large tree near the cave, and pushed apart a net weaved with leaves to reveal a trap door at the base of the tree.

"This is amazing," Tenten marvelled after they entered the door and reached the end of the steps going down, standing in front of a hall leading towards various corridors.

"This is all the work of nature," the woman introduced as they walked, her voice echoing in the tunnels. "We merely found this place years ago, and expanded on the tunnels to link to places. It's confusing if you don't have a guide with you."

"Places?" Sakura murmured.

"Yes. Mostly places owned or aligned with us," the woman said with a smile. "It took us quite a long time and a lot of manpower, but we eventually succeeded."

"Does it link with other Markets as well, Konan?" the rosette asked as they approached a door at the end of the hall they were at, all of them eyeing it curiously.

"Yes, I-" Konan paused suddenly, her head snapping quickly to look at Sakura. "What?" she whispered, amber eyes wide.

"Konan," a man called, stepping out from behind the door, interrupting any questions Konan had for the petal-haired woman. "I see our guests have arrived."

He had orange hair and a few piercings in his features. The door creaked as he pushed it open wider, stepping aside to allow their guests to pass through.

"Come, let us finally introduce ourselves formally."

 **.**

The room wasn't big but it was spacious enough to fit an entire round table which could sit fifteen people. It wasn't flashy at all, the walls were plain but sturdily boarded and cemented, the ventilation surprisingly comfortable for an underground room. Sakura scanned her emerald eyes across the table, glancing at the few members that seated around it. Some were staring back at them apprehensively, others merely ignored.

"My name is Pein," the leader stood up. "And I am the leader of Akatsuki. We are glad to finally meet you."

"Likewise," the rosette smiled dryly. "I am Sakura, but I'm sure most of you know more about me than I do myself, seeing as how this plan was in motion before I knew I was going to be a part of it."

Tenten's eyes widened at her companion's sarcasm, but to her immense relief, Pein merely laughed it off and turned towards the brunette.

"I am Tenten," she said nervously. "Anko's adopted daughter."

"Do send our regards to Anko," the blue-haired woman smiled. "We are very grateful for her help."

"My name is Rock Lee!" Lee stood up and bowed. "I am glad to finally meet the Leaders after my years of service!" Sakura blinked. Of course. Lee was sent to her after she took over the Dragon House. He had been a part of Akatsuki, albeit a small branch of it.

"We have heard a lot about you from Sasori," Pein said. "Thank you for your help in this."

"Of course, sir!" he beamed and sat down with a bright grin on his face.

Konan stood up next, amber eyes never leaving Sakura's. "My name is Konan, and I am Pein's assistant."

"I know you," the rosette said in a hushed whisper, a frown marring her beautiful features. It seemed like the entire table tensed up together at her sudden declaration, glances darting back and forth. "Somehow, I know you."

Konan blinked, a small smile stretched across her lips. There was an emotion gleaming in her eyes that was akin to sorrow and guilt that made the rosette inhale sharply. "We'll have time to talk about this later," Konan replied softly, nudging the person next to her to continue the introductions.

One by one, the people around the table briefly disclosed their names and nothing more. Sakura raised a brow and straightened her posture as they reached a man with the name of Itachi Uchiha, and a pang of familiarity hit her when she met those dark eyes of the raven-haired man. Both nodded at each other, saying nothing but reaching a strange, mutual understanding.

"Now that we have familiarised our identities," Pein spoke up, turning to his guests. "You seek answers, don't you? And we seek to know where your loyalty lies."

"Of course," Tenten smiled. "If we're to reach a goal, we're to know if both our goals are compatible to decide the next course of action, right?"

"Akatsuki was created back in the Lightning Country as means of our salvation. Back then, all we did was aid those who needed help, be it food or protection," the orange-haired man explained, voice constricted tightly. The Lightning was nothing alike to the Fire even back then. The lives of us citizens were living hell, stuck in horrible poverty while the upper echelons did nothing but bask in needless luxuries paid by us."

"The Markets had existed way before as a means of an underground economy and information network, and some of them banded together to join Akatsuki. Even as illegal trades that earned quite a sum, the Market leaders knew more about pain than anyone else. We tried to help all we could, but the money running in the economy was limited."

"In the beginning, we wanted to riot and overthrow the useless Emperor of that dynasty," his gaze stopped at Itachi briefly before surveying around the room again. "We wanted to take back what was ours, but it seems now it was a naive thought. We found out after breaking in that the Courts and ministers were more corrupt than we thought, it was an entire mess of tangled secrets."

"We retreated after, but they didn't want their footing to be shaken again and began purging the Markets. Not long after, most of the known trades to the people were gone and they went to extreme measures to ensure anyone connected would disappear. Thus, began the decade-long war in the dark."

Tenten frowned. "Lightning Country is where it started, but from what we hear, you're being hunted down as the highest class of criminals. How... How far did you expand your powers after the riot?"

"Our intention was not to expand," Konan said slowly. "Rather, it was a trail we followed that made us leave our footsteps all about, and perhaps on the way, picked up a few more supporters and shaking the ministers that have felt confident for too long."

The brunette was confused, but her companion was not. Sakura inhaled sharply at once. "Surely not..." she murmured, emerald eyes wide. "Even the Fire?"

"You were in there for about five months, 'un," Deidara sighed. "What do you think, is it heaven as the world perceived?"

"... No," she whispered. "But the Emperor wasn't..."

"You just didn't know. It's the burden that comes together with the throne," Pein explained, taking out a coin from his pouch. "An Emperor's job is to maintain the peace in his country, and with peace comes a few sacrifices here and there. Sitting on that throne meant throwing away values for balance, and no matter how right an Emperor was-"

He tossed the coin in the air, and all held their breaths as it fell on the table with a metallic clink. "If he needed the heads, the chances of the tails had to come with."

"You saw a lot of it, 'un. And those weren't even the worst ones yet if we're here alive," Deidara murmured, hand subconsciously flying to his patched-covered left eye. The use of 'we're' didn't slip the rosette's notice, but she decided not to press.

"What made you so sure we could cooperate in the first place? If you were mistaken, then the plan wouldn't have worked, would it?" Tenten asked.

It was something that had been nagging since the beginning; if both she and Sakura hadn't encountered the entire series of events and opened their eyes, didn't make the choices they did, would Akatsuki have not executed their plan? Sakura's entrance to the palace was a chance requested by Sasuke. If she hadn't in the first place, and none of them had gotten to know each other, what would Akatsuki have done? What were the chances everything worked out the way they wanted it to be?

"Ultimately, it did not rely on chances, but more on flexibility," Pein answered cryptically. "It is not easy to explain, but you might come to understand it one day."

"But this plan seems to be based fully on chances?" Sakura rebutted his statement sharply.

"It seems you have not fully remembered," Konan said, her tone gentle and patient. "It's alright. More than chances, it was the flexibility of the situations. We took what we could get, but that's not something that can be explained in simple words. But there was always a key that remained constant."

She turned her gaze towards the rosette. "You saw the wrath of the powerful families, the extent they went just to seat their champions on the throne. Our trail led us to some of them as well. But, in contrast to just an insider in the palace, what the plan needed more to succeed was someone else to work beyond the walls. You understood that part yourself. Unlike the family that would rely on the will of the Heavens, we have always worked by relying on the strength of the people."

Her hesitation heightened the tension in the atmosphere. All members of Akatsuki around their table had their gazes on their guests, calculating and waiting. Based on their answers, they would either have a massive falling out before anything could be accomplished, or build a strong alliance that would enable their goals to be achieved successfully. Konan inhaled a sharp breath, voicing her last question.

"But what we need to know now is that – does your end goal reach the same place as ours?"

The trio looked slightly baffled at the sudden load of information and the brief mention of the complex plan. They exchanged wary glances, not oblivious to the many pairs of eyes around the table watching them eagerly.

"Know that cooperation is crucial. If there are going to be conflict in values, none will work," a redheaded man around the table reminded. Sakura easily recognised him as Sasori as he bore rather similar features to Gaara back when they met in the palace months ago.

"And where is your end goal?" Tenten raised a brow.

"The same it has always been," the blue-haired woman bit her lip. "Akatsuki's motives have never changed. My family once did their part for that purpose, and I will too."

Deidara shot Sakura a look from across the table, one that was reminding her of his advice to her back in the underground bar.

"In that case, there will be nothing for any of us to worry about," Sakura spoke, straightening her posture. Empress Tsunade knew more than she let on, and that raised a question of her own. Did the woman know about her own husband, the Emperor's actions? She wondered idly, and tucked that question into the back of her mind. She would get her chance to ask one day.

"Ours are the same, except that we have our own candidates in mind."

Deidara chuckled, the tension in the room seemed to have relieved slightly. The members of Akatsuki exchanged glances; the rosette's words did not miss them. They nodded in decision and the blond man let out a loud huff. They've momentarily reached a common ground, and would now proceed to tread carefully on that ground surrounded by enemies.

"Now, wasn't that easiest discussion we ever had, eh?"

 **.**

Sakura didn't know what to expect when she and Konan decided to take a stroll through the forest outside of the hideout. She was nervous when the blue-haired woman first approached her, and the serene expression on her beautiful features didn't give anything away. However, the moment there was only two of them, their footsteps fell in sync easily and the familiarity of it eased some of her anxiety.

As they walked in silence, accompanied by the song of the birds after the light shower of rain, Sakura couldn't help but sneak glances to the woman on her left. There was something tugging at her memory, but she struggled to remember what.

"What do you remember?" Konan was first to speak. Previously, when the rosette had addressed her by her name even when she never gave it out, she held hope that Sakura had remembered something.

"Um," Sakura blinked, slightly taken aback. "I don't know what I'm supposed to remember..."

The blue-haired woman looked hesitant. She wanted nothing more than to spill everything, but it was best if the younger woman remembered things at her own pace. "How about you tell me about your childhood?" she finally settled on asking it gently.

"There wasn't much to remember. It's all in pieces, really," the petal-haired woman said slowly, placing the myriad of colours that surfaced with whenever she strained to recount the past. "There was... a friend. A friend I met – I would meet, on a hill. There was a family. My family of... I'm not sure how many, there seemed to be so many people."

Konan watched with a soft gaze as the younger woman bit her lip, trying hard to recall. "Did you have any siblings?"

"Perhaps I did. I remember travelling with someone, but she disappeared. And I found myself alone," Sakura frowned. "There's a lot of white. And blue. And..."

Emerald eyes blinked and widened as she slowly lifted her head, pink lips parted slightly. "Konan?"

"Yes?" the blue-haired woman asked gently.

"You... Was that you? During winter, after a fire..." Tears brimmed in her eyes, but Sakura didn't know why. At least not yet. She distinctly remembered being jolted from her sleep, waking up suddenly in the middle of the night only to find herself coughing and gasping for breath.

 _There was smoke everywhere. Sakura didn't understand why, the candle by her bed didn't catch fire on her curtains like mother told her to be careful of, so where was the smoke coming from?_

 _"Mother!" she cried, her eyes watering. Her short stubby legs dangled from her bed as they couldn't touch the floor yet, and she sat up in her bed, all traces of sleep gone. Quickly, she pushed herself off the bed and landed on the floor clumsily._

 _Dressed only in her night robes, the young child tried to reach for the handle of her bedroom door, but retracted her hand quickly when she realised it was burning hot. That was when she noticed the flames licking at the wood from outside and she quickly backed away._

 _"Mother!" she tried again, but choked on the smoke that was getting thicker. The windows were way too high for her to climb, and there was no other way out. "Konan!"_

 _She heard faint voices and a rush of footsteps from the courtyard outside. She tried to tiptoe to reach the window to call for help. "Father? Anybody!"_

 _It was no good, the flames were entering her room quickly, catching on to her curtains. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe by the second. Near her, the wooden clothes-hanger crashed onto the floor upon catching fire. A gust of chilly winter wind swept through her window, causing her bare skin to prickle and as if blowing on the flames to make it bigger._

 _It mercilessly licked at the edge of her bed, where she had hastily climbed back up. She was surrounded by the blaze now, her entire room engulfed in the heat and she sobbed as she watched everything disappear in the burning fire. The young child pressed her palm to cover her nose and mouth, praying for somebody, anybody, to come find her._

 _"Saki!"_

 _She was about to cry in relief when her door was kicked open slightly, and her sister stood by the entrance with one of their guards. "Saki, stay there!" The girl who was about eight years older than her ordered as the man clad in a soldier's armour tried to force open the door fully._

 _"Konan!" the child called._

 _"I'm coming!" When the door was finally broken from the hinges, Konan entered the burning room with a cape, avoiding the collapsing and burning pieces of wood from the ceiling. Finally reaching the child, she scooped her up in her embrace._

 _"Hold on tight, Saki," she commanded gently._

 _The young child wrapped her arms around her sister's neck without needing to be told again, burying her face into the crook of the older girl's neck. Konan wrapped the cloak over the young child, avoiding the falling debris from pelting her on the head. When they finally made it out, the child made a move to peek over her sister's shoulder. Emerald eyes widened upon seeing their entire home being engulfed in large, menacing flames – every single building in the compound, even the courtyard wasn't spared._

 _"Konan... Where's father and mother?" she whispered hoarsely, small coughs in between._

 _The blue-haired girl's lips were pressed into a tight line. "Come on, be quiet now. Climb on my back, and don't show yourself at all," she merely said, shifting her sister to her back and covering the mop of rose-coloured hair with a wool cap she had picked up earlier. It was mostly unharmed except for the slight singe on the edges of the thread._

 _"Be safe, Konan," the young child said, shifting her hands to wrap around her older sister's neck from behind, covered beneath the thick cloak. Anyone who looked wouldn't be able to tell there was a child hidden behind the young girl, and would merely think it was a pack._

 _"Lady Konan, we have to go now!" the soldier said firmly. "They have sent men here!"_

 _"Shit!" Konan hissed. "Come on."_

 _Before they could flee far, two men blocked their paths, face covered by masks. "Ain't nobody leaving here alive today," the muffled voice threatened, a menacing glint in his eyes. "We've got orders to cut you all down. Even you, girl."_

 _Clashes of metal echoed the air as the soldier drew his sword to intercept the attack, allowing them to escape. "Go, Lady Konan!" he cried._

 _"Thank you for your aid to my father, Asuma," Konan nodded gratefully and slipped past the attackers before Asuma swiftly knocked the hilt of his sword against one of them on the temple, causing the man to crumple to the ground._

 _"I will see you again in the future," Asuma said, turning his attention to the fight with the second attacker. "Be safe."_

Sakura choked a sob as the memory finally surfaced, full-blown with sensations and emotions of the night, having been locked in the recesses of her mind for years. "Konan..." she cried, wrapping her arms around the woman's slender waist.

The blue-haired woman was slightly surprised, but returned the hug, tears brimming in her own amber eyes. "I've finally met you again, Saki."

"Back then... Why? Why us? And why did you leave me alone?" The pain in the young woman's voice was evident, and Konan could only bear her own guilt of leaving her sister alone all those years ago.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain you went through," she whispered quietly, letting the rosette sob in her arms. "But I had to. Nobody knew you were alive, and it was better that way. Nobody could hunt you down if they didn't know you existed."

"Our family... Father was an important minister in the Lightning. He didn't agree with the doings of the other ministers, and both our parents strived to do something about it. When it worked perfectly, we became threats." Konan's tone was hushed and expression grave. There was a silent anger raging in her usually calm amber eyes.

"So, they sought to kill us off?" Sakura asked, horrified. "And no one suspected them?"

The older woman smiled wryly. "Of course people suspected them, but could anybody do anything? They were in power, and like we've already mentioned, the Emperor was blind to the happenings."

The rosette was silent except for the occasional sniff, wiping her tears away from her cheeks. Her brows were furrowed, mind deep in thought. "Empress Tsunade once told me a story," she said. "Of a family she got to know back when she wasn't the Empress yet."

Konan didn't answer, and when Sakura looked over to her sister, the mysterious smile playing on the older woman's lips was enough to answer her underlying question. Not only so, but one of their discussions from the meeting earlier finally clicked in place.

Sakura laughed. Not a courteous chuckle, but a full-blown laugh. It had been a long time since she had felt such peace, since there were no worries weighing in her mind. Perhaps after that day, her concerns would be twofold but in that instance, she was more relaxed than she had ever been the past half year.

"I'm glad." Was all she said before the sisters took the path back to the headquarters.

 **.**

Itachi Uchiha is a mysterious individual.

He had been silent throughout the entire meeting, dark eyes cast towards whoever spoke and hands folded in front with elbows resting on the table, expression neutral with the occasional gleam in his eye when he observed or heard something interesting. He displayed and gave away nothing to the point where no one understood what kind of emotions he was feeling, nor his opinion regarding matters.

So, it was much to her surprise when he approached her after she returned from her walk with Konan.

"I'll see you later, Sakura." Konan bid softly, patting her shoulder to which she nodded and smiled in response.

"Sakura," Itachi called right after, extending his hand.

"Prince Itachi," she responded, shaking it. She had considered bowing as a formality, but ignoring the extended hand seemed to be much ruder than not bowing to royalty.

"About the Prince you worked with in the Fire Country..." Itachi began hesitantly, seemingly lost on how to put his thoughts into words.

Sakura decided to help him out, a small grin on her lips. They were similar in more ways than they could imagine, and thanks to her time with Sasuke, she could pick up on this man's thoughts easily; the verbal constipation was apparently one of their common traits.

"Sasuke's your brother, isn't he?" she deduced easily, emerald gaze softening. It had been a long time since she last saw him face to face, and couldn't help but wonder how he was doing.

The Uzumaki certainly kept him busy, rumours of him and the engagement had been the nothing but the only talk around the city ever since it happened, the people excited at a prospect of a large-scaled royal wedding taking place. It wasn't the first, following the announcement of Prince Shikamaru Nara and Princess Temari, and she couldn't blame the citizens for being happy over such news after the dreary hardships over the change of a new Emperor.

Itachi blinked. "I... Most probably," he replied quietly. "At least, I'm sure of it."

"He was doing well when I last saw him," she said, answering the unvoiced concern. "Although I think he may be caught up in Uzumaki affairs now..."

"So I've heard," the raven-haired man nodded, the slight cringe in his expression almost making her laugh. He observed her, dark eyes regarding her with an impressive glance. "You understand what I'm not saying quite well."

"Sasuke's the same," she chuckled at the memory of times where Sasuke would not voice anything, choosing to give her grunts and looks instead. "I picked up on a lot of his mannerisms during the time I was serving him."

"The Uzumaki marriage, you were saying?"

They got back to the topic on hand after a round of easy laughter. Sakura let out a sigh. "There was no preventing it, seeing as how he was all alone with no background in that place. The Uzumaki offered an alliance and it was only logical for him to take it. But the Uzumaki aren't generous people, and I hope he'll be alright."

The Prince let out a slow hum. He knew of the Uzumaki and the type of person Nagato Uzumaki was. He worried about the safety of his long-lost younger brother, but seeing as how Sasuke grew up amongst them, he was slightly relieved that his younger brother was still fighting strongly after all those years. Sasuke was not as weak as he worried him to be.

"There had been a tragedy when my little brother went missing," Itachi affirmed, a frown between his brows. "Did he not remember who he was?"

The rosette shook her head. "It seems his memory was distorted since the accident that brought him to the Uzumaki household."

"And you guessed it, how?" There was mirth in his tone, making him seem less intimidating.

"If the looks and mannerisms didn't give it away," the rosette grinned. "The ring most certainly did."

Itachi cocked his head to a side in a questioning gesture.

"There was this little ring a childhood friend gave me. It didn't make sense at first, all the engravings inside. Soon enough though, I realised who the owner was and what the ring signified."

"Ring..." the raven-haired Prince whispered, eyes widening as he placed her in a distant memory. "Ah. Then you... What a coincidence."

"I wonder."

"Does he know now?"

"Well," she tapped her chin, a cheeky smile on her lips. "I did mention that his memory was distorted."

Itachi chuckled and nodded. It was interesting to see how everything was playing out so far, and he wondered if it was all really a coincidence. He waved to her as he turned to leave the room.

"I'll look forward to working with you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _Wow. What a load of information in this chapter. I hope it clarifies a few things, and we'll get back to progressing those plans soon enough._**

 ** _Jay Nara : Please, don't let this stop you. I'd much love to read your version of the Naruto-verse of Scarlet Hearts Ryeo and I'll be looking forward to when you decide to write it!_**

 ** _Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter as well!_**


	27. Near Yet Far

The first thing that came to Shikamaru's mind when he finally arrived at his homeland was that he had missed the blue cloudy skies, and that it was the first time he had experienced an entire season beyond the lands of the Fire Country. Stepping out of the palanquin, he inhaled deeply, the smell of nature tingling his senses. The petrichor from the grass after a light shower of rain, the faint remnants of spring's blooming flowers, delicious smell of food wafting from the markets...

How he missed them all.

"Oh wow," a feminine voice marvelled breathlessly. From behind him stepped out a beautiful blonde woman, her warm teal eyes wide in wonder. "So, this is what spring looks like."

Shikamaru chuckled. "This is what the end of spring looks like," he corrected her. "We missed the peak."

"Oh," Temari sighed and walked a few steps ahead of him, admiring the view along the way. "We never see this much flowers in Suna anyway."

"Ino and-" the Prince had begun saying when he cut himself off. He used to spend every spring listening to Ino go on and on about flowers, as she picked up flower-arranging as a hobby from her mother. It was one of their precious memories as children, and he could only smile in nostalgia at how times have changed. For him as he is now, he could no longer casually hang around Ino; he had a new duty to fulfil.

"Do those trees bloom?" Temari called out to him, pointing at the row of trees alongside the riverbank. It appeared as if she didn't hear what he had accidentally let slip.

"Yes," Shikamaru nodded, deciding to push his memories to the back of his mind. While the tactician's daughter would remain his best friend in the palace, he was sorry he could no longer do anything more for her. "In the peak of spring, they bloom white and pink."

"And what's that place?" the blonde Suna princess pointed at the tall, magnificent building standing in a distance beyond the stone bride, the sole building at the other side of the river.

"That's the Dragon House," he informed, recognising the place easily. They were reputable to have the best dancers in the Fire Country, and important merchants and officials would frequent the House for meals, meet ups and casual evening entertainment.

"The dancers during the Autumn Festival are from there?" Temari blinked, recognising the name. "That place can rival a noble's compound! And here I thought they were... courtesans..."

"It seems they underwent renovation. It looks different," Shikamaru yawned and peered at the building. The structure of the inn had changed noticeably, rising higher than before and tiles of the roof changed, the colours repainted to a more brilliant, eye-catching tone. Even the path up the stairs were rebuilt, flowering plants flanking the sides. "More... graceful, in a way."

The blonde woman's lips curved up in a teasing smile, her teal eyes glinting mischievously. "And you would know because...?"

"How troublesome. Neji's best friend is the owner's daughter," he mockingly scowled at her. She responded with a light giggle, which in return, invoked a small quirk upon his own lips. At least someone was having fun. He stepped back into the palanquin, reaching out a hand for Temari. "Let's go. We'll be able to reach the palace in time for lunch before you explore the markets."

The blonde woman grinned and grasped the offered arm, pulling herself into the wooden palanquin. The horsemen and guards were prepared to finish the last end of their journey, refreshed from the short rest and beautiful view they had.

"I didn't think there was such a place as that House," the Suna Princess commented as the horse pulled the carriage along the street.

She observed as the compound of the Dragon House stretched across the entire piece of land that were beyond the river, one end of the House connecting back to the mainland which was at the opposite part of town, where the known red-light district was. The compound was expanded to the hills, where steps were made leading into a small forest and towards the low mountains where the hot springs and baths were.

Shikamaru noticed her watching and pointed out something interesting about the geography of the Imperial city – the Dragon House was the closest yet furthest to the Imperial palace.

While the Dragon House's hot springs were built at the foot of the mountain, the entire structure was steep and the opposite side that was inaccessible was connected to the Back Palace of the Imperial palace. The running river in front of the House would also lead to the one that flowed through the palace. With the entire mountain scape and river being the large, uncrossable obstacle, the only way to get to the Dragon House from the palace was an entire route around the town.

 _So near yet so far,_ Shikamaru mused. The only reason they could catch a glimpse of the Dragon House from the route they were taking was because they decided to take a detour through the markets.

"From what I heard, it has two sections. One belongs to the red-light district, and the other is more prestigious where they train dancers and entertainers," he said. "But I don't know about it now. Seeing as it renovated, maybe they made changes."

As they talked and discussed the differences between the Fire and the Wind Countries, they had arrived at the Imperial palace, the servants gently knocking on the side of the palanquin to alert them of their arrival.

"Ah, thank you," Temari said politely, pushing apart the curtain as she exited. She took in the view of the Palace she had once seen covered in lanterns and couldn't help but frown slightly at the unfamiliarity of it. She turned to Shikamaru. "Did... something change?" she asked tentatively. Perhaps she was mistaken, it was plausible seeing that she had only been around once, months ago.

The Sixth Prince's brows furrowed together, his own dark eyes observing the compound. He didn't voice it out, but he felt the same way. It was as if something had shifted, but the change wasn't tangible. "I heard the Emperor passed," he merely replied. "Other than that, I don't know."

Silence filled the entire courtyard, their footsteps against the pavement resonating loudly. Guards stood at their posts and the occasional servant scurried past; there was seemingly nothing wrong, so why did it all feel tense? Even if they were still in low spirits, the atmosphere around was too rigid.

"Prince Shikamaru?" a quiet voice called from behind where the pair had wandered off to.

The couple spun around immediately, and the brown-haired man breathed a small sigh of relief upon seeing a familiar face. Light blue eyes watched unsurely, darting to and fro at the engaged couple.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion," she apologised, head lowered. "Welcome back."

"That's alright, Ino," the Prince gave her a small smile before his expression morphed back into the serious one he had. He took a quick glance at the woman's outfit – it was her usual purple attire, which meant that the mourning period was over. So... "Did something happen around here?"

Ino's eyes widened, her coral lips parting slightly. "You don't know," she half-whispered. "Come with me. This is not the place to talk."

Upon speaking, she walked away quickly. Temari and Shikamaru exchanged glances but followed behind her nonetheless. Leading them into the tactician's quarters which Shikamaru was very familiar with, she shut the door tightly behind her, motioning them to take a seat.

"Tea?" she offered with a weak smile.

The Prince shook his head. "No, thank you. Please tell us, Ino."

"I thought so," the blonde woman sighed, crossing her arms nervously. "There's... been a change in leadership."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he inhaled sharply. "What... Did the Emperor announce an heir?"

Ino shook her head, pale blonde locks tumbling down her shoulders. "The Emperor passed too suddenly. This one... He got the ministers' votes."

"There's a new Emperor of the Fire Country now?" Temari frowned. "Why didn't anyone receive news of this?"

"Because he's not the official Emperor," Ino replied neutrally, trying hard to control the annoyance that was threatening to seep into her tone. The irrational part of her wanted to snap at the other woman not to bother with the Fire's affairs, but she silenced it at once. It was raging her emotions speaking, and she knew she had no right to do so.

After all, this was now Shikamaru's fiancé, one of the possible future members of the Fire's Imperial family. This was an Imperial princess from another Empire, and no matter how bitter Ino was, she understood that this princess was perhaps much more knowledgeable than her in the affairs of the Inner Court.

She? She was just a tactician's daughter, not even quite a noble lady.

"Seventh Prince Sai is now deputy Emperor until someone else can win over his votes or receive a unanimous vote from the entire council," she explained. "A policy left behind by the late Emperor, His Majesty Jiraiya."

The Prince shut his eyes, deep in thought. "What changes did Sai make so far?"

"None too obvious yet. For now, he's taking over the work the late Emperor Jiraiya left behind," the blonde woman said. "But it seems like Lord Shimura has other ideas. He's been searching the entire palace for something, but only the Dowager Empress Tsunade knows what."

"If Lord Shimura is desperate for something Empress Tsunade has..." Shikamaru muttered, fingers twiddling as a habit. "It could only be the Senju Seal."

"You mean to say..." Ino frowned, a spark in her light blue eyes that hadn't been there in a long time. She nibbled her lower lip in thought. "His Majesty Sai doesn't have it?"

The brown-haired Prince nodded. "Probably why they haven't made any major moves yet. They're missing the emblem ultimate to his rule. Having kept Empress Tsunade around to earn recognition isn't enough, he needs the seal to truly be recognised as the heir, not to mention to pass the proposals for any major plans."

"From the rumours, the Dowager Empress told Lord Shimura she had no idea where the late Emperor kept the seal," Ino stated, tapping her chin in thought.

"That couldn't be. Empress Tsunade is a Senju, she should know clearly well where it is."

"She told Lord Shimura the location of it passed along with Emperor Jiraiya."

"Impossible. Emperor Jiraiya would entrust her with her own family's seal for sure."

"But if Lord Shimura couldn't find it after ransacking every corner of the palace..."

The two intellectuals' eyes widened as they met each other's bright gaze, mirroring the exhilarating grins on their faces. "The Seal can only be outside the palace," they echoed their conclusion, followed by a round of laughter.

It felt good, Ino admitted. Like old times. They were always compatible, and conversation had always flowed easily between them. He was very intelligent and could know what she was thinking about before she even voiced them, and she understood him well enough to decipher even the slightest twitch in his eye.

For a moment there, it felt like there was no palace, no names, no positions. Just two best friends in their own world, bearing no burden.

 _Not anymore._ Ino's laughter died down until she had a gentle smile on her beautiful features. _But at least let me savour the last of it._

The exchange did not go unnoticed to Temari, who had her gaze lingering on the other woman. She observed the light blush dusting her fair cheeks, the bright smile she wore in his presence, the gleam in her cerulean blue eyes. Shikamaru's unfinished sentence from earlier clicked in place. She merely thought it was just a slip of his tongue and that he didn't continue due to embarrassment, but knew better now.

Temari finally understood the implication of everything, and she was sorry. She was the third party in the connection between the two and could only wonder for how long have Ino buried her feelings.

However, there was nothing either of them could do about it. She was born the Suna Princess, Ino was born the tactician's daughter and Shikamaru was born the heir of the Nara clan, sent to the Palace to be one of their adoptive Princes. It was just who the three of them were.

Turning her head away, the Suna Princess let out an unnoticeable sigh. She was apologetic, but there was nothing to be done. The most she could help the other woman with was to pretend she was oblivious. From what she could see, Ino had never acted upon her feelings and was never one to brashly request Shikamaru be with her even with her identity as his best friend. She was the kind to stand by him silently, supporting him through his every choice regardless of her own feelings. She knew that once they were officially married, the other blonde would smile and congratulate before stepping back.

And because of that, she was willing to turn a blind eye to whatever interaction until they got married.

"But with who?" the discussion continued as Shikamaru questioned. "Someone who left the palace recently... anyone?"

Ino blinked. "There were a lot of them. Prince Sasuke. Lady Uzumaki. Lady Kurenai. The families except Lord Danzo, Lord Hiashi and his daughters, Lord Nagato and that prophet. Oh and... Sakura." She seemed slightly uncomfortable mentioning the last name.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Yes, she was kicked out after being accused of another crime," the woman said quietly. "Prince Sasuke was rather mad when he found out about the news. He and Prince Naruto haven't been on talking terms until the recent engagement."

"Engagement?" Temari perked up. They didn't receive news of another engagement ongoing in the Palace.

"Ah yes, Your Highness," Ino said, not bothering to hide the distaste that twisted her beautiful features. "Prince Sasuke has gotten engaged to Lady Karin Uzumaki."

 **.**

What Neji witnessed when he was running errands to avoid the Hyuuga General as much as possible was one of the most, in his opinion, unexpected scenes he had ever seen within the palace walls.

He had been passing by the pavilion by the river, taking the furthest route from the quarters where General Hiashi was living in, when he accidentally stumbled across the moment between a pair he had never thought of, and his feet were rooted to the ground in surprise.

There, sitting in the pavilion were two figures whose backs were facing him. The first was a blonde woman who was hunched over, her face covered by her hands and the other a dark-haired man who was sitting beside her, a pale hand patting her back soothingly.

"... I tried," he heard the woman say, her voice hoarse from crying. "I really did try."

"You did," the man comforted in a hushed whisper, arm reaching across her shoulders to pull her into his embrace. He was quiet as he allowed the blonde to weep her heart out. Finally, her cries ceased into small sobs, and she lifted her head to face the man. It was then Neji recognised the cerulean blue eyes paired with the long blonde hair of the daughter of the Yamanaka family.

"Thank you for being by my side," she said, a blush dusting her fair cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Your Majesty."

Neji's lavender eyes widened. _Your Majesty?_

"Lady Ino," the man – _Sai_ , Neji gaped – said firmly, but there was a certain gentleness to his tone. "I've told you that I will be here for you. Don't be apologetic."

It was precisely that moment that the eldest Prince decided he was eavesdropping on a rather private moment between the tactician's daughter and the current Emperor. He left immediately, knowing that with the power Sai held, there was a chance he could lose his head.

As he walked across the quiet palace courtyards, he couldn't help but wonder when did such a thing progress between them. He knew Ino was always by Shikamaru's side, and Sai had never really shown interest in anyone. He couldn't help but slightly reminisce the old days where the lot of them would sit around together. It had been quite a long time since they even had meals together, or heard the Uzumaki prince's boisterous chatter.

Had the distance between all of them grew so much that he didn't even know what was going on anymore?

"Neji."

The eldest Prince stiffened upon hearing his name being called, especially by that gruff voice. He turned around and bowed. "Lord Hiashi."

The Hyuuga leader gave his nephew a scrutinising once over, stern expression never faltering. The Prince was slightly surprised to see his uncle dressed rather casually than donning the usual general uniform, something he had only seen once or twice.

"Where are you off to these days, Neji?" Hiashi asked after a while.

"Just visiting a few people, Lord Hiashi. To build connections is important, is it not?" Neji answered steadily, although anyone who knew him well would hear the slight tremor in his tone. He was just hoping that his uncle didn't know him that well.

The older man grunted in response.

"General Hiashi, we must go now," the servant by Hiashi's side said quietly. Neji raised a brow. He wondered who was it so important that his uncle agreed to go meet himself, especially in his casual yet formal-looking clothes.

Hiashi's gaze was fixed on his nephew for quite a while, and for a moment, the younger man thought he was going to be questioned on the people he was meeting. He was slightly worried if that were the case, the people he was meeting was not related to whatever plan the Hyuugas had for him regarding the throne.

"I wouldn't want to delay your affairs, Lord Hiashi," he interjected quickly. "Safe travels."

"Hm. Let's go," Hiashi grunted, nudging to the servant by his side. He inclined his head towards Neji, gaze landing on him momentarily before leaving. "Be careful, boy."

"Yes, sir," the young Hyuuga bowed, watching his uncle and the servant's fading silhouette before going off to complete his visits, shrugging off the nagging feeling that came with Hiashi's parting words. He let out a relief sigh. His uncle didn't know him that well after all.

 **.**

The sky was a magnificent canvas of purple, pink and orange as the sun was setting across the horizon and the Dragon House, being on higher ground, had the most breath-taking view. Tenten had her chin in her palm, a soft smile on her face as she watched the entire picturesque scene along with the birds flocking home, the buildings in the town lighting up one by one and the colourful lanterns on the street being lit.

A sudden ding from the kitchen interrupted her, when she heard Chouji's voice calling her name. "Tenten," he repeated, tapping the countertop to get her notice.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologised embarrassedly. "What is it, Chouji?"

"We've run out of these ingredients," he answered with an amused smile, reaching in his pocket for the folded list of groceries and passed to it to her.

The brunette's warm brown eyes skimmed the paper, her brow furrowing together ever so slightly. "That's odd," she remarked.

"What is?" Chouji asked, brown eyes blinking in slight surprise at her sudden comment.

"Here, look at these," Tenten pointed out a few of the ingredients, and flipped through her accounts to make a comparison. "These ingredients were never in our list until recently, and for these there have never been a shortage. And for these noodles... why is the price higher than before?"

"Hm," the brown-haired man hummed in thought, taking in the selected ingredients. " There's been an increase in demand for this dish as of late, and the noodles used in the dish can apparently only be obtained from this one store in the west part of town."

"What dish is it?" the brunette woman frowned.

"It's a dish originating from the Isle of Sound," he answered. "The kitchen only just learned how to prepare it about... two weeks ago..."

Their gazes met and eyes widened simultaneously, a realisation clicking in both of their minds. Tenten quickly flipped through the guest log of the Dragon House until it dated to the previous two weeks. "It must be them," Chouji concluded, his tone serious. "This sudden influx of Sound merchants coincides too perfectly with the timing."

"Yes, but how are they passing it around as they are?" the brunette murmured. "There have been many more reported cases as of late."

"How are the people ingesting it?" the man wondered. He was responsible for the kitchens, but hasn't seen anything suspicious. Nothing resembling the powder Sakura had shown them.

After a moment, there was a strange glint in Tenten's warm brown eyes upon a most possible option. "It can't be..." she muttered, anger laced in her tone.

"What's the matter, Lady Tenten?"

"I need to go speak with Sakura," she merely answered. "Can you do me a favour and get information about the shop that sells the noodles? And a sample of that noodle? Halt this dish for now as well."

Chouji nodded. "Of course. And... Lady Sakura is on stock check duty today," he reminded.

"Oh. Thank you." Tenten replied in understanding, keeping the guest log and accounts book safely locked in her drawer before following Chouji to the kitchens instead.

If Sakura was in the underground market as Chouji implied, that means she had locked the door of the panel behind her, which led Tenten to the only other entrance available.

Passing the customers who started to make small talk with her, she gave them a fleeting smile and mentioned that she was going to run some errands and replenish some groceries. Pushing past the curtains into the kitchens, she expertly manoeuvred her way past the bustling crew, avoiding bumping into any of them.

Upon reaching the back of the kitchen, she entered the storeroom filled with ingredients and promptly pushed a large wicket basket in a corner aside, along with the stack of straw mats to reveal a small, unnoticeable trapdoor in the wall. Lightly tapping the left side, the door swung open easily, allowing access to a figure small enough to crouch through.

Descending a flight of stairs dimly lit by the torches hanging on the brick walls, Tenten soon arrived a small plain door just like the one at the end of the other entrance. Pushing it open, she was greeted by the merry cheer of the customers and spotted the usual green clad bodyguard that shadowed the rosette standing outside the private room in the corner. Upon spotting her, Lee easily stepped aside to let her pass through the beaded veil separating the area from the rest of the room.

"Sakura-" she called, but stopped upon seeing the guest her partner was currently accommodating. Warm brown eyes skimmed past the servant that stood loyally behind his master, and widened as she took in the guest's familiar features – the strong build, taut jaw, stress lines and condescending gaze making his strict expression much more intimidating.

"Tenten," Sakura grinned up at her. "Take a seat. Shall I introduce-"

"There is no need. I know this one," the guest said gruffly. "Let us get back to our matter at hand."

The rosette arched a brow but didn't comment. "Alright then."

"You were talking about that conman?" he reminded.

"And I've mentioned, he's a fanatic. Snatched the prophecy without understanding what it means nor bothering to clarify it. His greed will not only be his downfall, but those who rely on it," the petal-haired woman replied with a thin smile.

It was a smile that unnerved Tenten slightly, one which Sakura reserved for making dealings with powerful and terrifying men exactly like the one sitting right across her.

The man grunted. "And how are you planning to deal with that?"

"I don't, not now anyway. It's only a matter of time they will self-destruct from being over reliant," Sakura answered firmly. "But for now, I will use his prophecy as my shield to make sure they don't hunt me down to get rid of me as quickly as they originally planned to. They will focus on the seat for now, seeing as they've already made large moves for that. Unlike us, time would put them at a disadvantage."

Much to the surprise of the two women, the man let out a deep chuckle. "Fools. To think they found a way to kick you out to make killing you easier, yet lose sight of their original plan!" he harrumphed, straightening his posture proudly as if he was the sole winner to the entire situation. "Useless."

"It's only a matter of time they come to kill me off, be it as a symbol or a way to appease their paranoia," the rosette said. "And I'll make sure I finish everything before they can cleanly cut my roots through."

While the man was not horrible company and not standing on opposite sides to her, he was rather smug of his achievements. But his skills on the battlefield as compared to the political play they were charging at was completely different.

"This situation will dirty our hands whether we like it or not, but my job is to ensure the bloodshed is at minimal. The people won't stay docile under the rule of an Emperor who rose among the blood, not after all they've been through. I hope you understand that what I need isn't your cooperation with your sword, my Lord."

The man regarded her with a calculating look, a low hum rumbling in his chest as he was pondering over her suggestions. The silence hung like a fragile curtain ready to be torn off, breaths of their subordinates and companions who were present were held and gazes were darted anxiously between the two parties, waiting for a response that hopefully wouldn't require the sheathe of a sword.

"Anko is a smart woman who did well," he finally spoke, stern gaze boring into hers. "And I can see you'll do fine like her."

Sakura blinked at the sudden, unexpected praise. "Thank you, my Lord. There is no room for failure," she said with a wry smile, sensing the discussion coming to an end. "Have a safe journey back, my Lord. We are at your service, as always."

As the man raised from his seat, his servant bowed and stood back, ready to leave right behind him. Before he fully left the private area where the contents of their meeting were secured, he inclined his head to meet the rosette's emerald green eyes.

"And about Prince Sasuke?" he suddenly inquired.

Tenten turned to her side to see her partner's expression stiffen, painted red lips pressed together into a tight smile.

"Isn't it common knowledge that we are on different sides now?" she asked, tone hollow. "It's also another matter of time when he will be sent to kill me, and I will gladly fight back. His purpose and mine do not sit well with each other."

The man gave her an unbelieving gaze, lips curved up in a mocking half-smile. "You served under him," he stated. "You were his person."

"But my master was not able to protect this person of his," Sakura gritted, emerald eyes flaring. "My master was no master."

Tension hung in the air as the rosette held his inquisitive gaze. The man was observant, and she didn't know if her answer sat well with him or not. She gave him an answer she felt he was more inclined to accept, and was slightly frustrated at how unchanging his expression was. There was no twitch that showed his disagreement, yet was there any signs of approval. After a while, there was a shift in the atmosphere when the man let out a rumble of chuckle, something akin to mirth dancing in the depths of his cold, lavender eyes to which Sakura responded with a wry smile of her own.

"Until next time," he nodded curtly without a proper response. He nodded towards his servant and they were about to leave when-

"Wait!"

They halted in their steps to turn towards the brunette, even Sakura was surprised at the sudden outburst. Tenten looked conflicted, unsure how to approach for a moment.

"Back then, the fire…"

"It wasn't us," he interrupted in displeasure, frowning. "As a token of good faith of our deal, I will investigate."

The brunette nodded meekly. "Thank you, my Lord."

The man motioned for his servant to follow as they departed in large, graceful strides. The rosette watched closely as an array of emotions flickered across her companion's face before she settled on a soft smile, as though she had decided on something in her mind.

With a deep sigh of relief, Sakura plopped back down on the seat. "I never really liked him. He keeps to himself too much," she commented casually. She turned to the brunette. "What is it you wanted to tell me, Tenten?"

Tenten, who was still surprised from the turn of events blinked once, twice then thrice before finally remembering her purpose for searching for the rosette in the first place.

"Ah. There's a possible lead on the drug situation."

 **.**

Far away from the grand Empires, in a distance up north from the Fire Country, seated in the sea serving as a pass between the Earth and the Lightning was a cluster of islands famously known as the Isle of Sound. There wasn't much that was known about the relatively new kingdom other than it consisted of a few small fishing and mountain villages nearby.

However, in recent years, the Isle of Sound's merchants had been visiting land after land, introducing traditions and recipes known only to their people and thus earning a profit from the introduction of a new delectable treat in the Empires.

Upon the rocky cliffs in one of the biggest islands around, the heart of the smaller islands that surrounded it, stood the castle of the ruler who took control of the cluster of islands and the villages. The large doors of the throne room slammed open as a guard hurriedly rushed in to report their new findings. As the ruler patiently listened atop his seat in the middle of the dark throne room, he let out a hoarse chuckle that resonated off the walls, echoing eerily in the empty hall.

"Well done," he hissed.

A wide, menacing grin broke out on his face. He had a vile look in his yellow eyes, one that made his subordinates shiver. In fear or in respect, they couldn't discern themselves. This new king of theirs was an intimidating and formidable force, yet his presence was shady and clearly not meant to be trusted. They obey nonetheless; after all, he was the one to help them prosper and survive through the Isle's many natural disasters.

"Get the troops ready. It's time to pay our old friends a little visit." __


	28. A Beginning, An End

There was a wing of the palace that was located near the gardens, overlooking the view of the river that flows through the palace grounds. Back then, when the seven Princes first arrived at the dragon's den, their first taste of luxury was to choose a place of their own liking. That quarter proved to be the most popular, every one of them wanted the tranquil view that it provided.

Being sensible, the eldest and the Fourth Prince decided not to even partake in the argument, each selecting the quietest area located further from the other quarters. They muttered a realisation at twelve that they needed personal space to survive the many years to come with their rather exuberant siblings. Shikamaru, too, had left the rest to contend for the place. He had been too lazy to be a part of the others' senseless games and went to pick one from the remaining available quarters

Being brats, Naruto, Kiba and Sai outwardly voiced their opinions while Shino, the more level-headed of the four, stood aside and expressed his desire silently. When the contests became more and more ridiculous to the point where it tired out the few unrelated to the measly competition, the eldest Prince decided to step in as a mediator to settle the matter of who would obtain that quarter.

Shino sat in his chambers, the corner of his lips quirking up in reminiscence, the sound of nature accompanying him. Clearly, the one who gave the least trouble to a brooding Neji was rewarded, the rest hanging their heads low while Sasuke emanated an air of terrifying anger right beside them. It was an interesting memory, their balance of powers already showing since they were younger.

Shaking his head, he returned to his reading. He was immersed in his book until his attention was interrupted by a beating of wings. Looking up, he spotted a brown falcon perched on his window sill patiently, sharp beady eyes staring straight at him.

"Come here," he murmured, extending an arm.

The bird swooped towards him swiftly, talons perched on his outstretched arm in a gentle manner without causing him pain. Shino moved to unclasp the scroll that was attached to the bird's back, and after feeding it a treat, he let it fly off into the noon sky.

Unfurling the scroll, his eyes scanned through the simple message scribbled on the parchment. He compared it with the note his father had passed to him before leaving, and his lips pressed together grimly. Upon realising the implied meaning between the lines, the Second Prince dropped the scroll into his desk drawer with all the secret reports on his family's spies' findings, shutting it and locking it up tightly after. While people may not understand the real message it was trying to convey, it wouldn't do him good if anyone picked it up either.

Grabbing his coat from the hanger by the door, Shino quickly left his quarters, crossing the empty courtyard to make his way towards the new chambers of the current Deputy Emperor. Outside the doors, a lone guard stood there, a stern expression on his face.

"Please inform His Majesty of my visit please," he told the guard on duty.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but His Majesty is busy," the other man merely replied. "He is currently meeting with Prince Shikamaru."

"Even better. It's an emergency," the Prince pressed on urgently. "Please inform His Majesty."

Reluctantly, the guard nodded and slipped into the Deputy Emperor's private chambers, closing the door securely behind him. After a moment's wait and quiet shuffling of feet, the door swung open as the guard stood aside, bowing as he allowed the Prince to enter. Shino nodded in thanks as he crossed the threshold.

"Prince Shino," he was greeted by the usual impassive tone of the youngest Prince, now Deputy Emperor. His gaze glanced around the room behind his dark glasses, observing that the interior decor of the chambers was clearly Sai's own selection; they fit his tastes well and paintings of his own hanging on the wall.

Shino caught sight of the lone portrait beyond the hall where they were gathered, hanging by his bedside. It was queer, he decided, but what perked his interest most was the woman in the portrait. He caught sight of a glimpse of yellow despite the area being shielded by a thin curtain.

Turning his attention back to the hall, he noticed Sai sitting lazily in his rattan seat, arm propped up on the rest and chin placed in his palm while the Sixth Prince was standing in front of him, meeting his gaze. He hid his amusement upon noticing spots of paint on the Deputy Emperor's sleeve. It was still nice to see some things unchanging.

He cleared his throat and bowed towards Sai after a nodded greeting towards Shikamaru. "Your Majesty. I have news to report."

The dark-haired man slowly lifted his head, obsidian eyes drifting upwards. "What is it?" he asked.

"I have received a report that a band of troops is approaching from the North, Your Majesty," Shino said.

"Aburame spies. How effective," Sai commented. "But to the North is the sea, where the pass between Earth and Lightning is. Where are these troops from?"

"Reports state that they are from the Isle of Sound, Your Majesty."

"As I recall, they won't have a large enough army to contend with ours," Sai muttered. "The Isles of Sounds don't raise troops. They raise fishermen and farmers. Their next tier are the merchants, and that's all. The North doesn't have the resources to declare a threat to a great Empire, do they?"

"It seems that prior to the troops, there has been an influx of Sound merchants that have entered the country, Your Majesty," Shino explained, his tone grave. "While they do not fight well with spears and swords like the mainland army do, they are much willing to sink to other methods."

Shikamaru's brow raised at the news. "Your Majesty, this may concern the news of the drug I reported earlier," he interjected. "The timing is too much of a coincidence."

Sai let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. He never really wanted the throne for this sole reason. Making political decisions was never his forte, and he much preferred to leave it to Neji or Sasuke to ace it during their study days. For him, he enjoyed more artistic and laid back activities, but there was never a choice for him. His clan's aspirations overrode and will always override his own. Where was Danzo when he was really needed?

"A daring move, then. Do you think it will be wise to retaliate, Shikamaru?" he asked. While Danzo viewed them all as enemies, Sai understood the value of their insight and had no qualms requesting it to fulfil his current duty.

"Eradication can be our first course of action," Shikamaru said, eyes shut in thought and fingers twiddling unconsciously. "And if they attack, retaliation can come next."

"Alright then. Shikamaru, meet with Lord Yamanaka to discuss about situation with the troops. Shino can provide you his information," Sai ordered. Muttering as an afterthought, "Hopefully the drug incident will be gone alongside their people."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two other men echoed and exited the chambers, leaving Sai alone in his silence once more.

 **.**

The marketplace of the capital was bustling with life as usual, filled with citizens and merchants alike. As Chouji weaved through the crowd, he couldn't help but notice there were a few people sleeping in the corner of the streets by the back alleys, dressed in tatters and hair and face matted with dirt. While the homeless and beggars were not uncommon, they were still a rare sight in the Imperial city, and he felt like the amount of them had increased from before.

Shaking his head, he made his way towards the new store selling the famous noodle dish which was located at the far west part of the city. It was a distance's journey from where the Dragon House was, but by going through the markets as a shortcut, he estimated to be able to reach there by foot in an hour's time or so.

"Mama! Mama!" he heard a child wail. Inclining his head curiously, he saw that the wails were from a child that was lying on the cold ground at the side of the street. _Ah, he was one of the homeless._ Chouji's heart clenched slightly at the scene. This was the reason why Akatsuki was fighting, he reminded himself. He should not waver.

"Hey mister... Can I have some of that?" the child asked.

Chouji frowned. For a moment, he thought the child was speaking to him, but that did not seem to be the case.

"Mister... mister."

There was something wrong. He observed as the child reached out a thin hand to swipe the thin air in front of him, eyes glazed over as he kept muttering the same thing over and over. Finally, he decided to go over and observe the child's condition.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked gently.

The child blinked, although clarity did not dawn in his eyes. Suddenly, he began swiping the air in front of him more furiously, brows furrowed and lips parted to let out a scream. Chouji had to back up a few steps to prevent being clawed by the child still lying on the floor.

"Mama!" he began shouting over and over until his voice became hoarse and his hand fell to his side wearily. There was something certainly off about it. Chouji gently placed a hand on the child's forehead, feeling his temperature before moving on to examine the colouring of his face and his eyes.

"They all had lunch at the new place for the past week."

It took him a moment to realise the new voice was speaking to him. He turned to face a young ebony-haired man with fair skin and large, dark eyes who looked so doll-like he could pass for a woman. "They became like that few days ago," he continued.

Chouji blinked, taking a moment to recognise those features of one of his Lady's connections. "Haku. You've been on their case?"

The younger man nodded. "I'm sure you noticed the slums have increased as well."

"Indeed. Something is terribly wrong."

Haku paused as his gaze travelled towards the darker part of the city, an area where most people steered clear of. After a while, he turned back to Chouji, "I assume you're going there now? The new noodle shop?"

"Yes. Lady Tenten had a hunch after comparing the guest log and ingredient list," he explained. "Would you like to come with?"

"Smart woman, that one," Haku praised. "Sure."

The new noodle shack was a relatively small joint, taking up only a stall at the end of a street but Chouji could see that their business was booming. There was a line of customers waiting to place their order, and a lot more waiting for their order to be prepared, loitering around the street.

"It looks... normal," the dark-haired young man frowned. "Nothing looks suspicious."

Chouji observed the customers who already had their bowl. Haku was right, there was nothing suspicious about the food. It looked like a simple meal, plain noodles with green onion toppings, few slices of meat and an egg at the side, filled with clear broth. He took a sniff and shook his head, it smelled like a regular bowl of meat noodles, and there was nothing off.

"Should we get one to try for ourselves?" Haku asked him, taking out a few coins from his pouch.

"Don't you look happy," Chouji commented dryly, to which the other man merely shrugged in response, smile still on his face.

"I've learned to enjoy the benefits of the job."

They joined the line, listening idly as the other customers around them chattered, mostly praising the chefs and saying how they would keep craving for more. Haku smiled as he approached the customers in front of him, striking conversation with them as Chouji watched with mild interest.

"... Yes, and it tastes delicious!" a woman said enthusiastically. "You can't get that anywhere here."

"That's right! I heard that they had a restaurant in Lightning as well!" A friend of the woman echoed her excitement.

"Pity it only opens until afternoon though," another sighed. "Lucky for us, we're the last customers!"

"How long has he been around? I'm a bit sceptical of new dishes, you see," Haku said sheepishly, joining their conversation smoothly. "Bad experience and all that."

The woman patted his shoulder. "No worries! This stall's been here for three weeks now, we've all enjoyed it very much! I'm sure you would too."

Chouji was listening to the exchange, noting the piece of information about the seller being in Lightning prior to opening a stall in the Fire's market. While his charming companion chattered on, he observed the customers that were waiting for their food as well as those already eating theirs. They looked fine, even if one or two looked too thin or too pale. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary with the customers. He was still immersed in his thoughts when Haku tugged on his arm; it was their turn to order.

"One bowl to go, please." Haku placed his order, flashing the young woman at the counter a charming smile.

"Right," she answered, a smile of her own plastered on her face. She was petite with long dark hair and a pair of inky black eyes, a stark contrast against her pale white skin. "That'll be ten copper taels."

Haku placed the coins in her outstretched palm, and tilted his head as he watched her work around the counter. "What's your name?" he asked casually while waiting for his order to be called.

"Kin," she replied as she served the remaining customers before the stall was closed for the day.

"You have this accent, you're not from the capital?" Haku and Chouji were sitting at the nearest table to the counter, and the latter was watching his companion flirt with a rather uncomfortable expression on his face.

Kin chuckled. "No, I'm here with my brother. We decided to try our hand in the Fire market, you know?"

"I heard that the Lightning had the privilege of trying this dish way before us?" Haku said with a teasing grin.

"Only because we were nearer to them," the woman responded lightly, but the way her frame tensed slightly did not go unnoticed by the observant dark-haired man. "It's always been our dream to expand to the Fire though."

"You must be really successful if people go to the Dragon House requesting for food to be made like yours."

Chouji blinked and slowly turned to the young man. There had been a slight shift in Haku's tone, unnoticeable to people who didn't know him well. Upon closer observation, he noticed that the young man's gaze was not entirely warm anymore and there was a sly, calculating glint underneath his facade.

"Did they? I've heard many things about the Dragon House!" Kin beamed excitedly, but her expression saddened a notch. "But it's a luxurious place for the rich, isn't it? People like me will probably be turned away at the doors."

"Nothing of that sort," the man casually, standing up to collect his order as their order number was called from the small, makeshift kitchen of the shack. He came back with a covered wooden bowl, lifting it slightly when he faced Chouji while angling his head towards the street. The plump man nodded and stood up, ready to leave.

"You should come by some time," Haku waved to Kin, walking right behind his companion. "I work there, so I can show you around after hours if you'd like. Have a good day."

"Wait!" she called after they had walked a few steps away. "I didn't get your name?" she asked hesitantly. The dark-haired young man flashed her a charming smile once more, and was satisfied upon seeing a light blush dust her cheeks.

"Haku."

 **.**

Shikamaru rapped his knuckles on the post of the opened wooden door leading inside the Yamanaka quarters, a habit he obtained since he was young. He remembered the tactician lecturing him for barging in and sleeping sprawled over the chairs once, and he made it a habit to knock even if the doors were open right after. The real embarrassing part of the memory was Ino watching him get lectured, mirth dancing in her childish icy blue eyes.

He let a small smile slip on his face, taking a deep breath at the familiar sight of half-rolled scrolls and piles of books. It would always have a connection to him, serving as his sanctuary since he entered the palace. Sadly, as time went on bringing about the responsibilities due to his family, he could no longer skive off like he did.

While his relationships and situation had shifted considerably where he had to be careful, he was grateful that his memory of the place would be able to be left stagnant. At least there existed an untouchable piece of his childhood.

"I didn't think I would see you here," came the stern yet caring voice of Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father and the Imperial tactician.

Shikamaru tilted his head upwards, where he met with the Yamanaka signature shade of ice blue eyes watching him from the second floor. The older man descended the stairs, observing the Prince coolly.

"Lord Inoichi," he nodded in greeting.

"Formalities," the Yamanaka lord waved his hand and smiled. "You look like you haven't been sleeping well, boy." The way he addressed Shikamaru was familiar as he usually did.

"Well, there have been a sudden increase in work," the Prince replied, yawning.

"Or maybe it's just that you finally had to do some work," Inoichi chuckled. The men shared a round of laughter, sitting around the table in the main hallway of the quarters. He poured a cup of tea for the young Prince.

"How was the Wind Country?"

"It was rather dry, a change of scenery from the Fire," Shikamaru answered, thanking the older man for the tea. "Emperor Gaara was very accommodating in allowing me to sit in their meetings as well."

Inoichi nodded. "It must have benefitted you," he murmured in a tone that was quite sharp.

It took Shikamaru by surprise as the underlying accusation was not lost on the Prince. "Lord Inoichi..." he began hesitantly.

"No, no," the blond man shook his head, apparently taking no note to correct the use of his title. He let out a heavy sigh, the increasing lines under his eyes made him look older than his actual age. "I'm sorry. That was brash of me."

There was a moment of silence as both men let their current positions sink in. Shikamaru understood the sudden use of tone by the tactician, it was an act of a defensive father for the sake of his daughter. He felt guilty for Ino, he truly did; on the other hand, Inoichi understood the young man's situation as well. There had never been an obligation on the Prince's part towards his daughter, yet he couldn't help but sigh at the hand that fate dealt them.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked slowly, observing the tactician's resigned shake of his head.

"As much as I want to, I have no right to be," Inoichi admitted, his grip on his teacup tightening. "You and Ino... We knew there would come a day where it would be impossible. Maybe as parents we could've prevented it by ensuring you both never met at all, and it would have been easier in this situation. It was no mystery that it would come to a day where what you need to do will preside what you want, and I'm just sorry that to both you and my daughter, that she became a weakness to you."

Shikamaru let out a hum. "It is true that if that wall between us had been built, we wouldn't have been suffering today. But, I wouldn't have known the company of a supportive friend and I wouldn't have had fun days in this place," he said slowly. "I'm thankful that I was able to meet Ino, and I truly do want to protect her."

Inoichi nodded. "I feared for my daughter you know," he said, a wane smile on his lips. "I feared that her only place by you would be as a friend or even lesser. I feared she had her heart in the wrong place. But there wasn't much I could do, and how I've always wished she wouldn't give so much for you."

"Ino will always be a dear friend that I will look after," Shikamaru affirmed, his head hung low in slight guilt at his lack of ability. "And I'm sorry as well, that I'm unable to do more than that."

"I understand," Inoichi said, a bitter smile on his lips. He shook his head wearily, dragging a hand down his face.

He was not a stranger to the Nara family, as Shikamaru's father had been tactician before he delegated his position to the Yamanaka to govern a state assigned by the Emperor. Thus, Inoichi Yamanaka was no stranger to the Nara's mannerisms; he was not blind to the usually lazy Prince's attempts to shield his daughter, a person the younger man could only value as a friend now.

He bitterly resented their status, how his daughter was a victim in a play as such. If only one wasn't a Prince, perhaps they could have had their happy ending. However, this was the hand fate had dealt them, and he was just thankful that they did not progress into end that was no longer salvable.

He had watched Shikamaru grow up over the years, and had grown to care for the boy even if Shikaku Nara had not asked for such a favour. He treated Shikamaru like his own godchild, and wanted nothing more to see an end where the both could be happy. It was more than they deserved.

"And about your marriage with the Princess Temari? How did that come about?" the tactician asked, genuinely curious.

The Princes had been allowed to select amongst themselves, yet they were all rather shocked at the sudden news. It was a question that had went unanswered all this time.

Shikamaru grew silent, his lips pressed into a tight line. He was unsure if he should disclose the terms agreed upon by both him and the late Emperor, a deal that no one except him knew now.

"It was... an exchange," he answered tentatively, briefly recalling the pressuring situation that had called for such an extravagant deal. The sly old Emperor had gotten the union they needed, but sadly did not live long enough to see the peace he foresighted.

"Exchange?"

"A deal for another," the Prince casually brushed over the topic. He added as an afterthought, "But I want to try to make it work."

"The palace is a place where love is hardly ever found," Inoichi said, resentment slipping through his controlled tone. "Even the Empress Tsunade and the Emperor Jiraiya was not a pair I would say was in love, but rather they found compromise and were great friends before the aspect of marriage had been imposed on them."

"I know but-"

"I'm not saying it doesn't exist," the older man quickly cut in before Shikamaru protested. "There have been people lucky enough to find love amidst the arranged marriages. One of the most prominent examples in this palace would be Lady Kurenai and General Asuma, but that's another story for another day. What do you want, boy?"

A small crease appeared between the brown-haired Prince's brows, his hands connected and firmly placed on the table in front of him. He was nervous, thinking of the prospect of his marriage to a Suna Princess, and the responsibilities that came with it. In such a short span of time, their situations have all changed, but they were no longer children and they were expected to step up confidently.

"I want our alliance to work," Shikamaru said. "I want to try for that possibility of love, if it exists."

He was baring his soul in front of the man he considered his own father during his stay in the palace, and in the first place, he was unsure if he should even be talking about his current fiancee in front of Ino's father of all people. However, when he lifted his dark brown eyes to meet Inoichi's icy blue ones, he was relieved to see the older man smile fondly at him with a certain gentleness in those eyes.

It was an acceptance he had unknowingly been searching for.

He reminisced back to his days spent in Suna, in the company of mostly Emperor Gaara and Princess Temari. While the other Princes had stayed behind, they didn't get to meet as often as they liked. After the banquet where the announcement of their alliance was made, all he saw of the others were brief glances and a greeting nod as they brushed shoulders, each rushing off to opposite locations.

Temari had been a very accommodating hostess, answering all his questions and showing him around. She was genuine, that much he knew. She was a good person, and he had witnessed her strength first-hand during the council meetings in Suna. She had stepped up as one of the advisors to her brother, and her wisdom shone through every word she spoke.

They were very compatible, proven more than once during their many conversations. She was a skilled diplomat and he a tactician at mind, both assets to Gaara and the efficiency of the Wind's council. He had been thoroughly impressed; he hadn't known what to expect, but Temari was a pleasant surprise.

"I want to be happy."

And as soon as the words left his lips, he knew for sure it was what he really wanted.

Inoichi looked on at him, nodding gently, the fatherly smile still in place. "You don't have to 'want' something, boy," he advised kindly. "Just go for it."

"Lord In-"

"Formalities, boy."

Shikamaru grinned. " _Uncle_ ," he corrected. His grin faltered slightly as he tried to put his thoughts into a coherent sentence, "Can... Am I..."

The Yamanaka seemed to understand his question even before it was asked. "No matter how much you and Ino treasure the bond you've built over the years, it is only the truth that her role is over," he said, regretfully. "And I truly hope that Princess Temari will be the one that can share your burdens and be there for you. You deserve to be happy, Shika, and that means you shouldn't be bound by ghosts of the past any longer."

"The alliance was created out of a deal, but it can be much more than just an obligation," Inoichi clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's all up to you. At least, that's what Asuma said."

The duo chuckled, both having their own fond memories of the passed general. The conversation moved on, transpiring from the personal one into a more professional one. They chalked up strategies to counter the threat as informed by Shino, and made elaborate plans in case of the emergency breakout of a war, including the aftermath of it.

Time flowed quickly as they took their professional stance, conversing with much seriousness. As the sun finally set in the horizon, painting the sky an array of yellow and orange, the two men decided to call it a day.

Shikamaru rose from his seat, stretching and yawning. "I'd better go now. I'll see you next time, Uncle. Give my regards to Ino, please." He murmured the last part softly.

Inoichi nodded, rising as well. "Of course. I'll see you soon."

As the Prince nodded his farewell and turned around to leave, his footsteps suddenly halted when his ears picked up the question voiced by the tactician in the quietest of tones.

"If everything were like before, do you think there would've come to a time where you would call me Father instead of Uncle?" the older man mused, unable to hide the hint of melancholy laced in his words. Shikamaru's head whipped backwards, eyes widening at the sudden question posed by the tactician, realising its implication immediately.

"Ah, no, it's alright. Just an old man thinking aloud," Inoichi chuckled, waving his hand. "Take care, boy."

He turned away and began walking up the stairs, footsteps unusually heavy and back slouched. Shikamaru watched him go, and his lips unknowingly curved up in a nostalgic smile. As he had grown up, Inoichi Yamanaka had grown old as well. But he would always remember the stern blond man as the gentle uncle, the best friend of his father, the closest thing to a parental figure he could have in the palace.

 _And with the impulsive question, he learned that they had thought of the same thing once upon a time._

As Shikamaru left, he gave his answer in a whisper that he was sure the older man would've picked up. Crossing the threshold and out of the Yamanaka's quarters, he resignedly bade farewell to the only place he had truly enjoyed himself growing up in the palace. The next time he stepped in that quarters, it would be solely for professional matters now. It was time to truly say goodbye to the last piece of his childhood.

Inoichi continued to trudge up the stairs, his limbs not as agile as he once was, joints aching dully from all the sitting. As he basked in the evening glow of the sun, he enjoyed the sounds of birds chirping outside his window and allowed a small smile to play on his lips, eyes crinkling in reminisce, the age lines decorating his features prominent.

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **And with this, marks the end of the tangled web of ShikaIno in this story. Sobs.**_


	29. Two Sides Of The Coin

The summer weather was steadily approaching, his room was getting stuffy and he should switch his thick robes out for the thinner ones soon. Those were the idle thoughts that lingered in his mind as he flipped through another one of his books, when a knock on his door drew his attention.

"Enter."

His guest was a rather unexpected and surprising one, to which he arched a brow in response. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, nice to see you too, Your Highness." The guest's visible eye crinkled in what he presumed was a smile beneath the constant mask the other man wore.

The Prince sighed wearily. "Did you come all the way here to be sarcastic this early in the morning, Chancellor Kakashi?"

Kakashi let out a chuckle and took a seat in the empty chair opposite the young Prince. "You're right, we have more urgent matters to discuss," he said. He quickly held a hand up when the Prince was about to interrupt. "I understand your schedule, Your Highness. I won't take much of your time and I'm sure you'll be interested to know."

"Fine," the Prince set his book down, a pressed blossom flower from the spring season marking the pages. He offered out of courtesy, "Tea, Lord Kakashi?"

"No, thank you, Your Highness," Kakashi replied in amusement. One would think the Prince would have to go boil the tea himself with the sour expression he was displaying. "Back to the matter at hand. Your Highness, I think you'll find it interesting that one of the assassins finally broke. Well, after the rest attempted to end themselves before providing any information but…"

The younger man couldn't be bothered and quickly cut to the chase. "What did he say?"

"Impatient as ever," the grey-haired man tutted and slid a scroll across the table, placing it in front of the Prince. "He wasn't very… coherent… when he provided the information, but from the pieces we gathered…"

The young Prince wasted no time unfurling the parchment and scanning the detailed report, his brows furrowing together.

"Whatever regime they use must be a very effective and very dangerous one," Kakashi commented quietly. "They were very willing to die for their leader. And what we fear isn't the brave…"

"But the foolhardy and the zealous." The Prince whispered, grip tightening on the piece of parchment.

The chancellor took that moment to rise from his seat and excused himself, bidding the Prince a quiet farewell, leaving the raven-haired young man to his own thoughts once more.

 **.**

A blond man slipped into one of the alleys leading to the slums of Konoha, a rundown area where most people tend to avoid. It started out as a makeshift shelter for the poor and homeless, but it developed into a dangerous territory for notorious illegal activities over the years. It was a neighbourhood where the law was disregarded, and people chose to avoid and overlook the place.

The man walked through the narrow streets as inconspicuously as he could, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention. Even in the day, he wrinkled his nose in thought, the slums were dark and dingy.

Upon reaching a closed tavern sitting in between a warehouse and an active pub, he wrenched open the rusted handle of the door and stepped in the seemingly abandoned lot, closing it behind him. While it appeared unappealing and neglected on the outside, much work had been put into the place. They had been searching for a way to pave a new tunnel to the Market and had settled on this inconspicuous entrance from the slums. They had refurbished the interior, making it inhabitable and rather cosy.

After reaching the Market through the secret passage hidden behind a cabinet from the deserted tavern, he scanned the crowded room with vigilant blue eyes before spotting the bright mop of rose-coloured hair by the bar.

"Lady Sakura," he sung as he walked over to her side. "That blossom wine smells divine, but isn't it too early?"

Sakura turned to him with a weary smile, a bottle of wine on the counter in front of her. "Deidara."

"Been working hard to save lives, haven't you?"

"It's been hard but I think we have it under control for now. As long as they don't make changes to it or anything, we'll be fine. It's a tweaked version of the substance from back then, when the Wind Emperor came to visit. This is more troublesome than I presumed, I can't believe that Sound would stoop so low to target the citizens in attempt to crumble the Fire from within." She paused and took a gulp of the wine. "How do you know anyway?"

Deidara chuckled, ordering a bottle for himself. The Dragon House's blossom wine was the finest, after all. "Akatsuki's got people everywhere, 'un," he said. "And this. You've been pissing people off, doing whatever you did."

Sakura watched him wave a poster in front of her and reached out to take it from his grasp. It was a painted portrait of her with a bounty set at a high price, the reason stated was that she was suspected to be a part of Akatsuki, and there was no assent from the Emperor on it.

"This isn't from the palace," she said slowly. "Someone very wealthy wants me dead."

"Got it in one go, 'un," Deidara took a swig from the bottle. "It's everywhere now. I bet you can guess who issued this too."

The rosette crumpled the poster and tossed it with a casual flick of her wrist. "Who else?" she scoffed.

Tenten, who was nearby, had caught sight of them and made her way over. She arrived next to them just in time to see the poster before it was being thrown away, landing in some crowded corner.

"They're making moves already?" she asked worriedly. "Sakura, are you ready to face all of them together?"

"They've come knocking on our door now," Sakura sighed, taking another gulp of her wine. "We have to."

Tenten noted that she looked exhausted and very ready to let the alcohol consume her to allow a proper sleep, even if it was just evening. The brunette knew about the nightmares that sometimes kept her friend awake, their rooms were not far apart after all, and that Sakura lost sleep quite often.

Perhaps it was the routine in the palace that had her mind wired to be alert, or perhaps it was her ever-present concern for the person far apart from her.

"If we slip up, even just a bit…"

"I know," the petal-haired woman muttered, rubbing her temple. "Every time there is a brewing war, it's always the citizens that suffer."

"Wars are the horrors of mothers," Deidara said quietly. He finished his wine and placed some money on the counter. With a cheery tone, he waved to both young women and hopped off the stool. "I'll see you soon, 'un. Stay alive 'til next time we meet, yeah? I'll be off now!"

The brunette watched as Deidara left from the entrance he came from before turning back to her friend, whose head was now lying sideways on the bar counter. "Haku was looking for you earlier. I'm surprised you didn't disclose this place to him, I thought you trusted him implicitly."

Sakura mumbled something incoherently.

"Be careful of who you put your faith in, Sakura," Tenten continued. "It's not that we don't trust your judgment, but people's minds can be fickle and prevention is better than cure."

While she believed that Sakura's actions had more depth than she let on – seeing as how she entrusted most confidential missions to Haku but had yet to inform him of the Market right beneath the establishment – she was still anxious. Sakura kept many things to herself, making her moves based on reasons she had never divulged and as such, Tenten never really knew what to anticipate or do to help her. Even though Anko had assured her, saying that Sakura was picky about her circle, Tenten felt that the rosette could be more cautious about the people she kept near her.

Regardless, she had strong confidence in her companion. She would stand by her until the end, and knew that it would be the same for those who have already witnessed her making moves to break the twisted cycle of their society.

That was precisely why she was worried; it would utterly crush all of them if Sakura were to fall from grace.

"What did he want?" Came the slightly slurred reply.

"He wanted you to meet someone."

Sakura angled her head towards the brunette without lifting it and arched a brow gracefully. "Today? Now?"

Tenten sighed resignedly. "Alright, maybe tomorrow. You should go sleep, you look half dead. I'll arrange for his guest to have a room for the night."

 **.**

"Sasuke!"

The panic-laced shout from an unexpected guest that slammed his door open first thing in the morning had Sasuke startled from his reading, dark eyes narrowing to meet the dishevelled blond that stood at the doorway. His new personal maid came hurrying after the Prince, panting.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness!" she squeaked timidly. "I know Your Highness specifically said no visitors but-"

Ah, this woman was truly new if she even attempted to Naruto at all.

"I understand," Sasuke dismissed her before turning back to the Sixth Prince at the entrance of his study. With an annoyed side-glance, he sighed, "What do you want?"

Things had been slightly chilly between the two, after Sasuke learned that Naruto hadn't known of Sakura's departure until it was too late to do anything about it. He had only ever asked Naruto of one single favour, and the dunce was too busy spending time with a noble heiress to even help him keep an eye out for the rosette. He had wanted to yell at the blond, but decided against it. At last, he proceeded to seclude himself in his study, catching up with the work that had piled in his absence. Things wouldn't change just because he lashed out.

"Quiet," Naruto said, uncharacteristically anxious, blue eyes darting towards the windows. He made sure the door of the study was closed properly behind him before he reached for a folded paper tucked safely in his robes. He smoothed it out as best as he could and handed it to the raven-haired man. "This isn't good."

"Sakura?" he whispered with brows furrowed, recognising the painting of her at once. There were few things he secretly nit-picked; her eyes were larger and more almond-shaped than portrayed, her nose thinner and the shade of pink of her hair was off.

Shoving those thoughts aside, he took note of the amount of bounty offered for her head, dead or alive, and with the mere reason stating she was suspected to be a part of Akatsuki. It wasn't an official bounty issued from the palace, no.

All that was missing was a signature. Anyone could see Nagato Uzumaki's fingerprints splayed all over it.

"What's this about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Sakura's not evil! It's impossible for her to be a part of Akatsuki!"

As expected, the blond was nothing but filled with good intentions and dirty underhanded tactics was not something he was familiar with. Naruto was the sort to declare a fair duel with his opponents, unlike his uncle who would remove all obstacles without lifting his own finger.

"Of course she's not evil," Sasuke muttered. Nagato had ignored the woman for some time now, choosing to focus on the throne itself. What had brought this sudden change in his plans? Before he could press for more questions, there was a knock on his door and his maid peeked her head in.

"Y-Your Highness, there's someone looking for you…" she bowed and said hesitantly, clearly remembering her master's orders of no visitors. "Lord Uzumaki insists to meet with you, Your Highness. Shall I send him in?"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. "No, it's alright," the Fourth Prince answered. He placed the poster in between one of his books before storing it inside his desk drawer. He rose from his seat and the blond man followed behind him. "I'll go and meet him myself."

Outside, it was much to both Sasuke and Naruto's surprise to see the small crowd that had coincidentally gathered in front of the Fourth Prince's quarters. Sasuke's footsteps halted as he surveyed the four guests. It was a strange and rare sight, he hardly ever had visitors as nobody other Naruto bothered with the winding path that led to his quarters.

"Prince Kiba. Lord Uzumaki. Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi," he greeted curtly. "Shall I offer a cup of tea in my quarters?"

"There will be no need for that, Sasuke," Nagato spoke up first, glancing at the others icily. "I wish to speak to you. Privately."

The Hyuuga sisters picked up on his implication immediately and gave the Fourth Prince similar polite smiles. Hanabi excused herself and walked over to Prince Kiba's side while her sister approached the blond.

"Prince Naruto," Hinata called gently. "Come, let us take a stroll."

Both sisters walked a distance away, each pulling a Prince along with them. Neither of them missed the glare Kiba directed at the Uzumaki leader, expression murderous. When Nagato was sure that their conversation wouldn't be overheard, he turned towards Sasuke sternly.

"I have something to request of you, Sasuke," he said. "And I do not wish to be disappointed."

The Fourth Prince's dark eyes narrowed. If he were any other person, he would surely be intimidated by the steel that coated Nagato's voice and swore to serve the best they could. But as he wasn't any other person; he was uneasy but he wouldn't devote his life for the old snake's so-called requests.

"What sort of request, Lord Uzumaki?" he asked curtly.

The redheaded man's lips curved upwards in a smile. "I'm most certain you saw the poster my nephew so hurriedly retrieved from my desk. That boy is anything but subtle."

Sasuke inwardly groaned at Naruto's inability to be discreet, but maintained a neutral expression. "Yes. What of it?"

"Then I'm sure you have heard of Akatsuki's uprising. It is causing quite the discord and chaos among the people," he stated. "In case you don't know yet, your dear friend is now in charge of a very dangerous and very illegal black market trade, one that is cooperating with Akatsuki."

"And?"

Nagato's smile widened predatorily, clearly testing the Prince's patience. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, grip firm. "I want you to destroy that market of hers. It poses a threat to all of us inside and outside the palace. It is our job to keep our country safe from the hands of those who wish to harm us." He shook his head and sighed mockingly. "That girl is clearly unhappy how none of her plans have worked during her time in the palace and seeking revenge. What an unrepentant woman, after we gave her the mercy of freedom too."

He observed Sasuke's carefully blank expression, scanning it for any trace of emotion and smirked in satisfaction when there was no change at all. "For the people, right?"

"Hn," the raven-haired man grunted. "Something like that isn't going to take a short time."

"Just do it," he almost snarled before composing himself.

He remembered when Kabuto entered his chambers few days ago, giving his report regarding the petal-haired woman now involved with the Market somewhere within the Fire Country. He didn't think such a thing would still exist after the close eye and tight security the ministers have been paying to it, but it was apparently somewhere in the capital.

Karin had been angry upon hearing the news, assuming the rosette was out to tear them all down for revenge. "We can't let her do as she pleases, father," his daughter had pleaded. "She'll ruin Sasuke's chances of being Emperor."

Nagato himself had been livid. A mere lowly exiled courtesan-turned-maid dared to threaten his plans in such a way. He had initially planned to leave her along for the time being and focus on the battle with Danzo for the throne, but it became apparent that she was too much of a threat to be left alone anymore.

"I don't care how long you take, Sasuke. I want that illegal trade of hers gone. To allow something as outrageous as that to exist, it would only harm our country and all of us. We can't let something like that ruin our empire." Clasping his hands together, Nagato straightened his back and turned to leave, but not before sparing the four in a distance a condescending glance.

"I'll leave that to you."

As the Uzumaki leader walked away, he didn't notice the slight tick in Sasuke's jaw, but the Prince certainly didn't miss the possessive tone when he mentioned 'our empire'. He was sure that Nagato already had something in mind concerning the throne Sai was currently occupying. His other four guests approached him slowly upon noticing the Uzumaki leader leaving, each eager to know the content of the conversation that took place.

"What did my uncle want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked first, the others regarding him with curious expressions.

"The bounty. He wanted me to... settle it personally."

"You can't!" the blond Prince protested, aghast at the thought of it. Did his uncle want Sasuke to bring the rosette to his doorstep, dead or alive? "You can't just kill her! After-"

"After what?" Sasuke snapped suddenly, dark eyes clouded with resentment. "She's gone, off to risk her life and thrown her morals away for stupid reasons. She's a criminal now and there's nothing I can do for her." His tone was cold and hopeless, every word was spat in disappointment.

Naruto shook his head, still in denial. "I don't believe she'll do such a thing. She must have been framed, like she was here and-"

"Open your eyes," the raven-haired man grunted. "All the facts are there for you."

"You just said it yourself, she's not evil! It's just not her!"

"I didn't say she wasn't going down a wrong path!" the Fourth Prince snapped. "You talk like you know her so well. She's not evil by nature, but that doesn't mean she would never make the wrong choices and commit crimes. As a Prince of the Fire Country, I can't let her bring harm to the empire."

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel gracefully and departed, the tails of his black robes sweeping around his ankles. Naruto looked torn and conflicted as Hinata patting his arm gently as a soothing gesture. Kiba and Hanabi remained quiet, Kiba filing the information he had just learned in his mind, deciding to investigate further soon.

"I'll be going now," Kiba muttered quietly, removing his arm from Hanabi's grasp. She opened her mouth to say something, but the Prince had already walked away in large strides.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked her sister softly.

Hanabi looked torn. She had seen the rage he had displayed upon seeing Nagato Uzumaki, and the cold tone he had used with her recently didn't escape her notice as well. She didn't know what had brought upon the sudden change in a span of weeks, but felt very uneasy at it.

"I don't know," she merely replied. She gave Hinata a smile before waving, turning to leave. Their talk could wait, she had a Prince to go speak to for now. "I'll see you later, sister."

In a distance, hidden behind a line of shrubs, Nagato stood smirking at the scene that unfolded, satisfied that their dear champion was finally opening his eyes to see what they wanted him to.

"She wouldn't do such a thing, would she?" Naruto asked Hinata quietly when they were the only ones left. "A black market."

The Hyuuga heiress pursed her lips, holding Naruto's hands in hers comfortingly. "I don't know, but the Sakura I first met back then was kind."

"She's not evil, right? She's not the villain."

This time, Hinata didn't respond.

 **.**

Sakura yawned as she idly swung her legs from her stool behind the counter of the Dragon House, tallying the accounts while Tenten catered to the crowd.

It was almost midnight, but customers filled almost every corner of the inn. Business had been booming ever since the reopening, customers already lining up when they opened at five in the evening. It was a nocturnal business and hard work, but they were pleasantly satisfied with their progress.

She stretched, wanting nothing more but to get another bottle of wine and enjoy the silence of her own room, but she was determined to at least complete the accounts for the day.

"Welcome," she sung tiredly as she noticed a blur of black enter her peripheral vision. "How many?"

"One."

She froze at the familiar rumble of the baritone voice and slowly lifted her head, only to meet with a pair of familiar dark eyes. Her heart clenched at the sight of the handsome, aristocratic face she knew so well, leaned figure dressed in loose, casual black robes.

In that second when their eyes met, it felt like he was the only one in the crowded building; emotions overwhelmed her, all her unspoken goodbyes at the tip of her tongue but she pressed her lips tightly together.

"Dinner or board, sir?" she asked evenly, breaking the silence.

"Both," he replied. He contemplated a while before adding quietly, "It's very nice to see you again."

Sakura gave him a small smile, fingers reaching for the guest log and flipping through the pages. "Likewise. You look well."

She was about to jot down his name when he held out a hand to stop her. "You look tired. You should really take a rest, it's late."

The rosette let out a chuckle and jotted down a trivial name that no one would bother taking a second look at. She retrieved a key from the rack behind her and placed it in his outstretched palm. "This is your room, sir. Have a good stay."

He gave her a smirk, a familiar lopsided curl of his lips that made her grin. "Are you going to rest, my Lady?"

Sakura let out a peal of laughter, one unnoticed in the noise of the crowd, but melodious and clear to her new guest's ears. "Goodnight, sir."

The raven-haired man nodded, his gaze gentle as it held hers. He raised his key at her, his smirk softened to a smile, one he reserved for only her.

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **My apologies for the very late update.**_ ** _Thank you for your patience, and please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter as well!_**


	30. Flipped

Sakura surveyed the underground Market, emerald eyes watching the rare and most probably illegally-obtained things the merchants brought with them to trade and ears listening in to the gossip that was flying about. The construction for the other entrances had completed, and she was very impressed with Deidara's efficiency. There were now five different secret entrances to the Market, including the two existing ones in the Dragon House.

She watched as a few of the merchants huddled around in one corner, exchanging exotic jewelleries in their possession. She didn't really care for how they got the things they wanted to trade, so long as they didn't inflict harm on the innocent in the process. With interest, she approached the table and picked up a pink crystal that one merchant was bragging about.

"My Lady," the group of merchants greeted her at once.

"This is beautiful," she commented as she turned it in her hands. Her fingers ran across the smooth surface of the crystal before she felt it – some sort of rough lines carved into the base of the crystal. Her brows furrowed as she tried to picture the symbol the lines created.

"From the Lightning," the merchant who had brought the item said proudly. "Smuggled it right out from the Imperial palace."

"I trust you know the policy well," she hummed, eyes glinting mysteriously. "How much for this?"

"Of course. Nothing from the citizens in a wrong way," the man nodded as he recited the one main rule. "That will be thirty gold taels, my Lady."

Sakura turned and weighed it in her hand before tucking it in her robes. She smiled at the merchant, waving, "Collect it from Lee on your way out."

She continued her rounds, picking up bits and pieces of the information people from various countries had to offer until Tenten had come down to fetch her.

"It's not what I expected," the brunette said, referring to the guest Haku was going to introduce to them. "She seemed shy and awed about everything, but she could be acting. We'll have to be alert and careful."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Both young women left Lee to watch over the Market before they left, and schooled their expressions into polite smiles to meet with the very special guest Haku was to introduce.

 **.**

Sai sat atop the throne regally, back straight and legs crossed. His expression was blank as usual, but his obsidian eyes were filled with coldness that heightened the tension in the Grand Hall.

"Care to repeat?" he asked frostily, observing the women before him. They were members from the Back Palace, the consorts that were yet to be dismissed after the Emperor's passing. Ironically, they were once on a friendly and rather casual basis with him.

"Sai-" a blonde woman whimpered. He recognised her easily as one of those who used to seek him out for companionship, and one he used as a model on more than one occasion. He glared sharply at her blatant use of her name, to which she flinched and hastily corrected herself. "Your Majesty, I-"

"I am asking you to repeat your insults against Lady Ino Yamanaka now," he said, tone dangerously calm. "Do not waste my time."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," she whispered, swallowing her fear. "I… I merely commented that Lady Ino was forgotten by Prince Shikamaru and-"

Sai stopped her with a raised hand. He shifted his glance to the few other women and asked, "If any of you tells me the detailed truth, you will be spared."

The blonde consort's eyes widened, lips parted in shock. She subtly shot the others a warning glare, but Sai caught sight it easily. "I will know if you lie," he snarled. It was an unfamiliar side of him none of them expected to see at all. "Lying to the Emperor is treason, punishable by death. I'm sure you know."

They were trembling, and one of them decided to speak up, "Your Majesty, she told Lady Yamanaka that she must have felt pathetic to see a Prince she pined over getting married to an Imperial princess and-"

"I did not!" the blonde consort shrieked, eyes wide. "Watch your words!"

"It's true!" Another chimed upon seeing how one of them had already spoke up. "She told Lady Yamanaka how she must have felt dumb, and that she couldn't change her status no matter how hard she tried."

"Yes, yes," the third consort of the group said. "She also said that one can dream of being royalty, but a dream is all it'll remain!"

Sai turned his obsidian eyes onto the blonde consort, arching a questioning brow. It was almost funny how these consorts had no sense of loyalty – they could team up against another, but give them a benefit and they would shred each other to pieces as well. The interrogation he was having was rather pointless, seeing how he had witnessed the scene for himself, albeit hidden from view. He had been walking towards the baths when he spotted Ino being circled by a bunch of consorts that he identified easily.

"My, Lady Ino, how does it feel to be abandoned by the Prince you've stood so loyally by since the first day?" the blonde consort had asked, smug.

Ino easily plastered on a composed and sweet smile, but Sai could see her fingers clenching. "I have merely done my duties as Prince Shikamaru's supporter. I am a friend and a subordinate. What abandonment do you speak of?"

The blonde consort cackled. "Oh, my dear," she cooed. "Everyone knows you've been pining after him like a puppy. Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a broken record calling his name, it's pathetic!"

The others laughed along before their main perpetrator continued her taunts. "But if you ask me, I don't think he's ever properly looked at you. I mean, he's a Prince and you… you're just the tactician's daughter. Not even a proper noble."

Ino gritted her teeth. "Well, it's lucky I didn't ask you, did I?"

Sai hid a smile. There was still a fiery temper burning within the petite body of that young woman. The consort, however, wasn't amused.

"Well, you should've. Then you'd have saved yourself all the heartbreak," she pouted mockingly. "Cried over him, didn't you?"

Ino stiffened and the consort gleamed, taking it as a sign of victory. "Poor dear. But that's life, you see. You don't belong with him."

"Well, wouldn't you know, my Lady?" Ino retorted, but her face was considerably paler. "The late Emperor never really looked your way either, did he?"

The consort's face twisted angrily. "At least I knew what I came here for and never held delusions of love," she growled.

"You didn't exactly bear a child, did you?" The younger woman snapped. "That would've secured your position and promoted your rank easily."

Her words touched a nerve and the blonde consort sneered, narrowed eyes measuring the other woman. "At least I'm not like you. You can't even have him – not in name, not in heart. Keep dreaming about your fairy tale endings, because that's all they'll be now. Losing out to the Imperial princess of Suna, that's fate. You can never compare, you worthless thing, and you can't change your status no matter how hard you try."

"I am Prince Shikamaru's friend," Ino repeated wearily, wanting nothing more than to escape these consorts. "I congratulate him on his marriage with all my heart."

"Oh?" she asked, brow raising gracefully. "Is that why you've been frequenting around the palace with Emperor Sai?"

"What?" At this point, Sai was frowning, displeased.

"You decided that Prince Shikamaru could no longer give you what you want," she examined her perfectly manicured nails. "So, you aimed higher and went for our dearest Emperor. Isn't that right, you greedy whore?"

"That's not true!" Ino shouted in protest at such slander, icy blue eyes flaring. "His Majesty is a nice person, how dare you!"

The blonde consort cackled after a moment's pause, and her group echoed in response even if they didn't know exactly what their unofficial ringleader was laughing at. She inched closer to Ino, glaring menacingly.

"You have inappropriate feelings towards our Emperor, don't you?"

Ino's lips parted as she let out a gasp, but before she could continue, the other consorts were hurling verbal insults at her, hissing at her attempt to even dare to look at their glorious Emperor the wrong way.

The consort shoved Ino roughly, causing her to stumble backwards. She leaned down, lips close to Ino's ear as she whispered something that was inaudible to the others, but caused the younger blonde to turn pale. Sai was too far away to hear the words being said, but he had clearly seen the words formed by the consort's red lips. It angered him to the point where he felt a murderous intent arise, but calmed himself quickly.

He would deal with this properly, and he did.

"Your Majesty!" The blonde consort wailed, now at his mercy. Her fists were tightly clenched and knuckles white as she trembled in fear or in anger, he didn't know and couldn't be bothered. "Your Majesty, please, I…"

"I'd behead you for such slanderous talk-" Sai threatened as he narrowed his eyes, until he was interrupted by the announcement of a new presence in the Grand Hall. Lord Danzo entered with his chin lifted, eyes glaring straight at the young dark-haired man.

"Your Majesty," Danzo spoke up, clearly disapproving of Sai's execution of the matter. "I believe that the death punishment for such a small crime is inappropriate."

Sai fell silent. This was the older man's way of ordering him to stop whatever he was doing before he disgraced them any further. "What do you propose, Lord Danzo?" he could only ask quietly.

"These are members of the late Emperor's Back Palace. Seeing as how Emperor Jiraiya did not uphold the tradition of the Imperial palace and produce heirs with his consorts," Danzo said distastefully, as if disappointed by the late Emperor's conduct. "You are now the Emperor, you should take over such duties."

The dark-haired man raised a brow. "Are you saying they are to serve me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Danzo gave him a stern glare. "It is one of your many duties as Emperor. Now, we have more important matters at hand, so I request you dismiss this hearing at once, Your Majesty."

Sai turned his gaze towards the consorts, who were now smiling in relief and glee, and the blonde consort who was staring at him with a newfound anger, but quickly masked it when she noticed the young Emperor looking her way.

"You all will be restricted to the Back Palace until further notice," he ordered reluctantly, thinking of ways to at least inhibit their freedom to roam around and cause harm. "You are dismissed."

As the consorts trickled out of the Hall and the doors closed behind them, leaving only the young Emperor and the head of his household alone, the older man dropped all pretences at once. "What were you thinking?"

"I was merely punishing them for their wrongdoings," Sai said blandly. "Was I wrong?"

"Don't think that I am ignorant to your past activities with them," Danzo said. "But I will not be bringing them up today. That woman has quite the background, what were you thinking trying to sentence her to death?"

He gathered that the Root leader was referring to the blonde consort. From what Sai knew, her father was a high-ranking minister, and she herself was of a high rank among the Back Palace hierarchy. She was holding a rank that a consort usually would only if they had produced a child, but because she was one of the earliest to enter the late Emperor Jiraiya's Back Palace, he had felt sorry for her and awarded the rank as compensation.

"What would you rather I do?"

"Gather them by your side. You managed to do that as a Prince." There was a slight disgusted lilt to Danzo's tone. "Be more cautious about your selections this time. Discard those who are of no use and send them away, there's no need for extra interference."

Sai remained unspeaking. He clearly understood that he was being told to weed out those with powerful backgrounds and keep them by his side. The older man cleared his throat and continued, "And as I said, do your duties. Creating an heir with them would stabilise your position, the situation is far too shaky now. We can use those consorts' families to remove the other Princes and their families."

The silence hung in the air along with the tension as Danzo looked to the young Emperor, eyebrow raised to convey his clear impatience for an answer.

Sai let out a sigh, "Understood."

 **.**

Nagato Uzumaki sat around the table with a steaming cup of tea on the table, his back straight and hands folded in front of him. His expression was schooled into a blank mask, but the fury that burned in his eyes were unmistakeable. The door to his guest quarters slid open to reveal a young raven-haired man, and he gave a curt nod.

"Sit."

Sasuke arched a brow questioningly. The last time they met had been weeks ago, when Nagato had assigned him to destroy Sakura. The redheaded man had allowed him time, so what brought on this sudden request to meet?

Upon sitting down, the Uzumaki leader went straight to the point. "How is the task going?"

"I've met her a few times."

"And?" Nagato pressed on impatiently.

Sasuke calmly met the older man's dark eyes. "She's very different," he commented. "Much colder and more ruthless."

"I did warn you. Greed changes people," Nagato said in mock sympathy. "And did you find out anything about the black market? Its whereabouts or accessibility?"

The Prince shook his head regretfully. "She was very mute about it. She did let it slip that she was involved, but that was the extent of it."

"You did well." The Uzumaki leader praised, clearly pleased at Sasuke's display of loyalty to their cause. "Now, we have a more important matter at hand and I need to know if you are ready."

Sasuke frowned. "For?"

Nagato waved his hand in dismissal of Sasuke's question. "The old fool Danzo has been very daring as of late," he changed the subject. "Having his champion on the throne has made him cocky and overconfident about his own powers and abilities."

The raven-haired man grunted. How Danzo even achieved the number of votes to put Sai on the throne was a mystery in the first place. The Root household was powerful enough, but compared to the others, they were people Nagato wouldn't even consider as enemies. Not to mention, some of the ministers that aided Danzo weren't even affiliated with him in any way in the past.

"Danzo has tried to pressure me into leaving the Imperial palace more frequently as of late. The old fool has even tried to use the young Emperor to issue an official statement to evict us," Nagato said, tone carefully controlled but Sasuke noticed how tight his fists were clenched together. "When the ministers did not agree to such arbitrary use of the Emperor's power, Danzo resorted to privately attacking our faction and those related to us."

"Does he have that sort of power?" Sasuke frowned. Was the Root household more dangerous than they had expected?

The Uzumaki leader scoffed indignantly. "Of course not. However, he has caused quite a stir among our people indirectly. He cut off our supplies and increased our neighbouring tariffs, affecting our imports and expenses. He relocated troops to harass our borders in hopes of forcing me to return and settle this mess."

Sasuke was silent as the pieces slowly clicked into place in his mind. He understood the older man's earlier dismissal of his question, for he had his own answer now. "You were the one who lent Lord Danzo your support."

Nagato's lips curled upwards into a smug smile, his eyes so cold and calculating it could send chills down the spine of one who met them. "And he has foolishly targeted me. It is earlier than I expected but his time is done."

"Why?" the Prince asked, not understanding why the old fox would aid Danzo in the shadows if he wanted to push the latter down anyway.

"You have less than two weeks to gather what you can with that wench," Nagato merely said, not answering his question. "Be ready to take over any time. Heaven knows my own disgrace of a kin cannot be trusted with the throne." He muttered the last part, clearly referring to Naruto.

It was a clear dismissal, an unwillingness to discuss further. Sasuke could only grunt and leave the Uzumaki's guest quarters, running the information through his own mind. Nagato watched the raven-haired man's retreating silhouette with a confident smirk on his lips; Sasuke was ready to be his champion for the throne, and it was time to regain full control of the game.

 **.**

A distance away from the main courtyard, in a wing of the palace belonging to one of the Princes, Kiba Inuzuka was clutching tightly at a letter sent by his sister. He glared at the neat words that were beginning to blur together, the parchment crinkling beneath his fingers.

With a frustrated growl, he slammed the letter down and angrily swiped the books piled on his desk, panting as they fell to the floor with loud thuds. His personal maid cowered outside his door, not daring to enter when her master was in such a violent temper.

Kiba buried his head in his hands, tugging at his brown locks. It wasn't a letter to ask him how he was doing, no – Hana Inuzuka's letter was straightforward and strictly business. She had described the situation of their faction and family in her letter, enclosing every detail he should know. Images of the Uzumaki and Hyuuga family flashed across his mind; those arrogant leaders who controlled the powers of the palace because of their wealth and connections. People who were making his family miserable back in their smaller state.

He thought of Nagato Uzumaki and how he was so calm and smug, all because he had rooted connections to two of the Princes. Naruto was not a bad individual, but the blond grew up in the privileged household, not knowing the suffering his uncle usually inflicted on smaller families. Sasuke was the one he was wary of; the raven-haired man was a mystery and excelled in everything.

He remembered that Nagato had engaged his daughter, Karin Uzumaki, to Sasuke few months ago. It was a decision that was at first questioned by many who merely looked at the Princes' background, for Sasuke came from nothing. However, Nagato saw something they would only realise after, which was that Sasuke had his abilities and achievements to speak for him, and that his empty background could be used to his advantage.

Kiba gritted his teeth, no matter which Prince would sit on the throne, Nagato Uzumaki would have power within the walls.

His mind travelled to his next competition in the running and the only ones capable of beating the Uzumaki – the Hyuuga. They were a military family, but Neji Hyuuga was not to be underestimated. While he had his own plans to make use of their power, merely being recognised as being interested in Hanabi was not enough to guarantee him an access to the privileges that came with the Hyuuga name. He had to find a way to marry her, fast.

With lips pressed in a tight line and eyes as hard as steel, he picked up the wrinkled parchment and brought it to the candle that lit up his study, watching as the orange flames licked the edges of the paper.

Kiba Inuzuka was going to show them that even he was a worthy competitor, and would be the one to sit upon the throne in the end.

 **.**

The candles cast a gentle, warm glow around the spacious burgundy room, allowing Sasuke to feel snug and more at ease than he had ever had in the Imperial palace. No matter how luxurious life was or how comfortable the facilities were within the dragon's den, it could never compare to the bliss he was currently enjoying, and he knew for sure that nothing would ever come close at all.

He was cuddled in the comfort of the silk sheets, the golden veil of the poster bed separating the outside world from his – _theirs_. A lazy smirk curled the corner of his lips as he propped himself up on his elbow, leaning against a soft pillow. His dark eyes held a certain softness that was hardly ever displayed as he watched his companion lounging beside him.

Slowly and slightly, he felt her manicured nails trail the faded scars that marred his skin, the memories behind them faint and some even non-existent. Some of them were received during his time with the Uzumaki, and some of that way before. During the riot, he presumed. His scars fascinated her as she quietly wondered when and how he received them, and how did they hurt him…

He watched as her fingers slowly traced his torso, his muscles taut under her touch that left a burning trail in their wake. Her slender fingers idly moved upwards until they were splayed across his cheek and he grabbed her wrist tenderly, pressing his face to her palm as her emerald eyes met his intently.

She suddenly let out a hushed giggle, "Do you think Tenten heard us?"

A low rumble erupted from Sasuke as he chuckled. "I'm very sure she hasn't returned since this evening."

He watched as she giggled again, taking in the sight of her rose-coloured hair fanned out beneath her and her petite body cradled beneath the silk sheets. He could feel her warmth and draped a hand across her waist to pull her closer.

"How was your day?" he asked. It was a mundane question, but exactly what they needed in such a fast-paced world.

"As usual," she answered with a grin. She suddenly shot up from the bed and walked towards her vanity table, rummaging for something while he appreciated the view. She came back, tucking herself under the covers again. "Guess what I've got."

"What?"

She looked annoyed at his unwillingness to guess, but it was all good-natured. Opening her palm, she revealed the pink crystal that she bought from the merchant in the Market few weeks ago. He arched a brow gracefully and plucked it from her palm.

He turned the crystal in his hands and froze when felt the carvings into the surface. He smirked, poking her forehead affectionately, "Sly woman."

She gave him a breath-taking smile. "Isn't it just beautiful?" she asked. "Straight from the Imperial palace."

"We promised not to discuss anything related to the world," he sighed, still fiddling with the crystal. "It's a nice crystal, now take it back."

Sakura pouted. "But I got it just for you."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. "Take it back," he said firmly. "Don't play with fire."

The rose-haired woman sighed but agreed, retrieving the crystal from his fingers and casually tossing in on the floor. Seeing her slightly scrunched up expression, he pulled her towards him until she was half-lying on his chest, her silky rose locks tickling his skin. He lifted his head until his lips were at her ear as he whispered, "The ring is enough."

"And here I thought it was going to be something romantic."

Sasuke snorted as he lay back down on the pillow, and Sakura couldn't help but feel proud at being the only one to see all these sights of him that he had never displayed. They fell into a comfortable silence as she laid her head on his chest and he ran his hand through her hair soothingly.

"I don't have much time left," he suddenly spoke quietly. "The winds are changing."

"Do you trust me?"

She could feel the rumble in his chest as he grunted affirmatively. Pushing herself upwards until she was hovered above him, she peppered kisses along his jaw and then pressed a long, slow one on his lips. He flipped her over easily, meeting her emerald green eyes and caressing her cheek fondly.

"Make the best of what we have?" she asked, slightly breathless. He smirked in response.

"As always."

And the night wore on with them tangled in their own blissful world, endless and timeless until dawn would break; bringing with it not only the indication of another day, but also the pace of time of the outside world once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **So. That happened. ;)**_

 _ **Please leave your reviews, tell me your thoughts, shower me/ this story with some love!**_


	31. Of Broken Clocks and Twisted Plots

The eighth month of the year arrived, and with it, the direction of the wind that was blowing in the Imperial palace changed.

The events brought by the wind had crept up and sprang itself upon all the unsuspecting individuals; no one had had the luxury of time to comprehend the sudden turn before finding themselves in chains and on their knees in front of a new power.

Nagato Uzumaki stood opposite Danzo, a smirk on his face as the ministers that were affiliated with the Uzumaki house stood behind him in support. The latter merely stared with gritted teeth as half of those who aided him in pushing his champion upon the throne now stood behind the other. He should've known that when they approached him to offer their vote, the sly Uzumaki fox would be behind it and everything had been too smooth sailing to be true.

After all, Nagato Uzumaki prided himself in being ahead of others.

The Princes were all present, watching the scene that interrupted the morning assembly with mixed emotions. The Hyuuga General was observing from a corner with a mere frown, his daughters wearing matching shock expressions by his side. Even the Dowager Empress Tsunade was on her designated seat by the throne, brows raised.

"Are you expelling the current Emperor and his Council, Lord Uzumaki?" Danzo asked, anger lacing his tone.

"It is the proper procedure set by the late Emperor Jiraiya," Nagato answered calmly. "We have enough votes on our side to challenge the throne, Lord Danzo."

Glances were directed at Sai, who sat atop the throne without a hint of anxiousness at the sudden turn of events. His face was void of any emotion as usual, dark eyes fixed upon the Uzumaki leader. It was his turn to speak; there was only so much Danzo could say.

"It appears that it is indeed Emperor Jiraiya's rule," he said blandly. "I accept this challenge. Who will be your decision to replace me, Lord Uzumaki?"

Nagato gave the young dark-haired man a chilling smile. "That will be our concern after the challenge. We must discuss to make a cautious decision, after all."

"This is outrageous!" The Root leader snapped. He was quickly losing his cool, his hands shaking in rage.

"We are complying with the rules, Lord Danzo," the redheaded man commented. "And now, it is time for you to pay for your crimes."

Danzo paled. "What crimes?" he snarled. "I have done nothing wrong."

Nagato's smile didn't waver. "Arbitrarily using the powers that come with the throne for private purposes. Causing conflict among the states in your personal capacity. Pocketing the funds received from the increased tariffs within the states. Need I say more, Lord Danzo?"

He motioned to the guards, who quickly obeyed and surrounded Danzo and his men at once. They were chained and was about to be forced to their knees when their leader suddenly cackled.

"Since we're exposing crimes, as you want, Lord Uzumaki," he spat with a feral grin, having nothing to lose. Sai narrowed his eyes at his own household's leader, hoping for the old man not to speak unnecessarily. "Your own daughter should be judged here and now."

His smile faltered when Nagato didn't look the least bothered and merely arched a brow. It unnerved Danzo to know that his news didn't shake the Uzumaki leader a single bit – it could only mean that his opponent had been very prepared for this day.

And he was right.

"Bring her in," Nagato ordered.

A guard complied and came back in with a woman in tow, one Sai easily recognised. It was the blonde consort Danzo had reprimanded him for antagonising, and she had a wicked smile playing upon her red lips as she met his gaze steadily, eyes shining with a greed to take revenge for his cold treatment towards her.

The redheaded man acknowledged her with a curt nod, "I'm sure you have valuable information for us?"

Without breaking eye contact, her expression morphed into one of fear and tears brimmed in her eyes as she lifted a finger, one perfect manicured nail pointing in his direction. In that instance, only one thought crossed Sai's mind – this woman was too good of an actress and he shouldn't have been involved with her in the first place.

"Last year during the welcoming banquet for all the noble families," she began, voice trembling. Sai gritted his teeth, knowing what to expect as Danzo stared at her angrily. As they watched her throw an accusing finger, perfectly manicured nail directed at him, they knew there was nothing either of them could do now. "It was His Highness that instructed me to poison Lady Uzumaki's tea and push the blame to Prince Sasuke's maid!"

And all hell broke loose in the Grand Hall.

 **.**

Ino Yamanaka stood at the main gates of the palace, icy blue eyes watching the birds flock across the clear sky. The early morning sun was not as hot as it would be in a few hours, she hummed, and she could wait for a few more. He was sure to cross this path.

The aftermath of the morning assembly had been a very messy one. She hadn't been there when the two powers had clashed with each other, but the events that followed tore through the Imperial palace like a storm. And as quickly as the thunder and lightning would pass to reveal a new scene changed by the storm, a new situation emerged from those events.

Ino yawned. It felt like it had been months since the change, but really, it had been just less than a day ago. She tilted her head, icy blue eyes watching the clear sky and the clouds that drifted lazily.

The palace really had a knack for messing up one's sense of time. To think the winds only started whipping so wildly less than a year ago.

"Lady Ino."

The blonde woman was jolted out of her thoughts as she turned around to meet the owner of the voice with a small smile. She had already known who he was the moment he called her.

"Hello, Prince Sai."

After his demotion from the position, the ministers were quick to jump on his crimes, shredding him apart without mercy. He had been defenceless, and could only stand quietly and begrudgingly.

"What a disgusting conduct!" one minister who had stood behind him during his ascension shouted. "And to think you condoned that, Lord Danzo?"

"This is disgraceful! A Prince!" another shook his head.

Sai had lifted his head to meet a pair of similar onyx eyes in a corner of the room and he saw the anger that reflected in them. There was the slightest crease between his brows and tilt of his lips as he tried to convey a message, one that he had been trying to communicate to the Inner Court ministers and Grand Council members since the beginning.

"There was another perpetrator," he had begun when Nagato Uzumaki cut him off.

"Be quiet now, young Prince. This is your trial and we will be the judge of your actions."

The jaw of the raven-haired Prince in the corner of the room was clenched, Sai's only indication that the other Prince managed to reach some understanding in his own mind. He could only hope that it was the same understanding he had been trying to relay.

Before he knew it, the ministers had arrived at an agreement for his sentence and Nagato Uzumaki had been the one to voice it. Sai idly wondered since when the leader of the Uzumaki household became a part of the Inner Court and Grand Council when he decided he couldn't be bothered anymore. Everything was clearly under the redheaded man's control already.

Away from everyone else's attention, Empress Tsunade and Chancellor Kakashi exchanged wary glances at this turn of events and the sudden step up of Nagato Uzumaki.

"Prince Sai of the Root household," Nagato announced. "The ministers have agreed that you be banished from the Imperial palace for your crimes against an esteemed guest of the Imperial family and your framing of crimes to a third party. You will not be stripped of your title, as it is not within the Council's powers to do so, but you and your family will remain in your own province indefinitely – until the next Emperor decides – and no longer have a claim to the throne."

Sai remained silence and expressionless.

"Are you clear with your punishment, Prince Sai?" the Uzumaki leader asked, as if further mocking the young Prince. Danzo was snarling furiously, still in the grip of the guards.

"I understand."

Here he stood now, before the main gates of the Imperial palace, his things packed up and saddled on the back of a horse. The Root family's entourage was all present and prepared to leave, horses and palanquins lining up in the courtyard, except for Danzo who had been imprisoned for the many charges of abuse of power.

Sai was to take over the duties as the household leader from then on, and the younger man could only smile bitterly at the sudden change of situation. What a fool his leader had been to trust his smooth ascension to the throne was a work of the Heavens.

"Did you come here to see me out?" he asked Ino, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

She nodded, ice blue eyes downcast. "You've been very nice to me, Your Highness," she said quietly. "And I thought this is the least I can do for you in my capacity."

"Thank you, Lady Ino," Sai said, cold fingers tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "You were my source of light, even if you never knew it."

Ino blinked, lifting her eyes to meet his. "What?"

He gave her a small, lopsided smile. "You extended a hand to me when I first came. It was the first warmth I experienced in this palace, and I thought you were an angel. You still are, to me."

The young blonde opened her mouth to interrupt, but Sai shook his head and continued, "Everything I wanted to achieve, everything I did – I had hoped you would just turn around to look at me. When things turned bad, I did them because I wanted to protect you."

"Your Highness…"

"Won't you call my name once?" he asked her with a smile, although his tone was bitter. "No title, just my name."

Ino hesitated, still trying to comprehend his words and relating them to his past actions. He had never been one to lie to her; thinking back, even if he intimidated her at times, it was always because she couldn't figure out his motives.

"Sai," she said slowly. She didn't know how, but the moment his name left her lips, he crumbled right in front of her. Tears she didn't know existed streamed down his face as the youngest Prince finally broke from years of pent-up emotions.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "Everything was my fault. I was the one who started the entire mess."

Ino frowned. "Sai, if you're talking about the Autumn Festival…"

"I'm talking about more than that," Sai said, looking straight into Ino's eyes, noticing the confusion that reflected in those clear blue orbs. It was his fault that she suffered, and he couldn't bear the guilt any longer. "I was the one who picked up the lost pouch and used it in that situation. I was the one who put you in suffering."

The blonde gaped, clearly at a loss for words. For a year, she had always wondered what went wrong that she had been involved in the torrent that changed her life, and here was the cause explaining himself. She tried to search for her anger, but realised that it was nowhere to be found. All that remained bubbled up in her upon hearing such confession was hurt, loss and a certain calmness.

"What do you mean?" she asked shakily.

"There was another perpetrator, I tried to tell the Court but no one would listen. Perhaps it was because it was her father that was leading the trial," he chuckled mirthlessly. "But I didn't think far when I gave her that pouch. I hadn't considered the possibility that the Emperor would have sent Shikamaru away during that time and…"

"You wanted to drag Shikamaru in that mess," Ino whispered in realisation, putting the pieces together. "And you planned for Sakura to take the fall."

"She did." Sai corrected. "She wanted a maid gone. I wanted a Prince gone."

Ino was silent as she took a tentative step backwards, placing a shaky hand on the wall. Of course, a Prince would want another gone, it was just the way they contended for the throne. Like how their families got involved and Nagato removed Sai for his own champion…

"There isn't anything I can do now except apologise, Lady Ino," he said quietly. "I really did want to protect you."

The blonde woman inhaled sharply. There wasn't anything she could do about it, either. "Are you going back to the Root's state?"

Sai blinked, surprised at her sudden change of subject but respected her wish not to discuss further. "Yes."

"That's nice," she said softly. "It'll be good for you to finally break free of all palace politics, don't you think, Sai?"

"I… Yes, it would," he agreed, a small burst of joy at her use of his name. "I'm sorry I've lost this battle now."

His dark eyes were staring in a distance, thoughts running through his mind. There wasn't much time left. His entourage was waiting for him and the time frame for him to leave was almost over.

"Take care," she said, straightening herself. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry anymore, not after the entire chain of events for the past year. Looking past his shoulder, she could see that his servants were waiting for him to begin their journey back, and she gave him a courteous nod before turning away to leave.

"Lady Ino." His sudden call had her frozen in her tracks. Slowly, she angled her head towards him, brow raised in curiosity. His voice had been calm, but upon closer look, she noticed his twitching fingers, the slightest sign of him being nervous.

"Do you think you'd want to take a break from the palace as well?" he asked hesitantly.

She tilted her head sideways, dissecting the meaning behind his words. "Are you asking me to go with you?"

The young Prince paused. "Only if you want to."

Ino contemplated his offer. While the betrayal was still fresh, she really did try to imagine a life away from the troubles of the palace, a life where she didn't need to tread carefully and check her room constantly for anything out of place. She tried to imagine going to a new place where she didn't need to worry about her life. She would be leaving so many things behind; her father, her studies with the physician and…

She gave Sai a long look, the emotions behind her ice blue eyes were undecipherable as she properly ran her options through her mind. He was sincere and she knew it – she could see the hopefulness shining in his usually empty dark eyes. He had taken a bold move to pose that question right after the confession, and Ino understood that his intentions were good, albeit his doubtful actions.

"Has it been hard?" she asked slowly. "Not being able to make your own choices?"

Sai was taken aback, not expecting the sudden question about himself, but answered sincerely. "To be able to make a decision for myself for once… It was different."

"And?"

"It was relieving, and I could do more with that." It was seemingly out of context, but Ino could see what he was trying to convey. He wanted to explore his options now that Danzo was out of the picture. He could finally decide for himself, settle for a path he desired and he wanted to make amends.

"My Prince," a servant came up them, bowing. "We must depart now before they send guards after us."

Sai nodded. He looked back to Ino forlornly, assuming her rejection from her lack of answer. "Thank you for teaching me warmth and being my light, Lady Ino. I'm sorry I cannot do more for you-"

"Sai," she said suddenly. "Do you think you'd be open to saving me a place there?"

The dark-haired man blinked. "Lady Ino, are you-"

"Not now," Ino shook her head. "But soon. After Prince Shikamaru's wedding, maybe. I promised His Highness that I am his friend and loyal subject, and I will still be until he formally receives the aid of Her Highness Temari and her family. After that, I think I would enjoy life outside the palace very much, knowing that he will have power and be well taken care of."

Sai understood her position. It would take her time, but he would always be willing to wait for her. "Of course, Lady Ino. My place will always be open to you."

He took her hand in his and gently placed a kiss on the back of it. "Until then, please take care of yourself."

Before he retreated, she stood up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She gave him a small smile, and he knew they would be alright with time. Baby steps, but better than regressing or none at all. "You too.

 **.**

Tenten sat patiently in one of the private booth of their underground market as Sakura was speaking to the informant sitting opposite them. She usually let her companion handle their sources; the rosette was still much reserved and secretive with the identities of her selected people, and would meet with them herself most of the time.

"I see," Sakura sighed as their newest informant finished her story.

Apparently, this blonde woman sitting opposite them was a consort of the palace, sent away by Nagato Uzumaki after she ousted Sai for him. She became a threat, possessing information about Nagato's own daughter's involvement, and the redheaded leader quickly banished her following the end of her use. Sakura never recalled meeting this consort during her time in the palace, and was cautious in dealing with her. Everyone knew of Sai's exile, and it was a volatile period as the throne continued to remain empty after a week.

"You must help me," the consort said angrily, her grip tightening around her cup of tea. "He's sent people to get rid of me the moment I stepped out!"

Sakura nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your information, I'll get Lee to arrange a room for you before you depart to your hometown."

"Can I request for an escort back?" she asked fearfully.

Tenten's light brown eyes drifted towards her companion, noticing the way Sakura was contemplating her request properly. This consort was a woman who indirectly had a hand in the rosette's pain, she wondered if Sakura was really going to grant her safe passage.

"I'm afraid we don't have the extra manpower to escort you all the way now," she began slowly as the hope shining in the consort's eyes dimmed. "But I'm sure we can arrange something if you send a message to one of your retainers to meet us halfway."

The consort choked a sob of relief. "Oh, thank you!"

Sakura gave her a tight smile and prepared to leave, signalling Lee over, when the consort suddenly posed another question.

"Miss Sakura," the blonde woman said. It was apparent that her proudness as a consort hadn't diminished, even after suffering a chase at the hands of Nagato Uzumaki. "Are there… other people like me? Those who come to you with information?"

The rosette tilted her head and asked curiously with a beautiful smile plastered on her face, "Why would you want to know that?"

"It would make our lives easier, wouldn't it?" the blonde woman frowned. "If people on opposing sides knew who their allies were, wouldn't it be advantageous for us and for you?"

Tenten silently agreed. The rosette never divulged her reasons for keeping things to herself, and on a matter like this, wouldn't it be easier to allow their informants to

"Maybe," Sakura smiled tightly. "We will take your suggestion into consideration. Please, excuse me." She signalled Lee to take over and find her a room, turning to leave with her brunette companion beside her.

As they took the stairs leading directly towards their own floor, Tenten voiced her own question, one that mirrored the blonde consort's. "I'm actually curious as well, Sakura," she said. "Why won't you devise some way for our informants to meet? Give them some sort of support system?"

The rosette hummed as her footsteps echoed in the silence. Finally, when they reached their floor, Sakura turned around and fixed her queer emerald eyes on the brunette.

"It's not that I never thought of it," Sakura confessed. "I have. I've even had a few plans of allowing the informants to know each other, to provide back up for each other."

"Then why not execute it?"

"Because people are fickle-minded creatures." The rosette sighed heavily, walking over to one of the stools in the foyer and sat down. "If one decides to defect, I can't guarantee he or she won't spill the identities of the others."

Tenten shook her head. "But that's the thing, Sakura. Source of an information is limited. The moment these people decide to pass the information to us, suspicion naturally falls on those who had access to such information anyway. Keeping them in isolation – they won't know who to cooperate with or turn to when anything happens."

"That's why the market exists. They know to at least go there." Sakura said. "Have you ever thought it Tenten? By giving them full access to others' identities, there's a possibility they'll all band up and betray us?"

The brunette took a shocked step backwards. "So, are you saying that if something happens to one of the informants and they can't get to the market in time, you're going to abandon them?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you don't trust them." Tenten snapped. "That's essentially why you're not allowing them to meet, isn't it? Because you know you can at least control them individually – you don't trust them together!"

Sakura tossed her partner an annoyed look. "Just like you don't trust my decisions," she retorted. "But again, our entire movement isn't just based on trust, isn't it? It's based on a common goal, and I'm not going to let something petty like this get in the way."

"I thought you were also doing this for the people! How do you expect them to aid you and for this all to work smoothly if you don't trust them at all?"

"I am!" the petal-haired woman growled. "But if the people decides to be snitches, we're talking about death sentences here! Our heads rolling – does that sound appealing to you?"

The two young women glared stubbornly, neither refusing to budge on their stand until Tenten let out a deep sigh. "We can't let this get in our way, not now," she conceded, albeit unhappily. "Back to this matter at hand, what do you think about her information on Karin?"

Sakura rested her chin in her palm, pushing her disagreement with Tenten to the back of her mind for the mean time. "I don't find her statement especially suspicious, but if she can alter her statement in Sai's trial out of vengeance…"

"I don't trust Karin Uzumaki." The brunette deadpanned. "Maybe some of that can be alluded to her playing a part in her father's schemes, but I don't think I would trust her either even if her father was completely removed from the situation."

Sakura arched a brow at the sudden declaration, but said nothing and merely nodded.

"So… are you going to believe that lady?" Tenten asked hesitantly. She watched as the petal-haired woman slowly rose from her seat and walked towards her chambers and opened the window.

"Even a broken clock tells the right time twice a day. While her words don't hold much credibility, I don't see a problem in investigating it further," she heard Sakura murmur quietly, along with the soft rustle of wings.

Sakura walked back out with her bird perched on her arm, a small paper in her hand. Tenten watched as her brows furrowed and lips pressed together tightly.

"Beneath the lies, there's always the existence of some facts."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **It took me some time, but here's the new update! Don't forget to leave a review at the end, thank you very much!**_


	32. A Union of Profits

Among the rush that came with the transition of a new power, the leaves on the trees turned gold and slowly detached from the branches, painting the country with a palette of red, brown and gold. It was soon enough that the chill of mid-autumn was upon them.

As such, the throne had been sitting vacant for two months now, and the people were getting restless. Ever since the banishment of Prince Sai and the imprisonment of Danzo, the ministers were all tense. Without a ruler, their country was fragile and in risk of being attacked or usurped.

One person in particular had been biding his time, quietly working in the shadows to ensure the stability of his support and gradually gaining control over the situation. It took longer than anticipated, but he was a very patient man. He was waiting for the best opportunity to put forward his candidate, a time where no one could afford to delay or reject. He had his spies, and the information they brought him was pleasing to his ears. Desperation was his best weapon; it was the experienced ones they had to fear – and he was the most experienced and sly of them all.

"Ah, Sasuke." Nagato greeted the Fourth Prince that seemed to frequent his quarters a lot these days. "Come, sit."

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." The Uzumaki leader smiled blandly. "It's been months since your engagement and I thought this would be an appropriate time to choose a date for the marriage."

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed.

"Many have informed me that the twelfth of this month is an auspicious day," Nagato continued. "And I have discussed this with Karin as well. She is agreeable to it."

The twelfth of the month was not far away at all. "Why so sudden, Lord Uzumaki?"

"Our empire is in a very fragile state with its throne empty," the redheaded man explained. "And we are in a state of unrest with rumours of Akatsuki and Sound flying around. It is a very good time for enemies to come infiltrate us. I'm sure you know that."

Sasuke was silent, clearly understanding the reasons proposed. After a while, he cleared his throat to ask, his tone taking on a cold edge, "Are you telling me or asking me about my wedding, Lord Uzumaki?"

Nagato turned to the young Prince, his smile still on his lips. His tone was much colder and harder, and as if he was speaking through gritted teeth, "I am requesting your time for that day, Your Highness. The wedding will be held on the twelfth of this month and everything will be prepared for by the Uzumaki household." He added mockingly, "I pray you won't find any difficulties in showing up. This is for the greater good of everyone and the empire. Also, you wouldn't shame the bride like that, would you, Your Highness?"

Sasuke arched a brow. "I don't see a point to rush this."

"You need my support and my army. And you'd do well to secure yourself that," Nagato sneered before confidently adding, "You will see your point soon."

The raven-haired Prince was about to retort when as if on cue, a guard entered hurriedly, bowing his head to report. "Prince Sasuke, Lord Uzumaki," he greeted. "Your presence is required in the Grand Hall immediately."

The two men acknowledged the message and followed behind the guard, and while one of them was surprised to see everyone already summoned to the Grand Hall for an emergency meeting, the other was very calm.

"What is this about?" he still asked.

"There's been a few alarming reports from the borders," General Hiashi answered. "Troops are marching our way, and some border soldiers have engaged the first wave."

"Where has the fight started?" Shikamaru asked, jaw clenched. He was leaning against a pillar in a far corner of the Hall and the bags under his eyes signalled a disruption in his sleeping schedule.

Sasuke vaguely remembered Shikamaru having stomach issues, and briefly wondered if Ino was still helping him. He hasn't seen anyone lately – sitting down together for meals every day seemed like such a long time ago.

"North border and somewhere around the east," Neji answered, lavender eyes quickly scanning the report in his hand. "Troops from the east-most land of the Lightning, it seems. Sound troops from the North. Reports say they've retreated, but they're likely to return with a larger number in a few days' time."

Sasuke's mind worked instantly, picturing a few different battle plans and allocation of soldiers. "They must've come to scout. We can't overpower them with our current numbers," he pointed out. "But we can go head to head. We're on home ground, our abilities are better and more stable."

"We need a leader," Shikamaru stated, dark eyes scanning the room.

Shino nodded. "Prince Sasuke can-"

"I do not remember consenting to the Uzumaki sending our troops." Nagato spoke up suddenly, his words sending every person in the Hall in shock. They cried in protest, outrageous at the refusal of the redheaded man to comply but he remained calm.

"Lord Uzumaki! This is the country we are talking about! What do you mean!?" General Hiashi howled angrily.

"I just do not see a person whom I should lend my aid to," he merely shrugged.

"Isn't Prince Naruto of the Uzumaki household?" Kiba snarled, brown eyes narrowing.

Nagato smiled calmly. "My only successor is my daughter, and she is not related to any of this," he shifted his glance and fixed them on Sasuke. "At least, not yet."

The implication of his words was clear, and everyone in the hall understood easily. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and as he was about to retaliate, he was held back by a grip on his arm. He turned around and came face to face with the eldest Prince, whose brows were furrowed and jaw clenched tightly.

"We don't have time for this, Sasuke," Neji said quietly. "We don't have the spare effort either."

The message the Hyuuga tried to convey was not lost on him, and with a heavy sigh and white knuckles, he arched his neck to face the Uzumaki leader, his dark eyes cold.

The next words that would slip out of his mouth were ironic, and he knew it as well. "The twelfth is much too far away. The country cannot wait."

With that, Nagato Uzumaki's lips curved upwards into a predatory smile. "Of course, Your Highness. In three days, then. We'll take care of everything."

"And the army, Lord Uzumaki?" General Hiashi reminded brashly.

The redheaded man waved his hand dismissively as he walked out of the Grand Hall. "So long as the marriage goes through, the army is Prince Sasuke's to command."

The whole hall was silent as they all watched the Uzumaki leader depart, each one holding a grudge and dissatisfied at how they were under his mercy, having to cater to his wants yet unable to voice out. It was a time of war, and they all understood that they had no time for petty enemies.

Neji gave Sasuke a firm pat on his shoulder before exiting the Grand Hall with General Hiashi, and the others slowly took their leave as well, nodding curtly towards him and some, like Shikamaru, gave him a sympathetic smile. "Try," the Fifth Prince urged Sasuke. "You might find happiness after all. Even the slightest is better than a lifetime of none."

Soon, he was the only one left in the empty Grand Hall, alone with the echoes of the choices he had taken until the path he had walked then. It had been a long road, he sighed, and will still be. A long road of no return.

 **.**

She watched the luxuriously-decorated Palace grounds; red silk draped across the main gates and courtyards, a warm glow cast by the colourful lanterns hanging above the beams, a large banquet area readily prepared with a grand red carpet in the middle leading towards a platform.

It was beautiful, she admitted mutedly, and she knew that this wedding was the talk and envy of every citizen in the Fire Country.

"It's good morale," a passing-by guard said to his patrolling partner. "Especially with the upcoming war and all."

"Agreed," his partner nodded. "The Uzumakis really went all out for this. It's a wedding of a century!"

Upon hearing those words, her eyes drifted downwards to her bandaged hand, the large cut beneath the white cloth didn't hurt as much as her heart did. It was when the news first reached their ears through a servant that was sent to hire them for a performance, and vaguely remembering the cup in her hands slip and crash into pieces. The sound had echoed the room rather loudly, but all she heard was the ringing in her ears.

Emotions bubbled up her throat and she shook her head to clear them, walking back to her dancers who were preparing for their performance.

"You look amazing, Lady Sakura!" One of her girls praised.

She did, dressed in a dark pink dress with white silk lining and a half-translucent floral-embroidered coat, cinched at the waist with a light pink belt. Her rose-coloured hair pinned up with simple, pearl adorned hair-pins and the constant blossom ornament. Those who laid their eyes upon her would have their breaths caught, for even though she looked stunning, her expression was tainted with a sadness that reached the hearts of others.

"Thank you." Sakura responded in a whisper, busying her hands by trying to style her dancer's hair.

"If we dance well, will the Princes or ministers notice us as well?" another asked brightly.

Sakura was at a loss on how to answer, and sighed gratefully when the familiar voice of her companion rung out instead.

"You wouldn't want that," Tenten said, emerging into the guest room prepared for them. She exchanged glances with the rosette, giving her a small smile and a supportive pat on the back. "The palace is a lonely and dangerous place."

"Rumour has it that Prince Sasuke and Prince Neji are the main competitors of the throne," one piped up, smacking her painted lips together. She didn't notice the two women's expression darken. "So really, as long as we catch the attention of the other Princes or ministers, I'm sure we can avoid the fight and still live luxuriously."

"Hurry up and get ready," the rose-haired woman merely interjected coldly, stepping out from the room. "Or you'll be late."

As the colourful evening sky slowly faded into night, the torches and lanterns were lit and guests poured into the courtyard, laughing and cheering at the joyous occasion. The drums sounded, and it was soon time for the pair to make their entrance.

Sakura stood in a corner, blending into the massive crowd, her green eyes not straying from the pair that made their way down the parted path in the middle of the entire courtyard. Their guests – mostly officials and people of the Uzumaki – clapped at the entrance, and the young rosette's fingers twisted together tightly.

One look upon his face and she felt like she was breaking apart. While he looked weary with dark circles marring the underneath of his eyes and his face was paler than usual, he was still heartbreakingly ethereal under the warm glow of the torches and the moon. He was dressed in expensive, red silk robes with black lining and embroidered golden dragons that suited his lean figure well, specially made garments fit for a royal wedding.

At his side with her hand looped into the crook of his arm, Sakura silently admitted that Karin Uzumaki did indeed look beautiful. Her red hair was pulled back in an intricate hairstyle and decorated with golden accessories, the veil pushed to the back to reveal her glowing face and a stamp of a flower in the middle of her forehead. Makeup enhanced the Uzumaki heiress' feminine features, bringing out the gleaming ruby of her eyes, red lips curved in a sweet smile. She was fitted in an identical black and red silk dress but embroidered with golden flowers and a phoenix down her back, gold and jade jewelleries adorning her wrists and fingers.

The pair looked indeed good together, and Sakura could only bury her own bitterness of not being the one on his arm at that moment. She would still be by his side, "Until he's Emperor, remember?" she reminded herself. She was about to leave when he suddenly turned around like he knew exactly where she was and caught her eye.

In that brief second, it felt like they were the only two in the world.

His eyes said everything she wanted to hear, and she responded with a small smile. They were connected in a way and they would understand each other even without words, they always did. He had defied his orders and she had been turning a deaf ear to her subordinates' councils; both had been ignoring the impending future that awaited them. Upon reaching the end of the road and turning their gazes back to reality, the truth had come close to them, glaring at their faces indignantly.

 _This is the end._

As the newly wedded pair formally exchanged their vows, his eyes did not leave hers even if his hands held another's. When it was time for the pair to take their seats atop the podium, she nodded once and he did the same but almost imperceptibly.

After being seated on the throne-like chair prepared for the pair, Karin was next to catch sight of her. The Uzumaki heiress gave her a smile, one she couldn't really interpret. There was nothing smug about it, merely bland and courteous. If possible, there was a hint of melancholy in those ruby red eyes, but the ever-present ambitious glint. Karin Uzumaki was a complicated woman, Sakura decided then and there, that whatever information she knew and could gather about the red-haired beauty was surely barely scratching the surface.

Sakura didn't understand the meaning behind that complex smile and promptly excused herself without deliberating further. She was here on a job, and she would do it well.

 _Goodbye, a love that could never be mine._

It was only later until the end of the event when she returned back to the Dragon House later in the early hours of the morning did she allow herself to finally break, indulging in bottles of the Empress' favourite alcohol. It was only then Sakura would weep silently, and pat herself on the back for successfully enduring the entire ordeal.

 _For the king is loved by many, and who am I to stand above them all?_

Now, she would be professional.

"It is a magnificent wedding, isn't it?" Nagato said pleasantly as he ascended the stairs to the podium to give his blessings.

"Thank you, father." Karin bowed her head slowly.

Sasuke looked down to his hand, the weight of the new silver ring on his finger foreign and if he would admit, slightly suffocating. Nagato's eyes glanced sideways towards him expectantly.

"Yes, thank you," he responded with gritted his teeth. Never did he think the first time he would address anyone with the familial title, it would hold so much grudge. " _Father_."

The Uzumaki leader chose to ignore the tone and smirked. "It's my honour, Prince Sasuke. Perhaps we can finally consider the matter of the throne-"

"Not today." Sasuke cut him off briskly. "It'll be decided with a vote after the war at hand."

He pursed his lips, displeased, but didn't argue. Instead, he turned to his daughter and gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears, the gesture loving to their audience but the pair knew that it was properly calculated. "And my dear daughter," he said gently. "You are now a Princess. Your happiness is my own, and you have truly honoured the Uzumaki name."

Karin fingers twitched and she began fiddling with the silver band around her forefinger. "Yes, father," she replied courteously. "I am pleased to have been able to contribute."

While Nagato was satisfied with her response and returned to his table after a nod, Sasuke's eyebrows were raised. He noticed her fidgeting fingers even if she had tried to hide them under her long sleeves, and detected a small tinge of grudge in her tone, one he easily identified as the one he put in his own. Karin turned to him questioningly, and he swiftly evaded her gaze.

Sasuke wondered, but was not curious enough to pry; he had instructions to just do as he was told, after all.

 **.**

It was an early morning at the at the tactician's quarters the next day as the Princes had gathered before daybreak, and all festive mood from the night before had been replaced with a sombre cloud hanging above them all. Even the decorations had been removed, Shino noticed. Quite efficient lot, the Uzumakis.

They were all gathered for the strategy meeting to solve the looming danger that was Sound that had been postponed for the past week for the wedding, and seeing as how Nagato Uzumaki was now satisfied to lend his army, they were prepared to create a plan. Sasuke hadn't arrived and Naruto had left to fetch him while the other Princes sat in silence. Usually, it was something he welcomed, but the current silence among the Princes were rather suffocating. The lack of Sai did not cause a huge impact seeing as the youngest Prince mostly kept to himself, but it was a hole that none of them could ignore. The sensation of missing one, it was a certain hollowness that slowly gnawed at them.

Shino idly wondered where he himself would be in six months.

He looked to Shikamaru's direction and noticed the Fifth Prince staring intently at layout of the country carved on the long, wooden table. It was intricate handwork, Shino realised, the mountains and the rivers… The geography of the country had been properly recreated in a miniature, three-dimentional form across the long table. But it wasn't the layout of the country Shikamaru was staring at. Specifically, it wasn't the layout of _their_ country – it was to the west, where their neighbouring empire sat beyond the borders.

For once, Shino prayed for Naruto to quickly come back with Sasuke.

"God, the loser's really taking his time," Kiba grumbled sleepily, slouched in one of the chairs. "Is he facing a dilemma outside their chambers? Finally remembering that his cousin and Sasuke are probably _occupied_ and-"

"We don't need to be informed of your fantasies, Kiba." Shikamaru interrupted drily, tossing a carved pawn in his hand.

"Well, in case you don't know what happens on the wedding night-"

Neji cleared his throat. "I think that he's very clear with the process."

"I mean for Heaven's sake _you're_ having a wedding next and-"

"I reaaally don't need an education on consummating marriages this early in the morning," the Fifth Prince drawled, dragging a hand down his face tiredly. "Not from you, at least."

"-maybe Sasuke can give you tips later and maybe your bride won't laugh-"

"Would Sasuke even have consummated the marriage?" Shino whispered quietly, mostly to himself. The usual stoic Fourth Prince had never showed interest in women to the point where they had bets running behind his back for years, and… Oh. He realised his quiet words had been heard by the other Princes and they were currently staring at him.

Neji slowly nodded, approving the question.

Kiba pointed a finger at Shino, wagging it slowly, expression serious. "That's a very good question."

Shikamaru coughed, schooling his features to resist the laugh. "Brothers," he rasped, eyes drifting to the two figures making their way up the stairs. "Naruto and Sasuke are here."

Instantly, four pairs of eyes swivelled and were fixed on Sasuke, taking in the detail of his weariness and his hair, messier than usual. They watched him stretch his back and arms, the new silver band on his finger glinting under the light. He was yawning and craning his neck like he hadn't had a proper sleep perhaps spent the night tossing and turning…

Sasuke noticed and stared back at them with a frown. "What?"

They scrambled to shift their glances away immediately, almost suspicious as they made variations of coughing sounds.

Naruto looked at them curiously. "Am I missing out on something?"

"Yes," Kiba snarked. "Everything."

"No," Neji amended, raising a brow at the brown-haired Prince. "Nothing."

"Let's just start the meeting already." Shikamaru announced, turning to the long table, picking up an item similar to a chess piece to mark the map with. "We've received reports that they're marching South again. Our scouts caught sight of more ships this time around…"

The discussion was smooth as they gave their insightful input, analysing the best strategies to go.

"Based on our forces, Shino and Neji can take the north border. The fighting there is at a standstill, and the Hyuuga military shall aid our troops to overturn the situation." Sasuke decided, placing the pawns carved symbol of the Aburame and Hyuuga at the far north of the map, where directly across the sea was the Isle of Sound.

"Understood." Shino agreed.

Neji nodded before asking, "What's the situation in the east?"

"The fighting there has mostly ceased," Naruto reported, a rare serious expression displayed across his features as he flipped through the multiple reports from their soldiers. "I think Shikamaru can take care of the east. All that's left there is a few remaining bugs that infiltrated the city. Seeing as how the Nara is less of a warrior and more of a strategist, I'm sure you can think of a way to take back the city?"

Shikamaru agreed, amusement dancing behind his eyes. It was impressive, how even the usual prankster could take command when he was required to. "Of course."

Sasuke grunted. "The dobe and Inuzuka – you will take care of the surroundings of Konoha. Aburame spies have sent word of their preparation to ambush, so be careful. Guard the Imperial capital well. If it falls, we all fall."

Naruto nodded solemnly and although Kiba didn't look happy, he agreed regardless.

"How about you, Sasuke? Where will you bring the Uzumaki troops?" Naruto asked. Even though there was neither ill will nor grudge in his tone, the Fourth Prince still flinched slightly.

He cleared his throat and pushed a piece to the west. "I will be going west, towards the Wind Borders."

Shikamaru stiffened. "Is there something wrong at Wind?"

Sasuke met his eyes. "There has been news that Akatsuki and Sound have both appeared at the Wind borders."

There was a moment of tense silence and a mix of reactions upon hearing the name Akatsuki. The Princes exchanged glances, but some more at ease than others, for reasons unknown to others.

"You be careful then," Neji stated. "We don't have the Root household's numbers anymore."

"Understood."

 **.**

As sunrise came, the Palace stirred to see the Princes round up a few selected soldiers, preparing to depart for their assigned lands to prepare for any upcoming battle. They had finished the meeting rather quickly and had managed to catch an hour's worth of sleep before gathering at the main courtyard in their full armour.

Dowager Empress Tsunade watched from her towering quarters, her amber eyes observing the interactions of the Princes and the Ministers, some with their other halves. Curious, she mused as she noted the pairings. It was not entirely expected, but she had reservations. Some people were less of a threat on their own, but given the right motivation and a certain companion, they could be dangerous. She would know.

She watched in amusement as Shikamaru and Temari spoke quietly in a corner of the courtyard, the young Prince saying something with an expression of sincerity while his bride-to-be nodded solemnly, the worry in her eyes evident. Looking towards the opposite side, Kiba was speaking to the younger Hyuuga heiress, but contrastingly, the Dowager Empress felt uneasy at that pairing and upon seeing the Prince patting the young heiress on the head, she turned away immediately.

Focusing her attention on two pairs gathered right in front of the Palace gates, she wasn't sure what to feel about them. An Uzumaki-Hyuuga pairing was concerning enough, but it consoled her that Naruto was one end of that pair. On the other hand, the newly-wedded Karin Uzumaki and Prince Sasuke was truly worrying. She understood that a Prince with no last name meant he had no other obligations, but for a man who gathered loyalists and formed alliances with the most powerful, she didn't understand why he didn't go for another family.

"Your Majesty, shall we go and wish them a safe journey?" her maid asked her.

The Dowager Empress shook her head gently, pale hands gripping the ledge of the balcony. "There's no need. They will be victorious."

Her maid bowed and pushed open the door. "Do come in, Your Majesty. The weather is rather chilly today."

Down at the courtyard, Karin arranged Sasuke's armour properly, fingers running across the Fire Country's sigil on the breastplate. "Be safe… husband." She tested the word on her tongue. It seemed foreign even to her hears, a title she had hoped to call him by since she was a child…

He adjusted the sword by his waist, not meeting her eyes. "Hn."

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked them, turning away from the Hyuuga heiress. Her hand still looped through his didn't go unnoticed by both Sasuke and Karin.

The Fourth Prince nodded, mounting his horse. "Let's go."

As Naruto and Sasuke began galloping towards the main gates of the palace with their entourage and the other Princes following closely behind, those two spearing the entire entourage watched as the other Princes broke off the group to take their different roads, and when only both of them were left, the blond heard a low mutter from beside him, saying "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" he turned, confused at what the usual stoic and proud Sasuke was apologising for.

"For holding your family troops. You're the one with the Uzumaki name, it's unreasonable-"

Naruto chuckled. "I know that in my uncle's eyes, even if I bear the Uzumaki name, I'm not the one he wants to make Emperor. He wouldn't even lend me the troops when I begged, you know? Said the only way the Uzumaki would participate is if you wedded my cousin."

The sound of hooves clacking against the dirt resonated between them.

"I'm sorry." Came the low mutter again.

A boisterous laugh echoed as they reached a crossroads where they would part, off to fulfil their respective duties as Princes of the Fire Country. Naruto tugged on the reigns of his horse, bringing them to a halt.

"You know, once upon a time, for you to even apologise was like forcing you to drink acid. You'd rather die than lose your pride, not to mention the tantrums you'd throw when someone would even look at you wrong." The blond Prince commented cheekily. "I guess having Sakura around you really did humble you a bit, didn't it?"

Sasuke averted his gaze, and the Sixth Prince faltered slightly. He took it that her name was still somewhat of a sore spot for his fourth brother, seeing as how they were on opposite sides of the war with her being involved with Akatsuki and all.

"She was really good for you." He added in a hushed tone.

"Oi, I-"

"Look, there's nothing to be sorry for. You'd be a great leader, and maybe I'll be your sword or adviser," Naruto grinned and waved as he pulled on the reigns once more, his horse galloping away. "Brothers, right?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise before chuckling, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. He pulled the reigns of his own horse and turned down the path he was to take to the Wind borders.

"Hn. Right."


	33. At Crossroads

The redheaded Emperor of the Wind Country was not one to sit back while his army fought his battles for him, no. Being a member of the royal family, they were taught to protect themselves ever since they were a child, and as Gaara swiftly turned his sword in his hand and slashed down an opponent to his right, he was glad for the rigorous training his father had put them through, even if he had loathed the early mornings with a passion back then.

"Your Majesty, you don't have to fight!" a guard of his yelled, taking down another enemy that had aimed for their Emperor's head. "Please, return to the base now!"

"Let him be," Kankuro drawled, parrying his opponent's attacks, sharp eyes catching the movement of the sword easily. "It's been some time since Gaara had a proper fight. There's a reason he was known as the best swordsman in the Wind Country, you know."

"But Your Highness-"

"Unless the Sound sends another troop, we'll be fine." Gaara rasped, finishing his fight. He observed their surroundings quickly – other than the few remaining fighters, the Wind had the upper hand. Dust clouds were beginning to rile up and evening was before them, to continue fighting would be dangerous as the deserts were known for their ruthless storms in the night. The way back to camp would take around fifteen minutes, and as Gaara was about to order his men to finish up and return, a blow of a horn in a distance caught his attention.

His turquoise eyes narrowed at the size of the army that was making their way towards them. "This isn't good!" he yelled. His men were already weary from the long fight, they wouldn't be able to sustain for another fresh wave of troops. "Retreat!"

"Gaara!" his brother called to him, pointing to their left. "We don't have time to run!"

The young Emperor turned towards where his brother was pointing and saw another bunch approaching them quickly from the left side. They were surrounded, outnumbered and tired. They wouldn't last long against the large amount of Sound troops...

Gaara quickly mounted his horse and brandished his sword, his lips pressed tightly together in a grim expression. "We'll have no choice but to fight to death then."

"For the Wind!" Kankuro cried, raising his own sword. Their army cried behind them, all looking tattered and weary yet spirits unbroken.

Even as they fought valiantly, Gaara knew they wouldn't last long – he himself wouldn't last long. Every strike was getting sluggish, and with one enemy he cut down, there were ten more ready to aim for his neck. He panted, his sharp gaze surveying the battlefield. The number of his men had dwindled, either hurt or dead, their blood painting the sands beneath them red. War was truly the horror of mothers, he thought sadly, thinking of the families they had left behind.

He grunted in pain as an enemy slashed his back, his armour already long gone, the sword of the Sound soldier cutting his flesh open. "Get my brother out of here," he barked at a nearby Wind soldier as he lifted his own sword to block off the enemy's attack, but another one charged at him from his open back. Blood seeped from his lips as the steel stabbed through his stomach. "There must be someone to inherit the throne. Go!"

He covered his soldier as the young man not more than thirty of age scrambled to fetch the other Prince to safety. Gaara let out a resigned sigh, gaze focused on the horde of Sound troops.

 _Is this how it ends?_ He thought. At least if it did, it was comforting to know that his siblings would be safe and the Wind would be in good hands. Before the Sound soldier could land the last blow, there was a clashing of steel as another sword intervened.

"Greetings, Emperor of the Wind," said a familiar, cheerful voice. Gaara's turquoise eyes snapped open in surprise, shifting upwards to meet the person who had blocked his enemy's attack for him. A mop of flat, dark hair, signature thick brows and eyelashes, lean figure in his dark green armour and the ever-present bright smile… Gaara let out a chuckle, not expecting to meet his old friend at all; what a place for a reunion. The man reached out a hand for the young Emperor. "Come now, Your Majesty. Let us finish this fight."

Gaara took the outstretched hand. "Right."

The Sound troops were at first merely confused at the arrival of a single, new enemy, and as a sharp whistle echoed throughout the desert, they became aware of the army that had them surrounded now. It was truly a magnificent sight and a view neither Gaara nor the other Wind soldiers present would ever forget.

From atop the tall sand dunes, a new army emerged with their commander sitting proudly on his horse, brown eyes flashing gold under the evening sun and hair flaming red. He whistled again, one that echoed the entire battlefield and brought chills down their enemies' spines. A signal for their troops to charge, and a signal for their enemies' deaths.

"Sasori." Gaara whispered in shock. The infamous General, he recognised, and as his gaze darted between his old friend and his distant cousin of sorts, a hypothesis niggled at the back of his mind. It was not a situation for questions, he decided, turning back to the battlefield determinedly. He was about to give his men orders when another horn blew from the east. A feeling of dread automatically settled in his stomach before he noticed it to be a different signal than the Sound's.

He squinted to look at the flags of the army that had made their late arrival from the east and almost grinned upon catching sight of the sigil on the flags. This other commander observed and assessed the situation immediately, merely raising a dark brow when his onyx eyes caught sight of a supposedly missing general.

"Charge!" he simply ordered, his baritone voice firm and commanding.

Sasori's lips curved upwards in amusement. He turned to his own troops, "Aid the Wind!"

 **.**

Sasori remembered every battle he has ever fought very well. From his first one at the young age of 15 beside his parents, the renowned generals of Suna, until his last one with them 12 years ago. He remembered the aftermath of that last battle, his meeting with the Emperor back then and his departure in the middle of the night.

"You dared to return again, Sasori? I thought I gave you orders to fight to death." Emperor Rasa had said coldly, the hall empty for everyone else had been ordered to leave them alone.

"I come with news of death of my father and my mother." Sasori stated blandly, swallowing his humiliation for the sake of his parents. "I wish for them to be brought back and given proper burials, Your Majesty."

"Do you know what they call you?" the Emperor pressed on, fingers drumming the armrest of his throne in unease. "Sasori of the Red Sand. This will be the last time I want to see you. Leave."

Sasori had known of the Emperor's disdain for him, how the Emperor felt threatened by his very presence. Those that have faced Sasori in battle never lived to tell the tale, and it was because of that he was being hailed as a saviour, a position in the heart of citizens that undermines the Emperor's. Even after the Emperor has sentenced him to fight to death, his loyalty to his king never wavered; but that one last time, he was not back to serve the throne any longer, and had returned for a single purpose only.

"Your Majesty-"

"Out, Sasori. You are no longer a citizen of the Wind Country."

His purpose had not been fulfilled when he was evicted and denied from his own country, his parents' bodies lay among the pile of unknown corpses of the war, not receiving the proper burial they deserve as war heroes, rotting away to bones before he could even pay them his last respects.

All because of an Emperor's cowardice, Sasori had held the grudge angrily. And along his journey alone, he had grown tired – not knowing what he was living for. The blood of his enemies tainted his hands, and seeing as how he was no longer under a duty to fight, Sasori decided to keep his sins and regrets close as his next purpose to live on.

Until this recent battle to aid the Wind's new Emperor, he had never thought he would step a single foot on Wind Country soil every again. As he sheathed his sword, he was prepared to slip away when an arm clapped his shoulder firmly.

A baritone voice of the young man that arrived late addressed his famous moniker. "Sasori of the Red Sand."

Sasori turned to face him, expression blank as always. The raven-haired man was covered in grime and blood, and other from the youth and the anxiousness that reflected in those onyx eyes, the young Prince of the Fire looked almost identical to his colleague. _The aristocratic features and brooding look really did run in the family_ , Sasori thought to himself. Their good looks could almost help them pass off as dolls.

"Young prince of the Fire."

"Who sent you here?" Sasuke asked, direct to the point.

Sasori smiled blandly. "I am a mercenary, Your Highness. I follow only the highest price."

Sasuke said nothing in response, onyx eyes scanning the vast desert. They really had to get back soon, the dust clouds were rising higher with the night. "Do flowers ever bloom in this area?" he asked quietly.

The redheaded man arched a brow, his expression calm as ever. "Wildflowers, Your Highness. Nothing fancy you'd see in the city."

"They must be strong, to bloom in a dry place like this."

Sasori hummed. "That's right. The flowers of the city have fleeting lifespans, but not these wild ones. They're survivors under harsh conditions; they don't exist to be pretty."

The Fourth Prince nodded in agreement.

"You did well, Your Highness," Sasori spoke, casting a gaze at where Lee was speaking to the current Emperor of the Wind rather exuberantly. "Years of being enemies, and here we all are today."

"… Hn."

"You remind me of a colleague."

"So I've heard."

The ex-Suna general quirked a smile before he stood up and picked up his sword. "Congratulations on your marriage, Your Highness. It was quite the celebration. Although, I'm sure we all wished the bride would have been somebody else."

It was Sasuke's turn to raise his brow. He cleared his throat, "Are you not going to at least visit your grandmother?" he called towards the disappearing silhouette of the redheaded man in the dust clouds.

The voice that answers him is quiet, yet resonating clearly. "She'll know," it echoes sadly, the man and his troops fading into a blur, the dust clouds of the desert wiping any hints of them ever being there. "She always does."

 **.**

Hinata Hyuuga had always been a shy and soft-spoken heiress, less favoured as compared to her much bolder younger sister. Ever since they were children, her father's biasedness towards Hanabi was as clear as crystal, and hailing from a military family, Hinata quickly learned that even as a lady, the Hyuuga always favoured strength.

So, Hinata watched and learned from the shadows; she observed her father train her cousin strictly, she noticed how her father imparted political knowledge to her sister and stored them in her own mind, and she would learn soon enough, the different ways to become stronger as a woman.

Over the years, the young Hyuuga became a formidable opponent in her own right. She was a wallflower when she needed to be, a flashy rose when her situation required of her, and could even be an aconitum if she had something she wanted to desperately protect.

Hence, with her mask tore apart and faced with a choice that she never thought she'd be feeling conflicted in making, Hinata Hyuuga was – for the first time since she was a child – at a loss on what she should do next.

She clutched the small glass bottle in her hand, fingers trembling. She wanted to curse and place all the blame upon _her_ , but couldn't find it in herself to do so.

The entire mess begun a few days ago, one whole week after the Princes had returned from the battle. They were all busy strengthening their forces and healing the wounded that apparently, nobody had noticed when one person had slipped into the Imperial palace and unnoticed as she wandered the vast grounds.

While the battle had seemingly placed the chaos in the palace in a temporarily frozen state, that one appearance had allowed everything to flow as usual again. When Hinata caught sight of her, she was leaving the Uzumaki quarters with a smirk on her face, her confidence was one that felt entirely different from the time they met in the palace.

"The Dragon House dancers have all left long ago, what are you doing here?" Hinata immediately confronted her, brows furrowed. As far as the young Hyuuga heiress knew, the person in front of her was no longer a friend but a suspected criminal.

Recognition easily settled in those emerald green eyes, her red lips curved into a grin. "Lady Hyuuga." She greeted easily. "I seem to be in luck today, meeting everyone I want."

"I asked you a question, Sakura." The dark-haired woman's voice was hushed, but her tone was firm.

Sakura arched a brow in amusement, mirth dancing in her eyes. "Aren't you being a coward, Lady Hyuuga? I always thought there was more to you. Don't go proving me wrong now."

"What?"

The rosette took a step closer. "Your father is playing his part to keep you safe," she drawled. "Shouldn't you do something too as the great Hyuuga heiress?"

Hinata paled. She didn't know what to make of Sakura's words; was it a threat or was it pure advice, she couldn't discern them properly. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice carefully controlled. She wouldn't give the rose-haired woman the upper hand, not when she didn't know what motives the other woman held yet.

"I want you to be more proactive," Sakura's smile contorted into one that almost looked like a snarl. "But that's too hard to ask for, isn't it?"

The mockery was not lost on the Hyuuga heiress. At that moment, footsteps echoed from the Uzumaki quarters and Sakura's sharp gaze darted towards them immediately. "It seems like I'm running on a tight schedule today," the rosette pursed her lips and let out a dramatic sigh. She pressed a small glass bottle into Hinata's palm. "You're a smart one, Lady Hyuuga. I'll be waiting to see the choice you make."

Before Sakura completely disappeared behind the many columns of the Imperial palace, she heard the faint voice of Hinata call behind her, "I'll keep your appearance here today a secret on behalf of the fact that we were once friends. But after today, if you appear in here again, I will not hesitate to report you as a trespasser and a suspect with affiliation to Akatsuki."

The rosette's lips curved upwards in a satisfied smile – one hidden from Hinata – and her footsteps didn't falter as she sung, "I'll be waiting, Lady Hyuuga."

Half a day had passed since that encounter, and Hinata finally understood the choice Sakura had presented to her. Prince Naruto was currently lying ill in his quarters, stumbling on his feet after dinner the night before, face pale as cold sweat beaded his forehead. She hadn't thought to connect the incident to Sakura until she heard Ino murmur her name under her breath.

It was easily found, the poison-laced cakes still lying half-eaten on the prince's table, as if whoever that did so wanted to be discovered. But perhaps she had other motives, as the type of poison she used was uncommon and had stumped even the Imperial physician herself.

"This…" Shizune frowned anxiously. "This is a blend of different poisons. To properly treat His Highness, I would need time to dissect the compounds and create an antidote accordingly."

Hinata glanced towards the blond prince; his face was ghastly pale and cold sweat beaded his forehead, his brows were scrunched together and expression contorted uncomfortably, body shivering even after being tucked under a cotton blanket and breathing erratic.

"It's her." Came the murmur from beside Shizune, and Hinata's lavender eyes met a pair of cerulean blue ones.

"What?" Shizune asked, too focused on her task to hear her apprentice clearly, but Hinata did and the understanding immediately settled in her gaze.

Ino turned her head away at once, clutching at the physician's medic box tightly. "It's nothing, Lady Shizune. We should hurry, Prince Naruto's condition seems to be getting worse."

What they all didn't understand at that point in time was that she wouldn't have let him die. Not then, it was much too disadvantageous to any of her plans. Nevertheless, her actions created quite a stir as panic rose in her intended targets.

As the dark-haired heiress watched the two leave, she decided upon her answer; one that was not influenced by anyone else's but her own.

Hinata Hyuuga never showed it, but she wasn't as oblivious or innocent as the world perceived her to be. She understood what people planned behind her back and she knew the underhanded tactics played by those in the Imperial palace and even among the Hyuuga family. But one of her strengths was to remain invisible unless required, and therefore she never spoke out of line and silently watched, gathering the information and storing them until they proved to be useful in some way. In fact, she had always been skilful in detaching herself from any situation, a sharp instinct of self-preservation.

However, she had a person to save this time. Not by orders of her family, not to boost her own image or strengthen her own standing. This time, Hinata would allow herself to be involved and protect the person she loved with her own strength. For once, she would be making a choice for herself.

As she slipped out of the door and weighed her plan in her mind, she briefly wondered what else did Sakura know yet didn't say, and perhaps in a way, they were both alike. Hinata called for her maid that followed her from the Hyuuga compounds, and one that she was sure she could trust.

"Put this in Prince Kiba's room," she ordered quietly, pressing the small glass bottle into the maid's hand. "Somewhere inconspicuous, but not difficult to find. Leave no trace."

 **.**

Ino Yamanaka had always thought she would be by Prince Shikamaru's side, and when recent events had shown her that life was ever-changing and that a certainty she once knew could be easily swept from under her feet, Ino learned to be cautious. When Sai had left, she realised that despite his faults he did try to protect her from his rather temporary position on the throne. After his departure, she learned to watch before she stepped, knowing that if she were to fall into another abyss, there was no one to help her anymore.

So, when she caught sight of a blur of pink near the Uzumaki quarters one afternoon a week after the Princes have returned from battle, she immediately froze in her tracks as an uncomfortable feeling settled in her gut.

Her first instinct was to approach the petal-haired woman, but she stopped herself immediately – Sakura was no longer the friend she made a year ago. In fact, she was the one who abandoned the rosette and she couldn't make any excuses for herself. However, her wariness was drawn from the fact that Sakura's identity was now a controversial one.

At last, Ino made a choice she would later berate herself for.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, approaching the petal-haired woman.

Sakura seemed surprise as she turned around, but smiled anyway. "You look well."

"I asked you a question, Sakura."

The rosette had yet to know that she would be repeating this conversation with a dark-haired heiress soon. "This is the Uzumaki quarters, Lady Ino. What are you, the daughter of a tactician, doing here instead?" she turned the question back to the blonde.

Ino frowned. "I was called to meet Prince Shino around here. The maid said he had information that he needed to pass on to my father and-" she stopped, cerulean blue eyes narrowing at the pleased smile on Sakura's face, like a cat that got the cream. "You. He's working with you?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Answer me," Ino pressed on, tense. "Are you helping him to win the throne?"

The petal-haired woman took a step closer, reaching out to idly arrange the ornament in Ino's long blonde hair as the latter stiffened. "Do you even think Prince Shino is interested in the throne?" she asked lightly.

"What is it you want exactly?" The young blonde's voice was shakier than she had intended it to be.

Sakura let out a dramatic sigh, adjusting her long sleeves casually. "I am but the owner of a local entertainment house. I don't have any influence over who sits next on the throne." Her emerald eyes lifted to meet a pair of cerulean blue ones. "Haven't you heard of the saying that ' _in war, one would rather an advantageous terrain than an opportune timing, but even those aren't as good as compared the cooperation of people_ '?"

Ino stared back with her jaw still clenched, but the rosette easily picked out the uncertainty that reflected in her eyes. _Still as expressive as ever,_ Sakura almost smiled. It was good to know that the blonde hadn't completely lost herself beneath her newly found cautiousness.

There were distinct sounds of shouting nearing them and the rosette stiffened almost unnoticeably. She waved and turned to leave, "You're a smart woman, Lady Ino. I'll leave you to it."

"Wait!"

Sakura angled her head slightly in response, indicating she was listening.

"Promise me you won't harm Shikamaru?"

The corner of the petal-haired woman's lips quirked. "Done."

Ino nodded, looking almost unwilling. "I don't know what did you come here for, but I'll keep your appearance here today a secret in exchange for that promise. Go, I'll delay the guards."

There was a light patter of feet as Sakura disappeared into one of the corridors, her voice echoing to Ino's ears as the blonde smiled, ready to face the Uzumaki guards to allow Sakura to escape.

"I'll see you soon, Lady Ino."

Ino Yamanaka wasn't sure of the consequences of the choices she had made that day. However, she knew that by allowing Sakura to leave, she had made perhaps not the most lawfully correct choice, but to her, it was the proper one. And Ino hoped that it was a choice that would lead to the most ideal outcome in the battle for the throne.

 **.**

Kabuto rushed towards the Uzumaki quarters immediately after being summoned, and let out an irritated sigh when he heard a loud crash from inside. Nagato's temper had always been strange and erratic ever since Kabuto first served him, but with recent events and the Uzumaki lord gaining what he presumed was a firm control over the throne, that temper of his had become nastier. The redheaded man would shout at his servants for little faults such as walking too loudly and disrupting his train of thought, and his distrust in the people around him was growing with every passing day.

The prophet masked his irritation as he knocked on the door to announce his presence, "Lord Uzumaki."

"Come in!" Came the angry snarl. Kabuto's foot had barely stepped in when Nagato turned on him. "Did you manage to find how exactly did that wench come in!?"

Kabuto bowed. "Yes, Lord Uzumaki."

Nagato slammed the table, ratting the cups. "Well? So how did she get in?" he demanded impatiently.

"She had… a certain access," Kabuto said slowly, carefully choosing his words, knowing that the Uzumaki leader was in a horrible mood because his target of elimination had not only avoided him, but had instead voluntarily appeared to taunt him. "And certain help inside the palace."

The redheaded man quirked a brow. "Which traitor dared to help a suspected criminal?" he growled, clenching his fist. "What sort of access did she have?"

The grey-haired prophet winced. "She had… a jade seal with her…" he stammered. There was no way to phrase it in a way that wouldn't anger the other man further.

As expected, Nagato Uzumaki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So it was real," he said. His tone was firm and quiet, but Kabuto could sense the underlying rage that was waiting to explode. "The Senju seal."

The Uzumaki leader recounted the events of the day before, when an unexpected guest had appeared right in the living room of his quarters. He had been shocked upon seeing her sipping her tea nonchalantly – the person he had set a high bounty to hunt for had voluntarily arrived at his doorstep.

"You!" he had snarled immediately upon seeing her that noon. "Guards!"

"Be calm, Lord Uzumaki," Sakura drawled, putting out a hand to stop him. "You wanted to meet me, didn't you?"

Nagato Uzumaki narrowed his eyes. "I have nothing to say to a courtesan," he spat. "How did you get in here!?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Lord Uzumaki, but you strengthen your position based on the information you get from your spies, don't you?" The rosette took another sip of her tea. "Have you enjoyed your insiders, Lord Uzumaki? I heard they brought you quite a lot of unique information."

The redheaded man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Careful, little girl. You're not in your brothel now," he spat. What he didn't say was that he wasn't in his element either, and as much as he would love to get rid of her there and then, a body in the Imperial palace was still a difficult thing to clean. "I might just have your head right now."

Sakura's smile didn't waver, the glint in her emerald green eyes almost challenging him. She called his bluff, and he knew it. "Really, Lord Uzumaki. Such a temper isn't good for your health," she chided. "Anyway, I came here to tell you one thing today."

He wanted to call for the guards again, but his curiosity stopped him. That is, until she pulled out a familiar looking object from her sleeve. It sat in her palm snugly, the white-green colour and unique carvings of it unmistakeable.

"Isn't this beautiful, Lord Uzumaki? Lord Danzo needed this, you do too," she taunted cheekily. "I heard he searched every corner of the palace for it. It's just too bad Dowager Empress Tsunade has no idea where is it either. Am I the only one who can make your dreams come true now, Lord Uzumaki?"

Nagato bared his teeth, enraged. "Guards!"

Sakura sighed mockingly and rose from her chair with grace as she heard the footsteps of the guards outside responding to Nagato's call. She moved to the window and grinned, "Doubt everything I've given you so far, Lord Uzumaki. No fates are written in the stars. You don't know the extent to which I've controlled your web."

Cackling, she leaped swiftly out of the window, leaving a stunned Nagato Uzumaki. The aftermath was clear, Kabuto witnessed the remains of his rage scattered around his floor.

Back to the present, Kabuto bent over to ask his Lord, "What shall we do now?"

"I want the bounty on her head doubled," Nagato growled. "She's so confident she can come close to our connections? I'll sever everything she has, I'll make her suffer and live a living death, to the point where she'll be begging to die. That'll show a little girl not to mess with the Uzumaki."

"You know what to do with the Akatsuki as well. I want them gone, publicly. The Uzumaki will be known as heroes, see to that. We'll clear this place of those detested pests."

Kabuto nodded and left the chambers to execute his orders, slightly fearful of the older man's rage-hazed mind. It was not long now, he convinced himself. Not long until the rightful king would claim his throne.

* * *

 **A/N: _My apologies for the late chapter!_**

 _ **The italic saying mentioned by Sakura would translate to the famous Chinese phrase "天时不如地利，地利不如人和". In detail, what this phrase means is that a strategic geographical location in war gives you an advantage over a good weather, but what's most important is the unity of the people/army.**_


	34. Rise

When Sakura first approached him with a personal order for a batch of food, he happily agreed to help her. That is, until he heard the request; then his brows instantly furrowed and the corner of his lips turned downwards slightly. He didn't outright reject to help her, but he had been hesitant. He had been anxious and his guilt had gnawed at him to the point where he – who usually didn't question Sakura and her choices – went to do some research on her requested materials. It gave him a small sense of relief at the results, but he still wondered what her motives were.

He had asked her in the beginning, "Why on earth would you want something like that, Lady Sakura?" His expression incredulous.

The young woman raised a brow, red lips pursed. "Must I explain myself to get them?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head to a side, emerald eyes on guard. The question was rhetorical but Chouji replied to it nevertheless, his conscience not allowing him to follow blindly.

"It would make my job easier, yes."

Sakura blinked in surprise before quickly composing herself, letting out a peal of laughter. "Let me repeat myself. I want a basket of cakes mixed with the herbs I have listed here," she waved the parchment in her hand, the smile plastered on her face unnerving him more and more by the second. "And I want them before next week."

Chouji mulled silently, eyes not leaving the herbs clearly written on the list. "The cakes – they're a specialty of the palace," he muttered. "Next week is… the estimated arrival date for the Princes' return, and-"

The rosette didn't say anything and merely gazed at him lazily, waiting for him to continue. She had clearly known that he was drawing his own conclusions, but hadn't bothered to clear things up. There was no point in doing so.

"You want to poison one of the Princes, Milady!?" he exclaimed in shock, feet stumbling backwards slightly.

She waved the list in reply, red lips still frozen in that smile of hers.

"Why would you want to do such a thing?" Chouji asked again, eyes wide in panic. "To kill an innocent man… That's not what we stand for…"

Sakura took a step forward, smile disappearing this time. The frostiness in her eyes had chilled him to his bones. "I'm going to repeat myself one last time," she said, ice lacing her tone. "I need a basket of these cakes with these herbs included and I need them by next week. Are you going to do it or must I find another competent chef to take my request?"

The plump young man had been silent, hesitant in accepting his orders, something that had never happened in a long time. He thought he had jaded himself for Akatsuki's further purpose, but now that he was called upon to create the blade for his mistress, his conscience was tugging at him. Finally, he had let out a sigh and accepted the list from the petal-haired woman's still outstretched hand. He had taken an oath and he had known he would have to do something of that sort since the beginning – and he would follow his orders.

When Chouji passed the basket of cakes to Sakura a week later, his fingers had been tightly wounded around the handle and it took the young woman a sharp tug to remove the basket from his grip.

"There is a difference between the change you seek and getting back at them with their tactics, Milady," he tried to advice, the disappointment clearly seeping into his tone as he watched her continue walking away with the basket in her hand. "I hope you understand."

Unbeknownst to anyone, Sakura had let out a sigh once she walked out of Chouji's line of vision. It wasn't that she didn't want to be truthful to him, she just couldn't find it in herself to be bothered to explain her plan to everyone. _It didn't matter if they knew or not and what they thought about her_ , she had told herself early on when she was forming the plan. The more people knew her motives clearly, the easier her movements could be tracked and they would all be exposed.

Tenten had caught her as she was leaving, arms crossed and leaning against a column with a slight smile on her face. "You didn't tell him?" she asked.

"Do I need to?"

The brunette went closer, her footsteps stopping only when she was an arm's length away. Her brown eyes had darted around in alert before she spoke in a hushed voice, "We don't want to make enemies out of our own people," she advised. "You and I know the little Prince isn't innocent, but Chouji doesn't."

Sakura merely shrugged. "We've had this discussion. People will believe what they want to."

"Right." Tenten sighed and carefully arranged the cakes in the basket. "On your way, then. Be careful."

 **.**

Hinata Hyuuga slowly dabbed a cloth at the cold sweat that beaded the forehead of the blond Prince, currently lying pale-faced on the bed. Her maid had returned with an affirmation that her orders had been carried out perfectly, and she was abiding her time now.

She let out a sigh, a distant look in her lavender eyes. She understood Sakura's motives perfectly, even if the rosette hadn't expressly mentioned anything. She knew what happened at the battlefield; the loyal soldiers had been quick and discreet in reporting.

When the Princes had dispersed at the gate, Naruto and Kiba had been assigned with the borders of the Imperial capital. They had been riding together, the dried autumn leaves crunching under the hooves of their horses, troops marching behind them. They were on high alert, ready for any threat that might surface, eyes darting around sharply.

The Uzumaki was a few steps ahead of the others, even occasionally turning his head backwards to ensure everyone else was alright. "Be careful," he warned multiple times. "Let's all go back safely to our families."

"Yes. Let's."

He was surprised to hear the quite reply from the other Prince who was riding behind him as he had been silent the entire journey, and Naruto was even beginning to get the feeling that Kiba had been ignoring him on purpose.

"Everything alright, Kiba?" he asked, concerned. He noticed the brown-haired man's face looking slightly pale, brows furrowed together.

"Yeah." He said coldly, pulling on his reigns. "You know what, let's split up. Why don't you take the east of the city walls?"

Naruto blinked. "The east?" It hadn't been in their plans. The east was secured, at least that was the report Shikamaru had handed to them. "Weren't we going to secure the west and the north?"

Kiba's expression scrunched up. "Change of plans, last minute report from Shino." He cleared his throat. "You know how reliable his sources are," he added hastily when Naruto still seemed puzzled.

The blond mulled in silence. It was strange, but he didn't think much of it. The citizens' safety was priority, after all. "Alright. You'll take care of the west then, and we'll meet at the north."

The young Inuzuka didn't seem very happy to take orders, but complied grudgingly anyway. "Yeah," he merely snorted in response, leading his troops to the opposite side. He mumbled quietly under his breath. "I'll see your body at the north."

No one had heard his last sentence, nor had they seen the flash of smugness in his dark brown eyes as he galloped away.

But when the news of the young Uzumaki prince being caught in an ambush near the east of the wall that evening reached their ears, nobody missed the anger that was displayed all over his features. They did, however, mistook it as anger being directed towards the enemies, and never in their thoughts would they have imagined that it was an ambush set up by their Third Prince himself.

When Naruto arrived at the meet up point at the north of the city walls as the skies turned dark, covered in dirt but barely any bruises, it took Kiba all his energy to keep his anger and frustration in check.

He strode up to the blond and gave him a pat on the shoulder and a curt nod of the head.

"All good here, Inuzuka?" Naruto grinned, not noticing the tautness of the other man's jaw.

"Fine, Uzumaki." Kiba gritted, expression darkening. "You cleared the enemies?"

"Of course!" A boisterous laugh that echoed across the vast grounds, leading the other troops to cheer along. "We're all secured now. Let's go back!"

As Naruto rode in front of the troops on their way back with nothing but praises and cheers hanging on the lips of the soldiers, Kiba's grip on the reigns of his horse tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white. His brown eyes trained on the back of the blond head that led the troops like a beacon of light, the dangerous glint unmistakeable. He had missed this once, but he would not again the second time.

No one suspected him this time, he thought with relief, carefully analysing the joy on his soldiers' faces. He thought he could make his next attempt with ease. But he had miscalculated. Among them, two of the soldiers who had fought alongside the Uzumaki prince were wearing similar tired smiles, but the wariness and suspicion in their eyes were present.

And was this wariness that led tone of the young soldiers to the doorstep of an underground bar known as the Market, and the other to the ear of a maid belonging to the young Hyuuga heiress who he knew was infatuated with the Prince.

As such, the two young women involved decided to take matters into their own hands before the Third Prince could make further moves, leading to the shouts that echoed the Inuzuka quarters.

Hinata stood up from Naruto's bedside, preparing for the tears that would flow once they were all summoned to the Grand Hall for Kiba's hearing. "Perhaps Sakura isn't wrong," she murmured when the patter of feet could be heard, nearing the room. "But people would always find someone to pin the blame on, making themselves feel better."

At that moment, the doors slid open to reveal a nervous-looking maid.

"Lady Hyuuga, you have been summoned to the Grand Hall." She passed the message timidly.

"I understand." Hinata responded, stepping outside with the maid in tow. As the doors were closed, her lavender eyes softened as they caught sight of the still sickly pale blond lying unconscious on the bed.

She let out a sigh once more, pressing her silk handkerchief to her face as the practiced tears that she knew would fall in perfect beaded drops began to well up in her eyes. "Myself included."

 **.**

"He ordered me to do so! He threatened me not to say anything, Your Majesty!"

The scene in the Grand Hall was a dramatic one, almost everyone was present. Hanabi and Hinata Hyuuga stood in a row with Temari and Karin, behind the other Princes, while the Uzumaki leader stood on the opposite side with the other ministers. Right in the middle of the hall before the throne, Kiba was kneeling with a feral expression, a crying maid beside him.

"How dare you accuse me!"

"Silence!" Dowager Empress Tsunade's voice boomed sternly. She was the only one with the power to handle such a situation at the moment, and it was truly giving her a headache.

"Your Majesty," Karin spoke up, leaving the line and bowing in front of the blonde woman. "It is partially my fault for not watching over my servants. However, I can vouch for her character – she has always been a timid one. She wouldn't even dare to do such a thing by herself."

She turned towards the two kneeling figures, ruby eyes cold as they laid on the Inuzuka prince. "This is my cousin that's being poisoned. There's no reason for a maid of an Uzumaki to poison our own person on her own will."

"I wouldn't know anything about poisons or mixing them to create a lethal dose," Kiba gritted. "And this has nothing to do with me."

"Your Majesty," came a gruff voice of one of the guards. He hurriedly went up to the podium to present a tray with a piece of folded paper on it. "We found this in Prince Inuzuka's quarters."

Tsunade picked it up and unfolded it, her brows arching at the contents. "Kiba Inuzuka. And the Uzumaki family." She called, anger lacing into her tone. "This letter contains both of your seals. Explain at once!"

Kiba was at a loss, he had never seen the letter at all in his life, but before he could defend herself, Karin's maid began howling again. "That's the one, Your Majesty!" she cried. "He threatened me to steal the Uzumaki seal from my mistress, but I didn't know what for… I just knew that it would bring harm to my mistress and the Uzumaki clan, but he threatened me with my life and the lives of my family! Please, Your Majesty, spare me!"

"I never did such a thing!" the Inuzuka prince denied hotly.

"But that is your seal, is it not?" Hinata interjected quietly before bowing towards Tsunade. "If I may, Your Majesty?"

The letter was brought forward to Hinata as she scanned the contents, brow furrowing. "Prince Inuzuka, what did you wish to do with my sister and my family?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. "It states here that you are conspiring with this… _third party_ … to woo my sister and somehow marry her so you can be in control of the Hyuuga's power. Alongside destroying the Uzumaki by killing off their heir…"

"What!?"

Kiba was enraged at this point, not understanding a single thing that was happening. It was all occurring too quickly, and as he snatched the letter to read, his face considerably paled. There, all his motives were written in detail as if the writer was explaining to the receiver of the letter, and requesting help from the receiver.

When his brown eyes lifted to meet the cold gaze of Karin Uzumaki and the blank expression of Hinata Hyuuga, he knew he would not walk out unscathed. His current regret was that he even believed Karin Uzumaki in the first place.

Yes, she was the one who provided the ambush idea.

It was ridiculous, thinking back. She had approached him when he was still planning how to get rid of Naruto, and she had offered him help. He really did believe that Karin wanted her cousin out of the running and her husband on her throne, and he knew that it was still what she wanted. He had agreed – foolishly, he berated himself – with the intention of betraying her once his plans succeeded. He didn't think that she would be so quick to remove herself entirely from the situation, even going to the extent of preparing something to bite him first.

His second mistake, he believed, was underestimating Hinata Hyuuga. He didn't think she would be one to aggressively bury him as she seemed to turn a blind eye to all the politics all along. Perhaps, he counted, his third mistake could be involving her sister.

It was his arrogance and lack of foresight, he concluded, that led to his downfall…

He shifted his gaze to Hanabi, who was currently watching him with a carefully blank expression. One with grace fitting of the Hyuuga heiress. "You did seem suspicious," she said, her voice was hushed but it echoed clearly across the Grand Hall. "Always asking where my sister and Prince Naruto were."

Kiba caught a glimpse of the heartbreak in those lavender eyes, and he knew that no matter what he said, it would be useless. He had hurt Hanabi Hyuuga and he knew those eyes would continue to haunt him even years later – provided he lived through the ordeal. He regretted involving her in the first place, but mistakes were made and his mistakes were irreversible.

"Conspiring with Akatsuki is enough to make your crimes punishable by death, Prince Inuzuka," Nagato Uzumaki spoke up for the first time since the hearing began. "They are a threat to the country and wanted criminals. You know that, I'm sure."

"You're pretty much the same, Lord Uzumaki," Kiba spat, expression darkening and his eyes clouded with hate for the man before him. This was the man that was the cause of his family's suffering, the man that made him do what he did.

Nagato Uzumaki smirked. There was no room for the young Prince to expose him, he would make sure of it. "Your Majesty, I think we have enough evidence now. Prince Kiba is guilty of not only poisoning my nephew, but also of conspiring with Akatsuki to threaten the lives of the citizens and the Imperial family."

Tsunade's face was impassive as ever, carefully gauging the redheaded man. She knew his reasons were not for Naruto, but there was nothing she could do right then. Her gaze shifted to Kiba and her amber eyes narrowed, perhaps he was not responsible for the poisoning, but there had to be a reason why so many people played a hand in bringing this downfall of his. _What would you have done, Jiraiya?_

She observed the expressions of Karin Uzumaki and her father before moving on to the two Hyuuga sisters. "Kiba Inuzuka," she finally called out wearily. "For your crimes against the Sixth Prince Naruto and conspiracy towards the Hyuuga family, from today onwards, you are to be stripped of your status and banished to your family's province. You will no longer have any claim to the throne. The Inuzuka will no longer be allowed to roam beyond their province unless they have received special permission from the crown to do so."

With a wave of her hand, the guards came forward to grab hold of Kiba's arms, hauling him out of the Grand Hall.

As he passed by Hanabi Hyuuga, he whispered quietly, "I'm sorry," his footsteps halted and the guards exchanged glances before allowing him to say his parting words. "I really did care for you, but my duty to my family…"

He wasn't expecting a reply and as he walked out of the Grand Hall, he heard it. "Goodbye, Prince Kiba."

His heart constricted painfully and he wanted nothing more but to go back to the simple days. He wished he had met her earlier, where playing in the snow with her would not have held other intentions.

With a slam of the doors of the Grand Hall, the road of the Inuzuka's long fight for the throne closed, but beyond those doors, the remaining roads of the others were growing firm as one family began to boldly place another chess piece forward.

 **.**

"Are you ready to leave, Lady Hyuuga?"

A young, dark-haired woman was startled out of her thoughts and turned to face the maid that had spoken to her. She forced a small smile that didn't reach her lavender eyes, "Of course."

The cycle was repeating once more, but with a more dangerous enemy standing above them this time. Her sister had been concerned after the events of the day before, and pulled her aside to inform her that the transport back to the Hyuuga province had been arranged.

"Why?" she merely asked, not having any energy left in her to fight back. Her sister had been right the first time after all.

"It's not safe, Hanabi." The older Hyuuga heiress shook her head. "Nagato will not wait any longer, I heard from Temari that her advances to bring Suna support has been blocked."

And true to her older sister's prediction, Nagato Uzumaki did not hesitate.

"Lady Hanabi."

She turned around at the call of her name to face a young man she hadn't seen in quite a long time. He looked more mature compared to the last time they met, yet more at ease. She nodded and greeted politely, "Lord Konohamaru."

He let out a soft chuckle. "There's no need to put a title before my name, Lady Hyuuga," he said, a request he didn't make the last time.

The young woman blinked, "Of course."

"Are you feeling better, Lady Hanabi?"

Hanabi hesitated. She debated between the typical answer she should give as an heiress and the truth. As she angled her head to look at him, the sincerity in his eyes made the "yes" falter at the tip of her tongue.

"No," she finally replied honestly, lavender eyes cast downwards. "I don't know how to be, if I'm being truthful. I've always been taught to never show my personal emotions, to never allow anyone to grab the Hyuuga's weakness… No one ever told me what I should do in situations like these."

She didn't notice that tears she had held back since the hearing in the Grand Hall were falling down her cheeks until she felt a course hand wipe them away gently. She lifted her head in surprise, which seemed to shock the young man as well.

Konohamaru immediately retracted his hand, face blushing a deep red. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, and was mentally berating himself for his casual actions towards a highborn lady such as her.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Hyuuga, I just…" he was at a loss for words, clearly flustered.

He didn't expect the laughter that escaped her lips, and immediately relaxed at seeing the smile that graced her features. "It's alright," she said, seemingly more at ease. "Thank you."

Konohamaru's gaze softened. "Perhaps it would be good for you to cry and laugh whenever you want, Lady Hanabi," he smiled. "That's what you should do in situations like that."

She smiled, one that looked more natural. "I'm feeling much better already," she confessed quietly. "Thank you Konohamaru."

"I'm glad I could help, Lady Hanabi."

Hanabi's lips parted open slightly, but the question seemed lodged in her throat, her brows furrowing as she was unsure of how to ask without sounding too straightforward. Konohamaru observed her nervous stance and chuckled.

"I'll be escorting you back to the Hyuuga's province, Lady Hanabi." He said simply, and when her shoulders sagged in relief, he was happy to have guessed it correctly.

"You should address me as Hanabi," she said suddenly, catching him off guard. He was about to deny when she continued with a small smile. "If we're going to be friends and if I'm to address you without a title, you shouldn't be so formal with me as well."

The young soldier was at a loss, but the anticipation in her lavendar eyes eventually made him cave. He let out a laugh, "I understand, Hanabi."

With Hanabi in a single palanquin, bringing along her personal servants and Konohamaru riding beside them, the small entourage left from one of the side gates of the Imperial palace.

At the same time, in front of the main gates, the citizens were gathered, their voices hushed but buzzing with excitement. The Imperial guards were all lined up, a strict and grand sight; the ministers of the Inner Court as well as the lower ranked ones were all gathered, dressed in their formal robes, flanking both sides of a path leading from the main gates towards the podium before the Grand Hall, a red carpet carefully spread.

Dowager Empress Tsunade stood above the podium but at a side, dressed in a grand red dress with gold-threaded embroidery, the silver-haired chancellor by her side. With a small nod from her, Kakashi stepped forward, unfurling a long scroll. At that gesture, the chatter immediately ceased as the anticipation and excitement in the air thickened.

Standing in a side with his daughter, Nagato Uzumaki couldn't hide the smirk on his face. His eyes darted around to observe the other family members, whose expressions were blank and their stance tense. The other Princes were no exception, they were lined up in front of the podium, hands folded and faces carefully neutral. They all knew the moment this Prince took the throne, they would all be in a troublesome situation.

"People of the Fire," Kakashi's voice boomed firmly across the courtyard and clearly to the citizens beyond the main gates. "By the will of the Heavens, the blessing of the Earth and all of you as witness to this day, we shall all pledge our loyalty to our new Emperor. We shall live as his people from today forth, and he will be our beacon of light to lead us into a new dynasty."

The doors of the Grand Hall swung open to reveal a young man, standing with his shoulders squared with pride and a commanding aura, dark eyes piercing as he carefully took in the faces of the crowd. A black-leathered boot stepped forward, his long robes spread out behind him, fanning out to display a grand handiwork of a magnificent, golden dragon embroidered in the black silk, the edges of the sleeves lined with silk of a rich shade of crimson; a tall, golden crown adorning his head.

"Today marks the beginning of his rule, one that will last long and prosper for generations, leaving its mark as a legend in history," Kakashi moved backwards to allow the new Emperor to step forth.

As he passed the chancellor, the young man's dark eyes met with the silver-haired man's behind the gold ornaments of his crown. They exchanged brief nods before the new Emperor turned to the front again, an unexplainable expression across his features – one that was sitting on the thin line between everything and nothing.

Behind him, another figure stepped out of the Grand Hall, her beauty taking away the breaths of many who laid their eyes on her. Dressed in a long black dress, hers had a phoenix embroidered in it, the tails of the phoenix fanning out with the long train. Layers of red silk peaked from beneath the black outer layer, the golden embroidery along the sleeves unmistakeable. Her red hair had been neatly pulled back to reveal her face, dark red lips curled in a tight but polite smile; light pink flowers and golden ornaments decorating her hair.

She placed a hand daintily on the Emperor's outstretched arm, the glint of the jewellery adorning her fingers were unmistakeable. She had made it, she congratulated herself, _the Empress_. Her ruby eyes observed the crowd below and she couldn't contain the grin that tugged on the corner of her lips.

As they waited for Kakashi to finish introducing the new rulers of Konoha, a few gasps and hushed murmurs were heard from below. Annoyed, the young woman's gaze shifted towards the chancellor only to have her breath caught by the object in his hand. She hurriedly turned to her husband, who didn't seem to be surprised at all and merely raised a brow at the chancellor.

The silver-haired man raised the object higher, the clear jade catching the light. "This is the Senju Seal," he said, as if purposely showing it to the people who had been greedily eyeing after it and even scrounging everywhere, but had no luck in even catching a glimpse of it for the past months. "The presence of the Seal is like the presence of the Emperor itself."

At once, the crowd quickly got on their knees, some not bothering to hide the fact that they were doing so grudgingly. Kakashi then turned to the new Rulers and bowed as well, but neither of them missed the glint in his eyes as he handed the Seal to the new Emperor. Behind him, Dowager Empress remained standing, amusement reflecting in her amber eyes, like she knew a secret the world didn't. It unnerved the young redheaded woman and her expression darkened slightly, but her smile didn't falter.

As the eleventh month brought the season of golden leaves to their peak and the cold wind began blowing through the almost bare branches of the trees, the reign of the Fire Country's new Emperor have just begun.

"By the power of the Senju Seal, I present the Sixth Emperor, the Son of the Heavens, the Supreme Ruler of the Sixth Dynasty of the Fire, the great Lord of Konoha – Emperor Sasuke, and Her Majesty, the great Lady of Konoha – Empress Karin Uzumaki."

* * *

 **A/N: _First of all, I'm so sorry this took long._**

 ** _Secondly, I've started a new project! A collection of one-shots/ a few of them being a mini series of sorts. Confession: I'm a Kpop fan (as seen by one of my first stories that was inspired by Haru Haru), so most of it will be based on song titles/ lyrics. It won't necessarily be related._**

 _ **PLEASE DO CHECK IT OUT:** **ANTHEM** _

**_Lastly, have a blessed 2019 everybody!_**

 ** _Thank you for all the support throughout, u_** ** _ntil next time._**


	35. Winter, Once More

Temari let out a breath, watching it turn into a wisp of smoke that escaped her lips in the cold weather. Winter had arrived once more, bringing with it the cold winds and barren trees, but the first snowfall of the year was not upon them yet.

She leaned against the window sill, admiring the view of the palace grounds from her room. There was something peaceful about the scene, a few servants running their errands and the birds sitting on the bare branches of the trees, singing their tune. It was normal, and that brought a certain sense of tranquillity. But it wouldn't be for long.

"Princess, you're going to catch a cold," her maid gasped upon entering, hastily closing the windows after placing the tray in her hand on the dressing table. "You can't be sick on your big day."

Temari sighed, eyeing the tray that contained an array of fancy accessories and small, porcelain pots of makeup. Her gaze then shifted to the dress that had been carefully hung in the corner of her room, tracing the embroidery of a phoenix that was spreading its wings across the silk fabric.

"It seemed like so long ago." She murmured.

The memory of her arriving at Konoha for the first time seemed like it happened a long time ago, but she knew it was no more than just over a year ago. The situation had changed drastically since then, to a point where even she had lost grasp of the time that was passing.

"Things have changed a lot, Your Highness," the maid agreed, signalling for the others to enter and start their preparations to doll Temari up.

The Suna princess watched herself in the mirror as they busied themselves styling her hair and doing her makeup, the look in her teal blue eyes distant as many thoughts ran across her mind.

"Will we be happy?" she suddenly asked. While the other maids continued working with their heads low as if she hadn't spoken, she could feel the hands of her own maid still for a moment before they resumed their work.

"I believe everybody can be happy if they decide to allow themselves to be," the maid replied smoothly, a knowing glint in her eyes. "You should too, Your Highness."

Temari's gaze fixed on the young woman, carefully observing this seemingly normal maid. "She sent you, didn't she?"

The maid's eyes met a pair of teal blue ones in the mirror, and her lips pressed together in a warm smile. "She passed a message, Your Highness. Would you like the silver earrings or the gold one?"

"Gold, the colour reminds me of home," Temari answered, but her gaze didn't waver. Her voice was quiet as she asked, "Where is she now?"

"At this moment? Perhaps on her way out of the Imperial palace. She didn't want to stay to watch the ceremony, Your Highness. She apologises, and she was sure you'd understand."

The rest of the preparation was done in silence, none of the servants in the room speaking and neither did the Suna princess. Once she was dressed in the formal gown, she did a twirl and observed herself in the mirror – dressed in the Fire Empire's wedding robes, one wing of the classic phoenix carefully perched on her shoulder while the rest extended to her back.

Temari let out a quiet sigh, hands fiddling with the edges of her long sleeves, the only sign of her nervousness.

"Will we be happy?" she asked again.

This time, the maid didn't give her a cryptic answer but a straightforward one. She smiled, her gaze soft as she nodded at the princess. It was a message as well, but also her own belief based on what she had seen with her own eyes.

"I believe so, Your Highness."

 **.**

The wedding was held in one of the halls on the palace grounds, a joyous event with many guests including a few foreign envoys from Suna as well as Temari's brother, Prince Kankuro. He passed a congratulatory message from Emperor Gaara and delivered the gifts that had been prepared.

"These are from His Majesty Gaara," Kankuro said, gesturing to the chests filled with gifts that were lined up at the gates. "He apologises for being unable to step away from his duties, and congratulates you, sister. We both wish you a long-lasting marriage full of happiness."

Temari enveloped her brother in a tight hug. "Thank you."

The ceremony itself proceeded smoothly and quietly, even the courtyard was decorated in simple, traditional colours. There was none of the flamboyant luxuries that were spotted during Sasuke and Karin's wedding.

The event temporary lifted the sombre mood that had been lingering over the palace over the past few months, ministers of the Inner Court and officials mingling with smiles on their weary faces. The Chancellor himself made a rare appearance as well, standing in a corner quietly.

Even the Dowager Empress was present, seated with the current Emperor and Empress. She had a bottle of blossom wine in her hand, amber eyes watching the crowd with a small smile on her face.

Tsunade had known about the little messenger sent by Ino, she had been the one to allow it after all. Before the maid served Temari, she had once served the Yamanaka lady and only up until a few months ago did the blonde request her father to find other positions for her servants.

" _Will we be happy?_ " had been Temari's question to the maid, and Tsunade knew that they would.

Being in love wasn't an expression she would use to describe the couple, but she knew to some degree, they cared about each other. She had witnessed so before Shikamaru had left to fight.

While the mood was festive, neither of them could let down their guard, not even with the ascension of the new Emperor to the throne. In fact, it was because of the new rulers that they expected things to be more shaky and unpredictable from then on.

"Congratulations, Princess Temari."

The chatter immediately ceased once Karin spoke. The new Empress rose from her seat and lifted her glass, her red lips stretched in a tight smile, ruby eyes fixed on Temari. "Cheers to a long-lasting marriage."

The guests echoed the Empress' wishes and although Temari thanked her with a polite smile, she couldn't deny that those ruby eyes unnerved her slightly. Shikamaru noticed easily and reached over for her hand, squeezing it lightly in assurance.

They had discussed the possibilities before the wedding, especially since the situation had changed drastically with a new Emperor on the throne. Temari's first concern had been about their safety; it was known that most Emperors would get rid of their brothers and uncles to prevent the rise of a usurper. Knowing Nagato Uzumaki's influence over the Inner Court, if Sasuke were to follow in the footsteps of their predecessors, Shikamaru's life would be in danger.

"We'll be fine," was what Shikamaru had told her and no more. She was worried, but she trusted his judgment. But looking at Karin's cat-like smile, her worries returned and she felt very anxious.

"Don't worry," he whispered quietly only for her ears this time. "It'll be fine."

She nodded.

"Thank you for the flowers," she whispered back, remembering the vase of pink roses in her room. "They were beautiful."

It had been breath-taking that such beautiful flowers in full bloom were available in such a season, and she presumed that they must've been specially cultivated.

Shikamaru stared at her. "I didn't send any," he frowned. "What flowers were they?"

"Roses," Temari answered worriedly. She was familiar with palace politics and knew it would be unwise to keep something from an unknown person. "Is something wrong with them then? Shall I ask my maids to throw them out?"

There was a nagging feeling tugging at Shikamaru's gut. A distant memory surfaced, and he wondered if she had anything to do with it, a last token of their friendship perhaps. "What colour?"

"I thought they were red, but they looked more on the pink side. And yellow ones."

The Prince let out a breath, a small but sad smile on his lips. "Wishes from an old friend," he concluded. "There's nothing to worry about. It's all good intentions."

Something seemed to click in Temari's mind and she smiled, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "I'm sure she'll be happy as well."

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned to the woman by his side, shooting her a strange glance after the scene of her raising a toast to the newlyweds. "Didn't we discuss this?" he asked almost tiredly.

Karin turned to him, red lips stretched to into a charming yet not too overbearing smile. She rested her elbows on the table, her chin propped on her folded hands as she merely said, "We did."

In a distance, watching the entire ceremony from start to end from the balcony of one of the tallest buildings in the palace compound was a young blonde woman with a wistful smile on her lips.

She hadn't wanted to stay at first, merely sending a bouquet of flowers to the bride, but she had changed her mind and decided to watch the wedding secretly. She wondered why she would want to torment herself, and realised perhaps she needed the closure.

"That was a nice gesture," Shizune spoke up from behind her, being the one to comply to her last request and bringing her to the tower.

"It really wasn't," Ino confessed quietly. "He'll understand what it means on the surface, but I know what I intended."

Shizune frowned at her student. "The pink ones are conveying gratitude, and the yellow ones mean friendship. Am I wrong?"

"No," the blonde woman sighed, blue eyes seemingly colder with the weather. "But yellow roses have another meaning."

The Imperial physician raised her brows, but neither of them continued the topic. "Are you ready to go now?"

Ino had declined the previous two times Shizune had asked, insisting to watch the entire ceremony. But this time, there was a moment of contemplation before the blonde woman slowly nodded her head.

She had seen all there was to be seen, and had supported her childhood friend to the most of her very limited abilities. If he was happy, then there was nothing more she could do for him. Those promises of helping him being Emperor would be broken on her part, but as she watched the Princess that held on to his arm, she knew that the Princess was much more powerful and qualified to help him with that goal.

Their story had ended long ago, and as he had moved on to find happiness that would belong to him, it was time for her to close the book as well.

Wrapping the coat tighter around her shoulders and pulling the hood over her head, Ino followed behind Shizune as the Imperial physician led the way, bringing her through a winding path that would avoid most of the guests at the wedding.

As the exit loomed right before her, her footsteps slowed and she let out a heavy sigh, reflecting on the long journey she had been on. She had started out naively thinking she could support a Prince on his path for a throne only to end up losing many things on the way, including herself.

She thought of Shikamaru, the only constant that had been in her life since she was a child. She smiled at their memories, and although bitter, she quietly wished him a happy life.

Her thoughts then strayed to Sakura, a friend that she had driven away. Her actions towards the rose-haired woman had conflicted with her own morals, and by doing them, she had stripped away her own identity.

And finally, to Sai. She didn't know where they stood and had often wondered how long it would take before she could finally forgive and fully accept him. He started the chain that led to her current situation, but she knew that she couldn't place the blame entirely on him either. She made her choices, and she had to live with them.

Ino wondered if her situation would be different if she had taken a different approach, but what was there to wonder? She had chosen survival over their friendship, and she would bear the consequences.

"Thank you for everything, Shizune," the blonde woman turned around and enveloped the Imperial physician in a tight hug. "It was a privilege to be your student. Please do watch after my father."

Shizune stroked Ino's hair gently. "I will. It was a blessing to have you. Take care and be happy wherever you go."

Ino thought about the place she was going, the person that was waiting for her there and the corner of her lips tugged upwards in a slight smile.

It would be much too soon to accept that it was going to be a happy ever after. But she hoped one day when she could finally move on, and if the man there was willing, a fairy tale ending that she had once dreamt of would await her.

"Lady Ino."

No further than ten steps later, a voice called out to her, one gruff because of the biting cold of winter. Her blue eyes focused on the man, recognising him to be the late general Asuma's nephew, Konohamaru.

"General," she greeted.

"I was assigned to escort you to your destination," Konohamaru spoke, pointing to a simple carriage that was waiting in a distance.

Ino frowned. "But my father had already arranged one for me in the city."

The young man shook his head. "There was a change of plans."

The blonde woman looked unconvinced, and it was then that the young general produced something from his pocket that shocked Ino Yamanaka and brought tears to her eyes.

With shaking hands, she took the purple woven pouch in her hands, recognising it easily as her own – the one that she used to give Shikamaru. In that moment, she felt as if she was being pulled into the past again.

She opened the drawstring of the pouch, and poured the contents in her palm. Her breath hitched when she saw the dried dark purple-coloured petals. _Purple hyacinth,_ she noted. _Forgiveness, or apology._

And perhaps in their case, it was more of a both on each other's part.

"She passes a message," Konohamaru spoke, watching the blonde woman sob quietly. "You're always welcome at the Dragon House. She understands your motive behind your actions. It's a fight she anticipated, and she feels sorry that your friendship couldn't go beyond that."

Ino quickly gathered herself and wiped her tears away. "We'll never be friends again, but I'll always be thankful for her," she said. "Please convey my thanks and my apologies to her. For my actions, and for Sai's. I look forward to the day where we both are able to meet again, and..."

There was so much more to be said, but she couldn't put all of them into words. They all seemed insufficient because she was sure she owed the rosette so much.

Konohamaru nodded. He had understood, and he was sure Sakura would as well.

A pair of blue eyes fixed on him, and she asked quietly, "General Asuma's wife…" she hesitated, knowing the role Sai had played. "Is Lady Kurenai alright? I haven't seen her in a long time."

The young soldier's impassive face cracked, revealing a small smile. "She's doing well. She's spending her days with Anko and my new cousin."

"That's good to hear." Ino let out a breath, watching the wisp of smoke that escaped her lips. She opened her palm, allowing the dried petals to scatter and spiral around in the air, riding the winter wind.

Casting a last glance at the imperial palace behind her and a smile full of regret and bitterness, she whispered, "Let's go."

 **.**

It was late November when Sasuke opened the palace gates again, sighing heavily at the thought of the guests that were making their way to the palace compounds. He had watched the horses pull in the carriages and the entourage that followed behind, a foreboding feeling in his gut.

He had received a letter right after the wedding, the contents detailing how it was sent from the Isle of Sound who wished to send a diplomat to discuss terms and receive the protection of the Fire Country.

Sasuke was distrustful after the entire mess their merchants created in his city, but his ministers persuaded him to at least hear them out in person.

Karin had agreed with them. "You have nothing to lose," she had said soothingly after the meeting. "We'll just meet them."

Hence, there he was that morning after they arrived, dressed in his formal robes and sitting upon the throne in the Grand Hall, his ministers all present and lined up as they waited for the diplomats to make their way to the morning assembly. A silver-haired man that was the diplomat sent by Sound arrived, behind him four servants carrying two chests.

"Your Majesty," the man kneeled in greeting. "My name is Suigetsu, and I have been sent by the king of the Isle of Sound with well wishes and blessings for Your Majesty as well as gifts."

He motioned for the servants to bring the chests forward, opening the lid to reveal riches in one box and rare medicinal ingredients in the other. "These are specialties of the Isle of Sound; pearls from the sea around our islands, gemstones and medicinal herbs from our mountains."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. While the riches weren't rare as compared to those in the Fire Country's national treasury, the medicinal herbs were a different situation. Those were ingredients that couldn't be grown in their country, and neither were they found in Suna due to the climate.

"We appreciate the token of your sincerity," Sasuke said simply. "Due to your late night arrival yesterday, we were unable to welcome you properly. A feast will be prepared tonight, and any order of business shall be discussed after that."

Suigetsu's expression blanched slightly. This was quite the unexpected reaction from this new Emperor. His gaze shifted towards the Empress who was seated quietly on her throne at the side, and met with her steely ruby eyes.

Bowing, he gritted out, "Of course. Thank you for your generosity, Your Majesty."

Sasuke rose. "Enjoy your stay," he looked at his ministers before he turned to leave, his dark robes sweeping behind him. "Dismissed."

As the crowd dispersed at the command, Suigetsu approached Karin with a smaller box in hand. The ministers who saw the scene merely brushed it off as the diplomat trying to get on the good side of the new Empress and didn't care much for it as they left.

However, to the two people, it was a very different situation.

"You look as lovely as ever, Empress Karin," Suigetsu praised with a boyish grin. He presented the box in his hands. "This is a small gift for the Empress of the Fire Country."

Karin's maid took it from his hand and placed it into hers. She gently opened the box, revealing a beautiful crystal hair ornament. "Thank you," she smiled, lifting the accessory to admire in in the light. "Your king is very generous with his gifts."

The silver-haired man's grin widened at that. "It's a personal gift, Your Majesty."

Karin placed it back in the box and passed it to her maid. She arched a brow, the smile on her red lips not wavering. "Then I give my thanks to you then. It's been a long time, Sui."

"It certainly has," he replied, eyeing the maid that had her head bowed low, face carefully blank. His gaze then shifted to meet Karin's, an unspoken question in the raise of his brow.

"You don't have to worry," the Empress casually dismissed his concerns. "I hope you remember our discussion and keep your part of the deal, Sui."

The silver-haired man gave her a cheeky smile. "What deal?"

She glared at him, one full of threats and poisonous words that her red lips didn't even need move for him to understand.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Alright, I'll get the little Hyuuga out of your hair, eh? Don't forget what you promised me," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "All these years and you haven't changed at all. I'm not even surprised at how extreme you'd go anymore."

"And that, Sui, is none of your business." Karin smiled. She beckoned to her maid as they walked out of the hall, leaving Suigetsu to stare after them with a scheming glint in his eyes.

While the entrance of Sound was bold in the Imperial palace, somewhere across the vast capital of Konoha, their forces were carrying out their plans in the dark as well. Or, at least, a limb of their forces that was working with another party.

A young woman slowly opened her eyes, the incessant pounding in her head heightened her anxiety as she took in her surroundings. A low hiss left her lips when the course rope that bounded her hands and feet tightly burned against her skin.

She had been careless. It was truly her own mistake for placing her trust in the wrong person. Tenten had warned her countless of times, but she while she was cautious, she hadn't taken measures to completely guard herself.

"It's nice to see you again."

It took some time for her vision to adjust in the dim lighting, but she recognised the man in front of her at first glance. "Prophet Kabuto," she said coldly. "Didn't think you would be one to taint your own hands at the command of Nagato Uzumaki."

Kabuto chuckled. "Oh no, even if Lord Uzumaki didn't request for your head, I would have paid you a visit to claim it myself."

She took a few breaths to calm the pounding in her head and assessed her body for any pain as her mind cleared. Nothing seemed bruised or broken so far, and she was safe. For now. While she couldn't discern the time outside the abandoned shack she seemed to be in, someone must've already realised she went missing.

At least, she hoped.

"I thought he wanted me dead," she said, observing the prophet's face for any expression that she could use to her advantage. It had been a long time since she felt such helplessness, even more so when she was in a vulnerable state now.

"He did. Still does," Kabuto affirmed. The sound of footsteps shuffling in the dark echoed as he made his way towards her. "But you still have your uses. We've decided to let you keep your life a little longer."

Suddenly, he inched closer and began searching around her sleeves for anything. When he finally heard the rustling of paper, he quickly snatched the folded parchment and grinned as if he had struck gold. When he opened it, however, he didn't bother to conceal the disappointment that etched his features. A simple congratulatory message was written on the lemon-scented paper, addressed personally to Sakura. He carelessly crumpled and tossed it away and shot her a glare, to which she laughed at.

His motives had been written all over his face. Only a blind man wouldn't notice. "You're not going to find any traces of Akatsuki on me no matter how hard you try." Sakura spat.

"To think a lowly maid like you could rise to a seat of power, even in the shadows. Seems like we've underestimated you," he sneered back. "But no worries, after this, we'll make sure to rid the all the great empires of outlaws such as yourself and the Akatsuki."

The rose-haired woman's expression schooled into one of impassiveness as she asked quietly, "Who sold me out?"

Kabuto let out a loud laugh at that. "To think after all that, you didn't learn. In the end, you're still a useless woman, can't even watch your own back and go trusting everyone blindly!" he said gleefully, as if enjoying every moment of her humiliation. He turned towards the closed door of the shack. "Come on in! The proud lady wants to know who was it that betrayed her!"

The metal doors creaked open slowly as a silhouette walked in, bringing with him the cold winter wind. She wasn't dressed warmly and her knees ached at the cold, an old illness planted from her days in the palace. Judging from the daylight outside, Sakura estimated it to be around noon. She squinted against the light, and the person that stood before her confirmed her suspicions.

She stared back at those dark eyes that was boring into her own emerald ones, expression empty. He didn't look very happy at succeeding, but there was no hint of remorse or guilt as well.

If anything, he looked slightly weary.

"Why?" she asked simply.

He shrugged, shoulders sagging. None of that usual playfulness or cockiness that she usually saw in him.

Haku cracked a small, apologetic smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You let the ear in the wall to become one of your own ears as well," he said, alluding to a conversation he had with Tenten once upon a time.

He noticed how Sakura's emerald eyes darted downwards quickly before lifting to meet his again, and his own gaze shifted to observe Kabuto who was still smiling in glee. He thought of the past few months when he was still at the Dragon House and connected the pieces slowly in his mind.

When he turned back to her, the rosette being sharp as ever had known that he had learned of her condition, and was waiting for his next move. He had a choice in his hands now; to destroy her completely or at least spare her that last bit of mercy.

He let out a sigh and merely said, "I'm sorry I had to."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **And they wedded. Sound has finally made a proper appearance and Sakura's been captured. This was a rather heavy chapter because there were so many things going on. Anyway, w**_ _ **e're less than 10 chapters away from the end soon, so stay tuned for the rest of the reveals!**_

 _ **P.S.: Did you notice the little surprise that I sneaked in? Take a guess in the comment section!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the love, until next time.**_


End file.
